Double Wedding
by Rubytronix
Summary: This is the sequel to Double Dating, but you don't have to have read that one before reading this. Lots of fluff, angst and excitement for our two couples- Becker/ Jess and Abby/ Connor. Some chapters will be about both couples; some about either couple individually. I hope you enjoy the tale...
1. Chapter 1 End of a Long Day

Disclaimer: Primeval and all its characters belong to someone else.

_This chapter is just an introduction into the story and sets the scene… I hope you enjoy it._

_Next chapter- fluff, fluff, fluff! _

**Double Wedding**

**Chapter One**- End of a Long Day

Jess' hands flew over the keyboard as she finished inputting the details from an incursion the team had just dealt with. It hadn't been a difficult one, but Abby had been thrown back and hit her head on the ground with a hard 'thump.' Connor instantly rushed to her side and as a consequence, also got in the way of a very large lumbering herbivore dinosaur, slowly making its way back through the anomaly. Connor had fallen on top of Abby, and all the breath seemed to have been squeezed from her body. It took her a frightening moment or two before she could catch her breath and Connor had been terrified he'd badly injured her- or the baby. The team had now arrived back at the ARC and Connor fussed over Abby, insisting on taking her to be checked over in medical.

"Abby- are you sure you're OK?" he asked, a frown creasing his brow.

"Stop fussing, Connor. I'm fine! The wind just got knocked out of me for a moment, that's all."

"Well come on and we'll get you checked out…for me, please?" he added as Abby looked as if she wasn't going to go to the medical unit.

"Connor…"

"Please!"

"Oh, alright. Just to stop you nagging! "

Connor finally smiled and kissed her before taking her arm and leading her to the medical bay. As she passed Jess she gave her a small shrug as if to say that Connor was making a fuss over nothing but she'd play along to set his mind at rest. Jess smiled back, but in truth was just as worried as Connor- Abby was pregnant after all. Best to be safe. As Jess watched them go, Becker passed behind Jess' chair.

"Hey!" he said. "Still on for tonight?"

She turned to him and her face lit up as she answered his greeting. "Oh yes! I'm really looking forward to it." Becker and Jess had planned to go out for a lovely romantic evening. They hadn't been dating long- about one month now, but they both felt as if they'd known each other for years.

"See you later then!" Becker said, and glanced around the room. He took special note of Lester's office where he could see Lester sitting with Matt, no doubt going over the happenings of the day. Becker turned back to Jess, and pulled her into a quick but very loving kiss.

"Mmm, you always taste so nice!" he murmured, licking his lips and making Jess blush. He loved it when she blushed, she looked adorable. He planned to make her blush much more tonight!

Jess smiled as she finished downloading some files and completing her computer backups at the ADD, thinking about Becker. She couldn't believe it was only one month since they'd had all that trouble just getting together. It had been worth it in the end, though- she'd never been happier in her life.

"Jess," a voice cut into her musing. "I'm taking Abby home. The medics say she and the baby are fine, but she needs to rest."

"OK Connor, I'm so glad they're both alright! Oh- and I'm going out straight after work and won't be home until after eleven, so you two will have the flat to yourselves for a while!"

Jess couldn't help but laugh at the sudden glint that appeared in Connor's eyes. She was so sorry for them- they were trying really hard to find a place of their own, but couldn't find anything suitable in the right area near the ARC. Abby had taken Jess into her confidence and told her they'd planned to take Sid and Nancy…and Rex of course… back with them when they found a suitable home. She'd feel a bit sad when they'd finally move out, she'd enjoyed having their company, but she understood that they really needed their own home- they didn't get much time alone, and when the baby came, they'd need their own place anyway…a proper little family.

The time seemed to crawl now that Jess had time to think about her date that evening. She'd been prepared and brought her clothes ready to change into. She kept looking at her watch, which seemed to make the time go even more slowly, and she gave a small sigh every now and again, willing the hands on her watch to move. When six o'clock finally arrived, the relief team took over after being briefed on the day's events, and Jess happily ran off to the women's changing rooms. She had a quick shower and then got ready for her evening- she had to look special for her date even though Becker saw her every day in her usual clothes, but she wanted him to think she was beautiful! As she brushed her hair, she felt the familiar butterflies beginning to build up in her stomach at the thought of seeing him again. When she finally thought she was satisfied with her hair and make-up, she went back into the ARC, to meet Becker. She saw the tall figure of her boyfriend talking to one of his men over by the ADD and as joined him, he sent her a dazzling smile as he dismissed the soldier and turned to her instead.

"Wow! You look fantastic!" he complimented her, and was instantly rewarded by the rosy bloom once again appearing in her cheeks.

They took their time getting to the restaurant, and as Becker drove, they chatted about anything and everything. Whereas once the talk between them had been stilted and stumbling, it was now easy and the silences were comfortable and natural. When they arrived, Becker and Jess were seated at their table and after they'd ordered, Jess turned to Becker almost bouncing with joy.

"This is wonderful, Becker! You know you don't have to take me somewhere expensive every time- you won't even let me pay my share! I'd be just as happy at my flat with a takeaway- or…maybe I could cook dinner for us? I'm a good cook, you know!"

"Jess…" Becker tried to get a word in, but he was smiling. He loved Jess' babbling- it meant she was happy and all he wanted out of life these days seemed to be a) to make Jess happy and b) to keep everyone alive and safe. "Jess…I don't mind, _and_ I love treating you. I'd be happy to come over for either of those things…but although I've enjoyed double dating with Abby and Connor, I would prefer to have you to myself. Maybe if they're at home you could come over to mine? Only for a meal, I mean unless you want to…I mean if you wanted to stay…I mean…" he was getting himself tangled up. He wanted her to come over and he wanted her to stay the night with him- every night in fact, but he just didn't want to scare her off. Jess didn't seem at all bothered about his words.

"Oh, that'd be lovely! I'd love to see where you live!"

"How about tomorrow?" Becker held his breath- was he going too fast?

"Brilliant!"

He took a deep breath. Yes! Now he had tonight _and_ tomorrow to look forward to! He hadn't really had much of a life outside the ARC before- he'd often worked very late and other than perhaps a quick pint at the pub, he usually just wanted to fall into bed and sleep. Now that he had Jess, his whole life had suddenly changed. He finished his work on time, not looking for any excuses to stay late and couldn't wait until his shift ended- just so that he could spend time with her! When he wasn't with her, he thought about her and when he _was_ with her, all he could do was look into those soft eyes of hers and turn weak at the knees! He couldn't believe that one person could change his whole outlook on life in such a short while. He had wanted to take things slow with her, but the way he was feeling…well he just knew she was the one for him. Maybe he should tell her...see how she felt….

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2 Young Lovers

Disclaimer: Primeval and all its characters belong to someone else.

**Double Wedding**

**Chapter Two**- Young Lovers

"Are you sure you're OK, Abby?" Connor asked for about the fifth time since they got home, as they sat in the kitchen drinking their tea. Abby was getting a little tired of his constant fussing, but knew how worried he'd been at the anomaly when she hadn't been able to catch her breath.

"Honestly, Connor- I'm fine! The medics gave me the all clear."

"Abby…I know you don't want to hear this…but... I want you off field work! There! I've said it! Don't get mad with me…I'm just so worried…"

Abby stroked Connor's cheek, a little cross that he seemed nervous of her reaction. "Connor…you know what, you really can stop worrying about me, I've already decided it's time I stopped field work. I was going to tell you tonight anyway. The baby's health comes first. I spoke to Lester earlier today, and he said that as I've already stopped working in the menagerie because I was worried how the creatures could affect our unborn child, I could work with Matt researching the flora and fauna instead. It sounds really interesting, and Matt knows so much about plant…"

Abby's words were cut off by Connor grabbing her face between his hands and giving her a huge kiss in relief.

"That's brilliant, Abby- I remember how fantastic you were that time you grew those plants overnight! You remember don't you? They were amazing! Oh! That is until I destroyed them!" He looked down at his feet as he remembered how Abby's precious plants had been destroyed and Jenny had actually died for a few moments, which led to her leaving the ARC.

"Hey! Don't beat yourself up about it! You had no choice- you had to stop that fungus creature."

Connor went to Abby and threw his arms around her and gently swung her around. He stopped twirling and held her up high in his arms and as he gently lowered her to the ground, he drew her to him in a soft, slow kiss, thoroughly exploring her lips and mouth with his tongue.

"Now that _has_ taken my breath away!" Abby whispered as they drew apart. "But this time, I like it… can I have some more, please?" she added.

"I'll have to think about it!" he teased, but as Abby pouted and began to turn away, he grabbed her and pulled her to him again, slowly walking forward towards the back of the room. As Connor advanced, mouth on hers all the while, Abby backed up and as she reached the wall, Connor's arms came up and boxed her in so that she couldn't escape- not that she wanted to! His kisses intensified and as she threw her hands around his neck, his hand snaked around her back and he pulled her even closer to him so that they were flat against each other, leaving Abby in no doubt how his body reacted to hers.

He bent down and scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the living room where he gently lowered her onto the white fluffy mat in front of the roaring fire. Jess wouldn't be home for ages. Perfect, he thought as he gently proved to his fiancée there and then how much he loved her...

**~~oOOo~~**

Jess and Becker's meals were served to them and looked wonderful. As they began to eat, the conversation died down a little as they enjoyed their food.

"Try this, it's fabulous!" Becker said, putting some of his steak diane onto his fork and offering it to Jess. She looked at him with sparking eyes, and took the offering with her mouth.

"Mmm!" she murmured, "Wonderful! Here- try mine!" She performed the same action with the salmon from her plate.

"Wow! This place really is great!" he enthused. As they looked at each other, the room suddenly seemed to go silent although it was actually full of chatting people. As they carried on eating, the food could have been made of cardboard for all they knew as the only thing that existed for both of them was the electricity flowing between them. The sounds in the room seemed to fade for them as they could only hear their own hearts racing. Their eyes locked and Becker couldn't even maintain a coherent thought as he stared at Jess. They forgot to eat as each got lost in the other's eyes and they slowly leaned in towards each other…

"Ahem!" the waiter said, coughing politely to gain their attention. "Would Sir and Madam care to order a sweet?"

Becker smiled triumphantly when Jess's cheeks flared into colour again and she looked down at the dessert menu to hide her blushes. They ordered a chocolate soufflé for Jess and gateaux for Becker and as they waited, Jess seemed almost afraid to look at Becker again.

"Jess…" Becker began, "Let's get out of here!" he finished gruffly.

Jess looked up sharply, "But the desserts!"

"Forget about them, I'll just leave the money here..." he threw a bundle of notes on the table, and they quickly gathered their coats and made their way out of the restaurant. As soon as they were in the darkness of the car park, Becker closed the distance between them and kissed her passionately. They finally drew apart, breathing heavily and Becker almost groaned out loud, he wanted her so badly at that moment. To his surprise, Jess seemed to feel the same.

"Becker, would you…would you like to come back to mine tonight?" she whispered tentatively, leaving him in no doubt what she meant, and he gave her a dazzling smile as he led her to their car and began the drive home…

To Be Continued…

_Well, I promised you some fluff- not enough? Oh well, we'll have to have a little more in the next chapter then…just for you!_


	3. Chapter 3- Weird?

Disclaimer: Primeval and all its characters belong to someone else.

**Double Wedding**

**Chapter Three**- Weird?

Jess opened the door to her flat and didn't bother to switch the lights on- there was a warm glow throughout the room from the fire, casting soft shadows here and there. They crept further into the room, laughing and 'shushhing' so as not to disturb Abby and Connor. As they crossed towards Jess's bedroom, they suddenly noticed the two sleeping figures curled around each other on the mat. It was obvious they were naked when the flames highlighted parts of their bodies, but fortunately the throw from the couch covered their modesty.

"Ah, they're so cute!" Jess whispered. She remembered it was only a month or so ago that a scene like this would have made her feel awkward and even a little jealous, but now it just set her dreaming about her own romance with Becker.

"This is a bit off, Jess! Have you had to put up with the two of them doing this before?"

"No, Becker! Really! It's fine! They're usually very discreet. They didn't expect us to be back so early, remember! I told them I was going out, they probably thought I was tucking into my lovely chocolate dessert right now!"

"Oh yeah, I guess you're right. I've half a mind to wake them up and embarrass them, but I don't really want them to see me. You don't mind, do you Jess? It's just because Temple…"

"It's OK, Becker- I understand. He can be a bit…childish at times and Abby would tease me unmercifully too! But _I_ don't care if they do see you. They'll both just have to get used to it because I really want you here, and I hope you feel the same!" She felt the deep red rising up from her cheeks and travelling past her ears and down her neck as she brazenly told him she wanted him. She was very thankful for the darkness to hide her blushes, but Becker wasn't fooled for a moment.

"Hey, don't be embarrassed! We're a couple now! You're right- so what if they see me! But I'd like it to be private- just for tonight. I just want to have you all to myself!"

Jess grabbed Becker's sleeve and guided him to her room. "I want you to myself too! But they'll see you at breakfast tomorrow…and I don't care!" She congratulated herself for not going red as she made this bold statement.

Becker raised his eyebrows and she could see his face light up even in the half glow of the fire. Once they'd got inside Jess' room, he picked her up easily and kissed her soft rosebud lips as he carried her to the bed, where he softly placed her.

"You sure you're OK with this?" he croaked.

"Oh yes! More than OK…"

**~~oOOo~~**

The next morning, Abby and Connor woke up in their own room. They'd set their phone alarm so that they wouldn't be seen by Jess when she came home, and had crept back to their bedroom about eleven o'clock. Abby woke feeling wonderful and contented. Connor had been so gentle last night that she felt totally loved and cherished. As they awoke, they looked into each other's eyes.

"Hey!" Abby smiled.

"Hey!" Connor replied, and bent to give her a long, lingering kiss.

"I'm starving!" Abby announced.

"Hey! I think that's usually my line!" Connor laughed. "Come on then, let's get you something to eat!"

Connor bounded up out of the bed, forgetting that he was naked. Abby looked at him appreciatively as he moved around the room getting ready for the day. He wasn't the young skinny boy she'd first met, she thought. When had he changed into this buff, muscly, bronzed handsome man? She hadn't noticed the metamorphosis happening, but she certainly liked the result! He gathered his clothes in his hands and turned back to Abby.

"I'll just go and…why're you staring at me?"

"I can look at my fiancé, can't I?" she smirked at his discomfort. She crawled out of the bed on top of the duvet and crept like a cat over to the end where he was standing. She reached up and put her arms around his neck and pulled him down until she could reach his mouth with hers.

"Down, girl!" he laughed. "You need to take it easy after yesterday- I'm going to pamper you today! I'll just have my shower, and then I'll bring you breakfast in bed!"

He walked off to the adjoining ensuite bathroom they shared, and Abby could hear the water cascading down as Connor began his shower. If he thought she was going to be treated like some sort of invalid on her day off, he was sadly mistaken. She quietly padded over to the bathroom door, and pushed it open slightly. She could see Connor's silhouette and heard his gentle humming as he washed. She pulled back the shower door and as she saw his surprised face looking at her, she stepped into the shower to join him. He grinned one of his huge, adorable grins, the dimple in his cheek more pronounced as he welcomed her into his arms.

"Abby…I…" he began.

"Me too…" she replied…..

**~~oOOo~~**

They finally left the sanctuary of their room about mid-day, holding hands and giggling like children. As Connor turned to go into the kitchen he did a double take. Becker! What? Why was Becker sitting at the kitchen table, eating a full English wearing nothing but one of Jess' dressing gowns? If he hadn't been so surprised, the comical sight of Becker in a pink fluffy dressing gown would have sent him into fits of laughter.

"Connor! Abby!" Becker nodded in greeting, his mouth full of bacon and eggs.

"Morning, you two!" Jess said perkily, "It is _just_ still morning, I think!"

Connor still stood there, his mouth opening and shutting soundlessly. Abby stood smirking by his side, pleased to see her friends so happy together.

"Er..What are you doing here?" Connor evenyually managed to squeak, knowing full well what the answer might be, but not quite ready to believe it yet.

"I'm spending time with my girlfriend, Temple, what do you think!"

"Oh, yeah..yeah. Of course!" Connor seemed to come to his senses and took out his mobile phone, ready to snap the picture of Becker in a pink dressing gown.

"I wouldn't, if I were you, Temple!" Becker said threateningly, holding out his own mobile for Connor to see. There on the screen was a picture of him and Abby, lying on the fluffy rug, the couch throw just about covering any parts he wouldn't want anyone else to see!

Connor slowly lowered his phone. Becker nodded and smiled, and put his phone down again. "Good decision!" he said.

Jess had made Abby and Connor breakfast before Connor had a chance to make it for Abby, but he gratefully accepted the plate she offered him. Her cooking was so much better. "Well, isn't this nice!" Connor said looking around the room at his friends.

"It's wonderful!" Jess smiled.

"Yes, perfect." Becker added, looking at Jess.

"Cool." Abby joined in.

"Oh yeah! No weird areas here at all!" Connor said under his breath in a weird voice…..

To Be Continued….


	4. Chapter 4- Taking Time

Disclaimer: Primeval and all its characters belong to someone else.

_Short chapter, but I hope you enjoy it!_

**Double Wedding**

**Chapter Four**- Taking Time.

_Abby and Connor._

Becker and Jess left for the ARC a short while after breakfast, but Connor and Abby had the rest of the day off as the doctor had told her she had to rest over the next few days and to go straight back if she felt any after effects of her fall. Connor was a little surprised when Matt told him Lester had said he could stay home with Abby to make sure she didn't overdo things, but Connor knew he had a soft spot for Abby even though he would never admit it out loud.

"It's gonna be a bit strange around here now with Becker sleeping over, isn't it! Imagine- seeing him in that dressing gown every morning!" Connor grinned once Becker and Jess had gone.

"It'll be fine, Connor." Abby replied. "I'm really happy for them. But…well, maybe we should go and look at a few flats today? It's really time we got our own place."

"Yeah, I guess Jess will be wanting us gone now that Becker will be here. You sure you're up to it? I can go by myself if you need to rest?"

"No, I told you- I'm fine. Stop fussing! I'll let you know if I have any pains or anything, I promise. It'll be fun. Our very own home!"

"Just you and me, like in the Cretaceous!"

"Yeah but with proper walls and electric, and no dinosaurs trying to eat us! Connor…there's something er…we need to talk about…"

Connor's grin faded as soon as he heard those words. He'd always hated it when people said 'we need to talk.' For him, it brought back memories of when he was dating at college. It usually meant he was about to get dumped- usually with the mandatory 'it's not you- it's me.' tagged on the end. Then of course, the last time Abby had said she needed to talk to him had been when she'd asked him to move out so that Jack could move in 'temporarily.' That hadn't turned out too well, either!

Abby noticed his expression and immediately went to him and kissed him tenderly. "Nothing like that, Connor! But…" Here it came, Connor thought. "If we can't find a flat straight away, and Becker's going to be around a lot more, well...we're going to have to talk to him."

"Talk to him? What about?"

"You. We're going to have to explain about…"

"No...! He'll think I'm weak. He doesn't need to know, we'll be in our own flat soon and anyway, and he won't be _living_ here, will he!"

"Connor…"

"No. I mean…we live with Jess and she doesn't know…"

"Jess knows, Connor."

"What? How long has she…? How did she…?"

"It's nothing to be ashamed about! Jess knows about your sleepwalking and nightmares because one evening you walked in on her in the shower! You didn't say a word to her- just walked in, looked around and said 'no dinosaurs here, we're safe tonight' then walked out again. I had to explain to her that you've been having a problem since the Cretaceous. She understood…and so will Becker."

"No." Connor reiterated, looking faintly embarrassed about Jess.

"Think about it! What if you wander into their room when they…when they're…when they're _sleeping_!" Abby said pointedly. "He'd think it's a burglar or something, and probably shoot you!"

"Oh. Well, if you put it like that…but I am getting better now. I've only walked in my sleep once this past three months. The dreams are more often, but nothing too bad."

"I know…" she replied, stroking his back soothingly.

"I don't understand. You don't have nightmares…why am I always so feeble!"

"You're not, I promise. Besides, I have nightmares too."

"You do?"

"Yes." She whispered. "I have since we got back."

"You never said." he responded quietly, putting his arm around Abby.

"I haven't needed to. When I wake up after a bad dream, I see you next to me and know I'm safe. _You_ make me feel safe. Sometimes I remember all we went through and can't sleep. Some nights I feel like I should still be keeping watch, like we used to. We'll both get over it in time, Connor, as you said it's getting easier. But for now, we _have_ to tell Becker."

Connor groaned. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I'll do it next time he comes."

They sadly put their arms around each other. They were the only two people in the world who understood what they'd been through in the past…the fear…the worry- not knowing if they'd ever make it home. But together, they would get over it. Together they could conquer anything. It just took time…..

To Be Continued…

_Becker and Jess next chapter…._


	5. Chapter 5- Chez Becker

Disclaimer: Primeval and all its characters belong to someone else.

**Double Wedding**

**Chapter Five**- Chez Becker

_Becker and Jess_

Becker and Jess had spent a relatively good day at the ARC. Becker had been called out twice to an incursion, but things had been resolved eventually. Jess had been brilliant at her job as usual, and it was mainly down to her direction that they'd got through without any fatalities.

"Good job, Jess!" Matt said as he returned to the hub to give her his black box to recharge.

Jess smiled brightly at him- in fact after last night, she'd only wiped the smile from her face when the team were facing danger. Once that was resolved, the smile returned and she couldn't seem to stop. As she wound up the final details from the second anomaly, she couldn't help thinking about her night with Becker. He'd been so gentle and sweet. She lay in his arms just looking at his face long after he had drifted off to sleep, still unable to believe that all her dreams had come true. She'd had a crush on him from day one, and had made a fool of herself on many occasions because of it- she'd even told him to 'be careful and stay warm' on one occasion. She almost groaned aloud as she remembered. What a stupid thing to say! It was comparable to Baby in Dirty Dancing when she'd said 'I carried a watermelon.' He hadn't laughed at her, although he threw her a strange look, and just went off to do his job. So embarrassing!

Becker suddenly appeared by her side, making her jump. He always seemed to sneak up on her when she least expected it! That wouldn't have mattered with anyone else, but each time Becker did it, her heart would give a little flip and her breathing became unsteady. As Jess greeted him warmly, he silently placed a bar of chocolate on the console.

"See you later!" he said quietly as he left.

She took a deep breath. That man was really getting under her skin! She picked up the chocolate and held it to her for a second, then kissed it before she put it down and continued working. She was going to Becker's flat tonight and she wanted to make sure she could leave work on time.

**~~oOOo~~**

Becker continued on to the armoury after he'd seen Jess, to sort out the weapons and check how many had been lost. Only three medium EMDs were unaccounted for. Not bad for two anomalies. He jotted the details down in the book he used to keep check on what had been destroyed or lost, and what replacements were required. He then tried to settle down to write his reports on the happenings of the day, but found his mind kept wandering off on a tangent.

His first night with Jess had been wonderful, he mused. She had been everything he'd dreamed she would…soft, loving caring and giving. He wasn't her first boyfriend by any means, but she made him feel like he was the only man in the world that mattered to her.

He was a little nervous about tonight, he admitted to himself, he was taking Jess to his flat and that meant he was about to let her in to his life even more. He'd always been a private person and didn't give much away about himself, but Jess would see him as he was outside the ARC. What if he didn't live up to her expectations? Her home had reflected Jess perfectly, even though Abby and Connor lived there too. It was bright, perky, and warm just like Jess. What if she didn't like what she saw- what if she thought he was too cold and…well boring? He didn't think he could bear that, not now they'd slept together. Well, he decided as the clock turned to mark the end of his shift, now's the time to find out. Just three hurdles left, and then he would be sure of her- if she could withstand those, she would withstand anything! The first hurdle was tonight and the second would be meeting his parents. He didn't actually think that one was so bad, just a bit embarrassing for him as he hadn't introduced them to any of his girlfriends before. They just hadn't been that important to him- not like Jess. The third hurdle…well that would be telling her…..

"Come on, workaholic!" a voice interrupted his thoughts. "It's time to clock off! Oh, I'm so excited! I can't wait to see your flat!"

"I hope you won't be disappointed! Becker smiled. "It's nothing much."

"It's yours. The place you call home. The place you return to after a hard day at work, the place where you eat and sleep and…"

"OK, I get it!" he laughed. "But before we go, there's just something- a mark on your face…"

"What?" Jess cried, her hand automatically reaching up to her cheek to wipe a smudge away. "Where?"

"Here, let me…" and Becker walked up to her and reached his hand out to the imaginary smudge, and at the last minute put his hand on her face and drew her into a deep kiss. "There! That's better!" he smirked.

"Hilary Becker!" she admonished, not really angry. "You are a very naughty man!"

"Oh yes, Jessica- I can be very, very…" and he pulled her close again and thoroughly kissed her until she was left shaken and breathless…

**~~oOOo~~**

They arrived at a large white complex where Becker had a flat on the fourth floor. The entrance led into a foyer which was manned day and night by security staff. It seemed more like a hotel to Jess when the man behind the desk greeted Becker by name and gave him some post from a pigeon hole behind his desk. Becker thanked the man, and introduced Jess, telling the man that he would see her there often and he and the other staff were to allow her access. The man, whose name was Alfred, wrote Jess' details in the large book he had on his desk and said there wouldn't be any problem.

As they entered the lift and made their way up, Jess whispered, "Wow! This place is amazing! Why is there so much security?"

"Erm…" To Jess' surprise, Becker looked a little abashed. "To tell you the truth, I got this place through my family. My father's a very important man in his field- he's a Colonel in the army, but aside from that, he is...well...er...quite well off. His father before him was a self-made millionaire- he dabbled in stocks and shares you know. There's quite a few rich and famous people living in this apartment block- I haven't really met any of them, though. That sort of thing doesn't interest me too much. My parents gave me this flat as a gift for my twenty first birthday."

"Wow!" Jess said again.

They had reached Becker's door by this time, and he nervously opened it, after fumbling for the key in his pocket. "Welcome to Chez Becker!" he announced, gesturing with his hand for her to enter first.

As Jess walked in, the first thing she noticed was the lack of colour. Jess's flat was bright and colourful, but this was very bland. The walls were painted magnolia, and the carpets were cream. As she looked around, she felt it was even more like a hotel, very sterile and minimalistic. The furniture was black leather and everything was very tidy and orderly. There were few ornaments and in the alcove at one side, were shelves full of books. As Jess looked at the books he had, she noticed most of them were about the military or weapons.

"It's er…very…" Jess was a bit lost for words. She did like it, it was fabulous, just very unlived in, to her way of thinking. Needs a woman's touch, she thought, thinking how she could brighten the place up when Becker came behind her and wrapped his arms around her, nuzzling her neck.

"Very…?"

"Tidy." she answered.

Becker laughed, throwing his head back and showing his white teeth. Jess' heart skipped a beat as she laughed with him, he was so gorgeous, she thought.

"It's not very…well homely, I know. My mother's always saying that, but I'm a soldier- I'm used to living in an orderly environment. Maybe you can make it more…'user friendly', I think the term is?"

He and Jess sat close together on the settee to have the drinks Becker had got for them. As Jess sipped her wine, she turned to Becker to ask him more about his family, when their eyes met. Suddenly embarrassed, Jess tore her eyes away and looked down, beginning to babble about the first thing that came into her head. She wasn't sure why she suddenly felt shy, but thought it was probably because she felt a little out of her depth here in this luxurious building.

Becker took her drink from her and grabbed her hand. "Here, let me show you something."

He led her out of the flat and up a short flight of stairs. "Where are we going?" Jess asked, but just then Becker opened the door at the top of the stairs and her words faded and all she could mutter was "Oh!"

They were standing on the roof of the building, which was securely fenced off. Fairy lights were strung up along the roof top, lighting it with blue, red and green soft lighting. There were a few benches and tables around the perimeter, making it a lovely area to sit. He took her over to the fence, and they stood for a moment looking out at the view. It was breath-taking, Jess thought. All that could be seen was a sea of lights from other buildings and the street lights that seemed so far below.

"It's beautiful!" she breathed.

"This is mainly why I accepted the gift from my parents. To me a flat's a flat but this…." Becker said. "After a really bad day at the ARC, I come up here and just sit for a while. When Abby, Connor and Danny went missing, I sat up here for hours…I could forget all about reality and just drift away with the clouds and the view. It belongs to all the residents, but I seem to be the only one to utilise it."

As they stood together, Jess put her small hand in Becker's and as his hand curled around hers, they turned to each other. Becker kissed Jess' cheek, and then traced a path from her cheek to her mouth with his gentle kisses. When he reached her mouth, he nuzzled on her lips, gently nipping them before opening them with his tongue and deepening the kiss. Jess gasped, and closed her eyes at his touch.

"Jess…" he said thickly. "I…I'm really falling for you."

Jess' eyes flew open and as she met his eyes which were full of love and desire, she replied in whispers. "Let's go back downstairs. I haven't seen your bedroom yet!"….

To Be Continued…


	6. Chapter 6- Nightmares

Disclaimer: Primeval and all its characters belong to someone else.

**Double Wedding**

**Chapter Six**- Nightmares

"Have you told him yet?" Abby asked, between mouthfuls of toast.

"No…he hasn't been here these last few nights. Not gonna talk to him about it at work!"

"Connor! You promised. Do you want me to do it?"

"I can do it, Abby. I just need…" he waved his hand, indicating he needed some time. Abby looked exasperated. For a genius, Connor was so bumbling when it came to speaking about his feelings. As she looked at him, she couldn't help but soften as she remembered the boy Connor once was. She knew he'd always fancied her, but he hadn't been able to say the words back then. But he'd held onto her over that cliff edge and they'd just slipped out. 'I love you!' She'd always remember that. When she tried to get him to say it again, or at least admit his feelings, he'd not been able to find the words…perhaps he would have eventually had Caroline not interrupted him, she thought angrily biting of a large chunk of toast. Wait! Was she still jealous of Caroline, even after all this time! Must be the hormones, she excused herself feeling sheepish.

As a man, he still wasn't able to voice everything he wanted to say. Even now, he'd stumble over his words and Abby would sometimes put her fingers over his lips...those soft, warm kissable lips and tell him to 'shut up' and to just kiss her instead! She paused in her musing, he had to do this, though. He needed to warn Becker- it would never do if Connor walked in on him having a shower! She almost laughed at the thought of Becker's reaction. She hoped Becker was better at remembering to lock the bathroom door than Jess was!

"Becker won't think badly of you Connor, he has his own demons he's still fighting. Losing us and Danny…Sarah! It takes time to get over these things."

Connor knew she was right, he just didn't want Becker to think of him as he used to- a weak nerdy boy who couldn't use a gun or fight! The trouble was, although both he and Abby could forget about their year in the Cretaceous during the day, at night their subconscious took over and they couldn't control the fears they tried so hard to suppress.

"Well, if you don't tell him the next time he stays over- I will!" she announced. "It's for your own good, you don't want to catch him and Jess…..when they're…you know!"

Connor smirked at the picture this conjured up, his dimple dancing cheekily. "Now there's an interesting thought!"

Abby good naturedly slapped Connor's shoulder, and turned away as he yelped. He grabbed her arm before she had gone two steps and pulled her back. "Hey! First- ow! Second- Where are you going? You can't put a thought like that in my head and then just…go! Come here!"

Abby laughed as he roughly pulled her against him. They suddenly stopped laughing as they gazed at each other. The sparks of electricity flowed between them and Abby felt herself longing for his touch. His hands slowly went to grab her top, and he started to slip it over her head, getting rougher as his need for her grew. Their lips met and they backed up against the table as their clothes were left in a heap on the floor. Connor swiped the dishes from the table, and they fell to the floor with a clatter, but luckily nothing was broken.

As he lifted Abby onto the table, she cried. "Not on the table, Connor! We eat here!"

"I'll sterilize it with my chemicals, I promise!" he murmured thickly, as his passion took over and he and Abby stopped caring about the dishes or the table and shared their passion for each other right then and there….

**~~oOOo~~**

Jess and Becker came back to the flat after being at his apartment the last few nights, Jess wanted to change into her own clothes- she was currently wearing his smallest t- shirt, which was about the size of one of her dresses, tied at the waist with her own belt. When she'd first put it on, Becker had thought she looked adorable and it hadn't remained on her for very long. She was thankful she'd managed to swap her shift with Lorraine- what on earth would Lester think of her dressed like this! Becker had also managed to swap his shift- he deserved a break for a couple of days, and although Lester had blustered and huffed and puffed a bit, he'd finally agreed to let both of them have the time off. They remembered the last time they'd come home to Jess' flat, and made quite a bit of noise as they entered.

"Hey, guys!" Abby said, looking up from her comfortable position on the couch, wrapped in Connor's arms. "Want some pizza?"

"Thanks!" Becker said and grabbed a slice as he sat down.

"Nice outfit, Jess!" Connor smirked as she went to her bedroom to change. She stuck her tongue out at him and flounced off. When she came back, she walked into the kitchen, saying she'd make everyone some tea.

"Kitchen looks clean!" she called. "The table's sparkling!"

Abby and Connor shared a secret smile and returned to watch the end of their DVD. Jess brought in the tea just as it ended and they all sat around drinking and eating biscuits, enjoying each others company. Connor knew that Abby expected him to talk to Becker, but he couldn't do it now! Not with everyone there!

"I'll talk to him in the morning!" he whispered to Abby. "Well, guys, I'm back at work tomorrow, so I'm going to call it a night."

"Me too." smiled Abby. "I'm shattered!"

"Night!" Becker and Jess called.

"Ah! Thought they'd never leave!" Becker added after they'd gone.

"Becker! We've been alone for the past two days!"

"Well, that's the way I like it!" he laughed.

"Let's watch a DVD, is this one OK?" Jess asked him.

"The _Lost World: Jurassic Park?" _Becker said. "I've seen Jurassic Park, but what's this one?"

"It's like, Jurassic Park Two. Not quite as good, in my opinion, but fun all the same!"

Becker groaned. "Time off and we still have to watch dinosaurs!"

He settled down and threw his arm around Jess. He didn't really care what movie they saw, he was far too tired, and knew he'd probably doze off a little anyway. It was comfortable sitting on this couch, snuggled close to Jess. He was actually enjoying the film, until his eyes finally gave up and closed as he drifted off into a gentle sleep, just when the dinosaurs came roaring into view. The TV was rather loud, but Jess didn't want to move and disturb Becker, so she just let the noise surround her...she wasn't scared, she'd seen worse for real!

Suddenly, Abby and Connor's door burst open and Connor came charging out, dressed only in his pyjama bottoms, holding his baseball bat in his hands as if it was a stick or a spear... As he advanced, Abby screamed, having suddenly awoken and realising what was happening. Connor was sleepwalking!

Becker awoke with a start, and grabbed the small revolver he always carried with him, hidden under his trousers at his ankle. Jess, quick witted as usual, pushed his arm down before he had a chance to squeeze the trigger.

"What the…?" he yelled. He quickly realised it was Connor, and as he shook the sleep from his eyes, he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Get down!" Connor screamed and his actions left no one in any doubt that he was enacting fighting off the dinosaurs on the TV screen. "Abby! Get to the shelter! Run!" he screamed, still brandishing the bat. He slammed it at the TV, and smashed the screen which made a huge noise and emitted smoke everywhere, which made the smoke alarm start screaming. As the roars were cut off, he suddenly turned and ran back towards his room falling over in his haste and hitting his head on the coffee table. He leapt up quickly, holding his head and calling for Abby to get back in the shelter.

The others just stood for a moment, looking at each other. Then Abby turned and went back into the bedroom, the others following slowly. Connor had got back into bed and was sleeping as if nothing had happened. Abby went to him and stroked his forehead gently, which was covered with a light sheen of sweat, brushing his hair back as she did so. Becker looked at Jess, unsure what to do. He felt the laughter bubbling up inside him, but knew this was no laughing matter. It had just been a shock- he could have killed Connor.

Abby signalled to the others to follow her back into the lounge, closing the door quietly behind them. As Becker sorted out the horrendous wailing of the smoke alarm, Abby began to explain to him about Connor, whilst Jess went to make some more tea for them.

"It's…it's just that he still dreams about the Cretaceous- we both do. But Connor reacts…well like that! That year hit us harder than anyone could ever imagine, Becker...it doesn't just disappear because we're back. It has been getting better, but…well, I'm sorry. He was going to warn you..."

"Has he...seen anyone? A councellor? Psychiatrist?"

"You know Connor…he doesn't want that. He'd rather deal with it himself. He will, Becker...he's getting much better. It must have been the sound of the TV- the dinosaurs, that's all."

"I could have killed him. He needs help, Abby. Would you like me to talk to him?"

"Oh, I'm not sure…"

"Don't worry, I won't poke fun at him. I have a little training of dealing with this sort of thing- I am a soldier. I often have to speak to men who are traumatized, and guide them into seeking help. I can try, anyway!"

"Thank you, Becker. It really doesn't affect him much, I promise. Only now and again. But if you can help...that'd be wonderful." Abby gave Becker a quick kiss on the cheek and turned to go back to Connor. "Oh...er leave the mess, Jess. I'll clean it up in the morning. And we'll get you a new TV, of course! I'm really sorry!"

Once Abby had disappeared back into the bedroom, Becker and Jess looked at the mess left behind. "Better unplug it- in case." Becker advised.

"If you don't mind, I'd rather clean this up now. Connor will feel bad enough in the morning without seeing all this mess!"

"I'll help you."

The two of them set to, and soon enough, had the room looking clean and tidy again. Becker had found it increasingly difficult to keep his mind on the cleaning or what had just happened because each time Jess bent down to pick up some debris, her short skirt rode up at the back and he caught a glance of her white thighs. He could hardly take his eyes off of her legs, and when she triumphantly turned around, a large piece of TV screen in her hand to announce it was the last bit and she only had to vacuum, she stopped short, following his glance.

"Are you looking at my legs, Captain?" she said provocatively, enjoying Becker's apparent embarrassment.

"Well, if you will wear those short skirts, Jessica…"

"Oh? And my choice of clothes gives you the right to…to act like a voyeur, does it?" she sounded angry, as she stood there like a little spitfire, her hands on her hips.

"No…I'm sorry. I wouldn't ever look at any other woman…It's just…God! It's just that you drive me crazy! I can't keep my eyes off you…only you!" he stuttered. Jess stopped all pretence of being angry with him and squealed as he scooped her up in his arms. "Abby's right, we'll clean the rest up tomorrow...I've more important things on my mind right now!"

He carried her to her room, and gently placed her on the bed, smothering her with hot kisses. Jess responded just as passionately, and as she threw her clothes off with abandon, Becker cried, "I...I love you, Jess."

Jess stopped for a moment and with tears in her eyes, clasped her hands around his neck and whispered. "I love you too!"…..

To Be Continued…


	7. Chapter 7- Worries

Disclaimer: Primeval and all its characters belong to someone else.

**Double Wedding**

**Chapter Seven**- Worries

Connor was up early the next morning. He had to go back to work, but Abby still had a few more days before she started her new job working in the botany lab. He gently kissed her forehead whilst she was still asleep and stood there for a few moments just drinking in the sight of her before he turned to go to the kitchen to have a quick breakfast. A thought had occurred to him and he wanted some time on his own to reflect on it, so he'd decided to go in extra early and sit in his lab for a bit and consider the notion that had suddenly come into his head.

He'd woken up about five o'clock with a splitting headache, and the feeling that something had happened. He'd sat up and looked around the dark room once his eyes had adjusted to the lack of light and caught sight of Abby next to him. He'd felt such a rush of love for her that the idea had popped unbidden into his head. This was the woman he'd loved for what seemed like forever. This was the woman who was having his baby. This was the woman who took his breath away each and every time he saw her. This was the woman who wouldn't let him give up after the mess he'd made over New Dawn. This was the woman he was going to marry…but when? It had been enough for them both just to be engaged, but Connor now found the thought that he wanted to call her his wife nagging at him, and it wouldn't go away.

He needed to think this through, hence he was going into the ARC earlier than usual to lock himself away and ponder on the voice telling him to do this. No one would bother him there unless Matt came to check up on what he was doing, as he now had a habit of doing. He couldn't blame him, not after New Dawn, but it didn't make him feel good. With the thought of Abby in a wedding dress twirling, looking even more beautiful than she already did, he crept out of the bedroom and began to go through the lounge towards the kitchen, where someone was already up going by the sounds of the radio playing very quietly.

As he tramped through the dark room, he felt something crunch under his feet. What on earth…. he wondered, hoping he hadn't inadvertently knocked something over. He reached down and picked up a sliver of glass. What was that from? He stood up, looking at it and then began to look around the room. He suddenly noticed the mess in the room and the destroyed television.

"What the…?" he said quietly to himself and he approached the TV and stared at it.

The kitchen door opened and he jumped when Becker strode out, dressed in his joggers. When Becker saw Connor, he stopped and looked at him for a minute.

"Do you remember what happened?" he asked Connor. "How you smashed the TV?"

"What? Me? No...I don't know anything about it! Just came in here and saw it…I didn't…you can't blame this one on me, Becker!"

Becker opened his mouth to tell Connor what had happened the night before, but his mobile suddenly rang. It was one of his men who needed to ask Becker a question about security. As he finished the call, he turned back to speak to Connor, but he had already gone. Great, thought Becker, now he's mad with me- so much for being trained in counselling his men! He'd have to handle this better later, but for now he needed to shower and get ready for work. He'd let Connor cool off and then have another try.

**~~oOOo~~**

Connor sat in his lab, not actually working, just letting his thoughts wash over him. Was he ready to be a husband- to commit his life to Abby? That was easy- yes! He'd already committed to her, practically from day one. The only other woman he'd ever looked at was Caroline, and he'd only done that because he thought Abby didn't want him, and tried his best to move on. That hadn't worked too well, he smiled ruefully, Caroline hadn't really cared about him at all and for his part- he could only think about Abby when he was kissing her.

Was Abby ready to commit to him? Now, that was harder to answer. The old niggling doubts came pouring back as he pondered. She had stuck by him through New Dawn…made him come back from the brink of despair to return to their own time. Could that had been because they needed him to help stop what he'd initiated, or had she really wanted _him_. Because she loved him? Maybe, he considered, but surely she'd have tried to stop anyone from remaining in that desolate place where they'd obviously not survive very long. Maybe she'd said that when it was all over she'd ask him to marry her because she knew that's what he wanted? She had hesitated when he'd asked her to repeat it once everything was sorted, but he thought she could have been teasing.

He remembered Jenny's wedding and that awful moment when he blurted out 'we should get married here!' Abby had nearly choked on her drink. That could have been the surprise of it though, in truth the words had just tumbled out of his mouth unbidden and he'd even shocked himself!

He fought with himself for a few minutes before deciding. Yes, he concluded despite all that, he did think she was ready to commit to him…to them. She'd fought to protect him from Philip and he'd been the stupid one not to listen. But she had carried on fighting. She hadn't given up on him. All her actions since they'd got together showed she loved him too. No it was his own insecurities that made him wonder. Abby was a strong woman. She wouldn't do anything she didn't want to.

So…that left him with _that_ idea. To ask her if they could set a date, a date for the very near future…perhaps before the baby was born! He really couldn't wait any longer to call her his wife! He was going to do it, he finally made his mind up. He'd have to overcome his stupid habit of becoming tongue tied and take her somewhere really romantic- maybe a trip on the river, and ask her. He finally smiled, a weight off his shoulders now that he'd made his decision.

His mind made up, he began to potter about with his new project for a while and as he scrabbled about amongst the mess on his table, he jabbed his finger with something sharp.

"Ow!" he cried, putting his finger to his mouth, and sucking it. "That hurt!" He looked to see what had pricked him, and when he saw a small shard of plastic, he picked it up and looked at it from all angles. It suddenly reminded him of the piece of glass he'd stood on this morning. What _had_ happened? Becker had obviously thought he'd done it. He _was_ usually blamed for this sort of thing. He recalled the time when a chunk of the sun cage had fallen off. Sarah had blamed him, even though it had been because a spanner had been pulled by the magnetism and broke a part of the sun cage as it was drawn through the anomaly.

The door to the lab quietly swung open and Matt entered. "Hey!" he said. Connor nodded in return, continuing with his work. Matt watched for a few minutes. "You alright?" he added.

"Yeah, Matt…this is going to be awesome- if I can get it to work. The anom…"

"That's great, mate. Actually I came to ask you if you'd like to join us for a drink this evening...you know, guy's night out."

"Oh er…"

"The girls are having a girly night too. Come on, mate we're all going."

"Well, OK. But just for a while, yeah? I've already got a headache, don't want to have a worse one!"

"How bad is it? Need a medic?"

"No, it's fine. I woke up with it. Funny, I've got a bit of a lump too. Don't know how that happened."

Matt looked concerned, but just clapped Connor on the shoulder and left the room. A night out, thought Connor, yeah...that would be good…

To Be Continued…


	8. Chapter 8- Guys Night Out

Disclaimer: Primeval and all its characters belong to someone else.

**Double Wedding**

**Chapter Eight**- Guys Night Out.

****Previously… before Matt spoke to Connor…**

"Matt, can I have a word?" Becker asked looking around the room at all the staff milling around.

"Sure, mate. What's the problem?"

"In private."

Matt looked surprised, but motioned to Becker to follow him to a room where he sat and waited to hear what Becker had to say. This was unusual- Becker never really spoke to him privately. Must be important.

"It's about Temple..." Becker began but Matt immediately stood up, frowning in alarm. "What's he done now? He hasn't reopened the anomaly he made has he?"

"No, no! It's nothing like that. I'm just worried about him. Abby too, to a lesser degree."

Matt visibly relaxed, relieved it was nothing New Dawn related. "What is it? They had another argument? They haven't split up have they?" Matt continued worriedly, that could cause unnecessary tension within the ARC. Perhaps Lester had a point about relationships in the workplace.

"No! Matt- listen... it's just that Connor is still in trauma over his time in the Cretaceous. I don't suppose all that Philip stuff helped him recover too well. One disaster after another. Both Abby and Connor have recurring nightmares and Connor sometimes sleepwalks."

"Well, I guess that's to be expected after experiencing something like that."

"Matt- last night at Jess' flat..."

"You were at Jess' place? All night?" Matt asked, smirking.

"Yes, Matt I was. She _is_ my girlfriend. Anything wrong with that?"

"No, no nothing at all." Matt replied still smirking and clapping Becker on the back.

Becker stared impassively at Matt and then continued as if Matt hadn't spoken. "Anyway, last night at Jess'," he repeated, using any excuse to say her name out loud, savouring the sound of it on his lips. "Connor walked in his sleep. He smashed up the TV, thinking he was still in the Cretaceous fighting dinosaurs."

"What were you watching?"

"The Lost World: Jurassic Park."

Matt laughed outright. Becker looked angry. "If you're not going to take this seriously...!" He began to leave the room, but Matt intervened.

"OK, OK, I apologise. I guess the sound of the dinosaurs triggered his memory."

"We did have the TV on pretty loud." Becker acquiesced. "I didn't realise what was happening- I nearly shot him!"

"Have you spoken to him about it?"

Becker looked a little chagrined. "I tried but he didn't remember anything about it. He thought I was blaming him for something he didn't do. I didn't handle it too well... I wondered if you'd help me talk to him. He and I have always had this...friendly rivalry going on, but he looks up to you. He might listen. I thought if we all went out to the pub, we could..."

"Ambush him?"

"Talk to him. I just want to help him, Matt."

"It's OK, Becker, I'm just playing with you. Yeah that might work, but if he doesn't want our help, there's nothing we can do. Let's give it a go though, he's a good lad. What about Abby?"

"She just gets nightmares on occasion. I think she's in control. At least she hasn't smashed the place up! But if we can get Connor to go to counselling, maybe she'd go too, and they can put that whole episode behind them."

"OK, I'll go and tell him we're having a guy's night out. Jess is good for you, mate. Never seen you so compassionate!"

Becker stood watching Matt as he left the room. Not compassionate! What_ was_ he talking about! Matt was right about one thing though- Jess was good for him...

****Present…**

Becker, Matt, Danny and Connor were seated around a small table in the local pub, pints of beer in front of them. Up until now the talk had been very general. Connor was enjoying himself, although he wondered now and again if Abby was having fun on her girly night. Becker and Matt exchanged a look. Connor had downed a good few beers and seemed very mellow and a little tipsy- he never had been able to hold his drink well. His eyes were half closed, his cheeks were tinged pink and although he looked like he was almost falling asleep, he laughed loudly over the smallest thing.

"You know what…" Matt began. "I'm the only one of us who has only gone through a couple of anomalies- the one that brought me to this time; the one where the tree creeper was and the Victorian era- not forgetting the New Dawn anomaly, of course. The rest of you have much more experience than I. Er…Danny, you must have gone through a few chasing your brother?"

"Actually it wasn't that many. I found him pretty easily. It was sheer luck I found one back, and that was a relief, I can tell you. I went through several after being trapped in the past when we chased Helen though. The Pliocene wasn't too bad- it was more lonely than anything else, although it was sparsely populated with hominids. Fortunately I didn't really see many creatures. At first I followed the hominids, keeping well away from them. It wasn't long before I found an anomaly…I don't know what era that led to but I just travelled through anomalies until I finally got trapped for six months in a time with those terror birds. It still looked like the Pliocene, but maybe it was a different time- I don't know, but finally I actually had a bit of luck and found one that brought me home- only to be shot by Matt here when I arrived!" he finally managed to say, his words slurring together at times.

"Matt likes shooting people!" Becker and Connor chorused together, looking at each other. Connor burst into giggles. Becker, feeling slightly woozy allowed himself to smile a little.

"So…" Danny began, taking full advantage of Connor's state of inebriation. "How about you, Connor? Come on, spill! When you and Abby were alone in the Cretaceous…. Did you… You know…" Danny whistled.

"You asked me that once before!" Connor whined.

"No...I asked Abby and we were interrupted by a terror bird! Come on, mate- we're all guys here together!"

Connor suddenly stood up, so quickly that the world began to spin and he swayed on the spot. His face went red and he looked like a startled rabbit. "Er…my round. Same everyone?" He rushed over to the bar as fast as he could, echoes of Danny's raucous laughter following him.

Becker threw his hands up in despair. "Way to go, Danny! And if you ever ask me that I'll shoot you myself!"

Danny's mirth subsided as he looked at Becker. "Er...sorry, mate. Only asking…"

"We need a new tack." Matt said "…not quite so personal, Danny!"

"Sorry" Danny said again, looking abashed.

Becker 'harrumphed' but looked at Matt and said. "Connor may be drunk, but let's not take advantage. Matt, just ask him straight out to talk about the Cretaceous. Danny- I think you've had enough to drink…" with that, Becker removed the pint that was half way up to Danny's lips, much to Danny's annoyment as it was snatched out of his hands.

Connor ordered their drinks at the bar, and then wondered what he'd been embarrassed about. He couldn't remember, the room was spinning too much for him to concentrate. Luckily he only had to tell the barman they wanted another round- he couldn't even recall how many beers they needed. He began to try to work it out for himself. Well there was…Matt. He liked Matt! He was a good man. There was Becker. He loved Becker. Becker was his friend. Then there was…Abby! The woman next to him was Abby! What was she doing there?

"Abby!" he cried, throwing himself at her and flinging his arms around her.

"Dunno who Abby is, kid, but I'm game, if you are!" a woman's brash voice replied in his ear.

Connor slowly opened his eyes. There face to face with him was a scantily dressed middle- aged dyed blond woman with bright red painted lipstick and makeup you could scrape off with a knife.

"Argh!" he yelled, jumping backwards, quickly glancing behind him to see if the others had noticed his indiscretion. For once he was lucky, they weren't looking his way!

"Wanna go somewhere more private, honey?" the woman cooed.

"No! Er...thought you were someone else…sorry...with friends…gotta go!"

"Don't be like that, baby! Look…here's my number...call me- I'll teach a young lad like you a thing or two!" The woman grabbed Connor's hand and scrawled a number on the back of it.

"Er…" was all Connor could stutter. The other men at the bar laughed at his discomfort. They knew Roxy was a man-chaser…especially those younger than her. Roxy turned her attention back to the bar, and Connor grabbed up the drinks and carried them precariously back to the others, his face once more red with embarrassment.

Danny was sitting with his arms folded, looking like a petulant child. He still wasn't used to drinking after his long time away, and reacted by becoming moody and changing from being full of fun and laughter one minute to becoming morose and sulky the next.

Becker began to think that this wasn't the correct environment to try to help Connor- he was beginning to feel slightly worse for wear himself. Becker's mind kept wandering without him meaning it to. He began to think about brightly coloured short, short, skirts and legs that were the prettiest he'd ever seen. He never realised how much of a 'leg man' he was, he mused- at least not before he met Jess. He suddenly had a great desire to go home to her. He missed her! But he had to do something first…what was it? Oh yes, Temple, he remembered as he took another swig of his pint. Jess probably wouldn't be home yet anyway- she'd gone out too. Danny was now gulping down another beer that Connor had bought him, and Becker gave up. He wasn't his mother, he decided- and he had enough trouble focussing on the task himself.

"Connor, can you tell us about your time in the Cretaceous?" Matt slurred. "In your debriefing on your return, we mainly spoke about you being fired. We never really spoke about your experiences."

"I bet you've got loads of stories to tell us! Eh…nudge, nudge, say no more!" piped up Danny, back to his giggling self after his sulk.

"No!" Connor said shortly, suddenly turning angry. "_You_…" he pointed at Danny. "You just want all the gen on me and Abby. That's private! And _you_…" he turned on Becker "Don't think I don't know what you're doing. You're blaming me for smashing up that TV- trying to make out I'm crazy or something! I thought better of _you_, Matt! I'm going home to my fiancée…and no Danny, I'm not gonna tell what we're going to do together tonight!"

Connor tried his hardest to look intimidating, but just succeeded in everyone staring at him, Becker half amused, half annoyed, Danny giggling crazily, and Matt just raising a surprised eyebrow. Before anyone had a chance to move or respond, Connor tried to sit on the nearest chair feeling dizzy, but missed the edge and slumped to the ground drunkenly.

"Hey… guys…this carpet's sooo soft. I love this carpet! Carpet- I love you!" He bent his face to the carpet, raining kisses on it. "Marry me, carpet!" he added. "Abby won't mind. She's at the bar…wrote on m'hand!"

"Get up, Temple!" Becker bellowed. "You're drunk!"

"Me too!" giggled Danny.

Connor and Danny started laughing uncontrollably, Danny spitting beer out of his mouth and nose as he spluttered with laughter, making Connor laugh even more, holding his stomach and rolling around the floor as he fought to breathe.

"Time to go home, gentlemen!" Matt announced thickly "Grab the boy and Giggling Gertie here, and we'll talk to Connor when we're sober! It's time we went home to our women!"

"You know what, Matt- that's the most sensible thing I've heard all night! Come on, sunshine!" Becker said as he threw Connor's arm around his shoulder and dragged him to the door, leaving Matt following with a protesting Danny. Time to go home to his Jess, Becker thought….he couldn't wait...

To Be Continued…


	9. Chapter 9- Girls Night Out

Disclaimer: Primeval and all its characters belong to someone else.

**Double Wedding**

**Chapter Nine**- Girls Night Out

Four women with linked arms bounced along the street, wafting various hues of perfume in their wake. To the onlooker, they looked like your average young women out on town for a good night. But these weren't average people- these were the female key team of the Anomaly Research Centre, plus their friend and ex- colleague Jenny Lewis.

"This is going to be such fun!" Jess squeaked, squeezing the arms of the two people either side of her.

"Oh yeah!" Abby replied, smiling.

"Absolutely!" Emily agreed.

"And I…" Jenny began, walking backwards as she spoke, facing her three companions. "…intend to enjoy every second of it!"

The girls 'whooped' and laughed as they made their way past the bouncer at the club door. His eyes followed them as they went, he saw lots of pretty girls in his job but these four just attracted his eye.

"Classy!" he thought, checking out Jenny's long legs. "Shame I'm working tonight!"

The girls entered the noisy club and fought their way to the bar. It didn't take them too long to get their drinks and then, keeping together, they made their way to the only vacant table they could find. Music blared and they had to yell at each other to be heard.

"So, Abby- do you know what you're having yet?" Jenny screamed, referring to Abby's baby.

"No! We don't want to know. As long as it's healthy…you know…"

"I'm not sure if I'd want to know or not." Jess mused "It would make buying stuff easier, I guess."

"And decorating the nursery- you know…pink or blue!" Jenny agreed.

"Yeah." sighed Abby "But this way, it stops Connor going overboard buying things for the baby- he stops at every Star Wars or Barbie shelf in the stores as it is! Method in my madness!" she laughed. Everyone joined in with the laughter.

"And are you two OK?" Jenny continued, referring to Abby and Connor.

"We're great! I'm really happy, Jenny!"

"That's wonderful. There was a time I thought you'd never get together!"

"So much time wasted." Abby said ruefully. "Don't fall into the same trap we did, Jess."

Jess spluttered over her drink. She'd been quite happy just letting the conversation wash over her, watching the gyrating couples on the dance floor.

"What?" she demanded, berating herself for going red as usual.

"You and Becker are dating, aren't you?" Jess nodded, feeling the usual thrill going through her as she thought about Becker.

"How's that going?"

"Wonderful!" Jess breathed so quietly that the others could hardly catch her words. They looked at each other with amusement.

"Aah! Young love!" Abby smirked. "Ain't love grand!"

"Well, I think it's lovely." Emily chipped in, patting Jess' arm, comforting her against the teasing.

"You can talk!" Abby cried.

"Me? Whatever do you mean?"

"Matt!... You and Matt…"

"We're just friends." Emily stated. The others all looked at each other disbelievingly. "We are!" Emily stated firmly.

"Emily- you live together!"

"In separate rooms, Jenny! But we are very close. I like Matt a lot." She seemed to go into a daydream, thinking about him.

"He puts his arm around you at every opportunity. He kisses you constantly, and you seem to like it! He likes you a lot too! Come on, Emily- you know he does!"

"Well, yes- alright. We do care about each other, and every day brings us closer together. You have to remember I'm a Victorian girl at heart, and although I'm trying hard to get to grips with this …less inhibited… society, it just takes me a little longer, that's all."

"But you do want to be with Matt, don't you?" Abby pressed.

"Yes." Emily finally agreed, looking surprised at realising this herself. "Yes I do!" Everyone burst into pleased laughter, and raised their glasses.

"To us and our men!" Abby cried.

"To us and our men!" they chanted in response

When they put their glasses down, Abby turned to Jenny. "How about you and Michael, Jenny? How's that going?"

"Very good. I'm so thankful he didn't turn and run after our wedding…you know, the hyenadons and all! He just seemed to accept it- was more interested in my feelings for Nick! I don't think I've ever been so happy."

"To Jenny and Michael!" Abby cried, raising her glass once again.

"Jenny and Michael!" they responded, and donned another mouthful.

The girls decided to dance, and joined the crowd on the tiny space allocated. It was a bit of a squeeze, but they started moving to the music. Suddenly, out of the blue, their dancing seemed to turn into some kind of a competition, with each person trying to out dance the other. Abby raised her arms above her head and bent her knees as she swayed. To outdo her, Jess bounced up and down, both arms waving in the air, her hair flying over her face as she moved. Jenny was more sedate, and stood on the spot, gyrating her hips in time with the music, turning a few male heads in the process. Emily was the only one who wasn't competing. She still wasn't used to this kind of dancing and just shuffled from one foot to the other, not really knowing what to do with her arms or her hands.

When the music finally slowed, they returned to their seats, out of breath and laughing. A man approached Abby. "Er… may I have this dance?" he asked.

"Sorry." She replied. "I'm here with my mates."

"Come on, it's only a dance. I'm not asking you to marry me or anything!" he laughed persuasively.

Abby was torn- she didn't want to encourage him, but she so loved to dance. She persuaded herself to think Connor wouldn't have minded and said "Just one then."

She joined him on the dance floor and as they swayed to the music, which happened to be one of Abby's favourite songs, the man pulled her closer to him so that he could whisper in her ear against the noise.

"Shall we get out of here? My place is just down the road?"

"Oh!" Abby said incredulously "I'm sorry. I don't want to upset you, but I'm engaged. I live with my boyfriend. Er…sorry."

The man graciously apologised and finished the dance with Abby, who now felt extremely uncomfortable. She never should have agreed to dance with him in the first place, she realised. Big mistake- she wished it was Connor here by her side instead. When the dance ended, her partner stood still for a moment then without warning bent in and began to kiss her. At first Abby was too stunned to do anything, and stood limply in his arms as he tried to part her lips with his tongue, but suddenly snapped out of it and began to push him away.

"What do you think you're doing! Get off me- I love my boyfriend."

"Seemed to me like you enjoyed it too! Come on, I'm here- your boyfriend's not! Forget him, just for tonight at least and enjoy yourself while you can. I bet he's not sat at home waiting for you. Probably got some decent girl right now…" his words were cut off by a resounding slap across his face.

"How dare you! Decent girl! What do you take _me_ for?"

"Sorry! Thought you were a…er…on the lookout for a good time. You know…a hooker!"

"Well I'm not! Just because I've got blonde hair…and I'm pregnant, it doesn't make me a…" she stopped for a moment, catching her breath. "Do I really look like a hooker?" she asked directly. "No! Don't answer that!"

"Look, I'm sorry! Guess I overstepped the mark- blame it on one too many. But are you sure your boyfriend doesn't play away from home? If he does, dump him…I'm a nice guy really…I'll look after you."

"He's not like that…like _you_! He's...he's kind and loving and gorgeous. He really loves me…just as I am. He's got this dimple…" Abby got a bit wistful, thinking of Connor, but snapped out of it when her dance partner looked at her contritely.

"Ow! That's quite a right hook you've got there!" he rubbed his cheek. "Sorry. I can see you love your boyfriend. Sorry…shall we…?"

He led her back to the table where the others were. They had been joined by three other men, the friends of Abby's dance partner. As Abby sat down, Jenny was slapping away someone's wandering hand, and Jess looked terrified. The man standing by Emily wasn't looking too happy- he was totally intimidated by the furious glare she was throwing his way.

"Guys!" Abby's dance partner called. "They're all taken! We need to go…"

The men drifted away, Abby's partner once more throwing her an apologetic look- he really had liked her. The girls watched as they moved on to the next group of girls, who didn't seem too pleases at the intrusion.

"Sorry!" Abby cried. "That was all my fault! I shouldn't have danced with him!"

"It was only a dance!" Jenny said. "Don't beat yourself up about it!"

They watched the men, and laughed as one girl poured her drink over the one who had pestered Jenny, more in relief than anything else as they were bundled away by the bouncers.

"I hope Connor won't be mad at me!" Abby said sadly.

"Hey, come on- forget it! Let's have some more drinks."

The others nodded their agreement and as Jenny and Emily went to the bar to get another round, Abby sat quietly feeling upset but determined not to spoil the evening for the others…

**~~oOOo~~**

They remained at the club until about one o'clock until Abby finally admitted that she really had to get some sleep- she was so tired and if she was honest, the evening had been slightly tainted for her by her mistake in dancing with another man. They all walked back home together, first dropping Jenny and Emily off before Jess and Abby finally reached home.

"I'm so glad to get these shoes off!" Jess cried.

"What!" Abby said, feigning surprise. "You actually _want_ to take your shoes off!"

"Ha! Ha!" Jess replied, poking her tongue out childishly at Abby before walking to her bedroom. As she opened it, she saw Becker fast asleep on her bed, covered by the duvet. She drew in her breath. Becker! He was here, waiting for her! She was thrilled, and went through her nightly routine- removing make-up, showering, brushing her hair etc. at super-fast speed. She crept forward onto the bed, and crawled inside the duvet. Becker stirred, but didn't awake. She snuggled up to him, savouring his warmth and put her head against his chest, and finally fell asleep with thoughts of him echoing around her head. Her last thought was that his would be the first face she saw in the morning. She had a huge smile on her own face as she drifted into oblivion…

To Be Continued….


	10. Chapter 10- A Question

Disclaimer: Primeval and all its characters belong to someone else.

_Fluff… fluff…fluff!_

**Double Wedding**

**Chapter Ten**- A Question

Becker awoke at six o'clock, his watch interrupting his sleep and making him groan slightly. He was used to getting up early, but this was the most comfortable he had ever been. He vaguely wondered why, and then felt a slight pressure weighing down on his chest. He opened one eye then the other, looking down, a huge grin lighting up his face as he saw Jess curled up against him. Not daring to make any sharp movements, he slowly moved his arm until it was holding her and gently kissed the top of her head, nuzzling against her soft sweet smelling hair. He'd never have thought when Connor, Abby and Danny had been lost in the past, and poor Sarah had died trying to find them, that he'd ever be this happy and contented again. He still thought about Sarah now and again, of course, but now his memories of her were full of the good times rather than the last sounds of her screams as that creature…

He sighed, then looked at Jess once more. He'd never expected to meet someone he'd fall in love with, somehow he'd always thought he'd remain a bachelor. Now thoughts of marriage, a family home and possibly even children seemed an exciting prospect. He wasn't prepared to wait years like Connor and Abby had. Jess suddenly started to stir slightly and although he was sorry to lose the moment, he was glad he'd be able to move- his leg was beginning to seize up as he felt the tightening of his muscles which could only lead to a painful cramp.

"Mmmm!" Jess muttered as she stretched and yawned on awakening. When she finally opened her eyes, she found herself face to face with Becker, who had been the object of her dreams. "Hi!" she smiled brightly, her voice still croaky with sleep.

"Hi!" Becker whispered, and bent to kiss her.

"What were you doing here last night? It was a lovely surprise but…?"

"I'm sorry if I took liberties, Jess, invading your home but I just needed to rest for a few minutes and that was it until I just woke up!"

"No…no, that's fine! I liked coming home to find you in my bed! It's like we're marr…" Jess stopped in horror at the words she'd nearly spilled out, and put her hand to her mouth.

This was his opening! His chance to ask… But as Jess sat upright in her embarrassment, her arm knocked over her glass of water on the bedside table and she jumped up to clear up the mess, glad of the diversion. She really needed to watch what she was saying- she didn't want to frighten him off! She couldn't help it if she dreamt of white dresses and flowers in her hair, with him standing there proud and tall beside her.

"But why were you here anyway? You went out with the boys, didn't you?"

"Temple was drunk. Had to bring him home."

"Ah! What about you? Were you drunk too?"

"Only thing that makes me drunk is your beauty, Jess!" Becker replied smoothly, moving closer to her, and rubbing her arm with his hand. Jess' eyebrows rose questioningly, and Becker laughed and added…"Well maybe just a bit!" and as they laughed together, they closed the distance between them.

The smiles froze as they looked into each other's eyes, and they slowly brought their lips together, broke apart and then came together again. As they drew closer to each other, Becker clutched Jess tightly- one hand around her waist, the other behind her neck and rolled her over until they were back lying on the bed.

"Jess…"

"Kiss me…" she replied.

Becker smiled slightly, and moved closer until they were face to face with just inches between them. He could feel her breath soft against his skin. He rubbed his face against hers, just savouring the feel and scent of her for a moment, and he heard Jess' breathing suddenly hitch as if she couldn't quite catch her breath, and her lips parted a little. Unable to wait a moment longer, he finally captured her pink lips and softly and gently kissed her until the kiss became more urgent as their passion grew. Their love and desire for each other finally overcame them and they could no longer think coherently, and gave themselves to each other fully with abandonment….

**~~oOOo~~**

They had drifted off into a contented sleep, arms holding each other as if they never wanted to let the other go. Becker slowly opened his eyes to look at the most perfect woman he'd ever known. He became thoughtful for a moment- was he doing the right thing, he wondered. Was he being fair to Jess? She was only nineteen- he was so much older. But she somehow seemed older than he at times, with her mature outlook on life. It was just when she let her exuberance take over that she became a female version of Temple, bouncing around in her joy of life and excitement. She had chosen him…him above all the other men she could easily have if she wanted. He felt privileged at the thought. He couldn't give her up now even if he wanted to- he was captivated, charmed and totally hers. No…selfish or not, he wanted her with a need that he had never felt before, he'd just have to make sure he never let her down or hurt her.

As he mused, savouring her as his mind went round in circles wondering if he was right for her even though he knew she was perfect for him, she opened her eyes and the smile immediately lit them up as she saw him next to her. Her cheeks were still pink from her sleep, and her hair was tousled where he'd clutched his hands through it as they'd made love together, and she looked adorable to him. He leant towards her and kissed her gently.

"Hi!" he whispered.

"Hey!" she replied brightly. "We'd better get up…going to be late!" she cried as she suddenly noticed the time on the clock on the bedside table.

"It's OK, Jess!" Becker replied. "It's only eight o'clock. We don't have to be in until ten today. Remember- Lester told us our shift started later as he wanted to have a meeting with the night shift before they went home. He's not too happy with their performance lately. We've got plenty of time for a nice leisurely breakfast. But first, I think we need a shower?"

"We?"

"Oh yes, I can't possibly manage to wash my own back, now can I…"

Becker grabbed Jess and picked her up as easily as if she was a child. She squealed as he bundled her in his arms and carried her into the bathroom, and into the shower, still wearing her nightshirt which barely covered her thighs. He turned the shower on and a mist of warm water suddenly burst over them both, making them catch their breath for a second as they got used to the stream raining down on them. He gently put her down and backed her up against the white tiles as he once again captured her lips. Jess shivered with delight- she couldn't get enough of this man who had eased his way into her head and her heart. She couldn't imagine life without him now. Where her work had once been her whole existence, she found thoughts of him invading her mind at any opportunity. Becker pulled her nightshirt off, and gently washed her back, sending tingles up her spine as he ran his soaped hands over her skin.

"I love you, Becker." She heard herself whisper, biting her lip as she realised what she'd said. She was terribly afraid how he'd react.

"Jess…I love you too. Meant to do this properly but…will you marry me?" The words just fell unbidden out of his mouth. He'd intended to propose properly- on one knee, the full works. But as he'd opened his mouth to tell her he loved her too, he just blurted out the sentence that had been on his mind for a while. He was as surprised as Jess when he heard himself ask her to marry him. But it sounded good…he wanted her for his wife.

"Wha…What did you say?" Jess stuttered, confused and wondering if she'd heard correctly.

Becker stood under the shower, his wet hair plastered on his forehead, fear in his eyes as he slowly knelt on one knee on the floor of the shower, and took her hand in his. "Jessica Parker, will you please do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

Jess looked down at Becker in wonder. "Oh…oh, yes...please!" she replied, tears running down her cheeks. Becker stood up and grabbed her to him and kissed her thoroughly. They both suddenly realised how ridiculous they must have looked, him kneeling in the shower, her covered with bubbles and foam, and began to laugh half hysterically and half with the joy of life. They were going to be married…..

To Be Continued…


	11. Chapter 11- No Secrets

Disclaimer: Primeval and all its characters belong to someone else.

_Sorry- some angst this chapter, but also…you've guessed it… fluff! Hope you enjoy!_

**Double Wedding**

**Chapter Eleven**- No Secrets

Connor awoke in the middle of the night. "OMG…" he moaned as he rolled over. "My head!"

"Serves you right!" a voice screamed into his brain. Abby had been speaking normally but with his hangover, it was magnified to immense proportions.

"Ssshhh!" he whimpered, putting a finger to his lips. "It hurts!"

"Yeah well, Connor- you drank too much. That's what happens!"

"It wasn't my…oh…" he leapt out of bed and raced to the bathroom to be sick. He slowly returned, feeling very sorry for himself, and just a little bit guilty. He knew he couldn't hold his drink, why did he keep doing it to himself? Never again! He crept back into bed.

"Abby…" he whispered. "I'm sorry! Do you forgive me?" he added childishly.

Abby looked into Connor's liquid puppy dog eyes and couldn't help but smile. "Well, seeing as you've been ill…just this once!"

"Can I have a kiss?" Connor asked, snuggling closer to her and nuzzling her neck.

"Connor! You're still drunk!" Abby giggled. "No! Get away- go and brush your teeth first! Gross!"

"Oh!" he whined. "Don't make me get up again…everything…spinning…head!"

"Want a kiss- go brush!"

Connor moaned, holding his head for effect and went back to the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face. He may still be a bit drunk, but badly wanted to kiss Abby. "Better?" he asked as he crept once more back into bed.

"Much!" Abby replied, kissing him thoroughly to prove the point.

"Mmmm!" Connor said appreciatively, hands moving to Abby's pyjama top, beginning to undo the buttons.

"Connor…I…I need to tell you something." Abby began hesitatingly.

"Oh yeah?" he replied, still fumbling with the buttons.

"It's nothing really, but I want to tell you- we promised there'd be no secrets between us…"

"What? Can't get these darn buttons to…what did you say?"

"Connor! Listen! It's just that…well, when we were at the bar…a man asked me to dance with him. That's all. He wanted to see me again but I told him I was engaged. Nothing happened, honestly. Just one dance." Abby couldn't quite bring herself to look Connor straight in the eye, and looked down at her hands instead.

Connor stopped fiddling and stared, his mouth forming a perfect 'o' as it opened and closed wordlessly. Abby's words 'just one dance' and 'nothing happened' floated around in his head. All his old insecurities and fears surfaced. If it really had been only one dance, why had she even bothered to mention it? Why say nothing had happened? If she was just dancing, why would there be any question of anything happening? There had to be more to it than that. He wasn't sure he wanted to know.

"Just a dance? Was that all? Tell me the truth, Abby, that's all I ask."

"Well- he did kiss me. I didn't kiss him back, I swear I didn't…"

"You kissed him?" Connor whispered the light fading from his eyes.

"No! He kissed me. There's a difference!" Abby pleaded. How could she have let this happen!

"No… no there isn't!" Connor finally managed to say, sobering immediately. He pulled back the bed covers and rose from the bed, pulling his discarded clothes back on and grabbing a blanket.

"Where're you going?" Abby cried.

"On the couch."

"No! Please! Wait…Let me explain. I didn't want him to kiss me. I want you…only you…"

"I can't talk to you right now, Abby. Talk later, yeah!" Connor managed to choke out, his face a picture of sorrow and a tinge of fear. Was this where it ended, he wondered- he'd always known it had been too good to be true. A lone tear trickled down his cheek and dropped unheeded onto his t-shirt as he sadly went into the lounge to be alone.

Abby sat in her bed- her arms still outstretched from trying to stop Connor from leaving. She dropped them slowly, her face suddenly crumpling as tears and sobs wracked her body as she wept. How could she have been so stupid? He meant everything to her- she was having his baby, and she'd let this happen all for one stupid dance. She hadn't even enjoyed it. She flopped down and grabbed Connor's pillow to her tightly as she sobbed into it, his scent filling her nostrils, adding to her grief.

Connor sat forlornly on the couch, the blanket wrapped tightly around him. He was terrified this meant she didn't want to be with him any more- maybe even found someone more…well more like Stephen. He'd been expecting it, after all they'd only actually got together in the Cretaceous- had it just been because they'd been the only two people in the world? Then he'd let her down badly over New Dawn. It was his own fault. How could he have expected someone as beautiful as Abby to want a nerd like him? He wasn't sure if he was mad with her or just terribly afraid. It had just been a kiss, that was all, and she _had_ told him. But he'd never, ever do anything like that to her… He looked down at his hands and stared. The number written on the back of his hand stood out like it was written in 3D. That wasn't his fault. He hadn't asked for that woman's number. It wasn't the same thing at all…was it? Abby had said she hadn't kissed that man, he'd kissed her. Maybe…just maybe he was over-reacting? A glimmer of hope began to shine through his dark thoughts. He couldn't leave it like this. He had to find out the truth.

He slowly padded back to the room. He stood outside, his hand on the door handle for a moment listening to the heart rending sobs coming from inside. That didn't sound like someone who wanted to break up with him. Unable to stand hearing Abby cry like that another moment, he tore open the door and went to her.

"Abby…sshh!" he soothed. "Please don't cry!"

"Connor!" she sobbed, throwing her arms around him. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry. I love you, truly! Please…please don't leave me! I was stupid. I didn't do anything, I swear. He kissed me in the bar- in front of everyone. Ask Jess! That's it! Ask Jess, come on… right now…she saw it all. She can tell you…" Abby made to get out of the bed, angrily dashing away her tears in her eagerness to prove that she hadn't initiated the kiss- or wanted it.

"Sshh!" he repeated, holding her arms, and looking into her eyes. "It's OK- it's OK! I believe you. I'm sorry too. Over-reacted, didn't I? Just so afraid of losing you…"

"Never!" she whispered as they clung together and wept. Connor held Abby's face between his hands, and wiped her tears away with his thumbs. They leant closer and kissed softly. Connor drew back and kissed Abby's eyes, her nose and then went back to her soft lips. They suddenly clasped each other tightly and kissed passionately until Abby's lips felt swollen and bruised, but she didn't care. They rolled back onto the bed together, Abby on her back with Connor on top of her. He broke their embrace and looked at her seriously.

"Abby, do you still want to be with me? Be honest with me, please! I need the truth. I can deal with whatever it is. I just want you to be happy." he asked, a frown furrowing his brow.

"Yes! It's you I want. Only you. Forever. I swear. You're my best friend. My lover. My life!" she cried stroking Connor's face as she spoke. Connor looked deeply into Abby's eyes and instantly knew she was telling the truth. He could see the fear of losing him and the love she held for him reflected clearly in her eyes. Abby never lied, she was always truthful even painfully so at times- he never should have doubted her.

"Then…Abby will you marry me. I mean…soon. As soon as we can arrange it, maybe before the baby's born. Please?"

"What? But that's not long. They'll be so much to do…"

"I love you. Please? Will you…?" Abby looked into Connor's eyes, which were still a little red and puffy from his tears. As he looked at her intently, she instantly knew that this was what she wanted too.

"Yes! Oh yes!" she breathed. They stared at each other for a long moment, and then they both suddenly laughed in relief and happiness, and held each other close.

"I love you so much, Abby!" Connor said in her ear as he rained kisses on her face.

"I love you too, Connor!" Abby responded, saying the three words she rarely spoke out loud, which made them all that much more important to Connor. His doubts and fears completely dissipated at last, and he pulled Abby to him. Where just half an hour before he'd felt despair and grief, he now only felt happiness and delight at the prospect of sharing his whole life with Abby. As they made love tenderly and passionately, neither was left in any doubt of their love for each other, and rejoiced in the fact that they were soon to be man and wife…

To Be Continued…


	12. Chapter 12- Plans

Disclaimer: Primeval and all its characters belong to someone else.

**Double Wedding**

**Chapter Twelve**- Plans

The next morning, Becker and Jess met Abby and Connor in the kitchen where they'd all headed to have their breakfast before going into work. Becker and Jess had been pottering about making their meal of bacon, egg and sausages, putting on more than they needed for the others as well. As they passed each other, they couldn't help but touch the other, just a squeeze of the waist, a peck on the cheek, or in Becker's case, a slap on Jess' behind! They just couldn't seem to stop smiling at each other. Abby and Connor entered hand in hand, looking adoringly into each other's eyes.

"Breakfast's ready!" Jess announced brightly. Silence fell as each couple settled at the table, wondering how to tell the others their news.

"How's the head?" Becker asked Connor.

"Fine…now!" Connor replied, smiling at Abby. "Thanks for…you know, bringing me home. Hope I didn't make a fool of myself!"

"Nothing new there, then- but this time it was only when you fell in love with the carpet."

"Wha…?" Abby queried.

"Never mind!" Becker replied laughing at Connor's chagrined expression. "Long story! Silence fell once more. Connor and Jess both took a deep breath.

"We've got some news." Connor started.

"Guys- guess what!" Jess exclaimed at the same time. They both stopped, looked at each other and then they both started again.

"We're getting married!" they said together. All four of them looked at each other. They finally laughed, and Abby told Becker and Jess to go first.

"No- you, I'm a bit confused! You're already engaged, aren't you?" Jess asked.

"Yes." Abby answered. "But we're going to set the date. We want to get married before 'Junior' here's born! Decided last night. But what's this about you two?"

"Becker proposed last night. We're getting married too! Soon. We don't want to wait- we know it's the right thing for us."

"Wow!" Connor cried, slapping Becker on the back, a huge grin on his face.

"Congratulations, you guys!" Abby smiled, kissing Jess and then Becker on the cheek. "So how did Becker propose? Was it romantic?"

Jess blushed at the thought of a naked Becker kneeling in the shower. It was all she could do not to laugh out loud at the vision or scream with happiness that he'd asked her at all! She looked at Becker who seemed to be his usual stoic self, but Jess could see the panic in his eyes. She knew he'd be in torment if Connor ever knew how he'd proposed.

"Oh! Er...it was wonderful! I was totally surprised. He just went on one knee and 'popped' the question!" Jess went a bit pink, but hoped Abby would just think it was because she was so happy rather than the fact she'd left pieces out of the story. She suddenly didn't care though, as Becker threw her a glance full of thanks and love as he realised she had his back and would never deliberately hurt or embarrass him.

"Sounds wonderful!" Abby smiled, and squeezed Jess' hand with true happiness for her friend.

Connor grinned his widest grin and gently punched Becker's shoulder. "Way to go, soldier- boy!" he laughed.

"Hey! At least I was the one to propose, Temple!" Becker retaliated, knowing that Abby had been the one to propose to Connor.

Connor wasn't at all fazed. "Got me there, mate!" he said, looking with wonder at Abby. "Can't believe she actually did it! She'd brilliant!"

Becker thought about teasing Connor some more, but in the end decided not to pursue the matter further, after all although Abby had unconventionally proposed to Connor, his own proposal hadn't gone the way he'd wanted either. No, best to leave the subject alone.

"Oh!" Jess exclaimed, suddenly jumping up in her excitement. "I've just had the best idea ever! Oh! Yes, it'll be fab! Listen guys…let's have a double wedding!"

"What?" the others chorused.

"Well, think about it! Becker and I got together because of our double dates*. We may never have got together otherwise. I mean…with Becker being emotionally retarded and all…"

"Jess! I am not!" Becker cried, flushing slightly to Connor's glee. So much for not embarrassing him, however true!

Jess ignored him. "Then there's the fact that we all want to get married as soon as possible. That's going to be difficult enough to organise, so if we join forces…"

Abby began to feel more interested and listened carefully. "Go on…" she said, curious to hear more.

"Then there's the money we'll save…"

"Good selling point, Jess!" Connor interrupted, receiving a glare from Abby.

"Oh Abby, Connor! Please say yes! It makes sense! It'll be so much fun! Lester can marry the four of us! Well not all of us…to each other...I mean…you two…and us two…!" she babbled, waving her hands between each couple.

"A foursome!" Connor broke in grinning widely, making Jess blush. "Sleeping arrangements would be interesting!"

"Shut up, Connor!" Abby said, digging him in the ribs with her elbow, while Becker just glowered at him and growled a little.

Connor sat down again, abashed. "Shutting up!" he whined. "Only a joke!"

"Well…" Abby considered, ignoring Connor and turning back to Jess. "Connor and I don't have many people to invite- just Jack and Connor's mum. But what about you two? Won't your families want you to have a big wedding?"

"My family's abroad." Jess said shortly. "They live in India. They might come, but they'd probably be too busy. They usually are."

"I've just got my parents and two sisters." Becker added. "I'd like my men from the ARC to come too, though. "

"Of course! And the rest of the team! Oh, come on- it'll be wonderful! What do you say?" Jess cried, bouncing up and down in her eagerness.

Connor and Abby looked at each other. Connor wasn't really bothered- all he wanted was to marry Abby and become a proper family. Abby nodded slightly to him, looking relieved if anything. He knew she didn't want a big fuss and this seemed perfect. They knew Jess was more than capable of seeing to the arrangements so Abby wouldn't have to cope with all the stress on her own in her condition, and all Abby would have to do is make sure Jess didn't get too carried away. He was sure it would all be fine!

"We're up for it!" they finally agreed, and everyone turned to look at Becker. He looked back at the others, not knowing what to think. He knew his parents would have liked him to have something bigger and more…well, showy, but…well, he was warming to the idea. He was a private sort of guy and a big wedding just wasn't his idea of fun. This way they could marry sooner and he could call Jess his wife. His wife! Mrs Jessica Becker. That had a brilliant ring to it.

"Yes." he finally acquiesced. "Let's do it!"

Connor offered the palm of his hand to everyone in a 'high five' and sealed the deal. They raised their mugs of coffee and as they 'clinked' them together as they raised a toast.

"To our Double Wedding!" Connor cried

"Our Double Wedding!" the rest chorused, laughing.

"Oh my!" Jess breathed in private to Becker. "We're really getting married. I'm so happy!"

"That's the most important thing to me, Jess- making you happy." he smiled at her, kissing her lightly on the lips. He kept the worry that his parents wouldn't be pleased to himself. No they wouldn't be pleased at all. He was sure, though, that once they met Jess they'd love her too and would give their blessing over this double wedding. Well, he hoped they would. He looked at Jess as she chatted away to Connor and Abby. She was positively radiant with excitement. He wouldn't let anyone take that away from her- not even his parents.

Connor and Abby were laughing with Jess, holding hands and giving each other little looks now and again so full of love and wonder that Jess just knew this was going to be just perfect.

As Becker joined them, and grasped Jess' hand in his, she spoke quietly, tears in her eyes…"All our dreams are going to come true, guys. Abby...Connor...Becker..." she turned to each person as she said their name. "We're going to have a Double Wedding!"

"Yeah, a little mushy there Jess!" Connor said. "But…YES!" he punched the air as they all laughed together, excited and thrilled. "Let's celebrate tonight at the pub! Just the four of us!"

"It's a date!" Jess cried.

"A double date!" laughed Abby.

"But for now, I think we'd better go and do our jobs!" added Becker, looking at his watch.

"Yeah, why not!" Connor agreed, and they all rushed about getting ready to go to the ARC, and as he finally closed the door of the flat as they left, Becker tried hard to shake off the feeling that he was going to have a problem convincing his family that this double wedding was a good idea…

To Be Continued

_* If you're interested please see previous fic- Double Dating, if you haven't already. This tells the story about how Jess and Becker got together!_


	13. Chapter 13- New Colleagues

Disclaimer: Primeval and all its characters belong to someone else.

_Introducing some new characters… hope you enjoy!_

**Double Wedding**

**Chapter Thirteen**- New Colleagues

Lester took the news that both couples had decided they wanted to get married as soon as possible with a resigned sigh. "You're all planning to get married immediately? I suppose this means you'll want me to marry each of you, then?" Lester moaned, disgruntled.

"Yes, please, we would love for you to do the honours." Abby said, standing up on tiptoe to kiss his cheek.

"Now, now- none of that or they'll all be wanting a kiss! No, Connor, I think the point's been well made, don't you?" he continued as Connor approached him.

"Er…yeah, probably!" Connor replied, turning to Abby instead. Abby hooked her arm through his and smiled up at him. As they looked lovingly at each other, Becker joined the little group. Jess turned to Becker in greeting, her face lighting up at the sight of him. She spun to face Lester.

"But you haven't heard the best of it yet, Lester!" Jess told him.

He raised an eyebrow. "Don't tell me Matt and Emily are getting married too!" he cried.

"No, that's not it. Well, not as far as I know anyway…" Jess replied, babbling a little in her excitement. "No! It's just that we're going to have a double wedding. The four of us! Isn't that great! Say you'll do it! Say you'll marry us, please!"

"A double wedding?" Lester tried hard to look angry but Jess noticed the little upturn of his lips as he tried not to smile. "Oh very well!" he conceded. "I suppose it'll make it easier for me. Get it over with at the same time!"

Jess gave a high pitched squeal and hurled herself at Lester. He looked slightly embarrassed as he gently extricated himself from her death hold around his neck, and couldn't quite hide the look of pleasure as he 'harrumphed' and pulled at the knot in his tie and smoothed down his best Italian suit. As the two couples clapped each other on the back, Lester turned to go back to his office.

"Haven't you people got anything better to do than stand around? Come along… chop, chop…anomalies don't close themselves, you know!"

"There's not even an anomaly!" Connor whispered to Abby, laughing.

The team dispersed to their own work areas, Connor to his lab; Abby to the botany labs; Jess to the ADD and Becker to the armoury, each waving their partner a fond farewell, Becker pressing a bar of chocolate into Jess' hands as he left. As usual, she went a little pink with delight, she so loved his little acts of thoughtfulness- she thought it was very romantic and always made her heart skip a beat. She sighed, tearing her eyes away from his retreating back to turn her attention back to the ADD.

**~~oOOo~~**

Matt joined Abby in the botany lab where they were trying to germinate a rare breed of plant found at an anomaly site.

"Just heard the news!" Matt said as they worked side by side. "Congratulations! Connor's a good lad. You'll be alright with him."

"I know." Abby smiled as her face softened at the thought of Connor.

"What's this I hear about Becker and Jess? I'm amazed he actually had the b…the nerve to get it together with Jess!" he laughed. "I'm pleased for him- he really was in a bad way when you were all missing, you know. I'm glad things have turned out well for him at last…for all of you!"

Abby had never heard Matt say so much- nor seen him laugh so happily. Emily must be working some sort of magic on him, she thought- or perhaps it was just that with the threat of the end of the world gone, he could loosen up and become more carefree. Well, whatever it was, she was really beginning to like this Matt. An announcement suddenly trilled out through the tannoy, and Abby and Matt looked at each other with raised eyebrows.

'All core team to assemble in Lester's office at twelve. That's Matt, Emily, Danny, Connor, Abby, Becker and Jess to meet in Lester's office at twelve o'clock. Thank you!' the voice announced.

"Wonder what that's about?" Matt queried.

"Guess we'll find out in a few hours!"

"Too right- now, back to this plant…"

**~~oOOo~~**

At twelve o'clock the team began to assemble in Lester's office. Lester was absent when they entered, and there was a general babble between them wondering why they'd been summoned. Connor came running in, knocking into Becker as he pulled open the door, earning a glare from him.

"Watch it, Temple!" he growled.

"Am I late? Is Lester here?" Connor puffed to no one in particular.

"You're OK, Connor!" Abby answered, moving to his side and slipping her hand in his. "Lester's not here yet."

Connor breathed a sigh of relief and they moved over to a spot near the wall, where they stood whispering together, one of Connor's arms around Abby's shoulders, the other on her rapidly expanding stomach. Becker stood in his place near the door with his arms folded. Jess looked at him, wishing he'd be a bit more demonstrative in public like Connor, but realised he had his position as head of security to uphold and had to retain the command and respect of his men. She opened her mouth to say something to him, but was cut off when Lester finally entered the room bringing with him two new people they had never seen before. They all looked at each other wondering what this was about.

"Right, you lot!" Lester began. "This is Sergeant Raif Roberts."

"Raif Roberts?" sniggered Connor.

"Big R, that's what they call me." the man boomed, looking directly at Connor. He was a huge man, as tall as Becker but much more heavily set. As he glared at Connor, clearly displeased at the reaction over his name, Connor felt somewhat intimidated and the grin disappeared from his face as he scuttled behind Abby, who smirked at the action.

"Roberts, this is Captain Becker." Lester introduced.

"Sir!" Roberts said and stood to attention. It was all Connor could do not to laugh again- he thought the man was going to salute Becker any minute!

"Stand easy…" Becker commanded in an authoritative tone. The man relaxed and put his hands behind his back in an 'at ease' stance. Becker was very impressed by his attitude.

"Roberts will work directly under your command, Captain Becker. He'll be joining you in the field."

"In the field?" queried Matt. "On the core team? Why's that?"

"I've had enough of all you couples working together. It's more like a bloody dating agency than a secure government facility! I've brought in more staff to make it seem less like !"

The team looked at each other with varying expressions. Danny smirked whilst Matt looked impassive. Emily looked a little cross, and Connor and Abby just laughed at Lester's sarcasm. Becker and Jess glanced at each other and shrugged the comments off.

"And this…" Lester continued, "…is Paul Johnson. He's also joining the team, but he'll be working directly under you, Matt. Mr Johnson's area of expertise is in animal welfare. With Abby here out of the field, we need someone who can help us in that respect. Make them at home everyone." As the talk became very general, the sound of an anomaly alert suddenly rang out.

"Well, don't all just stand there looking at each other…off you go…off you go, that's it!"

They all trooped out of Lester's office as he waved his hand at them, ushering them out, and surrounded the ADD. Becker handed out black boxes to everyone, including the two new men, and they left Jess sorting things out at the Hub to run to the cars. They split into two teams as they jumped into them. Becker drove the first SUV with Raif, Danny and Abby. Matt got into the driver's seat of the second SUV with Emily, Connor and Paul.

"So, what sort of animals can we expect to see?" Paul queried.

Connor glanced at Matt through the driving mirror. "Have they not briefed you on that, mate?" he asked.

"Well, they did say something, but they were just messing about. Thought it was some sort of initiation."

Connor laughed. "Oh yeah! They always do that to the new blokes. Bet they told you it was dinosaurs, didn't they?"

"Yes!" Paul answered.

The others in the vehicle laughed, but Paul couldn't understand what he'd said that was so funny. He began to think he was joining a bunch of madmen. He liked the lady in the front seat though, but couldn't remember her name. She didn't speak much, but smiled very sweetly at him. He hoped she wasn't one of the 'couples' the boss had described.

'Big R' wasn't having any better luck in the other SUV. He didn't ask any questions as he was with his superior officer. He'd learned over the years to 'speak when spoken to,' but as he watched the others, he quickly realised this wasn't going to be like his usual army posts. The others in the car were obviously civilians and even argued and contradicted the Captain who just seemed to accept the way they spoke to him. He could tell this was going to take some getting used to. He had no idea where they were headed, nor what he could expect when they arrived. The briefing had been more than useless- a lot of ridiculous talk about some sort of prehistoric creatures. He'd just bide his time, keep his mouth shut and find out later.

It wasn't long before they reached the area Jess guided them to. As they poured out of the vehicles, Big R and Paul stared at the large glittering, pulsating mass in front of them.

"What the…" Paul began, but stopped as the pen he was holding was suddenly whipped out of his hand to go flying through the apparition in front of him. He stood unmoving, his hand still outstretched and his mouth open.

"It's called an anomaly, mate." Connor explained, enjoying seeing the reactions of the new men. "It's a rift in…"

His next words were cut off when a huge roar sounded through the anomaly. Everyone looked back in alarm, preparing for the worst, whilst Connor grabbed his case from the back of the SUV, and began quickly setting up the locking device. As he raised his hand to press the final button on the keyboard, a gigantic head peered through the anomaly, making everyone jump back from the huge teeth as they clamped shut.

"Lock it!" Becker yelled at Connor, raising his EMD at the G. Rex.

"No!" screamed Abby. "Not while the creature's head's through. It'll kill it!"

Connor's hand hovered over the keyboard, just managing to pull back in time. 'Big R' hadn't yet been armed and as such couldn't do anything but stand back and stare in amazement at what was in front of him.

"I said, lock it!" Becker ordered, ignoring Abby, sparing a split second to glare at Connor.

"No!" Abby screamed again.

Connor was torn between closing the anomaly and Abby's distress over the creature. He didn't want to see it killed either- it was beautiful…deadly but beautiful. Danny struck the creature's head with his stick, but that just seemed to anger the creature more, and it roared, showing its teeth. Matt finally took matters into his own hands and fired his EMD above the creature's head, hoping to distract it and make it pull its head back through to its own era. Becker caught on quickly and copied the action. The angry creature roared, making Connor, Paul and Emily put their hands over their ears to deaden the sound. Drool dripped out of its mouth as it finally withdrew, backing up in preparation to charge at its prey. Before it had time to charge, Connor pressed the keypad and the anomaly immediately pulsated into a tight ball.

Becker, Danny and Matt laughed at each other in relief now that the danger was over. 'Big R' stood motionless where he had been, all kinds of thoughts going through his head, but no expression showing on his face.

"He'll do!" Becker thought.

Paul looked at Matt. Then at the anomaly, and his face suddenly turned ashen as he slowly sank to the ground in a dead faint. As Abby and Emily ran to him, they heard Connor laugh.

"Oh yeah! Fully initiated now, mate!"

To Be Continued….

_Sorry, no fluff and just a tad about our couples and their forthcoming wedding, but an introduction to our two 'newbies' who may bring some difficulties to the team before they can all concentrate on their future lives together. That is, if they have a future?... _


	14. Chapter 14- Settling In

Disclaimer: Primeval and all its characters belong to someone else.

_A bit more insight into our newbies as they start to settle into life in the ARC._

**Double Wedding**

**Chapter Fourteen**- Settling In

Paul awoke with a groan, and reached up to his aching head with one hand, trying to sit up but feeling slightly sick as he moved. "Oh…where…where am I?"

"Hey!" a male voice said. "Welcome back. You fainted- got a nasty bump on your head from when you fell. Take it easy…easy, that's it!" Matt continued as he helped Paul into a sitting position. "Do you remember what happened?"

"No- I can only recall a weird dream I had. A huge T- Rex was looking at me through a sparkling glitter ball."

"That wasn't a T- Rex. That was a Giganotosaurus. Uh…a G- Rex, if you like. That thing is bigger, it's faster…it's even more dang…"Connor's voice trailed off as Matt gave him an exasperated look. "What? Just saying…"

Paul looked stunned, and went pale again. Matt smiled kindly at him. "That was no dream, mate. That's what we do here. Stop dinosaurs from hurting the public. Just like in your brief!"

"But I…I thought that was a joke! You mean it's…_real_?"

"'Fraid so. Look, Mr Johnson, you won't be the first who couldn't deal with it. If you want, you can walk away now. I'll have you transferred to a safer environment. No-one will think any the less of you."

"No! No! It…just takes a little getting used to the idea, that's all. I'll be fine. Really."

Paul looked very pale and confused, but Matt didn't press the point. If he really wanted to stay, he'd have to harden up- and quickly, or else he'd be a liability to the team. As Matt patted Paul on the shoulder and turned to Emily. Paul immediately flopped back down onto his makeshift pillow and groaned aloud. What had he got himself into?

**~~oOOo~~**

Big R was with Becker in the armoury. He was excited and buzzing after what he'd just seen in the field. Becker was taking him through the details of how the EMDs worked, and gave him a tour of the armoury and the menagerie.

"It's amazing, sir!" he cried, standing 'at ease.' "What's our mission here? Is it to kill the creatures or to capture them or…?"

"Our main objective, apart from the safety of the public, is to keep the civilians and scientists alive." Becker answered. "They're an undisciplined bunch, who just happen to be brilliant at their job. Secondary to the safety of the personnel, but still very important of course, is to keep the security to a high level in the ARC, and try to return any creatures back to their own time."

"That nerd- the one who found my name funny…what does he do?"

"Ah, Connor. He's very important to the team- a genius, Sergeant Roberts. He's a little…accident prone, but you must ensure he doesn't get himself killed."

"Shame. I thought you'd say that. Maybe he's not as annoying as I first thought."

"No…he is! But he's also a good person to have around. You'll see."

"If he needs protecting, then I'm your man, Captain."

"Good. Well now go and find Danny. He also helps maintain the security in the ARC. He likes to test us sometimes, but that's all to the good. Keeps us on our toes."

"Sir!"

As Big R left Becker to go to find Danny, Becker thought that he'd be an asset to the team. He smiled a little, thinking how Connor had already riled up the new man, but he wouldn't let the Sgt hurt him. No need to tell Connor that though- he could have a little fun at Connor's expense first...

**~~oOOo~~**

Big R stopped off at the ADD on his way to find Danny. There was a really cute chick there he'd like to get to know better- in more ways than one! Ah, there she was with that annoying kid, Connor. Well he might have to protect the geek, but he didn't have to like him!

"Er, sorry about before…" Connor began as soon as he saw Big R approach.

Big R just glared at Connor, and stood as tall and intimidating as he could. Connor immediately got flustered, his cheeks turning slightly pink and he began to babble incoherently.

"Your name…I mean. I didn't mean…not laughing at you…er… you know what I mean? I'm er trying to say…er…sorry." he added lamely.

Big R stared at Connor expressionlessly and just turned away from him as if he wasn't even there.

"So, what's your name, honey?" he said to Jess, ignoring Connor and leaving him with his mouth hanging open, voicing unspoken words.

"Me? Well, I'm certainly not 'your honey', especially when you treat my friends like that!" she stated, indicating the now fast retreating Connor.

"You're not with _him_, are you? Surely not!"

"No, Sergeant Roberts, I'm not. That doesn't mean I'll put up with anyone being rude to my friends!" Jess told him in no uncertain terms, hands on her hips.

"My, but you're a little spitfire, aren't you! Just the way I like 'em. OK, I'll play 'nice' with your little friend! In return, I hope you'll play nice with me! How about meeting me later for a…"

"Ah! There you are- Big R isn't it!" Danny called just as Jess prepared to reply. "I'm Danny Quinn. I believe Becker wants me to show you around to get some idea of the security systems we have in place? Follow me!"

As the two men went off to do their work, Jess glared back at Big R with a red venomous face.

"Whoa!" Matt said as he arrived at the ADD. "Something annoyed you? You OK, Jess?"

Jess managed to pull herself together. Maybe she'd got the man wrong. She had to give him a chance to settle in. He'd learn to like Connor as everyone else did, she was sure, and he'd soon find out that she was Becker's fiancée and back off. She mentally shook herself and put on her brightest smile.

"Yes, Matt. Sorry. Everything's fine." She turned back to the computers, a small frown back on her face. She hoped everything was fine anyway!

**~~oOOo~~**

Paul entered Matt's office as he had been told that Matt was going to show him something they called their 'menagerie.' He'd been warned it was where they kept the creatures they hadn't yet managed to return home, and he was looking forward to seeing them, although he was a little nervous about it too. As he entered the room to Matt's "Come in." in answer to his tentative knock, he saw Matt with his arm around the pretty woman who'd been in the car with them before.

"Come in, come in!." Matt said. "I've just got to speak to Lester for a second. Emily- er…Miss Merchant here will look after you- I'll only be a second!"

Paul nodded to Matt and the latter kissed Emily lightly on the cheek before leaving the room. Emily held up the coffee pot to Paul asking silently if he'd like a drink.

"Yes, please. Erm…I don't mean to pry Miss Merchant but may I ask if you and Mr Anderson are an item?" Paul asked. He hadn't meant to say that at all, but the words had just tumbled out. His hand flew to his mouth in consternation as he looked nervously at her, hoping she didn't get angry with him. She didn't seem to mind, though.

"An item? What does that mean?"

"Er…together. A couple."

"Oh! I'm sorry- I didn't understand. I'm not from these parts, you see. Yes Mr…er…we are courting."

"You have a lovely way of speaking, Miss Merchant. It's very endearing…"

"Thank you Mr…Mr…I'm sorry, but your name escapes me!"

"It's Paul Johnson. Named after my grandfather and my father."

"They were both called Paul?"

"No!" he laughed. "Paul for my grandfather, and my middle name- Anthony- after my father. May I be so bold… I really hope things work out for you and Mr Anderson, but if they don't…I'd love to take you out sometime."

"That's really kind of you, but I don't think…" an awkward silence ensued until Emily continued. "Well, I really must get on. Oh, and we don't stand on ceremony here- I'm Emily."

"Oh, er…of course. Nice to have spoken to you Emily."

Paul watched her go towards where Matt was standing with Lester, just outside the office. He sighed and hoped that he'd find someone like her someday. Maybe it would be better to look elsewhere- the 'boss' wasn't happy about all the couples in the ARC. Yes, best to keep business and pleasure separate if he wanted to get on here. Shame though.

**~~oOOo~~**

"He doesn't like me!" Connor was saying to Abby in the menagerie.. "He ignored me like I wasn't even there."

"You did laugh at his name, Connor."

"I know, and I was trying to apologise. Didn't come out too well, though. He got me nervous and my mouth got confused."

Abby looked at Connor and noticed that he was really upset about it. Connor was usually liked by most people, and he felt bad when someone didn't like him. Connor sighed. It had been his own fault. Trust him to put his foot in it and get off to a bad start!

Abby moved closer to him, and wrapped her arms around his neck, fingers running loosely through the hair at his neck. "Don't worry. He'll get used to you...eventually!"

"Event…" Connor's words were cut off by Abby thoroughly kissing him.

"Let _me_ confuse your mouth instead!" she whispered. "Like this…and this…" she murmured her lips on his. Connor forgot about Big R, in fact he lost all coherent thought as he parted Abby's lips with his tongue and deepened the kiss. His body pressed tightly against Abby's and she was left in no doubt that he wanted her right now.

Their kisses got more passionate and needy as they forgot about their surroundings and the fact they were in the ARC. They lowered themselves to the floor as they embraced, their lips never separating as they helped each other with their garments. Abby had undone the buttons on Connor's shirt and Connor was in the process of removing Abby's top when a 'swish' sound made them suddenly separate. Abby dived behind Connor, and quickly pulled her top back down as they looked with wide eyes at the door which slowly opened, announcing the arrival of Matt and Paul.

Paul looked embarrassed, but Matt openly smirked at them. Connor pulled Abby to her feet and they stood like two naughty schoolchildren, Abby red cheeked and flustered, but holding her head up high with bravado, and Connor, his shirt undone with his chest exposed, panting heavily and looking like a startled rabbit. Rex suddenly flew down to land on his head, causing Matt to laugh outright.

"You're lucky it was just me and not Lester!" he said. "I've brought Paul to see the animals."

"Er...yeah. Sorry." Connor stuttered.

"Go on, you two- get out of here. Go home. I'll call you in if there's an anomaly alert. Don't let this happen again!"

"We won't" they said as they grabbed each other's hand and rushed out of the door, Abby saying a quick "Thanks" as she went past.

"Don't thank me- I'll be speaking to you both about this tomorrow!" he said sternly.

Matt and Paul stood watching them exit for a moment and they heard the two of them burst into giggles as they left the menagerie. Matt shook his head, still smiling. He'd be lenient this once, but he'd have to give them a dressing down in the morning. Can't have this sort of behaviour in the ARC.

"Well, now- this is the menagerie…" he announced grandly to Paul.

"Wow!" was all Paul could stutter as he looked down through the glass at the creatures in their cells below. The mammoth trumpeted loudly, and the smilodon roared. Paul couldn't quite believe what he was seeing. It was amazing...!

**~~oOOo~~**

Jess didn't realise she was punching the keys on the keyboard so hard until Becker came up behind her.

"What's that keyboard done to you, Jess?" he asked.

"What?"

"Is something wrong?"

"No!" bang, bang went the keys.

Becker grabbed her hands. They were clenched into little tight balls, and he kissed first one, then the other until she relaxed them. "What is it?"

"Oh nothing, just someone hitting on me!" she said through clenched teeth. For all her vow to give Big R a chance, she couldn't help but think about it however much she tried not to. If she'd 'play nice with him' indeed! Who did he think he was! The more she thought about it the angrier she got, perhaps getting it a little out of proportion now, but all the same! Almost blackmailing her into being nice to him so he left Connor alone! Big R- more like Big Bully!

She suddenly realised her mistake when Becker's chin hardened, and his smile disappeared, leaving anger in its place.

"Who's hitting on you, Jess?" he demanded.

"No…it's nothing, really- just got my goat! He didn't mean any harm. He doesn't know I'm with you. It's more that I didn't like the way he treated Connor…."

"Big R! Is it him? I know he's taken an instant dislike to Connor. I didn't know he'd taken an instant liking to you though. Are you OK, Jess. He didn't hurt you or anything?"

"No...nothing like that, really. Don't be angry with him, Becker! I can handle myself, anyway!" she continued, lifting her chin in defiance. Becker thought she looked adorable.

"I know, I'm sorry. Still…" he said as he caught sight of Big R and Danny walking back towards the ADD. "No harm in letting him know that you're my girl...is there!"

With that, not caring who was there to see, or even if Lester was around, he grabbed Jess to him and passionately kissed her. Jess felt like her heart had skipped a beat and the familiar butterflies began chasing each other around in her stomach. She gave a little sigh, and then clutched him tightly as she was thoroughly kissed. When he heard footsteps behind him, he gently pulled her from him, and it almost felt like a physical blow, so acute was the feeling of loss as he removed his lips from hers. She found she was unable to speak for a few moments and stood there looking at Danny and Big R, and even worse Matt and Paul had now joined them too.

Danny clearly thought it was funny, but Matt couldn't believe he'd caught another couple kissing in the ARC! He'd have to talk to them too, in the morning! No wonder Lester had brought more people in to join the team.

Becker turned to Big R. "By the way." he said calmly. "Jess is my fiancée. She's off limits, right! Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Sir! Crystal clear , Sir!" Big R stated, standing to attention. As Becker and Jess turned back to Matt, Big R sighed. Oh just wonderful, he thought. Way to go Big R! Not a good idea to antagonise the Captain! Pity, she was a fiery one! No, time to move on, there was plenty more prey in the ARC...!

To Be Continued…


	15. Chapter 15-A Dressing Down

Disclaimer: Primeval and all its characters belong to someone else.

**Double Wedding**

**Chapter Fifteen**- A Dressing Down.

Matt sat in the chair behind his desk silently looking at the four young people assembled in front of him. Connor was standing in front of the desk, hands behind his back, head down, looking at his feet. Becker was in his spot beside the door, arms folded, looking his usual stoic self. Jess and Abby were sitting just behind Connor, glancing uneasily at each other. This was going to be a little embarrassing to say the least.

Abby couldn't help but smile a little to herself though, as she decided it had definitely been worth it. Connor and she had spent a lovely time together at home. She pursed her lips a little, remembering the feel of Connor's lips on hers, but snapped to attention as Matt suddenly spoke.

"Right. Well- you all know why you're here. Lester's already not happy about the number of couples in the ARC and you four aren't making it any easier. You just can't go about making open displays of affection like that!" he stopped and looked at each of them. Becker returned his look unflinchingly, Jess was watching Becker with a dreamy expression on her face and Abby was now openly smirking. At least Connor had the decency to look abashed, standing with his head down looking for all intents and purposes like a naughty schoolboy.

"Unlike you, you mean." interrupted Becker under his breath, but loud enough for Matt to catch his words.

"What? Did you want to say something, Becker?"

"Well, you've always got your arm around Emily. Or you're kissing her…"

"Yes, Becker, I'm well aware of that. However, I only ever kiss her cheek and don't have a full blown passionate snog- like you and Jess! Or…well, I'm not even going to mention what these two were doing- in front of the cameras and where anyone, especially Lester, could see! It was just fortunate it was me that caught you. Shame the new men had to see it though- very bad example!"

He stopped, finding it very hard to lecture them. He'd actually found it quite amusing- especially Becker. Who'd ever thought he'd expose his feelings in the middle of the ARC like that! But he had to play the 'devil's advocate.' It was his job.

"Matt…" Connor started to say. "We're sorry. It won't happen again."

"Well at least one of you is taking me seriously!" Matt retorted, as Abby still smirked and Becker glared. Jess sat quietly, too mortified to say anything. "From now on, there's to be no fraternising. Keep your…lovemaking until you're at home."

"Got it! No fraternising! No lovemaking in the ARC!" Connor stated.

The others suddenly found that remark incredibly funny, although embarrassment could have played its part, and they all tried very hard not to burst into laughter. Matt felt his own lips twitch. It was time to finish this before he lost his composure altogether, he thought.

"Good. We understand each other. Now, don't let me down. You may all leave now!"

"Thanks, Matt." Connor said as he prepared to leave, reaching down to help Abby up from her seat. He suddenly realised what he was doing, and moved his hands away as if he had been burnt, held them up in the air, and backed out of the room. Abby flopped back down in her chair.

"Connor!" she exclaimed as Jess helped her back up.

As they all vacated the room, another door opened and Emily peered round the opening. Emily and Matt looked at each other and began to laugh.

"They're adorable!" she laughed. "So much in love!"

"Yeah! Ain't love grand!" Matt agreed, and pulled Emily into his arms, kissing her full on the lips, taking her breath away.

"Mr Anderson!" she exclaimed coyly "No 'lovemaking in the ARC' if you please!" and erupted into peals of laughter.

"Oh, God- I've turned into Lester! Lecturing the staff on their behaviour! Hey, come here, Miss Merchant. I may sound like him, but I'm certainly not going to act like him!" Matt kissed Emily once more and they parted to get on with their work before they were caught out themselves- that would never do!

**~~oOOo~~**

Matt decided he needed a drink after all that. He went along to the cafeteria where he got a mug of hot, steamy coffee. When he was settled, he looked around the room and noticed both Big R and Paul were in the café. Big R seemed to be annoying some of the female office staff, going by the looks on their faces. He was leaning over two of them, but suddenly one of the girls stood up and slapped his face and the four girls stormed out of the room. Big R spotted Matt and rubbed his face as he approached him.

"Erm…doesn't anyone have a sense of humour around here?" he asked.

"Depends on your point of view. Look, Sergeant- if you want to get on here, the best thing you can do is be friendly to the staff."

"I _was_ being friendly!"

"Not _so_ friendly, then- well, not in that way. It's not how we treat colleagues here!"

Big R watched as Matt left the room, feeling slightly annoyed. What was it with the people here! There was the geek that had dared to laugh at him! Him! A soldier! Yet they all treated the boy as if he was the best thing since sliced bread! Now those women! He'd only been trying to be friendly. Paul walked up to Big R and put an amiable hand on his shoulder.

"A word of advice, my friend." he said quietly. "You need to rein it in a little- don't be so full on. Relax! You'll get on just fine!"

Big R nodded at Paul as he watched the younger man join a group of scientists, who welcomed him into their group happily. One or two of the women smiled very sweetly at him, Big R noticed.

"Argh!" he moaned through clamped teeth and stomped out of the cafeteria. He wondered if he was going to fit in here, after all.

**~~oOOo~~**

Connor paced up and down in his lab, looking at the door every now and again.

"Connor!" Abby cried. "Stop! You're making me dizzy!"

"Sorry." he replied, glancing again at the door. "Don't want Matt to find us together. After New Dawn, I've worked really hard to get him to trust me…."

"I know you have- and he does trust you. He only said we couldn't…"

"I know what he said, Abby! But if he finds us together in here, he'll think we've been making…well, you know!" he added waving his hand from Abby back to himself.

"What, you mean like this?" she asked and started moving towards Connor.

Connor stepped back in alarm. "No, Abby! We can't!"

"What? I'm not doing anything." She replied as she continued advancing like a cat stalking its prey. Connor continued to back up, a pained expression on his face until his back finally hit the wall, and he was forced to stop. Abby didn't stop, though and drew ever nearer. She stood face to face with him and looked directly into his eyes. His eyes went dark and his breathing increased as his body left her in no doubt how he really felt.

"Abby!" he squeaked.

She grabbed him by his hair and pulled him forcefully down to her so that their lips met and Abby moved her mouth to his neck where she nipped and nuzzled him. Connor groaned aloud and tried one last time, now somewhat half-heartedly.

"Abby, please! We'll get into trouble!"

Abby smirked, knowing she had the upper hand. Connor never had been able to resist her. She kissed him once more, hands caressing his body, and then turned away.

"OK, if you're too scared. I'll see you later!" she announced, leaving Connor staring after her with his mouth open, desire plain to see in his eyes.

"What! Oh no you don't!" he cried, his passion for her casting out all fear of being caught from his mind. He knew he was weak where Abby was concerned, and he knew she knew it too!

Abby laughed as she ran out of the door, Connor fast on her heels. He grabbed her as they reached the corridor, and pulled her into a cleaning closet just by the lab. He shut the door and thoroughly kissed her, their bodies squeezed together in the tiny cupboard.

"There!" he announced, pulling apart suddenly.

"No!" Abby cried softly, feeling a sense of loss as they separated.

"That'll teach you to tease!"

"Sorry!" she whispered contritely. "Couldn't resist.

As Connor pulled her back in his arms, he managed to stutter, his breath hot on her lips. "Abby will you please ask Jess if she and Becker will be free to talk tonight?"

"Mmmm. What have you got planned?" she asked, hands unfastening the belt at his hips.

"I just…I just wondered if they wanted to talk about the double wedding. We need to sort it out. I want to marry you so much!"

Abby's eyes softened at his words. "Me too!" she whispered. "Can't think of anything I want more. I'll ask her."

Connor couldn't find coherent speech anymore and passionately kissed her. Just when she thought she'd faint through lack of breath, he let her go.

"Abby…you know I…"

"Yeah…" she cut his words off, once more capturing his lips. "Me too…!"

**~~oOOo~~**

Jess was working at the ADD as usual and Becker stood beside her, one hand on her shoulder.

"C'mon, Jess. You don't have to be embarrassed. Whatever he says, Matt's always hugging and kissing Emily. He understands. As team leader, he's got to play the 'big boss' sometimes…"

"I know- I was just so…I've never really been hauled over the coals before. Always play by the rules…"

"What? Never?"

"How do you think I managed to get a job like this at nineteen? It's not only about being brilliant at what I do….I have to have an exemplary record at all times. And now…" her cheeks reddened, and she looked like she was on the brink of tears.

"It's OK, Jess. Matt hasn't put this on your record. I promise I'll be more careful, yeah! Look, we'll keep all…_fraternising_ and …_lovemaking_ for when we're at home- I promise! We'll be totally professional at work, but when we're at home…well I'll be able to show you how much I love you then…" he laughed, trying to get a smile from Jess. She looked up at him before turning away again.

"Oh, Becker. I'll be truthful with you...I was kind of wishing you'd be more demonstrative in public like Connor is with Abby. I sort of felt it would make it all seem more real. You and me, I mean. But now…I just feel so…stupid!"

"Hey!" Becker put his fingers under Jess' chin and raised her head to look up at him. "You're not stupid. It _is_ real, Jess. I love you more than I've ever loved anybody before. I can't wait to marry you- call you my wife. We don't need to prove to anyone what's between us- we know it's there. We know it's real. We can make this work, I promise."

Jess' eyes filled with tears again, but this time it was tears of joy as she looked deep into Becker's eyes. He actually loved her! She still found it hard to believe.

"I love you, Hilary Becker!"

"And I love you, Jessica Parker! God...I so want to kiss you right now!"

"You promised!"

"I know, and I'll keep my promise, no matter how hard it is." he groaned. Jess' brow creased as she began to think. Becker looked at her quizzically. He knew that look.

"I... I suppose I _am_ being a bit over dramatic. After all it was only one kiss. And you know, you're right- Matt and Emily are very demonstrative in the office- much more than we are!"

Becker smiled. "I know, but if you're worried…"

"No. Not anymore. You make a lot of sense. You know what…in this job you sometimes need some comfort. We deal with death every day. What better than finding comfort in the arms of the person you're in love with!" she smiled up at him, her small serious face lighting up as she added, "And I don't want to appear to be a 'goody two shoes!' No one likes one of those!" she laughed.

"I really like you're thinking, Jess! But, seriously, some discretion wouldn't hurt, especially with Matt's eye on us."

"Yes…" she mused further. "Well, there is a room I know that no one uses in the basement. There aren't any cameras there- it's just where the old computers and stuff's stashed until they're disposed of. No one ever goes there. We could just…"

"Yes, I know it! Been there checking on security! It's perfect. Jessica Parker…you wanton woman! Lead on! But, Jess- we need to talk to Abby and Connor. This wedding needs to be sorted! If I could, I'd marry you right here…right now! I don't care if my family are there or not! I know that makes me sound uncaring, but I want you so much!"

"Oh! Yes- let's talk to them tonight! I want to marry you too!"

They stared intently at each other for a moment, and then remembering their rendezvous, they moved together to find their 'secret room', laughing and giggling, hurrying to where they could just spend a few minutes alone, sharing their love for each other- in private….

To Be Continued…


	16. Chapter 16- An Anomaly and Lockdown!

Disclaimer: Primeval and all its characters belong to someone else.

_Angsty chapter! Oh oh! Trouble's afoot!_

**Double Wedding**

**Chapter Sixteen**- An Anomaly- and Lockdown!

Becker and Jess arrived back at Jess' flat around nine pm. They'd stopped off for dinner after work and had eaten their fill of steak for Becker and salmon for Jess. For dessert, they'd shared a huge helping of profiteroles and cream. Becker had smiled to himself as Jess practically purred with delight as she ate her share of the chocolate treat. He found it increasingly hard to take his eyes off her- everything she did was utterly adorable. Jess chatted away in her usual exuberant style, and Becker was very content to let her dominate the conversation. He loved to hear her positive slant on life and enjoyed listening to her voice. Occasionally their eyes would meet and lock and they just gazed at each other until one of them looked away. Accompanying their meal was some lovely wine, and they came home feeling happy in each other's company. As they opened the front door, they could hear Abby and Connor's raised voices, and looked at each other in distress.

"They're not arguing again!" Becker queried, his eyebrows raised. "They're like two little kids!"

"They're not that bad!" Jess said worriedly. She hated it when her friends bickered which was quite often if she was honest, but as they entered the room they saw that it wasn't what they'd thought. Connor was sitting on the couch holding an ice pack to his eye, a large bruise starting to form, with Abby fussing worriedly around him. His face was an ugly shade of red from his eye down to his lips, which were swollen and a large cut ran across his bottom lip, stopping just before it reached his chin.

"What on earth has happened?" Jess cried in consternation. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Connor replied, looking miserable.

"It was that awful Big R, or whatever his stupid name is!" Abby cried.

"What?" Jess and Becker said at the same time.

"He came on to me, and Connor tried to stop him. Although…" she began, looking pointedly at Connor. "he was only being obnoxious- he didn't touch me or anything. Connor had no need to wade in like that! I_ can_ look after myself, you know, Connor!"

"I know. Sorry" he replied contritely.

Abby softened, looking at Connor's poor bruised face and battered ego. He'd pushed his way in front of Abby and told Big R to leave her alone. Big R had immediately become confrontational and demanded to know what Connor was going to do about it. Connor had become much more 'bad ass' in recent years and faced up to Big R as best he could. He swung a punch at the big man, and hit him squarely on the chin. Big R hadn't flinched. He stood like an immobile rock whilst Connor nursed his tender hand, jumping up and down in pain.

Then Big R smiled. It hadn't been a pleasant smile at all, more a sneer and Abby had been frightened for Connor. He swung his own huge fist and sent Connor flying over the desk and down on the floor. Fortunately Danny and Matt had arrived on the scene, and sent Big R away to 'cool down.'

"Big R hit him! Look at the damage he's done!" Abby bent back over Connor, tenderly moving the ice pack to inspect his face. She suddenly turned to Becker, putting the ice pack back onto Connor's eye none too gently in her anger, making him flinch in pain.

"Ow!" he cried.

"Sorry!" she said contritely to Connor, and then faced Becker once more. "Becker- you need to keep your men in order! He was looking for any excuse to hit Connor!"

"I can't believe it!" Becker exclaimed. "I told him his job was to protect you, not knock your head off, no matter how annoying you are!"

"Hey!" both Abby and Connor cried.

"Don't worry, Abby- I'll be having a few words with that…soldier… myself! Can't have our poor genius beaten to a pulp every time he opens his mouth and says something stupid, can we!"

"Oi!" Connor cried, but his words were only half- hearted. He felt he'd let Abby down by not defending her better. Big R had been right in one respect- he _was_ a wimp!

"Becker's only playing with you, Connor." Jess said, throwing Becker a look. "Big R had no right to talk to Abby like that nor take it out on you. You were just protecting her, being pregnant and all!"

Abby opened her mouth to protest that she was still capable of looking after herself, but after a pointed glance from Jess, she decided not to say anything. Poor Connor felt bad enough already.

"She's right, mate." Becker joined in. "Don't worry, he won't be hitting _on_ anyone or actually _hitting_ anyone again once I've finished with him! In fact he'll be lucky to have a job at all, after this. I'll have to consider his position here carefully!"

"Please- let's just forget about him. Gives me a headache just hearing his name." Connor groaned.

"I'll go and make us all a nice cuppa, and then we'll sit down and talk about something else." Jess said, changing the subject to save Connor's feelings. "Actually…we'd like to talk to you two about the wedding, if you feel up to it, Connor."

"That's funny, because we were going to talk to you too!" Abby smiled, holding Connor's hand. "I can't wait to marry my hero, here."

Connor smiled back at Abby, his pain and embarrassment forgotten for the moment. He couldn't believe his luck that someone like Abby loved him. He looked at the small hand in his, the engagement ring sparkling on her finger, and lifted it to his mouth and kissed her gently with his swollen lips. The tender action brought tears to Abby's eyes, and she quickly dashed them away. Being pregnant certainly brought out her emotional side! Jess had just gone into the kitchen to put the kettle on when suddenly their mobile phones rang out.

"Anomaly alert!" confirmed Becker, looking at his mobile first. "Let's go!"

"You OK?" Abby asked Connor and he nodded and left, quickly planting a gentle kiss on her cheek as he raced to the cars with Becker and Jess.

Jess left them at the garage and ran to her own car as she was going back to the ARC to supervise the co-ordination of the mission. She really hated it when anyone else touched her controls!

"Take care, guys!" she called. "Stay safe!"

"And keep warm!" Becker thought with a grin. He'd always remember her saying that to him! She'd been so embarrassed and he'd just caught sight of the fiery flush spreading over her face before he'd left. She'd looked captivating!

He looked at Connor as they got into the black car and the grin disappeared and a frown took its place- what the hell had Big R been playing at! He'd been bang out of order! He knew Connor could be…irritating… to say the least, but to cause this extent of injury! If Raif Roberts didn't toe the line, then he'd be out of there as fast as Becker could haul him out! The team had to work as a unit- lives were at stake…no, that man had a lesson to learn, and quickly!

**~~oOOo~~**

They arrived at the anomaly site which was in the middle of a child's play area in a park. Fortunately it was a wintry day and there were only a couple of teenagers sitting on the swings open mouthed and fearful, and a woman with a barking dog which was straining on its lead trying to get to the bright glowing light.

Becker's team of soldiers were already on site guarding the anomaly and the rest of the core team had just arrived. Becker was greeted by Big R who told him the teens had seen a 'monster' emerge from the 'weird broken glass.'

"Get them out of here." Becker ordered. "Take them a safe distance away- there's a club house near the entrance to the park, that'll do. Emily will come with you to ensure they're all given a cover story."

"But what should I tell them?" Emily asked, preferring to stay with the others.

"Anything- it's a film or…? You'll think of something."

Big R directed the soldiers to take the scared teens, the woman and her yapping dog away, and Emily followed as she'd been asked. In the meantime, Connor had begun to set up the locking device, and the anomaly was already closing into a tight glowing ball. He was pressing the buttons on the dating calculator by the time Matt, Danny and Becker reached him.

"The Cretaceous." he announced. "That's not good..."

Anything else he had been going to say was cut off when a huge roar made them all spin round, trying to find where the source of the noise was coming from. Suddenly a huge creature burst out from the trees, and came careering towards them.

Those kids weren't far wrong, Big R thought as he primed his EMD to its highest setting. It really was a monster. It had a massive body and looked about 44 feet long! It had sharp dangerous looking claws on its three fingered hands. As it roared, he could clearly see the fearsome serrated teeth before it clamped shut its large powerful jaws as it emerged from the trees. It reminded him of a T-Rex, but knew it wasn't- it looked more like a …well a giant lizard with teeth.

"Carcharodontosaurus! Shark- tooth Lizard!" screamed Connor in awe above the roars of the creature.

Matt, Danny, Becker and Big R fired shot after shot at the huge animal. It began to look like the EMD's weren't going to be effective enough, when with one last huge shriek, it fell with a crash to the ground. Everyone stood panting beside the creature, looking between it and each other, when another huge roar made them all turn on the spot.

Another of the creatures came crashing out of the trees, seeming intent on its prey. It had smelt the blood on Connor's face and shirt and it opened its huge jaws in an ear- splitting roar. Big R flung himself at Connor, shoving him out of the way, firing rapidly at the animal. He leapt in front of Connor, kneeling on one knee as he fired his EMD. The others also fired at the creature and this time each shot seemed to slow it down. It fell just as it reached Big R, its jaws clamping together in one last, final desperate attempt to grab its prey. It finally became still, no more than a few inches from where Big R knelt, and where Connor lay sprawled behind him.

"I hope there's no more of them!" Matt said worriedly, examining the creature. "We'll need more power packs if there are." Becker ordered his men to check the area to see if there were any more creatures, as Connor was helped up by Danny. Fortunately, nothing else was found to have come through the anomaly, and the team sighed in relief.

"You alright?" Danny asked Connor.

"Yeah. Yeah- thanks to…" Connor waved his hand at Big R, leaning down, his hands on his knees, panting heavily as the air had been knocked out of him during the fall. Big R just nodded to Connor and went off with the other soldiers.

"Becker…" Connor managed to stutter…"Maybe he should stay, after all, yeah?"

"Yeah, maybe!" Becker responded, not sure what he was going to do with the man. First he beat the boy up, then he saved his life. He was a real enigma. But there wasn't time to ponder on the problem- they had to move the creatures back though the anomaly…somehow!

The team finally managed to get the creatures back through. It hadn't been easy, but they'd found some building works a few streets away, guided by Jess over the comms, and had commandeered a couple of large construction _c_ranes, and had eventually managed to lift the animals back through the anomaly. They'd had to break 'the rules' and let two men go through the anomaly with the creatures to free them from the cranes, and Big R was thrilled that he'd been one of the men chosen. He was awestruck as he went through the sparkling gateway to see a completely different world from where he'd just been standing.

When Matt was sure there was no more danger and Connor had locked the anomaly again, Matt gave the all clear and the teams began to return to the ARC. Big R and the soldiers headed off first with screeching tyres, leaving a small attachment watching the anomaly- they'd have to arrange more men to keep guard until it finally disappeared.

It had been more than twenty minutes after the soldiers had left before the others were able to leave the site as they had to check on Emily and ensure the onlookers had been given a story they believed and weren't going to report this to the newspapers, and to make sure the area was cordoned off so that no civilians would see the anomaly. Becker seemed to be having trouble reaching Jess over the comms when he tried to tell her they were ready to leave, but didn't think much of it. Perhaps now that the danger was over, she'd closed down the lines of communication.

Connor fell asleep in the back seat almost immediately, his head continuously flopping onto Danny's shoulder, much to everyone else's amusement, and to Danny's annoyance. But Connor had been through a lot that day, and was exhausted, so Danny finally just left him and gave up trying to push him off. However, when they finally reached the ARC, Matt's cry awoke Connor with a start, and the team slowly climbed out of the car to see what was going on, casting confused glances at each other.

There were soldiers and staff milling around outside the building everywhere. The place seemed in chaos. Becker went up to one of his men and asked him what was happening. He shook his head and looked worried as he walked back to the others.

"It's in lockdown!" he said.

"What!" Matt cried. "What caused it?"

"There's the thing, it was man- operated. The ARC was purposely locked down, and only Jess and Lester are in there." He turned back to look at the dark building. "Whoever's done this has kept them hostage. No one seems to know who it is…he was dressed in black, and held a gun to Jess' head until Lester ordered the staff to evacuate. He told them…he told them he only wanted Lester and the rest were to leave. Except…he kept Jess as 'incentive.' To keep Lester compliant until…until he killed him!" Becker didn't need to add that he was afraid for Jess' life too. A cold chill ran down his spine.

"Has he made any demands? Does he want information- or money?"

"Apparently not!" Becker responded, desperately trying to hold himself together. "He just wants Lester. Said he's repaying a debt. Said he wants him to suffer first, just like he had! That's all we know."

The team looked at each other. They had to do something. They were terribly afraid that if they didn't, Jess and Lester wouldn't survive the night. They had to come up with a plan, but without knowing any details, it wasn't going to be easy. They didn't know who the man was or why he was doing this. Were there any others involved? There were so many unanswered questions, and so little time. Becker looked once more at the building where Jess was trapped. He trembled in anger and fear that she was frightened- or worse! He'd have to get her out…get them out, or he'd die trying!

To Be Continued…


	17. Chapter 17- Hostages!

Disclaimer: Primeval and all its characters belong to someone else.

_Angsty chapter! Oh oh! Trouble's afoot!_

**Double Wedding**

**Chapter Seventeen**- Hostages!

Jess sat on her chair facing the armed man, trying to control the fear in her eyes and her trembling bottom lip. Her hands were tied behind her back and a shooting pain ravaged her wrists every time she moved. Next to her, Lester sat in an exact replica of her position, although to all outward appearances he seemed unperturbed and even a little bored.

The man facing them was dressed in the black uniform of the ARC's military, however the gun he held wasn't an EMD, but a small pistol which Lester recognised from the armoury as it had the ARC's logo on the side. The only difference to the uniform was that he wore a heavy black mask to cover his face, with only his hard grey eyes visible. They really couldn't begin to guess who he was, or what he wanted.

"Who are you?" Lester barked.

The man didn't speak, and just prowled up and down in front of them. Jess looked fearfully at Lester. Her mind was screaming 'Don't antagonise him!' but of course he couldn't hear her.

"What do you want? Come on, man- speak. You obviously want something!"

The man smiled beneath his mask. This was the moment he had been waiting for all these years. He was going to make Lester pay for what he had done! And the girl was just a little bonus thrown in. He deserved a present after all he had suffered over the years- all due to this man and the ARC. He slowly removed the mask, and smiled a steely grin as he saw the spark of recognition in both Jess' and Lester's eyes as they saw his face.

"You!" Lester cried, his blasé façade slipping for a moment. "But…why? What is it that you want?"

"You, Lester. It's _you_ that I want. You're finally going to pay for what you've done. And I'm going to enjoy every pain riddled moment of it…"

Jess and Lester exchanged a glance, Jess audibly gasping at the venom in the voice of their antagonist. He threw his head back and laughed- a sound that chilled her bones and sent shivers down her spine. This man was clearly insane…

**~~oOOo~~**

Matt gathered his team together. He refused to let any of the soldiers join them- the captor obviously had inside knowledge and access to the ARC, and he couldn't trust many people other than a select few and of course the core team, at this point.

"Right well, we don't know much except that someone has Lester and Jess prisoner. Emily- I want you to get Lorraine Wickes to take a roll call- we know she can be trusted too- tell the staff it's an exercise or something. We need to see if any personnel are missing. That way at least we'll know who we're dealing with."

Emily immediately ran off to Lorraine and explained the situation. They began to gather the waiting staff around them and take a roll call. Fortunately Lorraine was a good, loyal employee and when the lockdown had started and the unessential staff had begun to evacuate unbeknown to them that it had all been manipulated, Lorraine had remained in the ARC. When the unknown assailant had held a gun to Jess' head and ordered Lester to clear the rest of the staff from the ARC, opening just one exit and then locking it again, Lorraine had grabbed her laptop at the last moment, unseen by anyone, and was now able to call up the rosters of who should be on duty. Emily patted Lorraine's shoulder in gratitude and praise of her actions. She'd be sure to tell Lester when this was all over…that is… if Lester- no! She wouldn't even consider the fact that that he wouldn't survive. Of course he would- both of them would…they _had_ to!

"Right." Matt resumed as soon as Emily had gone to find Lorraine. "We need to get into the ARC. Danny and Becker, you two know better than anyone how we could do that."

"Yeah, we've tested the security of this building every week. Most of the entrances and weak areas have now been secured or alarmed, but there is that one ventilation shaft that I abseiled down one time- remember, Becker, where we found that camera Christine Johnson had rigged up?" Becker nodded remembering, as Danny continued. "We didn't think it was necessary to keep the camera there or set up an alarm. With all the staff on site, no one would have been able to get very far if they tried to get in that way, so we left it as it was. With only one man in the ARC, that's our best bet. We'll just have to hope he doesn't bother with the CCTV- he thinks everyone's out and he's locked in with just Lester and Jess."

"Great. We'll have to go with that then. Is there a second option so that we can make a two- pronged assault?"

Becker cleared his throat. To everyone's amazement, he actually appeared to blush a little. Even in this dire situation, they looked at him wondering what on earth had made the usual impassive captain flush.

"I…er… I know a place where we could get in. I…Jess and I…that is." He stopped and sighed. It was no good. He'd have to come clean, no matter how embarrassing it was. Jess was in danger and that was more important than having Temple laugh at him day in…day out… Becker sighed. "OK- here's the thing. Matt, you banned the four of us from…"

"'_Fraternising_ and _lovemaking'_ in the ARC!" Connor interrupted, smirking.

Becker sighed again, and Matt's eyebrows rose questioningly. "Well, Jess and I found a room. A private room that isn't used. It's in the basement where the old computers are stored. We went there to…"

"_Fraternise!_" snickered Connor.

"Talk…alone. Where no one could misconstrue what we were doing." Becker finished, glaring at Connor.

Connor held his hands up as if surrendering. "Way to flaunt the rules, man!" he laughed.

"We'll talk about that later." Matt said irritated by the flippancy. "Meantime, how does that room help us?"

"Well, I discovered a delivery hatch I never even realised was there- nobody's used it for years. I haven't had time to put all the security in place yet- I was going to do it tomorrow. It leads to a corner in the loading bay- very out of the way and un-noticeable. We could access the ARC from there."

"Good! Well, that's it, then. Danny and I'll go down the shaft. Becker and Connor, you take the basement. I'll just see if Emily's got any names for us and she can go with you guys. Becker, have you got any weapons in your SUV?"

Becker smiled his first real smile since he heard that Lester and Jess were in danger. "Oh yes!" he admitted. The team walked over to Becker's car and when he lifted the boot, they almost laughed. The boot was fully stocked with all kinds of conventional weaponry and EMDs.

"I'm not even going to ask!" Matt sighed. "OK, you lot, take what you need and we'll get going."

"What do we do once we're in?" Connor asked.

Matt and Danny looked at each other. "Play it by ear!" Danny said, loading bullets into a gun.

"Here- I've got some walkie- talkies too. We can't use the comms, so these will have to do. Matt, you take one and I'll have the other." Becker added.

Matt nodded and then turned towards where the staff were still standing together. "Emily!" he called, and with a final word to Lorraine, Emily raced over to them.

"We've just finished. Out of all the staff due on duty tonight, four are off sick, then there's three people unaccounted for. They were all at work today, but no one's seen them since the ARC was cleared. They definitely didn't come outside. The first is Dr. Matthews, who as we know works in medical. Then there's both Paul Johnson and Raif Roberts."

The team looked at each other. Well, at least they had some idea of who their adversary could be, but couldn't fathom any possible reason why any of those people would do this. They split into their groups and made their way to their respective areas. This was it- their only chance to save Lester and Jess…

**~~oOOo~~**

The man went to where Jess was seated and grabbed her by her hair, snapping her head back as he spoke to her. "I'm going to undo your bonds now. One false move and I'll shoot you. One scream and I'll shoot you. Understand?"

Jess nodded, biting on her lip, desperately trying to be brave. He untied the straps around her wrists and she rubbed them trying to get the feeling back into them.

"Stand up!" he ordered, and Jess did as she was told. She just didn't know what else to do. "Go and untie Lester- no tricks by either of you or…"

"We get it!" Lester interrupted. "You'll shoot!"

"Don't get smart!" their assailant snapped, lifting the gun to Jess' head. Lester immediately fell silent.

As Jess untied Lester, her hands fumbling with nerves, they exchanged a glance. They weren't sure how they were going to get out of this, but both were confidant the team were working on a way to help them.

"Right- you…" he commanded Lester. "…You go first. Remember I've got little Jess here, so don't try to do anything stupid. Start walking to the menagerie. We have some friends to visit." he smiled evilly. "MOVE!"

Lester had no option and did as he was ordered. His eyes darted here and there as he tried to find some way of arming himself but there was no opportunity to do anything. They were soon at the door to the menagerie. The sanitizer had been disconnected, Lester noticed as they entered the office above the animal containment area. He sat them down, and training his gun on them, glanced through the glass to the animals roaring below.

"Welcome to your death chamber, Lester. Jessie and I will be having some fun up here whilst you're being ripped to pieces, eh, Jess! His screams will make our union all that more…satisfying."

Jess held her hand to her mouth and began to shake uncontrollably. "Please…!" she cried. "Please…!" A stray tear fell down her cheek.

"That's right, little girl- beg! Cry! Scream! Just like my family did all those years ago because of him. This _bureaucratic_ man. He's the real monster, not these creatures, and now it's time to pay…"

Paul Johnson turned once more to face the creatures, an insane smile on his face. At last he was going to make Lester and the ARC repay the debt they owed him. This was going to be good…..

To Be Continued…

_Well done to DrawnToDarkness for guessing it was Paul!_

_Next chapter- all becomes clear why Paul hates Lester and the ARC so much._

_Can the team save them in time? Watch this space…_


	18. Chapter 18- Paul Johnson

Disclaimer: Primeval and all its characters belong to someone else.

**Double Wedding**

**Chapter Eighteen**- Paul Johnson

"Why…why are you doing this?" Jess whispered.

Paul's eyes seemed to glaze over as he retreated into the past. "I was fifteen years old. My mother was thirty three. She was beautiful- very young and vibrant. My dad- he was older- thirty five. A very strong man- I admired him so much."

As Paul contemplated, Lester thought he'd take his chance. He leapt at Paul, grabbing the gun. The two men struggled for a moment, Jess watching from the side-lines, hands over her mouth in horror. She cast her eyes around the room to find a weapon. She focussed on a lamp on a side table and grabbed it, hoping to smash it over Paul's head. Unfortunately she didn't bank on it still being plugged in and as the lead extended to its full length, it came to a sudden stop and jarred Jess' hand. She dropped the lamp on the floor where it broke into small fragments.

Meanwhile Paul had managed to get the upper hand over Lester, and slammed the butt of the gun onto Lester's head. Lester went down but wasn't unconscious. As Jess ran to his aid to stem the flow of blood from his temple, Paul savagely slapped her face, sending her reeling.

"If either of you try that again, you'll be sorry. I'll make sure you'll both pay for that. Now SIT DOWN!"

They struggled to their chairs, holding onto each other for support, Jess openly crying. Lester's eyes flashed angrily, but he knew he wasn't as strong as Paul.

"That's better." Paul said in a calmer voice. "Now, if you want to know why, Lester, I suggest you shut up, sit still and listen. That's your problem! You never listen!"

Lester held his handkerchief to his head and decided to try a different approach. If he was compliant, maybe he'd catch Paul off guard again, and get another chance to get them out of this before it was too late. Paul paced up and down in front of Lester and Jess. He slowly began talking again, continuing from where he had left off.

"They worked in Lambeth together. They were so much in love- even after all those years. I sometimes felt a little isolated, but they were good together. They didn't need to get married, they'd always said- a piece of paper wouldn't change their love for each other. They told me they would be working late that day- they often did, but I knew it was because they wanted to spend time alone- just the two of them. They didn't know I was there, but my mate and I sneaked into the building to stalk them. It was meant to be a joke, spying on the old folks! A game- we were Paul Bond and his sidekick, Basildon Bond! Childish nonsense. But then it happened. My dad was attacked. One minute he was there, the next- some creature's dinner! Do you remember now, Lester?"

Lester looked blank. "No…I…er…"

"My mother hadn't been in the room when it happened, but she'd seen the creature through the glass. She screamed at all the blood. My mate was being sick behind me, but I was numb. I couldn't move or scream or anything. My mother didn't even realise I was there. She became hysterical, and then made her first and final mistake. She called the police. Clearer now, Lester? No, of course not…you're too hard hearted…to you it was just another poor civilian caught up in the madness. Expendable."

Lester wracked his brains. He couldn't remember any incidents that affected him. He remained silent waiting for Paul to finish his story. He hoped Matt and the others were on their way! He had to get Jess out of there before that monster exacted his revenge on her!

"I heard it all, you see. My pal was heaving his guts out. My mum was screaming for her poor dead partner, showing the people the pool of blood and a severed limb floating in it. My mother was Diane Johnson, Lester. Remember now?"

Lester shook his head. He couldn't recall the name at all.

"They took my mother away. She cried and begged them to let her go- she had her child at home, she yelled. They took her anyway. A woman was talking to you." Lester looked surprised. "She said that the police had charged my mother, and asked you to intervene. You refused. Because you didn't want the newspapers to get hold of the story. The woman was nice. She asked you to think again- not to let them lock my mother up- she was innocent. You said you'd get the charges dropped when the crisis was under control. **_Remember now_**?"

"I…"

"Lambeth Public Swimming Baths. I didn't know it then, of course but it was a Mosasaur that ate my father. He'd dived off of the diving board- right into its jaws. Snap! Gone! Just that one floating limb left behind."

Finally, Lester's eyes opened wide in recognition. He'd thought she'd be safer away from harm at that time, he recalled, he couldn't afford to let it become common knowledge. As Lester began to remember, he felt sick to his stomach. He'd really meant to get the girl released. He really had. He'd just got so embroiled in the anomalies… he'd forgotten all about her! As Paul saw the spark of recognition in Lester's eyes, he bent in until they were face to face.

"Remember them now, Lester? Diane Johnson and Anthony Barton. My parents. My mother never recovered from what she'd seen. No one believed her- told her she was making it all up. They went on and on at her to confess, and in her confused state of mind, she eventually came to believe she was responsible for my father's death. They put me into care, just until I was seventeen. Last time I saw her, she couldn't remember who I was. The memory of that creature and then believing she had killed my father had sent her completely over the edge, and she spent the rest of her days in an asylum. She died three months ago at another inmate's hand. You ruined her life, Lester. And mine. I couldn't forget what I'd seen. I couldn't tell anyone- they'd say I was mad like my mother. I decided then to investigate and find out what you'd tried so hard to cover- up. And here we are. You, me and Jess makes three. Cosy. Good day to die, Lester!"

Paul suddenly grabbed the cord attached to the broken lamp, and roughly began to wrap it around Jess' hands, and the chair. He pulled Lester up by the scruff of his neck and began to haul him towards the entrance to the animal's enclosure.

"Good-bye, Lester!"

Paul dragged Lester nearer and nearer to where he could see the creatures milling around, their cells open, allowing them to roam freely.. Some were already dead, having been savaged by other creatures. They were snarling and roaring at each other and at scent of Lester's blood, which was driving them into a frenzy. The last thing Lester remembered were the roars echoing around the menagerie, Jess' screams and Paul Johnson's maniacal laughter…

To Be Continued…

_*Story adapted from Series 1 Episode 3. The woman in the episode may have been younger, but for my purposes, she was old enough to have a child. I also realise it was pre- Jenny and it actually was Claudia who tried to get Lester to free Diane, but hey! This is fiction! I'm making it up! _

Are the team too late to save Lester? Will Becker and Jess have their double wedding? Please tune in to the next chapter to find out!...


	19. Chapter 19- A Rescue Mission

Disclaimer: Primeval and all its characters belong to someone else.

_So sorry- more angst this chapter…back to fluff and weddings soon, I promise…that's if they survive!..._

**Double Wedding**

**Chapter Nineteen**- A Rescue Mission

"There you go, that should do you." Dr. Simon Matthews said as he finished the last stitch to his patient's very nasty gash just above his eye.

"Thanks, doc." Big R stated, smiling wryly. "Guess Temple got a good punch in, after all. Didn't hurt at the time- I suppose that was my temper getting the better of me again."

As Big R stood up, the alarms began to ring out, and the lights flickered and went off around them. The shutters on the doors began to close as the voice announced a warning that lockdown had been activated. Raif ran to the shutter and tried to stop it lowering, but it was too strong for him, and it sealed the room with a loud 'clang.' The two men looked at each other and Matthews joined Big R at the door.

"We're trapped!" he stated, and banged his hand on the shutter. "Hey! Hey!" he yelled. He could hear voices the other side of the door… but no one noticed his banging amongst the bustle of evacuation and they were suddenly left in silence, with no sounds coming from the other side. "They've gone!"

"Yeah, doc- I guessed that. Well, I don't know what's going on, but I'm not just gonna stand around here."

Raif began looking around the room. Maybe there was something he could use to pry the shutter open? He looked at the medical instruments and grabbed a scalpel, which he put down the band of his army trousers in case he needed a weapon, and a long pole standing in a corner. He tried levering the shutter with the metal pole, but it was too thick, and he threw it away from him in disgust. He looked around the room again, squinting in the half- light of the emergency power which had come on a few moments after the lights went out.

"Up there!" he said to the doctor. "The ventilation shaft. That's our way out. I just hope it's big enough for me to go through. Only one way to find out!"

With that, he climbed up onto the table below the vent, and prised it off. He looked through the shaft. It seemed big enough, so he pulled himself up and climbed into it.

"Come on, doc- give me your hand and I'll pull you up!"

"I...I can't!" cried Dr Matthews. "I'm claustrophobic!"

"It'll be OK." Big R said, swallowing down his annoyance at the weak man. "Come on, it's our only way out!"

"No! Please- I can't!"

"Well then…I'll go and open the shutter for you. You wait here."

"No- please, don't leave me here. I…I…" the doctor cried, now thoroughly worked up into a state. "I've got to get out of here- NOW!" he added running madly at the door, and heaving himself at it. He rebounded off the shutters, and fell into a heap on the floor, where he remained shaking in fear.

Big R was in shock. He couldn't believe the doctor had changed so drastically from a cool, calm medic into this crumbling mess. Fear certainly did strange things to men, he thought looking at the doctor in distaste. He'd seen it in the field too many times for his liking- weak men who should just stay home with their mothers, he thought angrily. He looked along the shaft and then back at the doctor, trying to decide his next course of action. He decided he had to stay with the doctor and find another way to get them out of there. It was his mission to protect these people, and he was already on a warning, and didn't want to lose his job. He jumped back down into the room.

"It's OK, doc." he sighed as kindly as he could muster, even though he felt anything but. "I'm here. You're gonna be fine…"

**~~oOOo~~**

Danny and Matt accessed the ventilation system, which Danny remembered very well. He'd quite enjoyed the last time he'd done this- this time is was different- it was a matter of life and death- Jess and Lester's lives! They silently fixed their zip lines and began abseiling down. All around them were metal pipes and flashing lights, but neither man paid much attention to the view, they were too focussed on their task. When they had reached about half way down, Danny signalled to Matt to stop. As they hung in mid-air, he leant across and pulled out a small electronic device and scanned the infrared system box on the wall, to his right. As he scanned the screen, the red and blue lights that chased across the screen blinked out, and Danny smiled with satisfaction. He motioned to Matt to continue the journey downwards, and they slithered down their wires until they reached the bottom of the first level.

They glanced quickly at each other and quickly unclipped the zip wires from their belts at their waists. As one, they raced along the short corridor and half climbed, half slid down the ladder to the lowest level. Danny held his breath as he pushed open the door to the corridor in the ARC. The last time he'd put one foot out an alarm had immediately notified Becker of his presence. He gingerly pressed his foot down on the ground, hoping the lack of power in the ARC would silence any warning alarm. Nothing. Breathing a sigh of relief, and smirking a little to himself, he ducked back into the ventilation system as Matt contacted Becker on the walkie- talkie.

"Becker- come in…over." Matt whispered into the machine.

"Copy, Matt…over." came Becker's quiet response.

"We're in. We're going to check out the medical bay- see if Dr Matthews has Lester and Jess there…over."

"Copy that, Matt. We're nearly in ourselves. I'll keep you informed…out."

Danny pushed the door open fully and stepped into the ARC, Matt at his heels. They rushed off towards the medical bay to find out if Dr Matthews was the man they were looking for…

**~~oOOo~~**

Connor and Emily followed Becker to the loading bay. No-one was around- they'd all gone outside during lockdown. They ran swiftly and silently to an isolated corner.

"Here!" Becker indicated, handing Connor his gun to hold. "There's the delivery hatch just there."

He went towards the hatch and heaved it open. It was still very stiff and unyielding, but Becker had already used it once when he'd been with Jess, so it finally opened to his pressure. Connor returned his weapon and Becker led the way inside the pitch black basement, and the others followed him, using the lights on their EMD's to lighten the way. They climbed over debris left there a long time ago and finally reached the room where the old computers had been stored. Connor looked around and smirked when he saw a blanket laid out on the dusty floor, and a couple of fluffy cushions on top of it.

"Nice!" he grinned, but just received a glare in response from a slightly embarrassed Becker. "Me and Abby'll have to….er, never mind!" He decided not to continue as Becker's glare got even more intense, and his EMD pointed at Connor shining the light directly into his eyes.

Becker turned away from Connor and went to the door, opening it a tiny bit. All seemed to be clear outside, and he stepped out into a corridor, wielding his gun in front of him. Just as they were about to move up the old stone staircase leading to the ARC, the walkie- talkie signalled that Matt wanted to talk to him. Becker answered Matt, informing him they were almost in, and as he clicked off, they once again moved forward until they finally stood in the ARC. They were nearly at the ADD, and wondered where they should search.

"Matt and Danny have gone to search medical. That leaves Big R and Paul not accounted for. Let's try the soldier's quarters." Becker decided. "If it's Big R, he may have taken them there."

They began creeping along the dark building, which was unnaturally silent without any people or equipment making any sounds. Connor suddenly cracked his knee on a stray piece of furniture he hadn't noticed, and the sound of his unintentional 'Ow!' sounded loudly through the room.

"Sorry…sorry!" Connor whispered as they clearly heard the roars echoing from the menagerie in response to the noise. As they began to move off once more, they suddenly heard a piercing scream from the direction of the menagerie.

"Jess!" Becker exclaimed, and immediately the three of them changed direction and headed towards the menagerie where Jess was screaming for help…

**~~oOOo~~**

Matt and Danny reached the shuttered room in no time. They stood outside wondering what to do, when a man's voice yelled in panic through the door.

"Help! Help me! Get me OUT!"

They could hear another voice trying to calm the first. They looked at each other- it didn't sound like Jess or Lester. Matt banged on the shutter.

"Who's there?" he yelled. Inside, Dr Matthews and Big R looked at each other for a second then Big R called out…

"It's us! Dr Matthews and Raif Roberts! We're trapped in here. Can you get us out?"

Matt found something nearby to prise open the shutters, which slowly lifted as they heaved and grunted. It rose half way and then froze stuck into that position. Danny ran to some equipment lying around and used it to prop up the shutter.

"Hurry." he prompted. "It won't hold long."

The doctor ran out of the room, followed by Big R, and he bent over, his hands on his knees breathing hard.

"You're OK now." Big R said to him, slapping him on his back. Danny and Matt were pleasantly surprised by the caring tone in his voice- they hadn't seen this side of Big R before.

"I'm sorry- just can't take being locked in or enclosed. I'll be alright now!" the doctor stated, still shaking.

Just then the walkie- talkie crackled, and Becker's voice clearly came through the piece of equipment, announcing where they'd heard Jess. Matt told the doctor to remain where he was in safety, and they ran towards the menagerie leaving him to recover. He nervously looked around, and then sank onto the floor, taking in huge gulps of air.

They met the others just by the menagerie, where Connor was physically trying to hold Becker back from just bursting through the menagerie door in response to Jess' screams which had suddenly stopped, causing the Captain to be in a blind panic for her safety.

"No, Becker! He could kill her if we just blindly go in!" Connor was trying to say as he struggled to prevent Becker from entering. He was losing his grip on Becker and the stronger man suddenly flailed out at him and hit Connor, who immediately let go and held his face where he was already bruised and injured.

Matt reached Becker in time, and pulled him back. "Becker! Stop! We have to do this right. We've only got one chance!"

"I'm going in, Matt…nothing you can say will stop me, even if I have to shoot you!" Becker growled.

"OK. Maybe a surprise attack will work- if he hasn't already been alerted by all the noise you've been making! Ready?" he said to the others.

They nodded and moved towards the menagerie door, Connor still holding his face with his hand, grimacing with the pain. They burst through the door, weapons held aloft. Jess was sitting alone in the room, strapped to a chair and as she saw them, she screamed a warning- a future predator faced her at the open glass partition. The creature was taken by surprise, but moved quickly just as Matt, Danny and Becker fired in unison, completely missing their target.

It leapt at Big R and he hacked at it with his only weapon- the scalpel he'd picked up in the medical bay. It slashed back at him with lethal claws, and he held onto the creature for dear life, trying to keep its jaws away from his neck. The others were too afraid to shoot in case they hit him, but somehow Connor managed to get behind the creature and hit it hard with the butt of his EMD, and the vibration made him drop the weapon. Momentarily stunned, it let go of Big R who fell to the ground, bleeding badly.

It turned and faced Connor, who looked terrified, but swallowed down his fear as he faced up to what was about to happen to him. The future predator put its face directly against Connor's face, and he nearly retched at the stench and drool as it opened its jaws ready to bite, and raised its clawed arm to strike. Connor closed his eyes waiting for the pain, but it never came. He squinted his eyes open and saw that the others had simultaneously fired at the creature, and it was now lying prone at his feet.

"Next time…" he managed to breathe. "…don't leave it so long!" and he slid to the floor in relief as Becker was finally able to run to Jess' side.

"You're alright…you're alright!" he repeated over and over as he freed her from the straps, kissing her as she cried into his shoulder.

Jess suddenly straightened, pushing him away. "Lester!" she cried. "Paul's taken him…"

"Paul!" Matt repeated. "Where's he taken Lester?"

"Down there…" Jess pointed with a trembling hand, indicating the menagerie below where the creatures were roaring and roaming around. "He's taken him down to the animals…"

To Be Continued…


	20. Chapter 20- The Menagerie

Disclaimer: Primeval and all its characters belong to someone else.

_***Warning- Younger readers, please note- some violence in this chapter. ***_

**Double Wedding**

**Chapter Twenty**- The Menagerie

"Connor- take Big R to the medical bay. We left Dr Matthews there. Jess- go with Connor."

Jess looked at Becker, her cheeks streaked with the mascara that had run down her face and nodded. Connor put his arm around Big R and heaved him to his feet, the big man helping as much as he could. Jess put his other arm around her and they began making their way slowly to the medical bay. As they reached the door, Jess turned her head back towards Becker.

"Be safe!" she whispered.

With that Connor, Big R and Jess moved out of sight and Matt sighed in relief. "OK, now that they're safely out of this, let's get Lester! Danny and I'll climb down into the animal enclosure from here. Becker, you and Emily go in through the entrance. And be careful, everyone!"

**~~oOOo~~**

Paul dragged Lester down the stone stairway to the menagerie entrance. Lester's head was bleeding profusely now, and he passed out a few times as he was being pushed and pulled along. Behind the menagerie door, the animals could already smell the blood and were working themselves up into a frenzy trying to get at the fresh meat. A tree creeper had begun to follow the future predator by climbing up to the office above, but at the scent of the blood, it leapt back down, its tail swiping at a nearby smilodon as it vied for the main spot by the door awaiting what it considered to be its next meal. The creatures roared at each other as they tried to get through the door, crashing and clawing at the metal shutter. They hadn't been fed at their normal time because of the lockdown, and were crazed with the smell of blood and hunger.

"Well, here we are Lester!" Paul laughed. "This is it. One flick of this switch and the shutter will rise. I'll leave you here- it won't take the creatures long to break through the door once the shutter's gone. Then you'll finally get what you deserve. The only other way out is back up the stairs- but by the time you try to get there, I'll have resealed the office door and gone to play with little Jessie while I listen to your screams. I hope you'll die noisily, Lester. It's…What! What's going on?"

Paul stopped mid-sentence. The frantic crashing banging at the shutter had stopped. There were still roars and yelps, but a new sound was added into the mix. He heard a man's voice yelling and the sound of repeated shots.

"No! That's not possible!" he cried. He made a move to slam his palm down on the button to raise the shutter when a shot rang out and hit his hand. He pulled his hand away with the shock of the sudden pain.

"Don't even try!" Becker's voice rang out behind him, at the top of the stairs. "Don't move, Johnson. It's over."

Lester almost cried at the relief he felt, but maintained his haughty outer appearance. He'd been sure this was it. His heart pounded and he sank to his knees, still with Paul's hand holding the collar of his jacket. He suddenly felt himself being hauled up again.

"You think it's over, do you, soldier boy!" Paul sneered. "I don't think so. Your girlfriend's up there, Becker. Be a good action man and go and rescue her. Wasn't my type anyway. I only want Lester, and one way or another, he's going to die!"

Paul held his weapon up to Lester's temple. He pulled Lester closer to the menagerie door. His injured hand reached out once more towards the button on the side of the door. Becker pointed his gun at Paul, trying to get him clearly in his sights without hurting Lester.

"Shoot him!" Emily screamed in Becker's ear. "Go on, what you are waiting for!"

"Can't get a clear shot." Becker retorted quietly, as Paul once again dropped his hand and pulled Lester in front of him.

"And I thought you were such a classy lady!" laughed Paul. "Just like the rest of them- braying for a man's blood! Go back up the stairs, both of you, or so help me…" he shoved the gun hard into Lester's mouth. Lester had no choice but to open his mouth and stood as still as he could, eyes tightly shut waiting for the blast.

"Easy!" Becker said smoothly. "Easy…look, I'm backing up…Don't shoot." Becker began to reverse up the stairs, Emily moving behind him, her eyes wide with fear for Lester. Becker held up one hand, and held his weapon up in the air with the other. As soon as he reached the top of the stairs, he hid around the corner, peering around it and training the gun carefully on Paul, waiting for the chance to take his shot.

"See, Lester. Nothing's going to save you." Paul removed the gun from Lester's mouth and turned once more to the switch. "As much as I'd like to be the one to kill you, it'll be more fun this way!" he laughed, pushing slowly down on the button…

**~~oOOo~~**

Matt and Danny used the straps that had tethered Jess and Lester to the chairs. They tied them together to make a long enough rope to lower themselves down to the menagerie below. The creatures still screamed at the door and each other.

"I'll go down." Matt told Danny. "You stay here and shoot anything that tries to climb up to get me, yeah!"

He began lowering himself down, inch by inch. Some of the creatures were suddenly alerted by the movement above them. The tree creeper and a future predator began to climb up the walls, trying to reach Matt, but Danny was ready and two clear shots rang out, taking down each creature quickly before they even realised what had happened. As they fell back down to the ground, some of the creatures from the menagerie leapt at them, and began to devour the flesh on their bodies- they were crazed and ravenous by now. Matt thought sadly that there'd be more fatalities amongst them before this was over. Abby wasn't going to be happy about this!

Matt began firing his EMD from his vantage point above the animals, feeling safer now that the two climbing creatures had been removed from the equation. He suddenly changed his opinion when the tyrannosaurus suddenly appeared, making its way towards him. It was huge and didn't need to climb up to reach him. As it got nearer, Matt realised that he couldn't hang about on the rope presenting an easy target. Danny was firing shot after shot, but the animal was taking its time succumbing to them. Matt knew it would be taken down eventually, but as the was almost eye to eye with him, he took matters into his own hands. Murmuring a quick prayer, he swung himself across, and dropped down suddenly. The tyrannosaurus snapped its huge jaws where he'd just been swinging, and clamped them down on thin air.

Matt's breath hissed out of him as he landed. The creature whose back he was now on, raised its trunk as it trumpeted, sounding like it was triumphant in saving yet another member of the ARC. The turned back to try to get at Matt, but at last Danny's concentrated shooting finally brought the huge creature down. As it fell, it trapped a few other creatures under its huge body. Danny grabbed the rope and swung his legs over the edge and began scaling down the straps.

"Good boy!" Matt praised the Columbian Mammoth. "Good boy!"

The few creatures that were left seemed to realise they were facing the 'alpha' male and stood back, roaring and showing their teeth, but not attacking. Matt slid down from the Mammoth's back and as Danny joined him, they began using the equipment left by the menagerie staff to force the remaining creatures back into their enclosures, Danny throwing copious amounts of food that he'd found in a container for the creatures to follow. Princess, the dracorex needed a lot of water, and she was tempted back into her cell by the sound of water being poured into her container. Matt turned to the switches on the wall, and flung the handle up, finally restoring the safety locks on the enclosures, thus securing the animals once more.

Danny and Matt nodded to each other, breathing hard. They suddenly heard another noise, and turned quickly to the sound, guns pointing at the culprits. They pulled back just in time, straightening up when they saw the two little diictodons. Sid and Nancy chirruped and looked at them curiously, and then scampered away back to where they'd hidden when the larger animals had been loose. Rex swooped down from his ledge where he'd also been hiding, flying in circles around them, and Matt and Danny laughed in relief watching him.

Their relief didn't last long, though. They spun towards the door, hearing the sound of the metal shutter being raised. They ran to hide behind the food containers, not knowing whether it would be Paul or Becker coming through that door. They hoped it would be Becker!

**~~oOOo~~**

Paul cautiously opened the door a tiny crack. When he couldn't see any animals, he shoved Lester in front of him into the room. He couldn't understand it! He'd only meant to push Lester through and quickly shut the door, running to safety whilst Lester was left with the creatures, but the only creatures he could see were ones lying unconscious or dead on the floor. He'd thought he'd heard men's voices, but there was no one in sight. Perhaps the sounds echoing in this eerie place had confused him, and it had been Becker's voice he'd heard after all.

He walked further into the room- wait! The animals were back in their cells. This wasn't right! He grabbed Lester and began to back out of the room again, but suddenly stopped dead in his tracks as a roar came from behind him. He finally let go of Lester and very slowly turned round in horror, only to come face to face with the badly injured tree creeper, which had somehow survived the other animal's attack on it. It slashed out with its clawed hand and its tail curled around Paul as he screamed. It pulled him off his feet and began to scale the wall trying to get up as high as it could, Paul dangling helplessly. Danny and Matt fired in unison, and Becker and Emily joined them at last, adding their fire power to the melee. They hit their target, and it fell, bringing Paul with it. They both fell to the ground where neither of them moved. Becker ran to check on Paul as Matt ran to Lester's side. He shook his head. The injuries the tree creeper had inflicted, coupled with the fall, had killed Paul.

"Well, you took you're time!" Lester murmured.

The four team members laughed in relief, and Matt and Becker hoisted Lester to his feet, and helped him back towards the medical bay, Emily and Danny following behind.

"Er…Thank you." Lester added quietly, and then with his usual spirit, he added, "If you ever tell anyone I said that, you're all fired!"

The team shook their heads at Lester, and laughingly continued on to the medical bay where Connor, Jess and Big R were waiting….

To Be Continued…

_Well! Lester's OK! That's a relief! I hope you enjoyed the excitement and thought it was believable- but as I always say…it's fanfic, where anything can happen! _

_Fluffy next chapter…_


	21. Chapter 21- Aftermath

Disclaimer: Primeval and all its characters belong to someone else.

_This chapter's dedicated to MrsLeePotts who spotted an error in my fic –'Happy New Year', and very kindly told me! Oopsie! Thank you so much- saved me from having a very red face!_

**Double Wedding**

**Chapter Twenty One**- Aftermath

When the team reached the medical bay, lockdown was already in the process of being lifted, and staff were beginning to meander back into the ARC. Jess flew into Becker's arms when he opened the door and he pulled her into a tight hug, his eyes closed with relief that it was all over and she was safe and well.

"You two get off home." Matt said. "We'll finish up here."

"You're sure?" Becker asked.

"Yes- go on, get Jess home. She's been through enough today. Plenty of time for you both to write your reports tomorrow."

"Thanks, Matt!" Becker replied, his frown finally lifting as he put his hand on Jess' back and gently guided her towards the door.

Jess also smiled, but her face was pale and drawn with streaks of mascara running down her cheeks. Becker felt weary himself, more from the worry and fear for Jess' safety than the exertion of the day. He'd never felt so emotionally drained before in his whole life. If anything had happened to her…but it hadn't and he wasn't going to waste another minute thinking about what could have been. He'd be certain to make sure nothing like this would ever happen again, but he'd sort that out another day. Today he had Jess to look after, that was his priority. He didn't forget his colleagues though, he was concerned for them all- they had become like family to him.

"Connor…" he said, turning back. "make sure you get yourself sorted by the doc, and then get home yourself. You look worse than Lester!"

Connor nodded to Becker, and raised his hand in response as his mobile phone finally connected and he heard Abby's worried voice over the airwaves. He felt like crying himself as he heard her answer- he needed her so much right now. They'd always worked side by side and faced everything together, but she was pregnant now and the baby and her health had to come first.

"Good work today, Becker." Matt said, clapping him on the shoulder as he left the room. "I'll let you know how Lester is." Becker nodded once more, and was gone.

Connor paced up and down, trying to ease Abby's concern. She couldn't believe what she was hearing! Connor promised he wouldn't be too long before coming home- he just had to be seen by the medics and check out that Paul hadn't disrupted any of the electrics or computer systems by causing lockdown.

Abby was startled when Connor casually mentioned the doctor, but he assured her that that it was just a mixture of his old bruises where Big R had hit him and a new one when he'd got in the way of Becker's arm as he tried to get free to save Jess.

"I'm fine!" he said to her. "Don't stress. It looks worse than it is- I can still talk…and kiss you in all the right places…" he added whispering, turning to make sure no one was behind him when he said it. Unfortunately Matt and Emily were standing right there and by the looks on their faces had heard him. He blushed and stammered that he had to go and quickly terminated the call, even though once her voice was cut off he felt strangely alone as he sadly looked at the phone in his hand.

"Temple…Connor…" a deep resounding voice suddenly echoed from one of the bunks in the room.

Connor jumped, knowing who was talking. He walked over to the man and looked down at him, feeling sorry to see him swathed in bandages from the creature's attack, and looking like he was in a great deal of pain. The meds didn't seem to have taken hold yet, and Big R gritted his teeth as he tried to sit up.

"Hey, take it easy!" Connor said, helping Big R, and adjusting the pillows. "You're going to be OK."

Big R looked quizzically at him. After the beating he'd given the boy and the way he'd pushed him around, Connor was still concerned for him. He shook his head and instantly regretted it, as a bolt of pain shot through his temple.

"Thank you." he finally managed to say. A mixture of pain and his usual inability to apologise made his voice sound strained as he spoke. "You saved my life. I wouldn't have blamed you if you'd have let that…that…"

"Future predator…it was a future pred…"

"Whatever… I wouldn't have blamed you if you'd have let that _future predator_ kill me. Don't think I'd have been so …forgiving."

"Sure you would! It's OK, Big R- no need to say any more. It's fine."

"But your face! Sorry, man!"

"Hey- soon get my good looks back, won't I. It'll be fine."

"Sorry to break up this bonding session- you boys can kiss and make up later. It's time we got on with restoring the ARC back to normality, and then we can all get off home. The doc says Lester's going to be alright. In fact…here he is now…" Matt said.

"Oh, please! Stop fussing!" Lester complained as he was pushed along in a wheelchair. "And I don't need this thing! I can walk perfectly well, thank you very much!" Lester stood up and approached the others who were gathered around Big R's bed.

"Lester!" Connor breathed, pleased he had recovered well.

"Yes, yes, I'm alright. No need to fuss. Chop, chop… haven't you all got some work to be getting on with? We _all_ want to go home tonight, you know. Off you go…off you go…that's it! Good…good…" he waved them off to their various tasks, shaking his head as they walked past him, grinning.

Big R watched them all silently. He hoped Captain Becker would keep him on here. They may not be such a bad bunch after all, he thought…

**~~oOOo~~**

"I'm going to take you to my flat." Becker said to Jess as they got into the car. "Is that OK? You need some peace and quiet, and I don't think you'll get that at home! Abby will be fussing around you and when she sees even more bruising on Connor's face, she'll go crazy! I expect they'll need some time alone too."

"Are you sure you don't mind, Becker? I don't want to be a nuisance. All I need is a nice hot bath and a cup of tea and I'll be right as rain." Jess said, trying to be perky for Becker's sake. She knew how concerned he'd been for her. It wasn't very successful, though as her voice sounded very forced and she bit her lip trying not to cry.

"Jess? You don't have to pretend with me. Everything's not OK. But it will be, I promise. I'll look after you…Jess!"

Jess tried very hard, she really did, but when Becker spoke so kindly to her, so softly and full of love and concern, she couldn't hold it in any longer. Her face crumpled and she silently began to cry, huge tears rolling down her cheeks. Becker quickly pulled the car over to the side of the road, earning himself a blast from the horn of the car behind him as he pulled into the side of the road. He reached over to Jess and gathered her to him.

"It's OK, it's OK." he repeated, not being very good at soothing women when they were crying, but wanting to protect and care for Jess at the same time. "I won't let anyone ever hurt you again, I swear!"

Jess sobbed on Becker's shoulder, just letting the emotions flow out of her. When she calmed down at last, she accepted the tissue he handed her and sniffed a little, mopping at the tears.

"I'm sorry." she whispered. "It's just … Paul's…Paul's poor mother. What happened to her was wrong! Lives were ruined- Paul's life was ruined!"

"You're sorry for Johnson?" Becker's eyebrows shot up. He couldn't quite believe Jess was sympathetic towards the man who was going to hurt her, and kill Lester.

"Yes! His mother was left to rot in prison…she didn't do anything, and it sent Paul mad! He didn't know what he was doing, Becker. It's just all so sad. So sad!" she repeated, letting a few new tears fall. "I know Lester didn't mean to leave the woman there- in that place. He wouldn't do something like that on purpose. For all his pretence, he really is a caring man. He'll be so broken about this…it's just…so many lives destroyed…so many people affected!" Jess broke down once again.

Becker was upset for her and truly amazed that she could put the trauma of the day's events into second place behind the thought of what other people had suffered in their lives. That moment truly confirmed to him how much he absolutely adored and loved her and wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of his life with her. She could have him naked at the wedding with only a walrus in the congregation for all he cared- he wanted to marry her and always be with her.

"You're amazing, do you know that!" Becker exclaimed. "After all he did to you- was going to do to you, you can still feel sorry for him."

"I'm sorry." Jess repeated in a quiet voice.

"Sorry! You have nothing to be sorry about! You're the most wonderful woman I've ever met! You're the most selfless…" Becker announced, softly kissing her forehead as he spoke.

"The most compassionate…" he added kissing her cheeks.

"The most kind-hearted…" he breathed as he kissed her nose.

"The most beautiful, generous, fantastic…" he finished, kissing her lips, gently.

He finally parted her lips and his tongue teased hers for a moment. He pulled back a little, letting his tongue run over her lips, sending shivers down her spine. Very slowly, he slid the tip of his tongue inside her mouth again and gently moved it against the tip of hers, then finally deepened the kiss, his hands on either side of her face whilst she dragged her fingers through his hair.

When they finally parted, Jess felt she could hardly breathe. She was so tired and an emotional mess from the events of the day and yet she yearned for more. She was totally sure at that moment that she was thoroughly and irrevocably in love with this man, and she just wanted to stay in his arms forever.

"I love you, Becker!" she couldn't help saying, flushing slightly with desire.

"I love you, Jess! I know this isn't the time or the place, but let's get this wedding sorted out. I want you to be Mrs Becker so badly! Captain and Mrs Becker! Sounds wonderful! Come on, let's get you home to that lovely hot bath."

"I'd rather have a shower…a shower for two, if… if that's alright with you?"

Becker didn't have to speak- his face and the grin that spread from ear to ear said it all, as he swung the car back on the road and headed home…

**~~oOOo~~**

"Abby…Abby? It's only me! Where are you?" Connor called as he threw his keys on the table beside the front door as he entered. He'd never been so pleased to be home!

"Up here, in the kitchen!" Abby replied, moving quickly to the top of the stairs as Connor bounded up them two at a time. As soon as she saw him her hand reached out to his sore face, and she stroked his bruises gently. "Oh, Connor!" she cried.

"It was an accident. Becker swiped me! Got a strong arm, that man!" he said lightly.

"Oh, poor Connor!" Abby responded softly, kissing his black eye gently.

"You know what, it does hurt! That one on my cheek's really sore!" Connor grinned, trying to get more kisses. Abby saw right through him, but softly kissed his cheek all the same.

"And this one…" Connor put his finger on his mouth. "This one's especially painful."

"Tut, tut!" Abby said as she gave him a little peck on his lips.

"Hurts more than that!" Connor said petulantly.

Abby laughed, and moved closer to him. She was about to give him another little peck but Connor grabbed her around the waist and pulled her tightly to him. They kissed roughly and passionately for a few moments before Connor had to stop.

"Ow!" he said, holding his bruised mouth with his hand. "Sorry! That really did hurt!"

"You're a mess, Connor Temple! Just wait until I see that Raif Roberts- and don't think for one minute that Becker's going to get away with it! They've used you as a punch bag and I for one don't like it!" she said angrily.

Connor laughed. "That's my Abby! Always the little spitfire. But you don't have to worry, Big R apologised to me!"

"Apologised! Didn't see that one coming!"

"It's true. Thanked me too. For saving his life!"

"Well! I told you everyone loves you in the end, didn't I? Takes a while to get used to the daft things you say, but in the end…"

"Hey!" Connor complained.

They both laughed together. "But Becker! What did you say to him to make him hit you?"

"Nothing! Really! I never even called him Soldier Boy! Honest. No, it was an accident, that's all. I got in the way."

"Hmmph! Nothing new there then!" Abby replied. "Well, come on, hero…let me get you something to eat and drink, then a nice hot bath for you before bed, eh!"

"Will you make me some soup, please Abby?"

"If you like." she smiled.

"Will you wash m'back in the bath?"

"If you like."

"Will you snuggle up to me in bed?"

"Yes, alright." she said, rolling her eyes indulgently.

"And will you…?" he waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Connor Temple! Yes! _If you like!"_

"Oh yes…I do…I like very much. In fact, let's skip the soup…."

To Be Continued…


	22. Chapter 22- Venue- Check!

Disclaimer: Primeval and all its characters belong to someone else.

**Double Wedding**

**Chapter Twenty Two**- Venue- Check!

Three weeks after the whole Paul Johnson affair, Connor, Abby, Jess and Becker were sitting together in Jess' living room. The remains of an Indian takeaway meal lay on the kitchen table forgotten for the moment, although Connor planned to revisit it later on. The two couples had enjoyed a pleasant evening and as Becker refilled all their glasses, they finally settled down to discuss the wedding arrangements.

"So…where would everyone like the wedding to be held?" Becker asked, replacing his glass on the table.

"What about where Jenny got married?" Connor suggested. "I liked that place- well obviously not the cellar where I was trapped all night...or the hyenadons…although the pups were quite cute…when they weren't biting my ankles, that is…but…"

"Yeah! I remember you saying we should get married there once before!" teased Abby, knowing that the memory would make Connor blush. She stroked his leg to let him know she was only joking with him, and he gave her a sheepish grin in response. "But, Connor- that would cost loads!"

"Well…erm… I have enough money if that's what everyone wants?" Becker said quietly. He didn't often talk about the fact his parents were rich and that he would be able to find that sort of money.

The others looked at him. "That's really kind of you, Becker…" Abby began. "but…we'd rather pay our way."

Becker nodded, it was how he would feel too, if he was honest. "Actually, I'd rather somewhere a little more…intimate." he added. "Jess and I don't want a lot of fuss."

"You're right, mate." Connor joined in. "A place like that's probably booked up for years in advance anyway. We'd rather have somewhere smaller too, really. But where? That's the question."

"The ARC?" Jess said.

They looked at each other as they considered the idea, then dismissed it. They spent too long there as it was. It wasn't special enough.

"What about the registry office?"

"Too impersonal. We want to dress up!" Jess stated.

"What about a church? There's a really cute one down the road."

The others considered Abby's idea. They all knew the one she meant. It wasn't a bad idea, but would they be able to book it, they wondered. They all wanted to get married as soon as possible. Abby seemed to be expanding daily with the baby she carried. She wanted to get married before she was 'like a beached whale' as she put it. Before anyone could speak, Jess suddenly gave an exclamation.

"Oh!" she breathed softly.

"What is it Jess?" Abby encouraged, as the others looked at her.

"I know somewhere perfect. It'll be wonderful! Yes! The more I think about it, the more I'm sure that's the place."

"Where?"

"Becker's!"

They all looked at Becker, but he just looked confused. "Mine? But…you always say it's too sterile and unlived in. There's lots of room of course and I suppose with decoration it could be…"

"No, Becker!" Jess interrupted. "Not the flat. The rooftop! It's fantastic! It'll be so romantic…"

"Er…and cold? Windy? This_ is_ the UK, Jess! The weather could still be bad even though it's meant to be summer."

"Not if we prepare for all weathers. We can always have portable heaters or…I don't know… patio braziers or something! Oh, please say yes, Becker. It would be- well…it would be perfect!"

"Maybe." Becker considered for a moment, and was actually quite surprised how much he liked the idea once he'd thought about it. "Do you know, I think Jess is onto something here. It could be quite special. You guys must see it. See what you think too." Jess squealed in delight, her enthusiasm contagious as everyone began to get excited as well.

"What's it like?" Abby asked.

"Come and see it, guys! Right now!"

"What? Now? It's nine o'clock, Jess." Abby said.

"Please! It's not far!"

"I've not seen Becker's home before." Connor mused.

"There's a reason for that!" Becker replied. "Want to keep everything in one piece… just joking!" he quickly added, seeing Abby was ready to jump to her accident prone boyfriend's defence. "Yes, come on everyone. I'll even make you coffee in my flat afterwards."

Abby and Connor looked at each other, Connor silently questioning if Abby felt up to it. He knew how tired she'd been feeling lately. She looked at him and smiled, nodding. It could be fun, she thought.

The four of them piled into Becker's car and he drove them to his apartment. Connor's mouth dropped open as they entered the foyer of the building. The concierge behind the desk nodded to Becker as they all took the lift to the fourth floor.

"Wow!" was all that Connor could manage as he entered Becker's really tidy flat. He sat down carefully on the edge of one of the black chairs, looking around him. "I er...I can see why you've not invited me before, mate!" he admitted in total awe at the minimalistic, clean room.

"Hey- you're welcome any time…I was only having a joke with you. Besides, you have been here before!"

"I have? No…no I'm sure I'd remember…"

"It was when Abby threw you out- the day of Jess' treble dating party**. You were infected by the spores, and the only thing that you could remember was to come here to me…because Abby told you to!"

"Oh! Abby- you've totally got me henpecked!" Connor protested, receiving a playful swipe from Abby in response.

"Good thing too, or we may never have found you!" she retaliated.

"Ow!" Connor said, rubbing his arm. "You know I wouldn't want it any other way!" he grinned at her lovingly. They stared adoringly at each other for a moment, Connor stroking Abby's rounded stomach as he spoke.

Becker rolled his eyes at them, looking at Jess, but she felt her eyes misting over at their antics. She thought it was very sweet, and loved hearing them lovingly spar with each other.

"Come on, Becker. Show them the rooftop. We can have coffee later!" she pleaded.

Becker smiled at her and led the way to the rooftop. This time the fairy lights were switched off as they all trooped up the stairs and went onto the roof. They were immediately struck by the fabulous view and the sea of lights that greeted them from the buildings below. Becker threw the switch and the lights danced on, illuminating the roof with blue, green and red. The whole area was instantly transformed and Abby and Jess couldn't help but sigh as they looked around.

"It's beautiful!" Abby whispered, snuggling up closer to Connor.

"We can make it even better!" Jess squealed happily. "More lights, and tables and chairs. Tablecloths and wedding decorations etc. It'll be like getting married in fairyland.

"Er…" Connor added, going over to the edge and peering over the fence. "Is it safe? I mean we don't want anyone getting drunk and just…aaahhh!" he acted out someone falling over the edge of the roof.

"It'll be perfectly safe. The fence is rock solid- watch." Becker ran at the fence and executed a sharp kick to it, to Jess' horror. It didn't even budge. "See!"

"Yeah, but what if they climb up?" Connor persisted.

"Well, I can have some clear perspex fitted on top of the fencing- that way we'll still be able to see the view, but no one will be able to climb up." Becker suggested. "The landlords won't mind if I'm paying for it, I'm sure."

"What do you think?" Jess asked, her eyes shining as she held her breath awaiting the reply. She wanted this so much, but had to be fair to the others- it was their wedding too. Abby nodded, clasping Jess' hands in excitement. They all turned towards Connor.

"It's great!" Connor finally smirked, and both Abby and Jess kissed his cheeks, one either side of him, at the same time.

"Wow! Have to please you girls more often!" he cried.

Everyone laughed and Becker clapped him on the back and kissed Abby's cheek. He was very pleased with their choice of venue. He looked over at Jess, and their eyes locked for a moment. He moved beside her and put his arm around her shoulders, hugging her close as he led the others back to his flat for coffee.

"Yeah!" Connor exclaimed. "Venue sorted! Check!"

They sat around in Becker's flat for a while, Jess and Abby's heads close together discussing decorations and the like, whilst the two men enjoyed their coffees and watched the women with indulgent smiles on their faces. It was only when Jess asked Abby about what theme she wanted for the wedding that the two men began to look alarmed. Theme? The girls looked at them and laughed.

"Don't worry, I just mean colours, that sort of thing."

"That's OK then!" Becker said relieved. "I don't want one of those fancy dress affairs. I thought I'd just wear my dress uniform. What do you think?"

Jess looked really pleased with that, looking dreamily at her Captain, imagining him in full dress uniform. He would look wonderful.

"I'm not sure…" Connor said. Everyone turned towards him. "Well, if Jess looks like she does now, just thinking about it, will she even be able to say her vows if she sees him actually wearing it? She might just faint clear away!" he grinned.

Jess felt the familiar rush of blood to her cheeks, and both she and Abby slapped Connor.

"Ow, again!" he cried. "Guys! Seriously, I'm gonna be black and blue if you keep this up! Slap free area, yeah!" he complained, indicating his body with a wave of his hand. "Anyway, I was thinking more on the lines of wearing a Star Wars…."

"No!" the others said together.

"Definitely not, Connor!" Abby added. "I can't wait to see you in a dark suit with a waistcoat. You'd look so sexy and dashing!"

"Oh, well if you put it like that…" he grinned kissing Abby on the lips.

"Henpecked!" stated Becker.

"Hey!"

"You said it first, mate!" Becker laughed.

Abby suddenly yawned, unable to hold it in any longer. "Oh! Sorry, guys." she said contritely, not wanting to break up the party.

"I'm so sorry, Abby!" Connor immediately said. "I should have thought! Come on, let's get you home. Don't bother to drive us, Becker...we'll walk. It's not far." Connor added, remembering that they'd left their car at home as Becker had driven them all there. He began to help Abby get up, but he was stopped when Becker cut in.

"Wait, guys. Why bother going all the way home? Stay here tonight. There's more than enough room. I can lend Connor some clothes, although they might be slightly big, and Jess has some clothes here that she can lend you, Abby! If they don't fit because of the baby, you can borrow one of my t-shirts. It's no problem."

Jess looked at Connor and Abby hoping they'd decide to stay, she thought they'd had a lot of fun tonight, and truth be known she really wanted to stay here with Becker too.

"Well, if you're sure- that would be great. I really don't fancy having to go out again." Abby smiled.

"Yay!" Connor agreed.

"Well, who'd like a hot chocolate and some toast before we call it a night?" Jess asked, always the good hostess.

"Yes, please." Connor immediately said. Abby laughed- Connor loved his food, even though he was slim built.

"Come on, Connor. We'll take care of it." Becker offered. "You girls talk themes!"

As the men disappeared into the kitchen, Abby and Jess turned to each other- it all seemed like it was going to work out, at last. Their Double Wedding!...

To Be Continued…

_** Refers to a chapter in the prequel 'Double Dating'. Do have a read, if you haven't already._


	23. Chapter 23- Nerves- Fun and Frolics

Disclaimer: Primeval and all its characters belong to someone else.

**Double Wedding**

**Chapter Twenty Three**- Nerves- Fun and Frolics.

Connor and Becker were in the kitchen of Becker's flat, making tea and toast for Abby and Jess. Well, to be exact, Becker was making tea and toast- Connor hardly dared touch anything for fear of breaking something. Becker's flat was so perfect with a place for everything and everything in its place. Connor wasn't usually so intimidated, Lester's flat had been similar and it hadn't bothered him- he'd even put his socks in the bread maker to keep them warm!

It was just that this place reminded him so much of the sterile ARC apartments where he and Abby had stayed that first night back from the Cretaceous that he felt...well weird! He couldn't help but recall those feelings he had that first night back- his elation at being back…his fear that he'd lose Abby now that he wasn't the only man in the world, and another fear…the fear that he wouldn't be able to get his place back on the team, and be unable to carry on with Cutter's work. As hard as he tried, he just couldn't forget how he'd felt as he opened Becker's sterile white cupboard to look for the mugs…and then there were those other feelings- those new feelings- niggling and gnawing at him…he was so confused right now!

"You OK?" Becker asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"You've had a hard time of it lately. In fact since you got back from the Cretaceous. New Dawn…Philip…the spores…Big…"

"OK, OK- no need to go on! Things just seem to happen to me. Can't help it, can I? I don't mean it to…it just does!" Connor laughed a bit too heartily.

"You still having those nightmares? Won't smash the place up tonight, will you?"

"Er…" Connor didn't quite know how to answer that. He _was_ still having nightmares, but hadn't walked in his sleep since that time he'd smashed Jess' TV!** "I'll try my best!"

"Just joking, mate. Is anything wrong? You don't usually take everything so seriously. You er, you are OK with the venue for the wedding aren't you? Because if you're not, we can always…"

"No! No! It's fine." he sighed as Becker looked at him closely. "Really- it's more than fine- it's brilliant! It's just…"

"Here." Becker said as he offered Connor a cup of steaming hot chocolate. "The girls will be talking 'themes' whatever they are for ages. Come on, sit down. Talking about it will help."

"It…it's nothing. It's stupid."

"Spit it out, Temple! We're mates here, aren't we?"

"Was a time, I'd never have thought of us as ever being mates- when you first came to the ARC. Younger than me, but much, much scarier! The tough 'soldier boy!' But you're one of the good guys, Becker, and I consider you as one of my best friends! Can't think of anyone I'd rather get married… I mean…stand at the altar with…no wait! That came out wrong! I didn't mean…I…"

"Temple! It's OK, I know what you mean! So come on, male bonding time. What's bothering you?"

"Do you…with Jess, I mean…do you…"

"What?" Becker exclaimed wondering what on earth he was going to say. Surely he wasn't asking about…but Connor began talking again, hesitantly.

"Do you get scared? Sounds stupid, I know, but…I've loved Abby for years. I've wanted to marry her for so long now. My password even then…er well, never mind. But she's everything I've ever wanted, dreamt about. Yet I'm still scared. Is that wrong?"

"Of course not. It's perfectly natural to feel like that."

"Really? You think so? It's the full works, man. Marriage. Responsibilities. A baby! Me a dad! I'm just so happy I could shout it out. But I'm also scared…terrified. What if I can't hack it? What if I let Abby down? What if I let the baby down? What do I know about babies? What if…"

"Hey! You'll be a great dad! And husband. You obviously love Abby, everyone can see it, mate. It's just pre- wedding nerves. You'll be fine!"

"Yeah. Yeah. Just a panic attack. It'll be OK!" he said softly as he looked out into the other room and caught Abby's eye as she turned her face towards the kitchen door. She smiled a dazzling smile at him as she continued her conversation with Jess, and Connor felt all the fear melt away. "Yeah! It'll be fine!"

Becker smiled as he noticed the look that passed between Abby and Connor. "She loves you, you know. You two were meant for each other. Don't overthink it. As for the baby- I'm sure all new parents feel the same. I know I would!"

"Thanks, mate!" Connor said, clapping Becker on the back. He felt much better. Who'd have thought it…Becker sharing and caring! He _was_ going soft! Jess was obviously good for the tough soldier!

He raised his cup to his lips, but his hand slipped, and the cup just slipped out of his hand and landed with a clatter on the worktop. The chocolate splashed over the ridge of the cup and splattered Becker's top a little.

"Oops! Sorry!" Connor cried.

"Temple!" Becker said, exasperated. "Get in there, you idiot! I'll get you another!" and he shook his head as a chagrined Connor went to join Abby in the other room. "Accident waiting to happen!" he laughed.

**~~oOOo~~**

The men joined the laughing women in the lounge and Becker instantly moved to Jess' side. She moved over to make room for him and he sat beside her slightly squashed, but enjoying the close contact. Abby stood up and they were able to spread out a little as she moved over to sit on Connor's knee as he'd taken the only other vacant armchair. He grinned broadly as she sat on him, hugging her to his chest and kissing the top of her head.

They stayed in their positions for a while, enjoying the cosy atmosphere and chatter. Abby suddenly yawned again, and Jess jumped up and told her to come and see if they could find anything she could wear. Becker felt the absence of Jess like a physical loss- like half of himself was missing. He sighed and followed the small figure with his eyes as she went into the bedroom with Abby.

"You've got it bad, mate!" Connor laughed.

"You can't talk!" Becker retorted.

Connor threw a cushion at the bigger man and Becker immediately threw it back at him. They began throwing the cushions at each other, yelling 'score!' when either one of them made a direct hit. Becker stood on the settee and threw his cushion towards Connor, but the couch was too soft and he toppled and mis- threw. The missile flew in the wrong direction and hit Jess squarely in the face as she walked into the room.

"You've done it now, Becker!" she squealed, and launched herself at him. They both fell in a heap on the settee and Becker began to tickle her unmercifully.

"Pax! Uncle!" she cried, and as Becker stopped, she rounded on him with another blow from her cushion. As Becker resumed tickling her in repayment, Connor noticed Abby standing by the door, laughing at their antics.

"Hey!" Connor whispered as he joined her. "Looking good!"

Abby was dressed in a pair of Jess' bright red pyjamas- the bottoms having an elasticated waistband at the back and tie strings at the front. The tie strings were hanging freely, expanded to their largest to accommodate her rounded stomach.

"I look so fat!" she responded, shaking her head.

"You look beautiful!" Connor sighed against her neck, nuzzling it a little. "The most beautiful I've ever seen you. You're radiant!"

Surprisingly, Abby flushed a little at that statement, which almost drove Connor to distraction. She so rarely blushed, it sent shivers down his spine just to look at her standing there with her stomach enlarged with his baby, the rosy glow emanating in her cheeks. Hardly noticing the other two had gone silent, he moved forward until he'd boxed her in with his hands either side of her on the wall behind, and lowered his head to hers.

He ran his tongue over her lips, playing and teasing them as they parted for more. He lowered his head to her neck and kissed it lightly at the little pulse point where her increased heart rate gave her feelings away. With a slight moan, she pulled him to her, grabbing his hair and he moved his arms to her waist and pulled her flush to him

"Kiss me…" she begged quietly.

He looked deep into her eyes and when she felt she could no longer breathe from the intensity in those melting brown depths, he bent his head to her mouth once more, nipping at her bottom lip. She reached out with her lips to capture his, but he hadn't finished with her yet, and held her at bay as he turned his head away from her yearning lips and nibbled at her ear lobe instead.

"Please!" she said so quietly that he wasn't sure she'd said the word out loud or if he'd imagined it. "Kiss me. I need you, now!"

He looked at her once more, a look of triumph on his face and he finally parted her already half open lips to deepen the kiss and capture her soft rosebud mouth with his own.

**~~oOOo~~**

Jess and Becker had rolled off of the settee and landed on the floor, a giggling heap of tangled arms and legs. As they finally came to rest, Becker's lips were already on hers, and he rolled her on top of him, and wrapped his arms around her, holding her captive in a tight embrace. Jess pulled away suddenly and looked up to see where Abby and Connor were, she didn't want to embarrass them or herself, but they were totally engrossed with each other over by the bedroom door and hadn't even come up for air long enough to bother with what she and Becker were doing.

With a groan, Becker pulled her over until she was underneath him. "Hey!" he said. "Never mind them- they've only got eyes for each other. Come back here! I missed you!"

Jess laughed. She'd only glanced away for one second! But she knew what he meant. It felt lonely to her too when she wasn't being held in those strong arms, and she let him crush her lips once more with his. She felt his body instantly respond to her as she hugged him tight. She loved him so much, and she was so happy that he loved her too. In fact, she'd never been happier in her life!

Becker suddenly pulled away, and heaved her up. "Er…guys!" he called to Abby and Connor. "We're off to bed! You two can have the spare room over there…the bed's made up with fresh sheets…" he added indicating the door to their left.

Connor pulled away from Abby with difficulty, but managed to answer Becker huskily. "Th…thanks, mate!"

"Goodnight." Jess smiled.

"'Night Jess, and thanks." Abby replied.

As they each moved towards their respective rooms, Connor turned to Becker.

"Have fun, and be careful…" he smirked, with a huge grin.

"Back at yah! Oh! I guess it's too late for that!" Becker laughed uproariously at his own joke, looking at Abby's stomach. Abby frowned at him, and Becker's laughter died in his throat turning it into a cough instead.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't!" Connor quipped back, earning himself a_ look_ from Becker in return. "Er…'night, guys!" he added quickly, pulling Abby into the bedroom they'd been allocated.

They all moved into the privacy of their respective rooms, firmly shutting each door behind them. All four of them privately thought how lucky they were to have found that special person and looked forward to the double wedding which would signify the start of their future.

In his room, Connor looked at Abby and smiled. "Now, where were we…?" he said as he slowly advanced.

In their room, Becker was looking at Jess, his eyes smouldering with passion and desire. "Thought they'd never leave us alone!" he murmured against her hair. "Love you, Jessica Parker!"

"I love you too, Hilary Becker!"…..

To Be Continued…

_**Refers to my fic- Double Dating_


	24. Chapter 24- Parents and Houses

Disclaimer: Primeval and all its characters belong to someone else.

**Double Wedding**

**Chapter Twenty Four**- Parents and Houses

Jess' fingers clattered away on the keyboard, typing so fast Becker wouldn't have been surprised to see steam pouring out from the ADD. The team had just been to an anomaly alert, and Jess was finishing up as they all returned. Becker went over to her and grasped her hands in his.

"It's alright, Jess." he said softly, looking around to make sure no one was nearby. "We're all OK now!"

Becker was referring to the incursion they'd just had to deal with- a particularly nasty one with several Noasaurus on the rampage. A few soldiers had been badly injured but the medics had confirmed they'd fully recover in time. Big R had shown himself to be an asset to the team and had bravely stood in front of the injured men to protect them as he fought off any of the creatures that tried to attack them.

"I know…it's not that. Well, obviously I'm upset about the men, but that's not all it is. I'm just generally…agitated today."

"Ah! The light dawns!" Becker said, suddenly realising the cause of Jess' unusual frayed nerves. She was always so cool and together, and was so often the calm voice over the comms units that held the team together at an incursion.

Jess glared at Becker, slightly annoyed that he could see through her so easily. "Oh- and what do you _think_ you know as to why I'm agitated, Captain Becker? What could be more important than an incursion and lives at risk?"

"Er." Becker stepped back to look seriously at the little spitfire standing in front of him. "I just…er. I just thought it might have something to do with meeting my parents tonight?"

"Well, Mr Clever! It's not that at all, thank you very much!" Jess denied irrationally. They both knew that was precisely the reason why Jess was nervous. "It's just that…"

She cast her eyes down, knowing full well that Becker had seen through her little charade and understood her so completely. For some reason that seemed to make her mad at him, whereas she should have been pleased that he knew her so well. Becker put a finger under her chin and raised her head so that she was face to face with him. He looked straight into her eyes and raised one eyebrow.

Jess' mood immediately changed and she softened as she looked at his twitching lips as he tried hard not to laugh at her. She looked back at those lips- the very same soft lips which could send hers tingling with passion at the first touch…

"Well, perhaps it is…a little." she gave in slightly, whispering as those lips…and those eyes made the butterflies started careering around her stomach, as usual. "Alright it is! What if they don't like me? What if they don't want us to get married?"

"Jess! We've been through all this. They'll adore you, just like I do! You've nothing to worry about!"

Jess sighed. "Right." she said simply, putting a small hand in his. "I'm…I'm ready to leave now, if you are?"

"Yep. Let's go…honestly, it will all be great, Jess. Just…just be yourself, yeah."

"Yes, yes. I can do that. Be myself, I mean. Because that's who I am, isn't it. Myself…"

"You know- sometimes the similarity between you and Temple is terrifying, Jess! You're spending too much time with him! Come on, let's go!"

Jess and Becker walked hand in hand towards the car, Jess to outward appearances looked perfectly fine, but inwardly, she was quaking in her shoes. They just _had_ to like her. They _had_ to!...

**~~oOOo~~**

"I think I've got one, Connor!" Abby exclaimed.

"Really? That's great!" Connor replied, glancing up from his computer as Abby entered his lab unannounced. Since New Dawn, the password protected locks on the doors had been removed and anyone was free to enter. There were no more secrets to be hidden, although most people still knocked before entering out of courtesy. Abby walked in, looking extremely pleased with herself, a bunch of papers clutched in her hands.

"Er…what have you got, exactly?" he asked

"I think I've found us a flat! It's a converted warehouse- not too big, but it does have a largish living area with wooden floors, which would be great for Sid and Nancy and the ceiling's high which is perfect for Rex to fly around. Upstairs are two good sized bedrooms. One for us. One for Junior! The kitchen's small, but we mostly eat take-away anyway so that doesn't matter. What do you think?"

"I er…well, it all sounds great." Connor smiled.

Abby had been speaking animatedly, her words tumbling from her mouth in her excitement. "Look, here's the photos of the rooms. See- that's the main bedroom- it's got an ensuite. And look…there's a small enclosed garden at the back too! Oh, Connor! Our own place at last!"

"Hold on a minute though, Abby. Can we afford it? It looks really…expensive!" Connor hated the way Abby's sparkling eyes dulled immediately.

"It _is_ expensive. Look. Do you think we can manage it? What do you think?"

Connor read the description and details on the papers Abby very carefully held. He pursed his lips as he did some quick calculations in his head. It _was_ very dear but with their back pay from their year in the Cretaceous for each of them…well, they hadn't spent much of it- they hadn't needed to, not living at Jess'- all they had to pay was their rent and their share of the bills from their pay packets.

"I think…" he said slowly, moving from his seat to stand directly in front of Abby. "I think…we should go for it!"

Abby lifted her eyes to his, opening them wide as a bright smile lit up her face. "Yeah?" she queried.

"Yeah!" Connor confirmed. "It's perfect!"

Abby screamed and flung her arms around his neck. He spun her around, laughing all the time, and finally came to a stop and kissed her.

"So this is what you do when you're supposed to be working!" a sarcastic voice announced.

"Lester!" Connor said, tearing himself away from Abby.

Matt was beside Lester and sighed heavily at them. Hadn't he warned them about this? Well, they'd have to face Lester now, he'd tried to protect them. They just couldn't behave like this at work. Matt stood silently, his arms folded awaiting their dressing down from Lester.

"Lester!" Abby cried, not caring about Lester's sarcasm or Matt's glare. "I've found us a flat at last! It's a bit expensive but…"

"But...we'll manage!" Connor added as Abby threw her arms around Lester and hugged him. Lester looked a little shocked, but finally brought his arms up and patted her on the back.

"That's er…that's marvellous. But er…less of the hugging, wouldn't want Matt here to think something's going on! No that'd never do!" he said, managing to extricate himself at last.

Matt looked annoyed at the little scene being played out in front of him as Connor grinned in the background. He knew Lester had a soft spot for Abby.

"Well, congratulations, both of you." Lester continued. "Carry on…carry on..." he said as he turned on his heel to leave, not mentioning what had brought him to the lab in the first place. Matt followed, shrugging his shoulders at Abby and Connor as he went past them, he was never one for holding a grudge and actually admired Abby's temerity.

"Oh...and er…Connor, come see me in my office in ten minutes, would you please?" Lester added as an aside before leaving.

Connor closed the door behind them and moved closer to Abby. "I'm jealous." he stated.

"Jealous?"

"Yeah. Lester gets a hug and here I am just standing in the corner all alone…."

Abby laughed and flung herself into his arms. "No one puts my Connor in the corner!" she said softly, and put her mouth to his. "Not even Lester!" she whispered against his lips….

**~~oOOo~~**

Jess sat quietly in the car on the way to visit Becker's parents. She was mentally trying to prepare herself for this. Right, she thought, you're being silly, Jess. You've never had a problem meeting people before. Why now? No, there was no reason to be afraid. Well, other than the fact that she loved this man so much! They might think she was too young for him. Or they might think she was after his money…or their money, rather! They might think she was too…perky for the staid soldier or just too … No! She was just frightening herself. She had to calm down.

OK- let's see, she said silently to herself. Make up OK? She looked in the mirror of the car. Not perfect, but it would have to do- check! Dress not too gaudy? She looked down at her smart dress in mustard yellow with a flowery bow at the bodice, decorated with two buttons made out of the same material. A belt made up of three smaller belts in shiny green, yellow and pink was around her waist. It didn't look too colourful or gaudy, she thought. Right, check that one off too. Her shoes were just plain high heeled black shoes with a small black handbag to match. Good- everything seemed fine with her appearance, she thought. She had chocolates and flowers for Becker's parents, and Becker had brought some wine and cigars. With all the boxes on her imaginary checklist ticked, she settled down next to him and tried hard to relax, after all, if they had a son like Becker, they had to be nice people.

The drive took an hour and a half before they reached the countryside where Becker's parents had their home. Jess enjoyed the journey, especially passing alongside the yellow fields filled with rapeseed flowers and fluffy sheep. They finally turned into a small side road, which led to the Becker's residence.

"It's beautiful!" Jess said, looking at the large house standing proudly in the middle of the extensive grounds.

Standing at the door was a tall man with greying hair at the temples, and a small woman with silver grey hair and a big smile. Jess immediately felt welcomed by the woman and as soon as they stepped out of the car, found herself enveloped in a hug.

"Welcome! Welcome!" the woman said as she kissed Jess first and then her son. "We're so happy to have you both here, aren't we William?" Her husband shook his son's hand and nodded politely to Jess.

"Very happy. Well, let them come inside, Elizabeth!"

They all entered the house together, Becker placing his hand in the small of Jess' back and guiding her forward. Jess looked up at him for a brief moment and taking a deep breath, held her head high as she followed Elizabeth and William Becker into their beautiful home…

To Be Continued…


	25. Chapter 25- Surprises

Disclaimer: Primeval and all its characters belong to someone else.

**Double Wedding**

**Chapter Twenty Five**- Surprises

Connor knocked on Lester's door, holding his latest incident report on the anomaly alert they'd just attended. He'd added some concerns he had regarding the closing devices and hoped Lester would sanction his proposal that he could spend some time (and ARC finances) on upgrading them. He wanted to concentrate on making them less bulky and fragile, meaning it would make it both easier to transport them to an anomaly and also quicker to set them up when needed.

"Come in." Lester responded to Connor's knock almost making him jump- he'd been reading over his proposal and had got a little engrossed.

"You er…you wanted to see me?" Connor asked, standing in front of Lester's desk.

"Yes, Connor, I just wanted to ask…oh is that your report? Just put it down there- I'll look at it later…I wanted to ask about the wedding. Do you know yet when you'll be needing me?"

"Oh!" Connor answered, surprised that Lester would ask him rather than Jess or Abby. "Yes, actually. We discussed the venue and the date last night as it happens. We thought June 16th would be cool, if that's OK with you. Gives us four weeks to sort out all the legal stuff and outfits, that sort of thing."

"Very good. I'll be sure to be free. Let me know the names of the staff attending and I'll rearrange the rotas."

"Well…er- I've got a copy in my pocket, although the invitations haven't gone out yet so it's not final…" he explained as he gave Lester the copy. Connor continued waiting as he was sure Lester wanted something else, but for once seemed to be hesitating.

"Connor- sit down for a moment." Lester began and stood up himself, beginning to pace up and down. "I wanted to ask…this isn't a criticism, but have you got a honeymoon planned?"

"Oh." Connor said again. "Er…no. Hadn't thought about it. Don't suppose we'll bother with one now that we've got a flat to pay for- well hopefully anyway!"

"That's what I thought. Now look, Connor, what I'm about to say is between us. I don't want it spread throughout the ARC. Understand?"

"Check. Between us. Not spread throughout…"

"You can tell Abby, of course, and I'll be talking to Becker as well later for the same reason, so that's fine." Lester interrupted.

"Er…?" Connor murmured, completely in the dark.

"I've known you for a long time now, Connor. When you first joined the team, you were an irritating student but you've come a long way since then."

"Thanks…I think!" Connor stuttered.

"I want to give you and Abby a gift. A wedding gift, you understand."

"Oh! There's no need…"

Lester raised a hand to silence Connor. He was finding this conversation slightly awkward as it was. He never liked showing his feelings to the staff, but Connor had become very close to his heart over the years, although he'd never admit it, and he wanted to give the young couple something for their wedding.

"You've both been through a lot these last few years so I'd like to pay for a honeymoon for you. I know a lovely island in the Caribbean where you'll be pampered and made to feel special. Unfortunately I can't let you have too much time off- not with Becker and Jess being off as well. Would a week be alright?"

"A wee…really? That's more than OK…that's…that's fantastic! Abby'll be so happy! How can we thank you…"

"There now, exactly why I didn't call Abby in too- no need to go soft on me, now! - I'll complete all the arrangements, all you'll need to do is pack and be ready to go. I'll make it for the Monday after the sixteenth so you will have the weekend free before you have to travel."

"Th...thank you, Lester! I…I don't know what to say!" Connor stuttered, offering his hand to the older man, feeling slightly overwhelmed. At the last moment, he pulled Lester into a quick hug and nodded to him as he released him and left the office.

Lester 'harrumphed' a little, looking around through the windows of the office to make sure no one had noticed. When he saw that nobody had seen Connor's action, the corners of his mouth twitched as he straightened his tie and cleared his throat.

"It's all good…all good…" he murmured to himself. He hoped Becker wouldn't hug him too when he told him he'd done the same for him and Jess…

**~~oOOo~~**

"So, Jess…you met Hilary at work, did you?" Mrs Becker asked.

Jess was sitting on the settee, a cup of tea in her shaking hands. The tea had been poured into a delightful bone china teacup, and Jess was frightened she'd break it or spill it as she clutched hold of the cup and saucer for dear life. She finally put it down on the coffee table, worried that the heat would leave a mark as there were no coasters on the table.

"Yes, that's right, Mrs Becker." she replied. "We work together."

"Elizabeth, my dear, do call me Elizabeth. Well, that's lovely isn't it? Working together, I mean. But you're not military, are you?"

"Oh no- I'm in administration and IT." Jess said.

"Ah. That explains it…Hilary's a good soldier, but he's not too great with computers, just like his father. I'm sure you help him with that aspect?"

"Yes that's right, Mrs…Elizabeth. I help him with his reports and inventories, that sort of thing."

Mr Becker sat in his chair observing his wife's interrogation. He was a quiet man, very much like his son in both appearance and manner. He held one of the cigars that Becker had brought him in one hand, and his cup of tea in the other. Jess had been a little afraid of him until at one point, when his wife asked about her age seeming a little surprised at her youth, he'd interrupted by spilling his tea supposedly by accident. Jess realised this was done as a ploy to protect her from further questioning when he turned to her and gave her a wink as Elizabeth admonished him for his clumsiness.

As the evening wore on, Jess began to feel right at home amongst Becker's family. She understood why Mrs Becker was quizzing her, but the kindly lady seemed to like her, she thought- maybe still a little concerned about the age difference, but Jess hoped that she was coming across as being more mature than she looked. Elizabeth had been very impressed when Jess had explained about attending university early, and getting such an important job, although of course she hadn't been able to explain exactly what sort of work she really did.

"So you two…" Elizabeth began. "Have you any plans for the wedding?" Becker and Jess looked at each other.

"Yes we have, mother. I wanted to discuss it with you and dad."

"Oh, how lovely!" Elizabeth enthused. "William, do you hear that?"

Mr Becker looked unfazed by his wife- he'd obviously heard what Becker had said, but he just nodded quietly in response.

"So, when were you thinking? Two years from now?"

"Er no, mother. Much sooner than that. We want to be together as soon as possible."

"A year then? There's a lot to arrange for a wedding."

Becker sighed. Here it was. Crunch time. He took a deep breath and moved behind Jess and put his hands on her shoulders. Jess looked terrified, but feeling comforted by the slight pressure on her shoulders, sat up a little straighter in her seat.

"Mother, dad- we're getting married in four weeks' time. The venue's set and…"

"Four weeks!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "But…You're not pregnant are you?" she blurted out to Jess.

"No!" Jess cried. "No! We…just want to be together! I…"

"It's impossible, Hilary! I can't possibly arrange everything by then!" Elizabeth butted in. Mr Becker just sat impassively in his chair, sipping his tea.

"Mother!" Becker cried. "Look- it's all arranged. We're getting married in four weeks' time on the rooftop of my flat. My boss- Mr Lester, you remember him? Well, he's marrying us with special dispensation from the Minister himself! Oh- and er…we're having a double wedding with our friends Connor and Abby."

"A doub!" Becker's mother just managed to splutter. "On the roof…William! Say something. Do something! No! Hilary, you can't do this to me- to us. It's just not seemly. Whatever will people think?"

"Mother-" Becker moved across to his mother and took her hands in his. "I'm sorry love, but I don't really care what people think. I love Jess, and Jess loves me. I'm in a very dangerous job. We don't want to waste time with 'niceties.' We want to spend our lives together. If anything should happen to me…"

At this, Jess cried "No!" but Becker ignored her little interjection.

"If anything should happen to me, I want to know that we hadn't wasted our lives- our time together because of _what people would think_." Becker's mother had tears in her eyes, but he wasn't sure if it was from his heartfelt speech or frustration at their plans.

"No, Hilary! I won't stand for it! I'm your mother! How could you embarrass me so!" she finally cried.

"Mother, please!" Becker began.

"Is this your idea?" she spat at Jess.

"Well, I..." Jess began hesitatingly in a small worried voice, looking at Becker.

Mrs Becker opened her mouth to speak again, but was interrupted by her husband, surprising them all.

"Mother…" William Becker said quietly but authoritively in his deep voice. "It's Hilary's choice. The wedding will be held in four weeks' time- the double wedding. And we'll be there, celebrating and supporting them both. Is that clear?"

"But, William…"

"Elizabeth, Hilary is a grown man. We must respect his wishes. It's his...and Jess' decision. I'll warrant no argument over this! Now, let's all have some more tea, shall we?" he added in a softer tone.

Elizabeth Becker pursed her trembling lips and looked as if she was going to argue further. As her husband looked directly at her, she suddenly turned away and began clearing up the cups.

"Yes, dear, you're right. It is Hilary and Jess' decision, of course. We'll talk more about it later, Hilary!" With that she left the room to arrange for more tea, her eyes bright with anger and unshed tears. Becker got the feeling the matter wasn't over as far as his mother was concerned.

"Well that went well!" Becker exclaimed, obviously meaning the exact opposite as he flopped down beside Jess. "Thanks, dad!"

William Becker looked at the serious young couple in front of him. "Don't worry, son." he said. "I'll work on it for you. I'm sure she'll get used to the idea…in time. It'll help that Mr Lester's got 'special dispensation from the Minister.' I'll be sure to point out the implications of that to her. Leave it with me!"

Becker sat quietly for a moment, a little upset about his mother, but it wasn't entirely unexpected- she was a little bit of a snob. He really didn't want to disappoint his parents but it _was_ his wedding- his and Jess' and he wanted to call her his wife now- not in two years' time just to appear 'seemly' to the neighbours! His mother would come round, especially if his father was on his side- he was sure she would…eventually….

**~~oOOo~~**

"Abby! Abby!" Connor cried, rushing to the botany lab to tell her the good news.

Matt and Abby were standing beside a very unusual plant, writing their reports about their findings on its structure, and looked up as he bounded in. Matt looked a little annoyed at the interruption, especially as Abby and Connor had managed to avoid being reprimanded about their earlier indiscretion.

"Sorry, Matt." Connor said, backing up slightly. "Abby, may I have a quick word when you're free?" he added.

"Of course." she replied, frowning. "See you later, yeah?"

"Er…yeah." Connor told her and with a quick nod to Matt, completely backed out of the room.

Abby turned back to her work as Matt raised an eyebrow at her. "Sorry, Matt." she said, glancing back at the door quickly before once again turning back to the plant.

"Oh, go on then!" Matt said, exasperated. "Five minutes!"

"Thanks, Matt. I won't be long, I promise." Abby smiled and darted out of the room and literally bumped into Connor where he was impatiently waiting for her to be free.

"Connor!" she whispered snappishly. "We've already annoyed Matt this morning! What is it? Is it important?"

"No…yeah! Look, Abby." Connor drew her away from the doorway into the corridor. "Lester says we can't say anything to anyone- well except Becker and Jess, but he's giving us a gift when we get married."

"What? Really?"

"Yes! A whole week's holiday in the Caribbean! Think of it, Abby! Sun, sea and se…"

"Connor!" Abby laughed. "Wow! That's just…wow! I hope you thanked him from me too."

"Gave him a hug, didn't I!" Connor said gleefully. "Just from you!"

"Bet he loved that!" Abby giggled, glancing back towards the botany lab. "I'd better go. See you at six, yeah?"

"Yeah." Connor agreed, kissing Abby lightly on the cheek. "The sun isn't shining and we're not near the sea, but we'll be able to practice the se….What?" he quizzed as Abby playfully swiped his arm. "I'd better get back to the lab too. See you later."

They separated, still laughing, and returned to their jobs, but they both kept thinking about their wonderful gift from Lester. This was going to be their best year ever. Getting married, going on holiday and having their baby! They just couldn't wait….

To Be Continued

_Poor Becker- and Jess, let's just hope Mrs Becker comes round in the end! And Jess still has to tell her parents too! I'm sure it will all work out well….won't it?_


	26. Chapter 26- Visitors

Disclaimer: Primeval and all its characters belong to someone else.

**Double Wedding**

**Chapter Twenty Six**- Visitors

Jess and Becker were lying in Jess' bed cuddled up under the duvet. Becker was nuzzling Jess' neck, but she'd been dozing and suddenly sat up with a strangled cry. When she saw Becker next to her, she grabbed hold of him and buried her face in his chest, breathing deeply.

She had been dreaming about her wedding. She'd been dressed in a bright orange wedding dress with an orange veil. Her shoes were also orange, but were so high that she stood a good head's length above Becker. He was dressed in a Star Wars Darth Vader outfit, although he didn't have the headpiece on and she could clearly see his face as he looked up at her. All the women guests were bright orange, including their faces, and all the men were stormtroopers from Star Wars. When the stormtrooper's body with Lester's face asked if there was any objection to the wedding, both Becker's parents stood up and moved beside their son.

"We object! Just look at this shambolic wedding!" an orange Elizabeth Becker cried, shaking both her finger and her head at Jess. "If you'd listened to us the wedding would have been beautiful. It's all your fault, Jessica Parker. Yes…Parker…you'll never be a Becker…"

"Never!" echoed stormtrooper William Becker in a movie voice- over booming voice. "Never…"

Jess buried her face against Becker's chest. "It was a dream! Thank goodness!" she cried. "It was just a stupid dream! What a relief! But I'm really concerned about our wedding, Becker. I guess that's why I had such a bizarre dream!"

"Ah, poor baby!" Becker commiserated. "Let me kiss the bad dream away." Becker moved closer and began to nibble her ear, sending little shivers down her spine. She almost relaxed against him, but memories of the dream were still nagging at her. Maybe they should do what Elizabeth wanted. Maybe she _was_ being unreasonable, denying the family a large wedding for their only son.

"Have…have you heard from your mother…I mean since we went to visit?"

"No, why?" Becker asked, working his way down to the hollow of her throat with his lips.

"Becker!" Jess cried. "Stop doing that…it's too…"

"Too?" queried Becker, smirking.

"Distracting. Your mother- she obviously wasn't happy about the double wedding. I don't want her to be upset. Maybe we should rethink…"

"No, Jess!" Becker exclaimed. "I don't think I could last out two years!"

"Silly- it's not that long. Besides, we could do it in one year or maybe even six months."

"Not if my mother gets her own way. She'll want us to marry somewhere like Jenny did. That'll be booked up for ages in advance. She'd want reams of relatives I don't even know to come…"

"But does that even matter? After all, you're always here or I stay over at yours. What does a ceremony or piece of paper mean at the end of the day?"

"Well, what about Abby and Connor? We can't disappoint them."

"They'd get over it. They could still marry. It doesn't mean we have to, if it would please your mother."

"Jess! It might please my mother, but it wouldn't please me! I want to call you my wife. I want your name to be Mrs Jessica Becker, and for us to live together in one flat- our flat or maybe even a house, as a family! I want to know that you and I could shut the door of our home after a hard day at work and Mr Hilary and Mrs Jessica Becker could spend time together, just the two of us in our little nest! "

"I never realised how romantic you really are, Mr Hilary Becker!" Jess whispered

"No? Well let me show you right now how romantic I can be…come here…"

Becker lowered his head to hers, capturing her lips and kissing her thoroughly.

"Mmm!" she murmured appreciatively as he broke away. "More, please!"

"You're the boss!" he laughingly replied, pulling her over until she was on top of him. As he was about to kiss her again, his mobile phone rang out irritatingly.

"Leave it…" Jess moaned against his lips.

"Can't- might be the ARC or my men. Sorry."

Becker rolled from under Jess and stretched his arm out to the bedside table trying to reach his phone. When he finally grabbed it, he looked at the screen and groaned.

"It's my mother!" he whispered as he sighed and rolled his eyes. "Hello mother, how are you?" he said loudly into the phone.

As Becker spoke to his mother, Jess snuggled up close to him and rained little kisses down his bare chest. He shivered, but tried to continue with his conversation as normally as possible. When she reached the waistband of his pyjamas, she cheekily began undoing the tie string on the pyjama bottoms, and Becker slapped her hands away, squirming.

"No, sorry, mother. Just an irritating bug disturbing me." he lied.

Jess opened her mouth in mock belief. "Bug!" she whispered. "Bug! I'll give you bug…!" and she began to remove her top and inched herself as close to him as she could until skin met skin.

Becker rolled away from her trying to finish his conversation as normally as he could with his mother, but as Jess pursued him relentlessly, he ran out of bed and fell onto the floor with a bump.

He managed to splutter "Gotta go! Bye, mother! See you later, OK?" before looking up at Jess from his position on the floor. "You little minx! That was my mother on the phone!"

"I heard." Jess replied, giggling. "Serves you right for calling me an irritating bug!"

"I'll teach you a lesson, young lady!" he stated, leaping back onto the bed and rolling on top of her, clasping her hands above her head. Jess struggled, pretending to try to break free as Becker lowered his head to her bare breasts.

"By the way, my parents are coming over at ten." he whispered, his face buried in between her heaving bosom.

"What!" she screamed. "That's in an hour's time! _Move_! Come on, get up, quick. We've got to get ready!"

She heaved Becker from her and leapt out of the bed, looking panic stricken. Becker lay on his side, staring at her, his elbow propped up on his pillow and his chin resting on his hand.

"But…" he stuttered.

"Come _on, _Becker!" she cried. "Get up! Help me get ready. We need to shower…"

"Ah, that's more like it!" Becker replied, a gleam in his eye and one eyebrow raised.

"Be serious, Becker! Then get dressed, obviously, put make up on and do our hair- must have neat hair, then tidy the flat and…"

"Well, I think I'll pass on the make up just for today, Jess. OK! OK!" he continued as he received a glare from Jess at his attempt at a joke. "I know what you mean. Stop panicking. The flat's perfectly tidy."

"No it's not! Not compared to your mum and your home, it's not. Besides there's those dishes still in the sink from our takeaway last night, remember. We er…we got a bit carried away before we did the washing up, I believe!" she said, flushing slightly.

"Well, you got carried away- I carried you away- right into bed if I remember correctly!" Becker teased. "Didn't see you complaining!"

"No complaints from this end!" Jess finally laughed, melting into his arms as he approached her. "But honestly Becker, I want everything to be perfect when they come…please?"

Becker instantly became serious as he realised how important this was to Jess. He kissed the top of her head and then sighed.

"Come on, then, I'll help you. You have a shower and I'll try not to think about you all alone, naked and covered in bubbles while I wash up the dishes. It'll be fine Jess, I promise!"

Jess was too worried to be comforted by his words. Her thoughts were whirring around in her head- what should she wear… where were Abby and Connor… the floor really needed a quick vacuum….

**~~oOOo~~**

Connor and Abby were moving from room to room at the flat Abby had found for them. The estate agent was with them and he was very eager for them to have the property- he'd taken to the young couple the moment he'd met them. They seemed very agreeable- not like the last pair he's shown round, they'd just been rude to him and made him feel uncomfortable- complaining to him about anything and everything. These two had bantered with each other and with him too, and made him laugh. He hoped they'd make an offer- it _was_ a nice property and he was certain they'd be happy here.

"The rooms are a nice size for us." Connor remarked, spinning around in the living area, arms extended.

"Connor!" Abby laughed.

"Just checking if we could swing a cat in here- not that I would, of course…er, swing a cat I mean. I'd never…although I'm more of a dog man myself…" he rambled.

Abby rolled her eyes and the estate agent smiled. Yes, this couple were fun.

"Well, I'll leave you both alone for ten minutes I've got a phone call to make." he told them.

"OK, thanks, that would be good…oh er…no offence, mate. It's just so we can discuss…er…you know!"

The estate agent chuckled again and clapped Connor on the back. "It's OK, sir- no offence taken. See you in a bit."

"What do you think, Connor?" Abby asked frowning up at him as soon as the other man had disappeared down the stairs and through the front door. She'd fallen in love with the place the moment she'd seen it on the internet and now that she'd seen it in person, she wanted it very badly.

"Hmmm. Not sure. I'll have to do a few tests to see if it's suitable…"

"Tests? What sort of tests?" Abby wondered, visualising Connor with a bunch of test tubes and a bunsen burner.

"Well, for example… over here…" he pulled her to a spot by the fireplace, and indicated an oblong shape with his hands. "This will be where we'll have a lovely deep pile fluffy rug, not unlike the one at Jess'. Hmm. Lie down there, Abby and let me see…"

"Lie? Here?" she asked, totally perplexed. She did as she was bidden, and Connor flopped down beside her. They lay there on their backs looking up at the ceiling for a few seconds.

"Not bad." Connor mused. "Let me just try…" With that he rolled over until he was on top of her, looking deep into her startling blue eyes before kissing her passionately. "Hmm…not bad- not bad at all! Abby, come in here...let me just see…"

She caught on to what Connor was up to, but happily played along with him. She loved it when he was being…well Connor! There was no other way to describe his silly playfulness. He pulled her over to where the kitchen area was, and looked thoughtfully around.

"And here…we can have a lovely sturdy table like Jess has at her flat. Here, Abby try the table for size… just…there!"

Abby giggled and lay down on the floor, pretending she was getting onto a table. Connor grunted as if he was heaving himself up onto the imaginary table and as he pulled her into his arms, he whispered…

"I'll have lots of cleaning materials in the cupboard, I promise!"

Abby was beginning to get light headed by the time she'd been thoroughly kissed by Connor for the second time, but Connor hadn't finished playing with her just yet.

"One more room to test…then I'll know!" he announced, dragging her up the stairs to the main bedroom. He bundled her into the ensuite bathroom and they cast off their shoes and stood in the shower. "Perfect fit for two!" he whispered, pulling Abby to him. His body left her in no doubt that he desired her as much as she wanted him, but as they passionately kissed, a man's head peered around the bathroom door his face a picture of astonishment.

"Oh! Er…" was all Connor could manage, going very pink cheeked. Abby just smirked as she carefully stepped out of the shower. "Just er…checking…yeah well, everything seems to be in order…lots of...er...yeah…room…good taps…" Connor mumbled, digging himself into a bigger hole whilst the estate agent tried to keep a straight face.

Connor turned the shower on to indicate he'd just been checking the appliances, but had forgotten he wasn't completely out of the shower and a freezing cold burst of water poured down onto his head.

"Yep!" he finished lamely, popping the 'p' loudly. "Everything works just fine!"

"So...have you decided?" the man laughingly asked them. "Because I have several other people interested…"

Abby looked up at Connor who had just wiped his face on the bottom of his tee-shirt. He grinned a gigantic toothy grin, the dimple in his cheek prominently on view as he nodded.

"We'll take it!" they said together, and as they all laughed together, Connor spun Abby around before grasping the estate agent's hand in a firm handshake…

**~~oOOo~~**

"Hello, mother…dad!" Becker said as he opened the door to Jess' flat and ushered his parents inside. "Any trouble finding the place?"

"No dear, the directions you gave us were perfectly adequate." his mother replied, giving Jess a quick peck on the cheek. "Very nice place you have here, Jessica."

"Oh, thanks!" Jess smiled perkily, although she thought the beating of her heart would be heard by Becker's parents and give the game away how she really felt. "Would you like some tea, or coffee? Or something stronger, perhaps?" she offered.

"Tea would be lovely, thank you dear." Becker's mother said, her eyebrows rising in a replica of Becker as she saw the four telephones with a single letter on each. The first had 'J' in the middle of the dial, the second 'E' and both the third and fourth had an 'S' completing the spelling of her name.

Mrs Becker turned away from the telephones and continued looking around the room. Jess fled to the sanctuary of the kitchen while she tried to steady both her nerves and her hands as she prepared the tea. Jess decided to use the best china her mother had given her as a flat warming present when she'd first moved in. They were very pretty, she thought, but hadn't had much usage- Jess and the others preferred to drink their tea and coffee from brightly coloured mugs- they were so much more fun. As she pulled some cups down from the top cupboard, she wobbled as she stretched and the cups clattered against each other precariously and almost fell. A man's hand reached out and steadied her, grabbing onto the cups with his other hand, preventing a near disaster. Jess turned to see Becker's father standing next to her.

"Take care my dear." the kindly man said. "You shouldn't be stretching like that. Here, let me help you with the tea."

"Oh! Th…thank you." she stuttered, letting him take the cups from her trembling hands.

"It's lovely to see you again, Jess. Mrs Becker's been looking forward to it."

"Really? I mean...has she, that's nice."

"I'm sorry we've come unannounced, my dear, but ever since you told Elizabeth where you lived, she's been dying to come and visit. Says you can tell a lot about someone from where they live. When we were in the neighbourhood, she just couldn't resist."

"Well, it's lovely to have you here- both of you. You're welcome anytime. So…er, what does my flat say about me?"

"It says you're a lovely bright young lady. Perfect for our Hilary!"

"Oh! Thank you, so much!" Jess stuttered, her cheeks turning pink.

"What are you two whispering about?" Elizabeth Becker's voice said from by the door. She moved into the kitchen and looked around. "Well, Jessica, your home is very…bright and modern. It's very you, if you don't mind me saying."

Becker joined his parents and Jess and as he noticed Jess' flustered face, he ushered them all back into the lounge to sit and enjoy their tea. After a while as Becker's mother didn't seem inclined to discuss the wedding, to Jess' relief, Jess finally relaxed and began to enjoy herself. They were both really nice people, it's just a shame Elizabeth had such strong views on the wedding. Suddenly the door to Jess' flat burst open and a dishevelled Abby and Connor ran in.

"Jess, Becker- anomaly alert!" Connor cried, not noticing the guests in his haste. As he spoke, both Jess and Becker's mobile phones rang out shrilly, warning them both of the anomaly.

"Sorry!" Abby apologised to the startled couple sitting on the couch regarding the new entrants to the flat in surprise. They sat where they were, watching Jess, Becker and the two newcomers flying into action grabbing equipment, laptops and to Mrs Becker's horror, an EMD that Becker had with him.

"Oh dear!" Jess just had time to think before all hell broke loose. "What a time for this to happen!"…

To Be Continued…


	27. Chapter 27- Incursion

Disclaimer: Primeval and all its characters belong to someone else.

_For Fay (Guest)- thanks, hunny! You're a gem! I hope you enjoy this chapter._

_Also for FLUFF-N-UTTER1 for all her support._

**Double Wedding**

**Chapter Twenty Seven**- Incursion

"Mum- dad!" Becker said urgently, noticing their eyes on his EMD. He lowered the weapon and moved it down by his side, trying to hide it with his body. "We have to go. We've been called into work- an emergency!"

"We'll just go- don't want to hinder you." Mr Becker stated. Becker smiled at his father- he knew he'd understand, but was interrupted when Jess looked up from her laptop which she had been studying with Connor.

"Becker- the co-ordinates show the anomaly's just down the road from here!"

"Yeah!" agreed Connor. "It's in the library- just two streets away. I think your parents would be safer here, mate."

Becker's mobile rang and after he spoke into it for a few moments he turned once more to his parents.

"Right, mum and dad, I'm sorry but we've really got to go. Stay here until we get back. Jess- Lester says he needs you back at the ARC. Something about Lorraine falling down the stairs and can't man the ADD. Let's go…"

There was a sudden noise and screaming from outside and as they all ran to the door, they saw one of Jess' neighbours running up the street with a group of residents.

"Everyone stay in your homes." he yelled. "There's…things loose in the street- down there, by the library!"

"Things? What kind of things?" a woman cried, pulling the man to a halt by grabbing his arm.

"I don't know…never seen anything like it. Those teeth! Those claws! Looks like a monster- a dinosaur!"

"What?" the woman exclaimed, thinking the man had either been on the drink or had gone mad, she wasn't sure which.

"No time to argue- got to warn everyone. STAY INDOORS if you know what's good for you!" With his final warning, he continued his journey, banging on each door as he ran off down the road.

"OK… Matt, Emily and Danny are already on their way to the library. Jess, you get back to the ARC. Abby you stay here with the parents… here take this EMD in case. Connor, you're with me!" As Connor nodded his farewell to Abby, he and Becker turned and raced to Becker's car leaving Jess and Abby with the two bemused older people.

"I'm sorry but I have to go too." Jess said to Mrs Becker. "Please go inside with Abby and lock the door…Abby will take care good of you. She's used to this sort of…"

Suddenly a huge roar cut off Jess in mid speech, and they all spun round as three creatures turned the corner, trampling over any cars that were in their way. They seemed enraged by the noise of the unfamiliar surroundings, and people began screaming and running for their lives when they saw them, adding to the creatures' unrest. As Abby held the small EMD aloft in front of her, Jess pushed the other two towards the vehicle.

"Quick, get in!" she cried.

"What...? What on earth!" Mrs Becker stuttered. "What are they?"

Jess didn't stop to answer- they couldn't afford to waste time or else there could be serious repercussions. She unceremoniously shoved Mrs Becker inside the car, and the woman fell forward onto the seat as Jess slammed the door shut behind her. Abby leapt into the back seat beside Mrs Becker, quickly unwinding her window and training her gun out of it. Mr Becker was already climbing into the front seat on the passenger side as Jess jumped in quickly and tried to turn the engine over. The car revved but didn't catch. She tried again desperately turning the key and pumping the pedal, looking behind her as the raptors got nearer.

Mrs Becker looked out of her window in sheer horror as she suddenly had the vision of a raptor's face and eye peering through the glass on her side of the car. Abby swivelled and pointed her gun towards the creature but Mrs Becker was in her way and she couldn't get a clear shot.

"Move out of the way!" Abby screamed at her, but the raptor's hot breath steamed up the window and Mrs Becker screamed in terror.

The dinosaur roared in triumph and slashed out with its clawed hand. The force of the thrust smashed the window and Mrs Becker and Abby held their arms over their heads, trying to protect themselves from the shards of glass and the creature's attack. Jess threw a terrified look over her shoulder and tried the engine one last desperate time. It finally caught and as she slammed her foot on the accelerator, the car shot forward with screeching tyres. The movement of the car enraged the raptor further and it roared its disapproval. The other raptors heard its angry cry and ran to catch up and join in the chase, racing after the offending vehicle.

Jess already had her earpiece in, and yelled over the noise of Mrs Becker's constant screaming; Mr Becker's cries of 'Go faster, go faster, it's gaining' and the roars of the creatures. Abby was leaning out of her window as far as her bulk would let her, firing shot after shot at the creatures as they thundered towards them.

"Becker- where are you?" Jess shouted.

"I'm in the library. We've got five raptors in here somewhere…we're just trying to round them up and get them back through the anomaly, somehow." he stopped talking for a moment while he fired his EMD, just missing his target.

"You two and the oldies OK?" Becker panted.

"No! We're all in my car and we've got three creatures chasing us!"

"In the…Jess I told you my parents and Abby should stay home out of harm's way! What on earth are they doing in the car?"

"It was all we could do…never mind that now…look, I'm going to try to lead the creatures back to the ARC. I'll tell Beta team to be armed and ready for when we arrive."

"No wait, Jess! It's too dangerous! Matt and the others are here- I'll come back and find you."

"No stay there- you'll be too late anyway, we're well on our way. I've gotta go now- I've got to alert Beta!"

"Be careful, Jess!" Becker cried as he evaded another full on attack from the raptor. "…and stay warm…" he muttered under his breath- he could never separate the two sentences ever since Jess had uttered those adorable words, and it had become something of a private joke between them now that they were a couple.

"You too!" she whispered. "Mrs Becker…Elizabeth! Please! You're OK- please stop screaming…it only angers the creatures." Jess pleaded in a louder voice.

Elizabeth tried hard to pull herself together. Look at Jess- just a little slip of a thing, but she was doing her utmost to get them to safety, she thought, and the young pregnant girl… shooting at these monsters as if it were the most normal thing in the world! The least I can do is try to be brave! She held her scarf to her mouth, biting down on the material to smother her whimpers.

"Beta …" she heard Jess say authoritatively. "I'm almost there. I'll lead them to the loading bay. Be ready with full charge EMDs and transportation to take them back to the library and through the anomaly, if possible."

Abby sat back on the seat as they neared the ARC. It was useless, she just couldn't get a decent shot in with her large rounded stomach stopping her from leaning out far enough. She held her hand out to the shaking woman beside her, trying to comfort her as much as possible, and they clutched at each other as they were bounced around in the car, their seat belts the only things keeping them safely on their seats.

The raptors kept gaining on them, but Jess drove skilfully, zigzagging and evading them. She wondered if she'd done the right thing in bringing them to the ARC rather than take them direct to the library, but she'd been worried she'd lose them there- even if she could have got them inside the building in the first place. She jammed the breaks on as she reached the ARC's loading bay, but the raptors couldn't stop so quickly and two of them over- ran the car where the soldiers of Beta team made short work of stunning them with their EMDs. The third raptor careered into the car, not expecting it to stop so suddenly, and went flying over the top of it to land in a heap. The commander of Beta team aimed his EMD at the animal but it didn't move- it had fractured its leg.

"Tranq gun over here!" he yelled, and he shot a dart into the injured creature to ensure it slept whilst he found someone to look at its leg before sending it back home.

Jess practically manhandled the frightened couple out of the car. Now that the danger had passed, she felt teary and shaky, but she still had work to do- Becker and the others were in danger and she needed to hack into the library's CCTV to guide them.

"Abby are you OK?" she cried as Abby staggered out of the car.

"I'm fine. Come on, let's go!" Abby spared a moment to look sadly at the injured raptor, but left it in the capable hands of the ARC staff as she ran with the others towards the ARC.

"They're with me!" Jess yelled to the security team, indicating Mr and Mrs Becker as they quickly followed, huddled together as they rushed after her.

Without looking behind her to see if they were following or not, she ran straight to the ADD where she found Lester sitting in her seat, surrounded by a few 'techies' trying to handle the co-ordination. From what she could see, Lester was doing a pretty good job of it, having tried his hand at it twice before, but no one had been able to gain access to the CCTV cameras and they were working without real-time vision.

"Thank God!" Lester sighed when she reached the chair. "Jess, we know there's five or six of them- we just don't know where in the library they are. Their cameras have only recently been installed and this lot…" he said sarcastically, waving a hand at the chagrined team standing behind him. "…can't seem to be able to get into their systems. I mean if you and Temple can do it, how hard can it be!"

Lester vacated the chair and let Jess take her place. She instantly began moving her fingers quickly over the keyboards, trying to get a visual. Abby stood behind Jess' chair, her hands clutching the back of it as she watched Jess work.

"And who might you be?" Lester asked as he noticed Mr and Mrs Becker coming to a stop behind Jess.

"It's OK, Lester." Jess said, her fingers still working at the keyboard- Becker's parents seemed incapable of speech, whether from fright or the fast run to the hub, she wasn't sure. "They're Becker's mother and father."

"Oh! Erm...hello." Lester said. "How delightful- the more the merrier. I know, why don't we just invite all the parents in? I could grade your work and tell them 'you could do better!' After all, it's just like a bloody school playground in here!" he said sarcastically. Abby smirked a little from her place behind Jess, she'd always found his sarcasm amusing, and even comforting in some way.

"Can you tell me what the blazes is going on?" Mr Becker finally found his voice and demanded Lester's attention with his authoritative tone. "What are these…creatures? Who are you, and where is my son?"

Lester looked the man up and down, his lips pursed. He actually liked what he saw, this man seemed to be a cut above the normal bystander. Unfortunately, he didn't have time for this, there was a dangerous incursion and he was more concerned with the public and the team's safety. He opened his mouth to respond when Jess cut off his words.

"No time now, Mr Becker. Later, yeah?" she glanced behind her at the man, and he gave her a quick nod. He knew authority when he heard it, and Jess was now back in her comfort zone doing the job she'd trained for and was very good at. "I'm in!" she added, a moment later.

Lester 'harrumphed' at the technicians beside him, and they diplomatically tried to fade into the background. They were embarrassed, but amazed that this slip of a girl had managed to do what they'd been unable to in mere moments. She was truly brilliant!

Jess began conversing with the team, watching the various cameras carefully and directing the team to the creatures. "Becker!" she suddenly cried. Mr and Mrs Becker looked at each other in fear. "One's coming towards you. It's just around the corner to the right!"

Becker's parents could see the menacing creature on the screen, advancing towards their son who had his arm around another man, helping him along.

"Connor!" Abby cried in a strangled little voice. She gripped the back of the chair for dear life as she could do nothing but observe what was going on.

They all watched, terrified as Becker let go of Connor, and lowered him gently to the floor before adopting a fighting stance, his gun held aloft in front of him.

"Now, Becker!" Jess cried. "It's right there!"

Becker squinted his eyes as the creature suddenly turned the corner and came into view. As the creature roared displaying its razor sharp teeth, Becker fired the gun. The charge shot through the creature and it gave an agonised yelp, but continued forward a little slower. Becker grabbed Connor by his collar, and hauled him back a little, simultaneously firing his EMD with his other hand. As Becker knelt beside the injured man, the raptor finally went down. The people in the room collectively sighed in relief, but it wasn't over yet.

"Jess." Becker said through the comms. "Can you see any more? With this one, that makes three we've brought down. There are still two more somewhere."

"It's OK, Becker, Matt has just dealt with one, and Danny and Emily have got another back through the anomaly. I'll just check the cameras in case there's any more…hold on…it's all clear from what I can see!" she announced.

"OK- Alpha check the library thoroughly. Delta, guard the anomaly until all the creatures are back through. Good job, Jess!"

"Connor!" Abby cried through her comms. "Are you OK?"

"I'm fine! Really! It only hurts…when I move!" Connor quipped back, hissing in pain.

"Becker, does he need the medics?" Jess asked seeing Becker haul Connor up once more.

"Yeah but don't worry, it can wait until we're back. He's OK- a raptor just managed to nick him as he was trying to lock the anomaly. Just need to get a Micky Mouse plaster on that, eh Connor!"

"Very funny. Seriously it does hurt!" Connor whined.

Becker laughed and helped a limping Connor back to the others, and they all piled into the awaiting cars and immediately began to speed back to the ARC, leaving Alpha and Delta teams to finish up at the site, and deal with any bystanders and members of the press. The injured raptor at the ARC had been seen by one of the on- site vets and all the three creatures that had followed Jess had been dispatched back to the library, and subsequently through the anomaly.

Jess was suddenly aware of a noise behind her and she turned to see Lester kneeling on the ground with Mrs Becker's head in his lap, fanning her with his hand, looking very uncomfortable and awkward. Mr Becker was waving some sort of newspaper or magazine at his wife, trying to get her some air as she moaned in Lester's arms.

"Hilary…is he…is he dead?" she whispered, having fainted before she saw Becker shoot the raptor.

"No, madam." Lester replied. "He isn't. He's safe and well."

"He got it, Elizabeth!" enthused William Becker. "You should have seen him- he was amazing! And you, young lady…superb! Just…superb!"

"Superb?" squawked Mrs Becker. "William…They…they're some kind of dinosaur hunters! Have I gone mad? Dinosaurs…? Am I dreaming?"

"No, my dear, I fear you're not. Remember a while ago there were all those reports- mammoths and strange animals? We just put it down to mass hysteria. Seems like it was all true, after all! Our son seems to have got involved with something very important."

"Yes, sir." Lester replied. "Your son works for the government. His work here is vital to the safety of the public. Look, go with Cerise here. Have a cup of tea and a rest. I'll bring Becker and Jess to speak to you shortly. You'll have to sign a few papers…official secrets act, that sort of thing…"

Cerise led the two bemused people to a room in the ARC. Lester and Jess looked at each other, and Jess sighed. "Don't suppose they'll want him to marry me now." she said sadly. "They'll want a nice ordinary girl who isn't involved with something like this. Who can stay at home with the children whilst Becker does the soldier stuff. His mother looked at me as if I had two heads!" Jess looked down at her hands, feeling tears prickling her eyes.

Lester stood by her patting her on the shoulder, not knowing what to say. He thought she'd been brilliant, as usual, and that anyone would be proud to have her as their daughter-in-law, but as he cleared his throat to try to tell her as much, the team arrived back from the short journey and there was a sudden hive of activity.

Jess threw herself into Becker's arms. Matt and Emily were talking to Danny as they put their black boxes into the slots to recharge. Connor was assuring Abby he was fine as she fussed over him. He stroked her rounded belly and leant in to kiss her. Lester sighed and the moment was lost. He was sure that things would work out, though, well as sure as he could be! They'd just have to wait and see…..

To Be Continued…


	28. Chapter 28- Teasing and Tantalising

Disclaimer: Primeval and all its characters belong to someone else.

_Fluff- just for you- but don't worry…the wedding's coming ever nearer!_

**Double Wedding**

**Chapter Twenty Eight**- Teasing and Tantalising

Becker and Jess were exhausted by both the day's events and the conversation with Becker's parents after the anomaly. Becker had endured his mother's tears over his job and she had demanded in no uncertain terms that he should leave the ARC and work somewhere safer- she was so afraid of losing him. Becker's reply had been terse as he asked her how fighting in a war would be less dangerous, should he be transferred to another regiment. She had no answer to that and just burst into hysterical tears.

Jess had also been at that meeting and had rushed to Elizabeth's side, shooting Becker a look which was full of recriminations that he could have been so unfeeling in his reply to his mother.

Becker sighed. He'd apologised and explained he'd had a long, hard day but there was no way he was going to leave the ARC. People relied on him and he found great satisfaction in his work. Then of course the perks of the job were just too good to be missed- seeing Jess every day in her colourful short dresses being the main one. He didn't voice that thought out loud though, and just smiled to himself as it entered his head. He hugged his mother and patted her back as she finally dried her eyes and looked from him to Jess.

"I understand now why you don't want to wait to get married. I'm still not happy but I won't stand in your way. Hilary- you have one in a million here- she's wonderful! You look after her, or you'll have me to answer to!"

"Don't worry, I will!" Becker smiled.

His father clapped him on his back. "She's a keeper, son!" he laughed. "I'm proud of you both."

Mr and Mrs Becker had finally been escorted back to their own home at Lester's insistence and as they waved goodbye, his mother whispered to Jess.

"That Lester's a very good looking man, isn't he! He'll add a lot of class to your wedding, dear. That was a good choice, anyway! I _am_ happy for you both, but I must be honest and tell you straight that I'll try my best to persuade Hilary to get another job. A nice safe job away from all this… madness. Perhaps a nice bank or insurance company…that would be better for you too dear, don't you think?"

Jess had no time to reply and her mouth opened soundlessly as Elizabeth hurriedly kissed her cheek and left. She shook her head- she couldn't really blame Elizabeth for trying, but she knew Becker would never agree to working in a bank!

As Jess returned to the hub, she smiled as she imagined Becker sitting in a suit and tie behind a desk, hair slicked back, looking a little like Lester. She imagined him punching a button on his intercom, pulling at his tie as he cleared his throat before asking his assistant to join him to 'take a letter'.

The assistant walked into his office in a very tiny skirted grey suit. Her blouse was white with bright red stripes, and she wore a red cravat around her neck. Her hair was tightly tied back in a bun and she wore a pair of black spectacles and bright red lipstick. Her shoes were red stilettos which 'click-clacked' as she entered clutching a notebook and pen in her hand.

"Ah, Miss Parker!" he announced.

"Sir? You wanted me?"

"Take a letter, Miss Parker." he stated.

Jess tottered in her heels up to the chair on the opposite side of the desk to where Becker was seated, but instead of sitting on it, she placed one foot on the seat, displaying a very shapely leg in sheer nylons. She ran her hand down her leg, smoothing her tights before bending down to play with the buckle on her shoe.

Becker tore his eyes from the exposed leg, and looked up at her. Suddenly out of character, he leapt to his feet, loosening his tie and discarding it as he advanced. He grabbed hold of her, pulling the pins out of her hair, which tumbled loosely down her back. He bent her backwards as he brought his lips to hers and…

…

"Well, they've gone home now." Becker's voice interrupted her daydream. "I think my father's quite excited by the ARC and all this…Jess?...Jess? You OK?"

"Oh! Sorry- I was just thinking…about…something…"

"What?"

"Just work, you know…"

"Really? Because you looked like you were ready to kiss someone…"

"What! Don't be ridiculous, Becker! Now, if you don't mind, I need to finish up so we can go home." she stuttered, face pink as she looked at him, eyes travelling to his lips as she longed for him to hold her close and bend her back…moving his lips closer…

"You're doing it again!"

"Doing what?"

"That look, licking your lips…mouth parted…looking like you want…"

"Like I want?" she whispered.

"This!" he said smoulderingly. He pulled her to him, grabbing her around her waist. His lips met hers and he kissed her soundly as she raked her fingers through his hair.

"Hurry and finish up here, Jess." he whispered thickly. "Then we can get home…we've got unfinished business to attend to…"

**~~oOOo~~**

"Abby!" Connor shouted in excitement. "Abby!"

"What? What's wrong? Is it your leg?" Abby replied leaving the kitchen to come to find him.

"That was the estate agent!" he cried, waving his phone in the air. "Our offer's been accepted! The owner wants a quick sale, and as we can pay cash…oh my God!"

"Wow!" Abby cried, throwing herself at Connor, and hugging him tightly. "That's brilliant."

"I feel…I feel…"

"What? Worried? 'Cos if you are, we don't have to…it's a lot of money."

"No, not worried. Well, maybe a little. And a little scared too. No- I feel…grown up! This is real grown up stuff y'know, Abby."

Abby laughed, but understood exactly what Connor meant. She'd realised back in the beginning that her life would never be the same when she'd first seen that little green coelurosauravus and then the anomalies, but she'd never expected to meet the love of her life, and certainly wouldn't have picked Connor out to be that person.

Since she became pregnant, she often stepped back and looked at Connor and her life in wonderment, asking herself the same question. When had he changed from the ungainly loud student into the man that was now standing in front of her, his eyes moist with unshed tears of happiness and excitement? She'd always found him funny and endearing, like a puppy, but she wished she could pinpoint the actual moment- the second when she'd realised she loved him. She'd pushed him aside pretending she didn't care and missed that most precious instant of realisation.

She really thought it must have been when he met Caroline. Although she had never admitted it out loud to anyone, she had finally come to accept the fact that she had been insanely jealous of the woman. It hadn't just been that she didn't like Caroline as a person- she would have disliked any woman Connor dated.

All that was in the past now and they'd both grown to adulthood in that year in the Cretaceous. Although she'd never, ever want to repeat that experience, she could see that it had brought them closer than either of them could ever imagine. It had cemented a bond between them that could never be broken, although people had tried- Philip and April for example. But although they'd rocked a little, they'd remained solid and overcame it all to come out even stronger.

Goodness, she thought smiling, these hormones were better than any alcoholic drink! Made her philosophical and tender and thoughtful. She'd better watch out, or she'd be going soft!...

**~~oOOo~~**

Becker and Jess finally arrived back at Jess' flat to find a note propped up in the kitchen to say that Abby and Connor had gone to the pub and they were welcome to join them if they wanted. Jess looked up at Becker and saw a glint in his eye, which had nothing to do with the prospect of going out to the pub.

"Becker!" Jess exclaimed. "I know_ that_ look!"

"I don't know what you mean, Jessica!" Becker denied, his smile and the waggling of his eyebrows belying his words.

"Down, boy!" Jess laughed. "I want a nice hot shower and a cup of tea!"

"Sounds perfect." Becker agreed, grabbing Jess by the shoulders, and propelling her towards the bathroom.

"I meant _alone_!" she protested, laughingly.

"What? Really? Oh I…"

Jess looked up at him and saw him hesitate for a moment. How lovely he was, she thought, wanting to respect her wishes. Her eyes wandered from his concerned ones down to his soft lips, remembering her daydream. Suddenly Becker groaned- there was that look again, he thought. Jess smiled at him, loving the way his body was reacting to her. She put her hand around the back of his head, fingers entwined in his hair and pulled him to her. Just before their mouths touched, she whispered to him, her breath softly caressing his lips.

"I'd love you to join me- just teasing."

His mouth upturned into a huge smile just before he captured hers with his own. When they finally parted, he sighed.

"I've wanted to do that since we were at work! You have a very unprofessional effect on me, Jessica Parker!"

With that he kissed her again, enjoying the taste of her lips. She nipped his lower lip, which sent sparks of desire down his spine, and he moaned against her mouth. She pulled away, caressing the side of his face with her hand as she moved from the door over to a chair where she began to turn her daydream into reality. She placed her foot on the seat, drawing her hands slowly down her leg to her shoe, which she removed slowly, pointing her toes daintily. She changed legs and repeated the action whilst Becker stood transfixed watching her, his eyes following the motion of her hands.

"C…c'm here!" he spluttered.

"Just putting the kettle on!" Jess laughed playfully, waving her shoes which she now held in one hand.

"Jessica Parker! You come here right now!" he exclaimed. "You little…"

"Little?" she queried, hands on hips, a little smile at the corner of her mouth, sending him crazy with desire.

"Vixen!" he managed to mumble.

Jess erupted into a peal of laughter, her eyes dancing as she cried, "Vixen!...First I'm a bug and now I'm a vixen! If it's a vixen you want, Hilary Becker…a vixen you'll get!"

She slowly peeled her cardigan off and threw it directly into Becker's face. As he pulled it from his eyes, he saw her skipping across the room, removing garments as she went, casting each one at him in turn. When her bra flew over towards him landing on his head, he couldn't take it any more and took chase. Jess squealed and ran away from him playfully, shrugging off the last of her clothes and thrusting them towards him.

"Ha! Missed!" he laughed and lunged out at her, just managing to grab her arm. He tried to pull her towards him, but she wriggled out of his grasp and ran naked into the bathroom, not bothering to lock the door behind her.

Becker stood where he was for a moment, a smile spreading over his face. He was such a lucky man! He suddenly heard the spray of water from the shower, and a small head peered around the door.

"Are you going to stand there all day?" she panted. "There's a little vixen in here, just waiting for you!"

"Jess…" he began, but the head disappeared from view. He threw the clothes he was holding down on the settee and almost ran to the bathroom door. Couldn't keep a lady waiting, could he!

**~~oOOo~~**

Abby and Connor returned from the pub not long afterwards. They were both tired and as Becker and Jess hadn't turned up, they'd decided to go home and enjoy an early night. Connor flopped down onto the settee, his leg throbbing a little.

"Abby- thinking about Becker's parents has made me think I ought to go and see m'mum- about the wedding, I mean. I have spoken to her on the phone, but maybe I should go and see her. Involve her a bit and discuss the colours you've chosen etc. Would you…would you like to come?"

"Oh, thanks Connor." Abby replied. "That would be lovely." Abby had met his mother before, and although Connor's mum was ill, she got on really well with her. She looked a little wistful as she thought about her lack of family. She'd spoken to Jack, of course, and he'd seemed genuinely pleased for her. He'd done a lot of growing up since his escapade into the future, and now had a steady job and girlfriend himself. He'd been thrilled to have been asked to 'give her away' at the wedding, and said he wouldn't miss it for the world, but even now a small part of Abby wondered if he would actually turn up on the day. He'd let her down a lot in the past and she found it very difficult to trust him, even if he _was_ her brother.

"Connor…" she began.

"Yep." he replied popping the 'p' loudly as his attention was drawn to the fact he'd sat on something uncomfortable and was now shifting about on the sofa trying to remove the offending articles without actually standing up.

"I'd like…I'd like to go back to where I used to live when I was younger. Does that seem odd? All this talk of families…I just want to visit my dad's grave. I haven't been back there for years. I'd like to introduce you to him…and remember a time when I was happy before he died and mum changed and met…**_him_**. Does that sound stupid? I mean- I know he's dead but I still talk to him in my head. I've told him all about you…"

"Not stupid at all! I still go and talk to Cutter."

"I know." Abby said sadly. She knew how much he missed Cutter "You wouldn't mind then?"

"Course not. I'd love to meet him." Connor said. "Well not as a ghost, though. Nor a zombie ...worst nightmare that- zombies coming at me, arms outstretched…all that decaying flesh. Aargh!" he said, clawing his fingers at the air in front of him, making what he thought were zombie sounds.

"Connor!" Abby laughed, rolling her eyes at his antics. "Cool. We'll go tomorrow then, if you're sure…"

Connor's face suddenly changed and his mouth formed an 'o' as he began wriggling again and finally pulled some clothes out from under him. He held up an item of clothing in his hand, his eyes huge and round as he looked at it. It was a pair of scanty bright red lace panties. He stared at the thing as if he was in two minds whether to be thrilled or embarrassed, as his eyes travelled from them to Abby who was glaring at him. He knew they weren't Abby's, so that meant they had to belong to J….. His mouth dropped open even wider, and he hurriedly tried to shove them back under him, but his hand caught on another garment and he pulled it out, holding it aloft in front of his face…. it was a bright red bra! Abby suddenly stepped forward and snatched it from his hand.

"That's Jess' bra that you're ogling!" she snapped, amazed how jealous she felt at the thought he might find it titillating.

"Oh…I…I thought it was a bit bigger than…" he stuttered, holding out his hands in front of him as if he was holding a woman's bosom. He realised what he was doing and quickly dropped his hands, his face as red as the underwear he'd discovered. "I mean…"

Abby stared at the garment in her hands and Connor closed his eyes for a moment, knowing he'd said something bad…again! He was sure Abby was going to get mad with him, but to his surprise she spoke softly, almost sadly…

"Sorry." she said. "I'm not voluptuous, I know that. I'm more boyish, I know…I bet you'd prefer…"

Connor immediately jumped up, hopping on one leg as he landed badly and aggravated his injury. "No…no…you're perfect! Perfect for me! Look my hands fit …"

Abby looked at him through tear filled eyes and felt the urge to laugh bubble up inside her. He looked ridiculous hopping on one leg, grasping at her breasts, but missing, and clutching at thin air. There was a moment of silence as Connor regained his footing and slowly lowered his hands, and then they both giggled a little self-consciously as the ridiculousness of the situation hit them. Connor pulled her to him as they laughed, and as they gazed into each other's eyes, he took the offending bra from her hands and threw it over his shoulder, where it came to land on the top of a table lamp in the corner.

"I only want you, Abby." he whispered, and took her by the hand and began leading her to their room. "You're the most beautiful woman in the world."

Abby softened immediately and as they entered their room, she closed the door behind them, and removed her top. She looked down at herself in her little pale pink bra uncertainly.

"Do you find this bra sexy…I mean sexy like Jess' one? Am I too…boring?"

"Boring!" Connor spluttered, unable to take his eyes off her. "Boring!"

Connor grabbed her and pulled her tightly to him, and as they clung together, his body let her know exactly how he felt. He passionately kissed her, his tongue exploring her mouth as his desire took control of his senses. She smirked a little in satisfaction as his eyes returned to her figure, taking in her curves and her swollen belly.

"You could never be boring- you…you… just… take my breath away! Abby…I…I mean… I….Argh! Never could string more than two words together when you're near…." he stuttered. "Gonna prove to you how 'un-boring' I think you are. Gonna show you all night long!" he added thickly, passion heavy in his voice.

He pulled Abby onto the bed and as he kissed her again slowly and tenderly, rolling on top of her, he murmured. "Wouldn't mind if you got a red bra though- kinda sexy…" and broke off as she swiped at him.

"What!" he complained, pulling back a little.

Abby laughed, and pulled him back down to her. "Maybe I will!" she whispered "Just for you…"

To Be Continued…


	29. Chapter 29- Meetings

Disclaimer: Primeval and all its characters belong to someone else.

**Double Wedding**

**Chapter Twenty Nine**- Meetings

Abby and Connor wandered slowly through the deserted cemetery. They hadn't spoken in a while other than to stop and read out an inscription on a headstone now and again. Both of them felt melancholy as they meandered through the empty graveyard.

Connor couldn't help himself from thinking about Cutter, Tom and Stephen as he wandered through, lagging a little behind Abby. He wondered what Tom would be doing now if he hadn't died…maybe Duncan wouldn't have turned so strange if Tom had survived, and lived in a nice home rather than that hovel. It was all so tragic.

Abby was intently reading the headstones, searching for her father's final resting place. She knew it was in this area somewhere, but couldn't quite remember the exact position. It had been a while since she'd last visited the grave. She saw a tree near the fence and thought it seemed familiar with its large gnarly branches reaching out to the headstones nearby.

"Over here!" she cried, and quickly moved over to the area, leaving Connor to follow behind her. She gently brushed some dead leaves from the worn headstone.

"Hello, dad." she whispered. "Sorry it's been a while."

Connor stood back, wanting to be there to support her, but trying not to intrude. He busied himself by looking at the names on the other graves. As he looked, he saw an impressive black marble headstone with the name Lillian Joseph 1950- 2012 engraved on it. It had been very well looked after and flowers had recently been placed in the little vase at the side. He sighed, thinking of his own mother. That was the year she had been born too. He really must go and visit her soon- life was so short and she'd be so happy to see him.

"Connor..." Abby called, jolting him out of his reverie. He went over to her and noticed she'd tidied up as much as she could and had cleared away some dead leaves and branches. She'd brought some gloves and a small trowel with her just in case, and these had proved very useful.

"There! That looks better. Well, dad..." she began awkwardly, looking at Connor. He was looking at the grave, his handsome face serious giving her the confidence to continue. "…this is Connor- I don't know if there's a heaven or not, or even if I believe in that sort of thing, but... if you're there somewhere... well, this is the person I told you about, my partner..." she took Connor's hand, a tear falling unchecked down her cheek. "The man I love, dad."

"Er..." Connor began, clearing his throat. "If... if you are here... or your spirit's here..." he amended. "You'll know I love Abby more than... more than anything. I'll take care of her." he stammered. They quietly stood there together hand in hand as the light faded until Abby finally looked up at Connor.

"Thank you." she said softly.

"That's OK!" he replied. "Er...what for?"

"For being here with me. For not laughing at me, thinking me stupid..."

"I'd never think you were stupid, Abby!"

They looked at each other, their eyes locked- dark brown melting into pale blue depths. As one, they moved together and gently kissed, a slow lingering kiss filled with love and tenderness. Abby sighed as they broke apart.

"Bye, dad." she said as they turned away to return home. She suddenly turned back and added "I will come back, I promise. Love you, dad."

They slowly walked away, holding each other close...

**~~oOOo~~**

Becker and Jess were at the ARC, Becker in the armoury and Jess at the hub. Jess had been talking on the phone, and as she finished the call she got up and gathered some documents together. She had to go to find Becker at the armoury and the thought of seeing him sent tingles of anticipation down her spine. As she walked along the corridors, her shoes 'click-clacking' on the hard floors and papers clutched in her hand, she couldn't help thinking of her 'Miss Parker' personal assistant dream. She flushed a little as she nearly bumped into a member of staff as she was so engrossed in her thoughts- especially the part where Becker moved towards her…

She really must stop this, she decided. Dreaming like a young girl! She was a grown woman with an important job to do. She shook her hair and cleared her throat as she purposefully moved forward, concentrating on the task ahead, trying not to think of Becker's soft lips…his lovely hair…

She saw Becker immediately, his head bent down over some paperwork, another soldier with him. As he noticed Jess approach, he finished signing the paper and gave the clipboard back to the waiting officer.

"That's it then, Sgt Roberts." he said to the man. "If you could arrange the training for tomorrow, we'll start whipping those new recruits into shape."

"Sir!" Big R snapped to attention before striding past Jess to go back to his work. "Miss." he acknowledged as he went on his way. Since Becker had told the man she was with him, Big R hadn't spared her a second glance, although he was civil enough when they spoke. She definitely preferred it that way, she thought.

"So, Jess, what are you doing here- not that it's not a nice surprise to see you?" Becker glanced around to see if anyone was about and when he was satisfied they were alone, he pulled her to him and kissed her quickly.

"Becker!" she cried, pushing him away, her heart pounding. "Someone will see!"

"Nope! Not a soul in sight."

"The _cameras_!" she said exasperated.

"Yes, but Jess- I'm the only one who goes through the footage! We're safe!"

Jess had no answer to that and just melted back into his arms for a moment. "Doesn't Danny…?" she began.

"Well, yes, but only now and again." Becker replied, kissing her again.

"Becker!" she exclaimed again in horror. The thought that Danny would see them kissing made her cheeks turn bright red in horror.

"It was worth a try…I've been wanting to kiss you all day! Can't seem to keep my mind off those lips of yours!" he laughed. "Did you come to see me because you missed me?"

"Oh…oh no. I mean…well yes I did miss you, of course but that's not why I…that is, I'm always glad of any excuse…well not an excuse exactly…" she babbled.

"Jess!" Becker laughed again. "It's OK. I'm pleased you came- whatever the reason!"

"Sorry. It's just that the assignment of new EMD's have arrived. I thought you might want to come and get them. They're in the loading bay."

"Brilliant! More toy guns- just what we need. I'd prefer a tank. Still, they've been useful, I suppose, I'll give Matt that, and they did take down that tyrannosaurus that time. You know, you didn't have to come all the down here to tell me about the consignment- you could have phoned, but I'm really glad you did!"

"Ok- I'll admit it…I wanted to see you. You _are_ my fiancé. What's wrong with that!" she said defensively.

"Nothing's wrong with it. Nothing at all! In fact…one more kiss?"

"Becker! I don't think…" Her words were cut off as Becker advanced, a wicked gleam in his eye. Her heart began to pound so hard she was surprised he couldn't hear it and she found it hard to breathe. "But, D…Danny…"

"To blazes with Danny!" Becker retorted thickly. Their lips finally met and all thoughts of cameras and Danny flew out of her head. As he let her go, she had to cling to him as her legs had turned to jelly. Becker looked very pleased with himself as he steadied her and lightly kissed her hair.

"Ah! There you are." Matt said, appearing in the doorway, Emily by his side. "The new EMD's have arrived, mate. You coming?"

"Yes- on our way now, Matt."

Jess had regained her composure by this time, and only her slightly pink cheeks gave any sign of the turmoil she felt whenever Becker was around. As Becker put his arm around her waist and guided her towards the door, Emily whispered in her ear.

"Everything OK, Jess?"

"Oh yes!" replied Jess. "Everything's perfect!"….

**~~oOOo~~**

C'mon, Abby- this place'll do. I'm starving!"

"It doesn't look too good, Connor- a bit rough."

"It'll be fine, Abby. It's just a bit run down, that's all. Come on!"

Abby and Connor were returning from visiting her father's grave and they were both tired and hungry, so Abby allowed herself to be dragged inside. To be honest, it didn't look too bad once they were there. It looked like any other pub, and the tables and carpets were clean if a bit shabby. Maybe this wouldn't be as bad as she thought.

They ordered their pub food, and then settled down at a table. They chatted a little until their food arrived, and when their food was served to them they shared a joke or two with the young waiter. The meal itself was surprisingly tasty even though it was the usual basic 'pub grub'.

"Thanks for coming with me today, Connor." Abby smiled when the waiter left them to their meal.

"No problem- we share everything, right? Good or bad!"

Abby reached over and took his hand in hers. "Yeah." she replied. She looked around once more and said…"You know, I'm not sure, but I think this pub is the one my parents used to bring me to when I was a child. Well, I didn't come in, obviously- Jack and I just sat outside with a lemonade each. Must've been about ten. We were happy then, Jack and I, before my father died and she met him…it's been a long time and it's changed a lot. I might be mistaken."

They sat in companionable silence for a while, chomping on their chips, just enjoying being together. Connor stole one of Abby's onion rings off her plate, and she playfully slapped his hand. As she laughed, she glanced around her, then did a double take. There was a woman at the bar. She looked like…but no, it couldn't be.

"What's wrong?" Connor asked, seeing her trying to get a better look at the woman.

"Nothing. I just thought for a moment…no it's nothing." She turned back to her food and as Connor chatted away, she found she couldn't help but occasionally look towards the bar.

The woman was overdressed but not in a good way. Her hair was dyed red and she was wearing a short skirt and high heeled sling back shoes. She wore a low cut top with a fake fur jacket on top, with lots of eyeliner, blusher and bright red lipstick.

"I'll er…I'll get us another drink, yeah." Abby said grabbing their glasses and making her way to the bar where the woman was flirting with some men.

"Two beers." Abby said to the barman, as she glanced sideways at the woman.

"Who you lookin' at!" the woman began, but stopped suddenly in her tracks as her eyes stared straight into Abby's. "You!" she exclaimed.

"You know this bitch, babe?" one of the men at the bar asked. "She looks like a go-er! Hey, love, wanna join us?"

"Shut y're face!" the woman snapped, pulling Abby to one side. "Well, you're a sight for sore eyes. Never thought I'd ever…"

"No, nor did I. Well, I hoped I'd never… is **_he _**with you? Selling you off, is he? Doesn't surprise me." Abby said.

"_He_ happens to be called Steve! He's not here, as it happens. Split up three years ago- not that it's any of your business."

"No…I guess not!"

"See you've got yourself in trouble." the woman said, looking at Abby's stomach. "Always knew you would."

"No- I'm not in _trouble_- I'm getting married. He's over there." Abby waved her hand in the general direction of where Connor was sitting.

"Shotgun wedding, eh. Tricked him into it, I'll be bound! Got money, has he?"

"You're wrong. We love each other."

"So…you're…happy then?" the woman stated gruffly. "And that brother of yours?"

"Come on, woman! Me d**k's straining at me britches here!..." the man interrupted.

"I've gotta go." the woman said turning away. "I'm working." She turned away from Abby and suddenly swung back. "Don't come back here!" she added harshly.

Abby slowly walked back to Connor as her lips trembled. "Can we get out of here, please?"

"Sure…you OK?"

"No…not really."

As they went out of the pub, Connor looked back to see the woman staring after Abby, a stricken look on her face, and tears rolling down her cheeks. As Connor caught her gaze, she put on a false smile and turned back to the men at the bar.

"OK lovers, I don't come cheap- fill those glasses up!"

Connor looked at Abby who didn't even glance behind as she walked onward.

"Abby?" Connor said striding out to catch up with her. "Who was that woman?"

"That was my mother." Abby whispered, walking as fast as she could away from the bar- away from the woman and the memories of the life she once lived. As Connor caught up with her, he silently took her hand in his. Abby turned to him and grabbed his face kissing him hard on the lips and then just as suddenly letting him go. She rested her forehead on his for a moment and sighed.

"Let's go home." she said quietly, and with Connor by her side, she walked onward to her new life with Connor and her baby without looking back. She pushed away the sudden pity she felt for the woman who was her mother. Mrs Maitland had always told Abby she was worthless- a loser. Well, she was the winner now, she thought as she glanced at Connor through her wet lashes. She stroked her rounded stomach, whispering to her unborn child. Oh yes she was the luckiest girl in the world and she meant to savour every day, every moment.

She continued her journey, clasping Connor's hand tightly in hers. The past was over...she had the future to look forward to...

To Be Continued…

_Sorry- bit angsty and still on the subject of mothers! I hope you're enjoying the journey towards the wedding. Please review if you are!_


	30. Chapter 30- Backgrounds

Disclaimer: Primeval and all its characters belong to someone else.

_This chapter contains a bit of angst. Hope you enjoy it!_

**Double Wedding**

**Chapter Thirty**- Backgrounds

Jess stood at the back of the room, notepad in hand watching Becker and Matt empty the boxes they'd just brought up to the armoury. Becker hadn't said much when they were down in the loading bay, but had opened a few of the boxes and looked inside. He took out an EMD from one and as he turned it over in his hands he just shook his head, 'tutted' a bit, then threw the gun back into the box and told his men to bring the consignment upstairs, holding Jess' arm as he hurried away, leaving Matt to follow.

They were now unpacking the guns, checking them off on the delivery notes and finding a place for them to be stored. Jess held her breath when Becker picked up the biggest EMD, and held it as if ready for battle, looking down the sight to get a feel of the weapon. She noticed how his muscles rippled as he lifted his arm to hold the gun on his shoulder, and longed to run her hands over those muscles and have his very strong arms around her, holding her tight.

"Jess!" Matt said.

"What? Oh, sorry, I was miles away. Yes, Matt, can I help you?" she said, going slightly pink.

"I said that I don't think that Becker likes our new EMDs."

"No? Well, I know you prefer the real thing but these new weapons…they don't need power packs. They recharge overnight and have a full 24 hours of fire power…" Jess began.

"I know what they do, Jess." Becker replied. "The only problem is when we get a human invasion to deal with- like with Paul Johnson. Situations like that need real fire power not…toy guns!"

"Want me to shoot you to show you their effects…again?" Matt quipped, raising an eyebrow.

"Very funny. No thanks, Matt. Don't worry, I'll use your toys, just don't expect me to be ecstatic over it!"

Matt laughed and left the room, and Jess worriedly moved up to Becker from her place by the wall. She stroked Becker's arm on the very muscles she had been admiring, and sighed as she tried to sooth him.

"Becker…they're really effective weapons, especially these ones Matt's had modified. Don't worry, I'm sure they'll keep us all safe."

"You could have died, Jess." Becker said quietly, still thinking about the time Jess was held hostage.

"But I didn't. You saved me! You protected me as you always do. I trust you with my life Becker, guns or EMDs."

Becker looked down at Jess, and his frown dissolved as he saw how worried she was. "I'm sorry, Jess. I guess it's just my old soldier training that makes me resist these _tasers_. I know they're fine really. I didn't mean to snap at you."

As Jess looked up at him, still stroking his arm he felt all his frustration melt away. He pulled her tight against him and gave her a squeeze.

"Anyway," he said "I quite like winding Matt up!"

They both laughed and suddenly Jess' phone rang shrilly. "Hello- Jessica Parker." She announced, moving away from Becker a little, which was fortunate for him as she suddenly let out a high pitched scream.

"Mummy!" she screeched.

Becker held his face in his hands, shaking his head to rid it of the ringing in his ears. Being at close quarters with an over excited Jess always led to a headache, but Becker didn't really mind. He adored her exuberance and love of life. He wouldn't have her any other way.

"Mummy!" she repeated in a more normal, but still excited tone. "Is daddy there? What time is it in India?"

Becker couldn't hear the other side of the conversation, but knew Jess' family lived in India and that they both worked for the British High Commission, although he didn't know in what capacity. Jess was looking very excited, talking nineteen to the dozen. She hadn't heard from her parents in a while- they were always really busy. She'd emailed them about the wedding and they finally found the time to phone her with congratulations. She was thrilled they were as excited about it as she was.

"This is Becker." she said into the mobile. "Becker say hello to my mum…"

Becker felt a little awkward, but did as he was bidden. "Er. Hello, Mrs Parker. I'm Becker." he faltered.

Jess snatched the phone back, to his relief and continued chatting, now apparently to her father. "Yes, daddy- I'm really happy. You _will_? Really? Oh yes, I…I understand. No…no, as long as you'll try. Promise? Oh. Oh. OK- bye, daddy…bye…" she looked sadly at the silent mobile in her hand, all the excitement draining out of her. "He had to go. Work to do…"

"You OK, Jess?" Becker asked.

Jess nodded, unable to speak for a moment. "I…I" she stuttered when she had composed herself a little. "I should have known they wouldn't come to the wedding."

"Wait! Didn't you just say they were coming? On the phone? I heard…"

"It's a game we play, Becker. They start out by pretending they care enough to come. The school play. Parents evening. My graduation. Then then say they'll _try_ to come. 'Well, if we're not too busy' follows. Then they just don't turn up. I fall for it every time. I really thought that this time…."

Jess fell into Becker's arms and began to sob. He patted her back, not really knowing what to say. His mother may be …well a bit interfering but she had always been there for him when it mattered.

"I'm…I'm sorry." Jess said straightening up and wiping her eyes. "They love me…no- really they do. They're just so absorbed in their work and each other. I didn't really expect them to put their life on hold and come all the way here at such short notice. I just got upset at hearing their voices, that's all. It's been a while. I'm fine now."

Becker didn't know what to do or say. He felt angry on Jess' behalf, but all he could do was be there for her. He drew her back into his arms. "Let's go home, Jess." he whispered. "I'll buy the biggest bar of chocolate I can find and we can drown our sorrows with chocolate and cocoa."

Jess beamed up at him. Trust him to say the right thing at the right time! As she smiled, their heads came closer together and they joined in a passionate embrace. The familiar butterflies fluttered in Jess' stomach and she suddenly had no desire whatsoever to think about her parents. She'd managed on her own for a long time now. She would just carry on- but she wouldn't be alone any more. She had Becker. He was all she wanted…needed.

"Let's go home." she whispered "and we can share that chocolate in bed…"

**~~oOOo~~**

"Abby…" Connor faltered as they sat in the lounge, hot cups of coffee in their hands. "Do…do you want to talk about it? I mean…you don't have to, but…I just want to help… …"

"No. It's alright, Connor." she said to her cup of coffee. She couldn't quite manage to lift her eyes to meet his.

Connor put his fingers under her chin and lifted her face to his. He lowered his head to hers and kissed her very gently on her lips, pouring all the love and tenderness he felt for her through that soft embrace.

"Abby…please. Don't shut me out."

Abby looked up at Connor and traced the shape of his lips with her finger. "I didn't mean to. I'm sorry. It's just…just seeing her there. In front of me. She looked like a…" her words drifted unspoken into the air between them.

Connor clung to her as she wept into his shoulder, drinks now untouched on the coffee table. He knew her background, of course. They'd told each other everything in the Cretaceous, even the difficult parts of their lives. Abby had explained to him how her mother and father had argued. How her father had hated the clothes her mother had started to wear- called her names Abby hadn't understood as a child. How Abby and Jack had been frightened one day when their mother had a 'friend' over. Her father arrived home from work to find Jack and Abby huddled together in the coat cupboard, afraid of the man's taunting and their mother's strange behaviour. They had been too young to understand that they were high on drink and drugs. Her father had been very angry. Abby could remember it very clearly- he'd yelled at his wife and said he couldn't take it anymore. He said she'd changed into someone he didn't recognise.

She'd screamed in his face that yes, she'd changed. She'd changed because he was never there. He was always away at work. So what if she'd dressed up and gone out and met a few people. She was lonely stuck in the house alone all day and all night. The drink and drugs helped the loneliness.

"Lonely?" he'd yelled at her. "How could you be lonely with our children in the house? I was working for us! For you! To provide our family with a home…"

"Provide us with a home?" she'd sneered back. "This hovel! I know you were off with your secretary! Don't try to fool me! What was wrong with me finding some comfort of my own? I also have needs you know! Steve's twice the man you'll ever be."

Steve sneered at their father, but hadn't said anything- just stood there leaning against the wall a smirk on his face. Their father grabbed the man by his collar and drew back his arm to punch him. Abby and Jack had come to the door of the cupboard by this time, even more terrified by all the shouting. Their father saw them standing there with tears streaming down their cheeks and the sight of them seemed to calm him. He stopped shouting and let go of the now cowering man. Leaving him where he'd dropped, he grabbed his wife by the arm and began to drag her out of the house. She'd held onto him with an unusual strength and spun him around, pushing him away from her, running back indoors.

He'd stood on the pavement and yelled that he wanted his kids- he was leaving and they were going with him. Steve appeared at the doorway, brave now that he wasn't face to face with Abby's father. He'd picked up a large knife from the kitchen and stood there with it in his hands, preventing their father from going back inside. Their father had shouted to them to go and pack and he'd be back for them. He'd be back, he promised! He was going to the police to get some help.

He started to cross the road, but turned back to look at them again. "Go on! Go and pack. It'll be alright, I'll be back for you." But as he turned back into the middle of the road, a car came racing down the street. It was going too fast. He'd spun towards it, a look of horror on his face…

Abby and Jack's lives had never been the same since their father died. Steve moved in and it was alright at first. He'd pretty much left the two grieving children alone, and they'd tried to keep out of the way of the adults as much as possible especially after they'd had a drink. He was even quite nice at times, watching the footie with Jack and helping Abby with her homework now and again, even though he wasn't very academic. It was only as Abby started to grow into a woman that Steve's roving eye began to turn towards her…

"Abby…" Connor said softly. "It's OK…It's OK. You're here with me now. You're safe."

Abby looked at him, and finally smiled through her tears. "You're right, Connor." she whispered. "All that's in the past. It was just a shock, that's all."

Abby got up, meaning to go to the bathroom to wash and tidy herself. Connor rose too and went to her, reaching out to put his hand at the back of Abby's head, fingers entwined in her hair. They stood for a moment just looking deeply into each other's eyes. Suddenly, as one they moved to each other, and lips locked hard and passionately together. They crashed into the wall as they moved, then spun around and as Connor grasped her tightly to him, his back bumped into the CD holder and CDs went flying as it swayed as they passionately and hungrily kissed each other. Moving again, this time Abby's legs caught the coffee table and the contents of their untouched drinks spilled over onto the table top. Magazines went flying from the table as the pair grabbed at each other's clothes and began to remove them hurriedly, not caring where they landed in their desire for each other. Connor suddenly broke the kiss, and scooped her up in his strong arms, lips once again reaching for hers. He carried her to the bedroom and gently dropped her onto the bed, landing beside her.

Connor broke away once more, and looked deep into Abby's eyes. "You're safe with me, Abby!" he whispered thickly.

"I know!" she replied, and as their lips crashed together once more, they both forgot everything else in their love for each other. Nothing else mattered now. They were together and that was the most important thing in the world to them both…..

To Be Continued…

_It seems they all have problems with their families. I felt this had to be the case as Connor's the only one I can recall who ever mentioned his family in the series. As for Jess' parents- how else would a nineteen year old be living in such a huge flat on her own!_

_More about the wedding next chapter._ _Please enjoy and review._


	31. Chapter 31- shopping

Disclaimer: Primeval and all its characters belong to someone else.

**Double Wedding**

**Chapter Thirty One**- Shopping

"Don't forget we're going shopping today, Abby. Time's getting on and we've almost got everything organised but we haven't even begun to look for our dresses!" Jess said over breakfast.

Abby groaned quietly. She wanted to look nice for Connor of course, but she wasn't sure how she was going to manage that seeing she seemed to grow bigger every day. She automatically rubbed her stomach.

"I'm never going to find anything. I'm too fat!" she moaned.

"Who's fat?" Connor asked as he walked into the room with Becker following behind.

"Connor!" Abby snapped, waving her hand over her stomach. "I'm fat! Look at me…we'll have to cancel the wedding…"

"No!" Jess cried.

"Just look at me! Everyone will say 'I _had_ to get married.' They'll laugh at me. They'll say I trapped Connor. They…"

Connor knew she was thinking about her mother's words- Abby had told him what she'd said to her. He'd been furious and had wanted to go back to the pub and have it out with her, but Abby had pleaded with him not to go, and had cried until he'd pulled her to him and held her until her tears dried. He moved nearer to her and opened his mouth to speak, when Becker's voice reached him from beside Jess.

"Trapped _him_? The guy's been mooning over her for years…What?" he added as Jess gave him a death glare.

Connor glanced at Becker for a moment then turned back to Abby, who was still looking upset. "Abby…" he whispered, and took her hands in his. "You're not fat! You're… blooming…"

"Blooming? That's another word for it!" Abby exclaimed. "Blooming fat!"

"No…no. You're gorgeous. You look radiant, beautiful…"

"Yeah, but that's just what _you_ think, Connor. You always view me through rose tinted glasses."

"That's all that matters, isn't it? What I think I mean. You're going to be _my_ wife, no one else's- well I hope not anyway. To me, you've never looked more beautiful than you do now, with my baby inside you."

Jess sighed audibly. She surreptitiously wiped a tear from her eyes as she watched Abby soften at Connor's words, and she slipped her small hand in Becker's larger one. He smiled down at her.

"I just want to look nice for you, Connor." Abby said softly, locking eyes with him. "I want to make you feel proud."

"I already feel proud to have you by my side, Abby." Connor fell silent as they gazed at each other, forgetting for the moment that they weren't alone.

As Connor moved towards her, Becker suddenly groaned and they clearly heard him as he uttered. "Oh no! Here they go again!"

Connor and Abby laughed as their lips broke apart, suddenly remembering where they were, and both looked a little pink cheeked as Becker continued. "Will you two stop…what was the word Matt used…?"

"Fraternising?" Jess asked.

"Yes! That's it. Will you two stop 'fraternising' all over each other and shake a leg. We've got to get moving, Emily, Jenny, Danny and Matt are meeting us there."

"Yes, we've got a lot of shopping to get through." Jess agreed.

Connor groaned. This was his worst nightmare. Shopping! And not for cool stuff either, just tuxedos and suits. It was alright for Becker with his uniform to wear! But- maybe if he did it quickly, he could sneak off to the comic shop nearby to see if they had that new edition of… He suddenly noticed everyone looking at him.

"What?" he stuttered.

"Come on, Temple." Becker urged. "Let's go and make sure you're going to be presentable at this wedding and not turn up dressed as a…Pokémon or something daft!"**

"A Pokémon? Really? Cos that's really cool. Or maybe some sort of a super hero… Hey! Stop shoving!"

The four of them left the flat together, Abby finally smiling at Connor and Becker's antics. She wasn't a 'girly girl' although she'd once tried to prove to Stephen that she could do the 'girl stuff' too. That hadn't turned out too well, but maybe she'd be able to find something to wow Connor when he saw her at the altar. She'd do her best to find that perfect outfit or shop 'til she dropped until she did!

**~~oOOo~~**

"Cerise? Lorraine? Is that you? A little help here would be appreciated!"

A perfectly manicured hand reached down and picked up a folder Lester was trying to extricate from the pile in the bottom of his filing cabinet.

"This what you wanted?" a clipped voice asked.

Lester raised his head and cleared his throat at the sight of a pair of long legs in high black stiletto heels.

"Hello, James." the owner of the legs purred.

He stood up and greeted the woman standing in front of him. She was of military bearing dressed in a dark suit with a red striped blouse and her hair drawn back in a tidy chignon.

Lester smoothed down his pinstriped suit. "Hello Christine." he announced, pulling at his tie. "You're looking well."

"Thank you James. I've been getting along very well since I was rescued from that... that...well anyway I'm back to work now, you know. It's taken a while…but enough about me- why have I been summoned?"

"I need help coordinating the staff rotas. I heard you were found through an anomaly in Canada? The Minister thought you might like to help- you know, to get you back into it slowly."

"That was kind of him... of you both. Why do you need my help, exactly?"

"With Becker and Connor getting married - I'm going to marry them, you know. I haven't much time to organise replacements for the week they'll be away."

"Wait what? Becker! And I thought that Connor and Abby... I didn't realise. Never saw that coming. When did they come out? And you too? You're going to marry them? Both of them?"

"What are you talking about woman?"

"Becker and Connor- you said they're getting married. And that you're going to marry them too. Well, of course what you do in your own time is private but…"

"What!" Lester exploded, his face turning puce as the penny dropped. "Don't be ridiculous! Becker and Connor are getting married to Jess and Abby- a double wedding! And I'm officiating! By special dispensation from the Minister. You surely didn't think…"

"Oh. Of course not James. That _would_ be ridiculous. So… you want me to co-ordinate the rotas."

"Yes, here let me explain…"

**~~oOOo~~**

Abby, Jess, Connor and Becker were sitting in a little coffee shop in the shopping mall, all of them feeling exhausted. The girls had met Emily and Jenny who were going to be their bridesmaids or 'Maids of honour' as Jenny liked to put it. Matt and Danny had also joined the little group as best man for Becker and Connor.

The women had left the men to go and look for their dresses and Becker had promised to keep Connor on track and find him a smart suit to wear. He was now feeling worn out- keeping an exuberant Connor in check was harder than he thought. He'd managed to veer Connor away from a green suit he'd taken a great fancy to as it 'reminded him of Robin Hood', and steer him towards the more smarter tuxedos and suits. He and Connor had eventually chosen a suitable suit with a blue waistcoat to fit underneath the jacket. Connor had always loved waistcoats, and it was this fact that had finally won him over. Becker had received a secret text from Abby telling him the colour she'd like Connor to get to match her outfit, and Becker had tried his hardest to find the right thing. Danny was very agreeable over the suits and was happy to go with the colour scheme, although he'd seemed more interested in 'chatting up' the shop girl than he'd been in helping Becker persuade Connor to leave the green suit.

The girls had bags galore scattered around their feet, and Jess had slapped Becker's hand when he'd tried to peek in one.

"No!" she screeched. "It's bad luck!"

"Bad luck!" scoffed Becker. "That's an old wives tale! Surely you don't believe in that, do you?"

"Of course!" Jess cried. "Now behave, Becker. I don't want to risk anything going wrong!"

"She's right y'know mate! I was cursed once!" Connor piped up, remembering the time Sarah had told him he'd been cursed by the suncage. "It wore off eventually though. I thought I was doomed for ever!"

Becker and Abby laughed. "She made it up Connor!" Becker smirked.

"What? No…things happened- bad things…a vase broke…a creature nearly pulled me through the anomaly…"

"Things always happen to you Connor. She made it up! She was having a joke with you!"

"Wha..Abby?" Connor looked at Abby and she raised her eyebrows, leaving him in no doubt that it was true. "I knew that!" he added quickly. "No…really. I wasn't bothered!" Everyone laughed at him, and Becker ruffled his hair. For a genius, he really was very gullible.

"So, did you girls get everything you wanted?" Connor said quickly, trying to change the subject.

Jess and Abby smiled. "Yes!" Jess squealed, unable to hold her excitement in a moment longer. "We got the perfect outfits! Connor- Abby looks absolutely stunning! I hope you didn't get that Star Wars outfit you wanted!"

"No, Jess! I do know how to dress, y'know. Chose a great suit, didn't I, Becker?"

"Yes, Connor you did."

"It's a shame the others had to get back to the ARC." Jess mused. "They seemed a bit tired though."

"I'm not surprised! You made them go to at least five shops to look for their dresses- then went back to the first one to get the ones we saw there!" Abby laughed.

"Really, Abby! You have to shop around. Can't just buy the first thing you see! Even though we did in the end. Trust me! I _know_ how to shop!"

"Matt and Danny had some reports to write up anyway. Lester only let them come with us if they promised they'd get the reports finished by close of play today." Becker explained.

"Yeah and Emily and Jenny were going to meet a new staff member who'll be helping at the ARC whilst Lester's at the wedding. We're going to meet him- or her- tomorrow."

"Hmm, wonder who it is?" Becker mused. "Oh well, we'll find out soon enough. Come on then, Jess- let's stagger off with all of these bags and get you home. We're going to visit the parents remember!"

"I haven't forgotten and I bought your mother a lovely gift…wait it's in one of these bags somewhere…"

"No, Jess, don't empty them all. We'll sort it out at my place. OK, guys- it's been… difficult!" Becker laughed, clapping Connor on the shoulder. "But we got there in the end. See you later...oh and Connor- try not to leave your clothes all over the place. I'm sure Jess doesn't want to walk in to the sight of your boxers hanging from the lampshade…again!"

Connor's cheeks turned a healthy shade of pink as he realised what Becker was referring to. He and Abby had got a bit carried away and thrown their clothes off in their passion, not caring where they landed. They hadn't had time to clear up before Jess returned to the flat and walked in to the sight of the discarded clothes.

"Er…sorry." he mumbled while Abby smirked at him.

Becker and Jess left the other two to make their way to Becker's flat. Connor looked at Abby, and took her hand.

"Did you find your special dress, Abby?" he asked.

"Oh yes! It's lovely- not your traditional white of course but it's very much my style."

"I'm glad. You'd look perfect to me just in a bikini…" Connor suddenly groaned. "Now there's a vision that won't leave my head all day now! Aaabbbyyy…" he continued in a sing song voice. "Can we please go home? I don't mean to Jess'. I mean to our new home. I know it's not strictly ours just yet, but no one's there. We could just…_fraternise_ a bit?"

"But, we don't have the keys yet. Not until next week. The week of our wedding!"

"I know, but I can get us in. Come on- it'll be fun!"

Abby suddenly felt carefree and nodded. "Yeah! It's practically ours! Let's go!"

Connor gathered up Abby's bags, using his free hand to grab Abby's and they hurriedly dashed off towards the exit. He was glad he had the bags to hold in front of him…his thoughts of Abby in a bikini had sent shivers down his spine, and his body had reacted accordingly. He hoped they'd get to the flat soon….

**~~oOOo~~**

"Becker- just put the bags down here- I'll sort them out in a bit. I'm exhausted!"

"You, Jess? Exhausted? But you're the queen of shopping!"

"It was a nightmare! Emily and Jenny couldn't agree on anything! Jenny wanted a suit! Get that! A suit! That's more for the mother of the bride, not the bridesmaids! And…Emily hated my colour scheme- I wanted orange. She refused point blank to wear anything orange! Especially made out of taffeta. Said it made her look like a pumpkin! Oh, my feet hurt so much!" she complained as she kicked off her shoes.

As she kicked each shoe off, Becker deftly caught each one in turn, and gently placed it down on the floor.

"Come here!" he said, and sat facing her perching on the coffee table. He lifted her foot and began to massage it softly.

Jess put her head back and began to make little purring noises as she enjoyed her massage. Her raptures got louder with each squeeze and twist, and she bit her lip when he began rolling each one of her toes in turn with his fingers. When he placed one thumb on top of the other, using his fingers to support her foot, and made deep, circular thumb pressures over the sole of her foot, she thought she might squeal out loud with the sensuality of it all. He smirked a little as he watched her face, and he gently replaced her foot back on the couch and lifted up the other foot, and began to repeat the action.

"Becker!" she breathed, her chest heaving. "Kiss me, please!"

"What?" he grinned. "I didn't quite hear you!"

"Becker!" she squirmed. "Come here right now and kiss me! I…I…"

Becker let go of her foot and moved closer until she could feel his hot breath on her face. "You what, Jessica?"

Jess sighed, and grabbed the back of his head, tangling her hands in his hair. "I need you." she said. "I need you now! Please…don't tease!"

Becker couldn't wait another moment and drew her to him, and kissed her lips until she couldn't breathe. "What else do you want, Jess?" he asked thickly.

He usually took control in their lovemaking, but he was finding that he enjoyed her taking the lead now and again. Jess understood what he wanted immediately, and although she felt a little embarrassed, not being very experienced in that sort of thing, she also found it hot and sexy.

"Sit here." she demanded, and they swapped places until she was standing in front of him.

She very, very slowly began removing her clothes and when she was standing naked in front of him, began to remove his. Becker licked his lips which had suddenly gone dry. He reached out to her to try to pull her to him, but she moved away and began to dance for him, swaying her hips as she gyrated.

"Jess!" he whispered. "Please!" Becker groaned and she fell into his arms and they finally shared their passion and desire. The telephone rang out, but neither of them noticed, or cared. They were totally wrapped up in each other and as they shared their love, they each felt like they were the happiest person alive. Who cared what colour dresses the bridesmaids wore, Jess thought fleetingly. All she wanted was for her and Becker to became husband and wife and spend the rest of their lives together…

To Be Continued…

**_A/N- I saw an interview of the MCM Midlands Comic Con where ALP said he felt a little underdressed and maybe next time he should dress up as a Pokémon or something. Just had to include it in the fic! Lol!_


	32. Chapter 32- New Homes

Disclaimer: Primeval and all its characters belong to someone else.

**Double Wedding**

**Chapter Thirty Two**- New Homes

Jess was in the kitchen helping Elizabeth Becker prepare the tea and nibbles whilst the men talked everything and anything 'army' together.

"So my dear!" Elizabeth said. "Don't forget to complete these application forms as soon as you can and return them to the bank. My friend Sadie said she'd fast track them, just for me. Isn't that nice..."

"Mrs Becker- I don't think..."

"Elizabeth, my dear! Elizabeth!"

"Elizabeth... I don't think Becker will..."

"Now, now. We won't trouble his head with anything as mundane as application forms for a job. You fill them in for you both, dear. We'll tell him later- when he's got the job. Just between us girls, eh?"

"Oh! But..."

"Good. That's settled then. Come along. Jess dear, you take the nibbles. I'll take the tray. Can't keep the men waiting, now."

**~~oOOo~~**

"Abby." Connor whispered, looking all around him. "Keep watch- I'll just…hah!" he ended his sentence with a satisfied smirk as the door quietly clicked open. He quickly glanced around once more, then pushed the door wide. "Welcome home!"

Abby smiled at him, then suddenly squawked in surprise as he swept her off her feet into his arms. "What…what're you doing?" she squealed.

"Carrying you over the threshold, aren't I!" Connor replied.

"That's _after_ we're married, Connor!"

"Is it? Oh that's good, then…you're getting a bit heavy anyway!" he breathed heavily, gently plonking her back on the ground in relief.

"Hmmph!" she moaned, hands on hips, feigning annoyance.

"Come on…"

They both giggled as they entered their new home. It was eerily quiet without any furniture and their footsteps clumped over the wooded flooring as they entered.

"Wow! It's just as cool as I remember!" Connor said gleefully, gazing all around him.

"It's awesome!" Abby agreed.

"Cmm…'ere…" Connor murmured, making a grab for Abby, but missing.

"Oh no, Mr Temple! What do you think you're up to, eh! I'm just going to look around and think about furnishings…"

"Furnishings?"

"Yes. In here, for example. What sort of furniture should we get? I mean- we'll have Sid and Nancy so we don't want anything too easy for them to destroy. Maybe just a few…"

"Abby! I don't care about furnishings…or chairs…or Sid and Nancy for that matter." Connor whined.

"No? Well, why have we broken in then?" Abby replied moving near the wall. "We can have a shelving unit here and store the lizards on it, don't you think? That'll be cool…"

Connor banged his head on the door frame exasperatedly and groaned, not noticing Abby's small smirk. She quietly crept behind him and when he raised his head he quickly spun around, unable to see her. He jumped in surprise as he found himself standing face to face with her, and breathed heavily in relief, holding a hand on his chest.

"Oh!" he breathed.

"I scared you, didn't I?"

"No…no- I wasn't scared. Well, maybe a little bit, yeah." She moved nearer to him and he found he was holding his breath as she approached.

"Abby…" he started to say.

"Ssshh." she answered, placing her fingertips on his lips, silencing him.

As if in slow motion, they gently moved their heads towards each other, their eyes never leaving each other's gaze. Connor's eyes flickered shut for a moment and then reopened, catching Abby's gaze once more as they both hesitated and stopped, then slowly moved together once again, this time their lips eagerly seeking each other's until they finally locked tightly together.

Connor's tongue swept gently over Abby's rosebud mouth, tasting her strawberry lip balm before gently teasing her lips open, only to pull back again to nuzzle at her lower lip, nipping it slightly making the shivers tingle up and down her spine.

"Connor." she whispered against his mouth.

He felt a jolt of electricity deep in his stomach and pulled her tightly to him again, this time prising her eagerly awaiting mouth open as his tongue explored and swept against her mouth, her lips, her tongue…

**~~oOOo~~**

"What should I do with them?" Jess asked Becker as she held the papers aloft in her hand. They had returned home and Jess was tentatively explaining about the job applications to Becker.

"Hmmm…" Becker thought, rubbing his chin with his thumb and index finger. "Well, Miss Parker- you can come over here and take a letter." he continued in a 'posh' voice.

Jess stared in astonishment. The pictures of her daydream vividly flashed into her head as soon as the words had left Becker's mouth, and her cheeks deepened into a fiery red at the thought.

"I…er…I…" she stammered.

"Come now, Miss Parker!" Becker persisted. "Here…" He sat down on the edge of a kitchen chair and slapped his thigh. "Take a seat…and a letter!"

Jess hesitatingly perched onto his knee, the offending application forms in one hand, a thick red felt tip pen in the other.

"Jot this down, Miss Parker- across the page, if you don't mind…'_I… don't… bloody… think… so!_' There!"

Jess giggled, playing along, and scrawled across the forms in large writing. "Is that OK, Sir?" she asked primly.

"More than OK, Miss P. Let me see…" Becker grabbed at the papers and tore them into shreds flinging the pieces over them in a shower before encircling Jess' waist with his arms. "A little peck, please Miss Parker- just here…"

"Oh no, Sir!" she whimpered, pretending to be coy. "I couldn't possibly…"

"I'm the _boss_, Miss Parker! And I _demand_ your full attention- right now!"

"Oh well, Sir- if you put it like that…" and Jess raised her head up to him, gazing into his eyes.

Becker abandoned all pretence and pulled her to him and began to kiss her passionately.

"That's more like it, Miss Parker." he announced triumphantly…

**~~oOOo~~**

Connor was lying with Abby on the cold hard floor, but he hardly noticed. The thought of them being here in their own property was too exciting, and the sight of a now scantily dressed Abby made goose bumps stand up on his skin. He tried to catch his breath by taking huge gulps as if he'd just run from the biggest creature imaginable.

"You drive me crazy!" he whispered to Abby. "You're like a drug…I can't get enough of you."

Abby smirked, a very self-satisfied look on her face. She was thrilled that she could still elicit this reaction from Connor even with her ever expanding bump. She looked at the man she had finally chosen after all those years of pushing him away, and giggled at the beads of sweat running down his face as he tried to get himself under control before he made passionate love to her there and then on the floor. She was just wondering if that would be such a bad thing when there was a sudden and loud rap at the door. They looked at each other in fright.

"Don't make a noise." Connor whispered. "Maybe they'll go away!"

They both turned to face the stairwell, which led to the door and could see a large silhouette of a person.

"Who is it?" hissed Abby.

Connor shrugged and opened his mouth just as a voice yelled…"Open up in there. This is the police. Come along now. We know you're in there."

The young couple glanced at each other for a moment and slowly got up from the floor. Connor waited for a few seconds while Abby tidied herself and then went to open the door.

"Coming, officer." he called.

As he reached the door, it was suddenly flung open and a burly policeman and a woman police officer stood in the doorway.

"We have reason to believe you've been involved with breaking and entering…" the big man began. "If you'll just come with us, Sir…"

"Abby!" Connor cried and the man stopped pulling Connor with him as they all turned to see the young pregnant woman at the top of the stairs…

**~~oOOo~~**

Jess lay in Becker's arms and softly looked at his features as he slept. His long lashes fluttered gently against his face as he dreamt. Jess couldn't help herself, and reached up with her hand, softly moving a stray lock of his hair aside. His eyes immediately opened and he blinked a few times in the light.

"Hey." he said once he realised where he was.

"Hey." Jess replied softly. "I'm sorry- I didn't mean to wake you…you looked so… adorable!"

"Adorable! I've been called many things in my time, but I don't think adorable's been one of them!" he laughed, stretching luxuriously. Jess laid her head against his chest and began gently pulling the dark hairs there.

"Do you want to redecorate when you move in here?" she suddenly asked. "I mean, when we're married. Put more of your own 'stamp' on it? What do you think?"

"Hold on a moment…move in here…?"

"Well, yes. I naturally assumed you'd…why? What's the problem?"

"My flat's much more suitable. It's bigger and smarter and safer."

"And sterile and like a hotel and…boring." Jess snapped, sitting up.

Becker sat up too, he'd just thought it was the natural way things would work. They got married. She took his name. They moved into his home. Maybe later they'd get a house together. Have kids… His mouth opened and closed a few times soundlessly.

"You spend most of your time around here…I thought you liked it?" Jess pouted, reaching over to pull on a pair of fluffy pink socks.

"I do like it Jess. It's not that. I come here a lot because there are other attractions…you, for example." Becker tried to reach over to pull her back to him, but Jess moved out of his reach and stood up.

"I'm sorry, Becker. I don't want to move into your flat. It…it's just not me!"

"You can make it you! You can decorate it as you like. Well, I don't suppose the landlord will like pink walls or anything- we'd probably have to keep them white or magnolia, and my black suite is brand new, but…"

Jess gave Becker a horrified look. This wasn't working out the way she'd planned. She thought they'd do up her flat into something they both liked. Warm and homely colours, choosing the scheme together. She'd imagined them painting the walls together, a blob of paint at the end of her nose and Becker advancing towards her to kiss it away! White or magnolia walls! A plain black couch and chairs! She'd be scared to live in a place like that.

"And there's the added bonus of the roof garden!" he added.

"There is that!" Jess reluctantly agreed. She thought for a few moments- she mustn't be selfish. She couldn't have everything her own way. Maybe it would be for the best? "I tell you what, let's stay at yours for a few days and I'll try to get a better feel of the place. How's that?" It was only fair, Jess thought. It _was_ Becker's home. She'd try her best. Perhaps it would all work out in the end…wouldn't it...? Oh why was everything just so…hard…?

To Be Continued…

_Oh, oh! More problems on the way? Will they choose Becker's or Jess' flat to live in? Watch this space!_


	33. Chapter 33- All Sorted!

Disclaimer: Primeval and all its characters belong to someone else.

**Double Wedding**

**Chapter Thirty Three**- All Sorted!

"What have you got in here, Jess?" Becker asked as they settled into his apartment for the evening.

Jess had brought a rather large suitcase with her with the things she thought she might need for the weekend. Becker heaved the case into the bedroom, making it seem far worse than it really was.

"Becker! It's not _that_ heavy!" Jess complained.

Becker huffed and puffed, holding his back until a bright pink ball of fluff hit him squarely in the face as Jess hurled her pink gloves at him. He laughed and closed the bedroom door on the suitcase as he came back to join Jess in his living room.

"Well, this is nice." Becker remarked as he sat on the smooth soft leather couch, patting the space next to him for Jess.

Jess sat beside him and he put his arm around her and pulled her towards him. She snuggled closer to him and laid her head against his chest and sighed contentedly. Maybe this wasn't too bad after all, she thought. The sofa was soft and seemed to mould around them as they sat. Very comfortable and homely. Maybe if she added a bit of colour here and there- her telephones, of course. Hmmm- she could hang a jolly picture on the wall just above…

"What?" she exclaimed, noticing Becker's amused look.

"Nothing. Just looking…"

"What at? Me?"

"Well, your expression is very interesting, Jess!" he laughed.

"Interesting?"

"You look like you're assessing the room. Deciding where to brighten it up…"

Jess immediately felt her cheeks begin to burn in embarrassment. That had been exactly what she'd been doing! When had Becker become so good at reading her thoughts?

"Not at all!" Jess denied hotly. "Just enjoying sitting here with you!"

"It's OK, Jess- I don't mind, honestly. I've just never bothered. It's just been a place for me to sleep and eat. It's never really seemed like my home from home or anything. More like my army barracks. You can make it a home, though Jess. Our home. It would be brilliant. What do you think?"

"Well, I'm getting there. Let me have the weekend and we can discuss it then, I promise. It's just that I've loved my little flat. It holds so many memories for me…"

"Hey, we can make new memories right here. But I'll let you have your weekend, Jess and we can talk about it afterwards. As for now, we've got more interesting things to do…memories to create…"

"Have we? Oh, are we going out?"

"No- I was thinking more about…" with that, Becker pulled her to him and as he lowered his head towards her, she held her breath, feeling the familiar stirring in her stomach as she leant into his kiss.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and grabbed a handful of his hair in her fingers as her breathing became more erratic and laboured.

"Becker!" she whispered.

Becker groaned against her mouth, his desire for her mounting as he deepened the kiss. He pulled her around until he was lying on top of her, and with fumbling hands began to remove her dress.

"I love you, Jess." he murmured.

"Love you too." Jess managed, and then there was no more time for words as passion, love and wonderment took over their senses…

**~~oOOo~~**

"Wait! Please!" Abby cried from the top of the stairs as she saw the burly policeman man-handling Connor, about to put handcuffs on him.

The policewoman standing alongside placed a hand on her partner's shoulder and indicated that they should all go back upstairs to the living area. Connor breathed a sigh of relief and rushed up to Abby, a scared look on his face.

"Sorry- I can't offer you any tea." Abby said to the police, trying to indicate that it was her place and she was therefore the hostess. "We haven't quite moved in yet."

"Oh?" the policewoman said. "So…you're moving in here, are you?"

"Yes." Abby agreed. "Our offer's been accepted. We just came to have another look around- you know, measure up, that sort of thing."

"Only we were told someone was breaking in!"

"Forgot me keys, didn't I!" Connor stammered. "Well, actually, don't think they sent 'em- but it's definitely ours…please…let me make a phone call, year, and I'll clear this up in minutes."

"Where's your tape measure, then?" the policeman asked.

"What?"

"Your tape measure. Said you were measuring up?"

"Oh. It's on my phone- an app- see?" Connor held his phone up to the policeman's face. "Great things they have these days- no need for a notepad- saves the trees." Connor's voice trailed off as Abby pressed his hand warning him not to say too much- he usually managed to get into trouble with his mouth running away with him, and she didn't fancy spending the night in a cell.

"Don't I know you, Sir?" the male police office mused.

"Me?" Connor's voice squeaked.

"Mmm. Yes. Never forget a face. That's why I'm so good at my job. Give me a moment…it'll come back to me…"

The policeman looked Connor up and down, rubbing his chin while Connor's mouth silently opened as he mouthed to Abby..."What?" and silently shook his head.

"Got it! You were the drunk we picked up. Remember?" he added to his partner. "Kept going on about going to his boyfriend's- Beeker or Banker or something…"**

"Becker!" Connor breathed. "He's _not_ my boyfriend!"

"Hmmph." the policeman replied. "Getting to be a habit- getting into trouble!"

"No! No! Honestly officer! I'm not…we've just bought this place. This is my fiancée. Please- let me call the estate agent and he'll confirm that it's ours!"

"Dumped Beeker, have you? Must say this little lady's much prettier."

Abby tried to smile encouragingly at the policeman although she felt more like hitting him.

"Very well." intervened the woman officer. "Call the estate agent and we'll see if we can get this sorted. We don't like arresting people unless we need to…"

Connor breathed a sigh of relief as he speed dialled the number on his phone. He just hoped the agency wouldn't be angry that he'd broken in…

**~~oOOo~~**

Becker and Jess were having a lovely day together. They'd spent the afternoon just lazing together talking about everything and anything and were now in Becker's kitchen hashing something together for their tea.

"This has been such fun!" Jess giggled as she chopped some vegetables.

"It's been great." Becker agreed. "And a little later on, we'll wrap up warm and go and sit in the roof garden and you can tell me all about the plans you've made for the wedding."

Jess and Becker pattered around, and Jess silently mused that this really wasn't too bad at all! She was really warming to the idea of moving in here. She realised that any place would be a home as long as Becker was there with her. He meant everything to her- if it made him happy, then she'd be happy too. They had a lot to discuss, she thought, but they'd work it all out together.

Not long to go now, and they'd be married. They'd all gone through so much in such a short space of time, but she knew it would be worth it in the end. They'd arranged to have a double wedding; sorted out the venue; faced the parents; bought the dresses and she and Abby had agreed all the arrangements for the actual day. They'd even got the honeymoons sorted out, thanks to Lester. The last thing for her to concentrate on was deciding where she and Becker would live. Then they'd be ready. Ready and excited for their special day and the beginning of their future together.

She suddenly spun around and hurled herself into Becker's arms. "Oh, Becker!- Hilary!" she cried. "I'm so happy. Thank you for making me the happiest girl in the world!"

Becker laughed and swung her around. "Not long now, Jess!" he whispered. "Then you'll be Mrs Hilary Becker! And I think it should be me thanking you! Well, let's agree to mutually thank each other! Now come on- save all this for later- I'm hungry!"

**~~oOOo~~**

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" Connor spluttered into his phone as he ended the call to the estate agent. The police officer had spoken to the agent and the man had confirmed that Abby and Connor were the new owners. He'd liked the young couple and had decided that he wouldn't be too hard on them for breaking in. They were very young and obviously so much in love, and he was getting a nice commission out of the sale too! So he'd told the police that it was all fine and the keys must have gone astray, and that he'd get some more over to the couple straight away.

He'd then spoken more harshly to Connor, but told him he'd smoothed it over with the police, but he was never to pull a stunt like that again. He'd warned Connor that he'd not be so generous if it happened again but they could collect the keys in a few days' time.

As Connor hung the phone up, the police went to leave and just as they reached the door, the policeman turned back to Connor.

"I don't want to meet you again- is that clear?"

"No…no…you won't…"

"Good. Give Beeker my regards." he laughed and left Abby and Connor alone together. They looked at each other as the door closed behind the police, and sighed in relief.

"Connor Temple! If Lester _ever_ hears about this!..."

"He won't. Sorry, Abby. It was my fault…sorry." Connor lowered his head and looked at the ground.

Abby approached him. "It's OK, Connor." she said softly. "It wasn't _all_ your fault. Well, not entirely. At least the estate agent told them it's our flat."

"Yeah he did, didn't he!" Connor agreed, perking up a little. "But I should have known better, Abby- you could have had to spend the night in a police cell. That would be bad, especially in your condition. I know. I was banged up once! It's really not a good thing!"

"Connor! You were only in there for a few hours!" Abby laughed.

"I know, but it was horrible. I felt…alone. Going stir crazy, wasn't I. Couldn't go through that again!"

Abby moved towards Connor and held him tight. He sighed as he rested his head on hers. He'd have to stop behaving so irresponsibly. He was about to be a father. He had to be a role model for his child. He had to learn that the days of doing crazy stunts like these were over. He just had to grow up and take his responsibilities seriously. As from now, he decided- well, after he…well, starting tomorrow. As for now…he pulled Abby's head gently back, placing his hands on either side of her face.

"Now where were we?" he whispered. He gently kissed her soft lips. Yes, he'd start being responsible tomorrow…

**~~oOOo~~**

Becker and Jess were cuddled up, sharing the warmth of a soft blanket wrapped around their shoulders. They were sitting on one of the benches with a bottle of wine on the table in front of them. Jess snuggled closer to Becker contentedly, enjoying the view and the feel of his body next to hers.

"I think I'd like to move in here with you." she announced.

"Are you sure? That's…that's grand!"

"I've got lots of plans to make it more homely for both of us. It'll be fun!"

"I'm sure you have!" Becker laughed. "Just no pink walls, yeah!"

Jess playfully swiped at Becker, and as they smiled at each other, they were suddenly aware of the noise of someone else joining them on the roof.

"Hi!" a man said to them. "I'm Ray. We live a few doors away from you. I've seen you in passing, but we've never spoken."

"Oh! Hi, Ray! I'm Becker and this is Jess."

"And this is Maisie, my wife. We've seen you dashing around a lot- always seem so busy. You keep late hours…not that I'm checking up on you or anything! Are you the couple that's getting married up here? It's a great idea- wish we'd thought of it! Would've saved a packet! Ow!" he added as Maisie smacked him on his arm.

"Our wedding was beautiful!" she turned to Jess and Becker. "We got married in the church down the road, two years ago. It was beautiful, but I'm sure yours will be just as lovely."

Becker and Jess invited the others to join them for a drink and they were all soon enjoying each other's company.

"Perhaps we can do this again after the wedding?" Jess suggested, thinking this couple could become really good friends with them. "I'm going to be moving in here- I think."

"Oh, that would have been lovely. Lived here two years and still don't really know anyone. It's that kind of a building. Everyone keeps pretty much to themselves. But we've got to move out soon. We're still looking for somewhere…"

"Oh. That's a shame…" Jess began, wanting to know why the couple had to move out, but too polite to ask.

"Yeah." Ray said. "As Maisie says- we've got to move out. We don't want to, but it's in the building contract, you see."

Becker and Jess looked at each other, perplexed. "In the contract?"

"Yeah- Maisie's…that is, _we're_ expecting our first child!"

"Oh, how wonderful!" Jess enthused as Becker warmly shook Ray's hand. "But what's in the contract?"

"No children. The landlords don't let children live in the complex- haven't you ever noticed there weren't any, Becker?"

"Er…no…"

"Yeah, so we're going to find ourselves a house, we hope. Somewhere with a nice garden for our baby. It'll all work out for the best, I'm sure. So, Jess, you're going to move in here with Becker after the wedding?"

Jess cheeks burned as she stared at Becker in dismay. No children? She so wanted children- a whole brood of them, all running around her and Becker as they played. She didn't want to have to wait, she wanted to be a young mother- enjoying her children as they grew up together. Her, Becker and the 'Becker tribe!' Becker seemed to read her mind once more. He hadn't seriously contemplated having children just now, but the thought of a little 'Jess' struck him immediately and he couldn't think of anything more delightful.

"Er…it's not yet decided." she began, stammering a little.

"Yes it is." Becker interrupted. "We're moving into your flat, after all."

As Ray and Maisie turned to gaze at the wonderful view, Becker turned to Jess, and whispered to her softly.

"You and I- and any kids we might have in the future- need a home. If my kids aren't wanted here, then I'll move where they are!"

"We…we haven't even discussed having children. It could be years before…" Jess blushed.

"Jess, do you want kids?"

"Yes- oh, yes!"

"Me too. Do you want to wait for years before we have them or let nature take its course?"

"Becker! Is this really the time…"

"Answer me, Jess!"

"We're in a dangerous job, Becker. I don't know if we should wait…or…"

"What do you _want_?"

"I…I…want to have three children. Four children…Six children…I don't know! As many as we get! I want nature to decide."

"Me too. It'll all work out. But we're moving into yours!"

"You're sure?"

"Certain. As long as _I_ can help you redecorate…Still don't want pink walls."

"I promise!" she whispered.

"Can't wait to start practising!"

"Practising? What… painting?"

"No- practising making babies!"

Jess's cheeks flared up again but she was very happy. Practising with Becker was just perfect! She curled up against him and he bent in towards her and kissed her lips. Becker thought she looked adorable with her rosy cheeks, and stars in her eyes.

"Let's go and start right now!" he whispered thickly, feeling the familiar stirring of desire.

Giggling and holding hands, the young lovers said their goodbyes to Ray and Maisie and ran down the stairs, stopping to kiss longingly a few times until they reached Becker's flat. He slammed the door shut behind him and caressing and embracing each other, they backed into the bedroom to begin 'practising.'…

To Be Continued...

** _Refers to Double Dating- Chapter 19_


	34. Chapter 34- Hen and Stag Night

Disclaimer: Primeval and all its characters belong to someone else.

**Double Wedding**

**Chapter Thirty Four**- Hen and Stag Night

Christine had finished the rotas. They hadn't taken much time at all, and she ensured there was a skeleton staff in place for the day of the wedding. The rest of the staff and military would be attending the function itself.

"Perfect!" she thought as she ran her eye over the list once more.

She sighed and turned her attention to Lester's desk and began to sort through the copious papers spread out over it. Really, he should be much tidier, she thought. You never knew who would be about to see the private reports. She began putting them into alphabetical order. Yes, one really should be more careful…

**~~oOOo~~**

"See you later, yeah?" Abby said, smiling at Connor.

She had 'wowed' him by dressing in a knee length, low cut black dress which swirled around her legs as she walked. It was the evening of their hen and stag parties, and Abby was looking forward to spending a nice evening with the girls- nothing too crazy, just a few bevvies and a good old natter.

"Do we have to go?" Connor whined, holding her around the waist. "I'd rather stay here with you."

His darkened eyes told her exactly what he had in mind and she giggled at him as she moved closer. He felt light headed as her perfume wafted into his nostrils, sending waves of desire through his body. He wondered if he'd ever get enough of her, but for now, he didn't care- he just knew he wanted her badly.

"I'm happy being here with you too, but Jess and the girls would be disappointed. So would Danny and the others if you didn't turn up. Come on, Connor- we've got the rest of our lives to be together. I'm sure you can manage one little evening…"

"Of course I can. Just that I don't _want_ to. Not with you in that…." he waved his hands at her dress and groaned. "Hell, you look so good! I just want to see what you've got on underneath…"

"Connor Temple!" Abby declared, slapping his hands away as he pulled at her bodice, peering in the gap between her dress and her body.

They both laughed and then she was gone to calls of 'Hey, Connor.' and 'Have fun!' from the doorway as the others came to meet her, and whisked her away. Connor sighed. He guessed he'd have to wait until later. Actually, he could do with a drink himself to calm his nerves for the wedding. As it got nearer, he became more nervous. He'd written his vows but the thought of saying them aloud made him quake in his shoes. He was so stumbling and awkward when he had to speak in public, and always got so emotional when it came to his feelings for Abby. He wished Cutter was here to keep him calm and remind him to 'breathe' as he so often used to. He sighed again and deliberately cast Cutter from his mind. He was an emotional wreck already without making things worse…

**~~oOOo~~**

"Goodness! What's been going on here? I don't recognise the place!" Lester said as he entered his office.

"Hello, James. Well, I finished the rotas. Here you go." Christine gave him a copy of the schedule she had worked out both for the day of the wedding and for the next week when Becker, Connor and the girls would be away. "It didn't take long, so I thought I'd tidy your office up a bit. Really, James, you should be more careful with your papers. Anyone could read the most private details of the ARC!"

"They all know better than to come into my office!" Lester replied, glancing around. "But this is good…it's all good. Well done, Christine! Hope I can find everything…"

Christine didn't reply immediately, she just raised her eyebrows a little and reluctantly relinquished Lester's chair. "No problem- it's all filed in your cabinet, alphabetically. For instance- the Mammoth report is under M. The Kaprosuchus report under K etcetera, etcetera."

"Sounds easy enough, even for me. Well, thank you again."

"Not at all, if there's anything else…?"

"Erm…why have you only got four security guards on tomorrow? " Lester queried as he looked over the rota. "Surely we need more…"

"Don't panic, James. We have more on call. See…there. They're on standby. No point in having staff here if they're just going to be waiting around with nothing to do. As soon as they're needed, they'll be here. Just takes a call."

"I'm not sure…"

"James! Trust me. Nothing will go wrong. Not with me here now, anyway. It'll be fine, you'll see."

"Well, if you're absolutely…"

"I am, James. I am…"

**~~oOOo~~**

Jess joined the others, and they all made their way to the car which Jenny had hired so that they would all be able to have a drink, with the exception of Abby- but it was _her_ evening and Jenny didn't want her to have to drive them all back.

"We're just going to that wine bar on Elm Street." Jenny announced. "It's classier than the pub and the atmosphere is really great. They have what both of you wanted- a great place to chill out and chat for Abby, and good music for Jess to dance. We'll have a brilliant evening, girls!"

"And no strippers, promise?" Abby added.

"Promise!" Jenny agreed.

She knew that neither Abby nor Jess wanted the more usual 'last day of freedom' type of celebration. They just wanted to enjoy spending time with their friends before they married the love of their lives. Jenny completely understood how they felt, having got married a short while ago herself. She'd not expected to have a hen night of any kind, but as it had turned out she'd spent a nice evening with Abby and Emily before Matt had whisked Emily away. Although Abby had started fretting about Connor during their evening, she'd enjoyed the time they'd spent together sharing the more intimate moments of their lives with each other.

Abby had told her all about Emily, that she was from the Victorian era, which explained why Matt was so protective over her. Jenny had noticed the look he'd given Emily. She'd had a feeling something was brewing between those two. She prided herself on her 'romance radar' skills!

They'd laughed over Jess and Becker and how slow he'd been getting together with her. Abby told Jenny all about how he'd been going out of his mind with worry when Jess had been bitten by the beetle, but had scurried away like one himself to go and do 'security stuff' once Jess had recovered.

They giggled into their drinks, and then Jenny asked about her and Connor. Connor's comment that they 'should get married here' meant they were now obviously together. Abby had suddenly stopped laughing and told Jenny about the time she and Connor had spent in the Cretaceous. Jenny had been dumbfounded. She'd been very fond of the young couple and couldn't believe what they'd been through. She'd been through some tough stuff herself- Cutter's death- her own near death- she _had_ actually died for a few moments, and her difficult decision to leave the ARC and build a whole new life for herself, but to have lived in that terrifying era…it didn't bear thinking about. She was determined to give these young girls a great evening to remember.

The women entered the wine bar, which as Jenny had promised was very smart and classy. They settled themselves in a booth where they could be near the dance floor, but weren't too near the speakers so that they would be able to chat without being blasted out by the music. Jess was full of high spirits, and bubbled over with excitement. She was so thrilled about her impending marriage that she could hardly speak without mentioning Becker's name. The others smiled indulgently. She was such a lovely girl, and they were very happy for her- as well as being amazed that she had managed to capture the stoic emotionally retarded Captain's heart.

Abby was much quieter- she seemed to be pining for Connor. The others had told Jenny that since the Cretaceous and then the New Dawn business, the two young lovers had hardly been apart for any length of time, although from what she'd seen herself, they still bickered like children sometimes.

The party consisted of Emily, Lorraine, Cerise, a few of the girls from the ARC- helpers from the menagerie and girls from the secretarial department, as well as Abby and Jess and of course Jenny. They made a very merry bunch, and once the drinks had arrived, they chatted brightly talking about their past and present loves. Jenny was pleased to see Abby perk up a little, and was laughing at something Lorraine was telling her about a boyfriend she'd once had. Jenny smiled to herself- this was good, she thought. She really wanted the girls to have fun.

**~~oOOo~~**

Becker, Connor, Danny, Matt, Big R and a few soldiers and scientists were sitting in a more rowdy pub. Connor didn't even know where this place was, but had let himself be taken there by the others. He looked over to Becker, who always looked confident and in command of any situation and noted that he was sitting back with his pint of lager, just letting the conversation wash over him. Connor felt a little less at ease. He couldn't believe how much he was missing Abby, and couldn't help but wonder how she was and what she was doing. Was she missing him as much as he missed her, he wondered?

He hoped the lads didn't have anything too outrageous planned for him and Becker- he dreaded that Danny would leave them naked and tied up or something- he wouldn't put it past him. The one thing that made him a little calmer was the fact that Becker was there too. Although his men could be a little raucous, one glare from the stern Captain would put them in their place and they wouldn't dare take advantage of him.

He took another gulp of his drink. As much as he tried to join in the general chatter, he couldn't help but repeat the words of his vows over and over in his head like a mantra. He just couldn't seem to stop! He wanted Abby to be proud to stand by his side. Oh, he was such a dork! Look at Becker sitting there cool as a cucumber! He so wished he could be the same…

Becker was actually feeling less cool and confident than he looked to outward appearances. It hadn't been such a good idea to have a stag night two days before the wedding. They should have done it last week. At least he had one day to get over the effects, but he wanted to look his best for Jess. Ah, Jess, he thought. She was brilliant! And beautiful. He was so thankful he'd managed to 'man up' and finally ask her out. Things could have turned out very differently- his whole life would have been different. No time to muse on that now- he had managed to ask her out and his life was perfect! So he sat quietly, joining in the laughter with his friends and looking forward to the day he could call Jess his wife…

A badly made up woman suddenly walked up to their table. Becker narrowed his eyes- they hadn't got a stripper, had they? He'd specifically asked that they didn't, and this woman looked more like a …well, he didn't want to label her but she looked cheap and rough. The woman leaned over Connor, exposing her ample breasts to everyone at the table, and pressed a note into his hand. She looked sadly at him for a moment and then left the table as suddenly as she came.

Connor's cheeks coloured at the leering remarks of the soldiers, and Danny's comment of- "Connor! Have you been playing away from home with a pro…?"

"No! No!" he cried. "I…no! It's not funny, guys! Abby's my whole world! I'd never so much as look at another woman!"

The group laughed at his discomfort, and as they clapped him on the back and continued to babble around him, he quietly opened the slip of paper, and read the contents. His eyebrows rose up into his hairline as he read the words. He spun quickly around, just in time to catch a glance at the woman staring straight at him before she disappeared through the exit and disappeared from sight.

_'Look after Abigail for me. The only regret I have in my life is what I did to my children. It's too late for me- make sure she has a good life._

_Dolores Maitland'_

Connor's mouth silently moved. Abby's mother! He screwed the paper up and threw it on the table. After everything that woman did! After everything she let that Steve do! How dare she act like she cared! She was right about one thing- it _was_ too late. Connor felt a giant wave of anger flood through him. He'd never felt so angry, he usually saw the bright side of everything, but when he thought about what the child Abby had lived through, he felt fiercely protective of her. But there was nothing he could do about the past, he just had to make sure she knew how safe she was now and how much he loved her. He gulped down his drink, and stood up to leave. He had to go to her, right now!

"Where're you going?" Danny queried.

"Oh, er…look, guys- this is great, but I have to go and find Abby. I can't…"

"Hey! Come on, lad." Matt said, squinting his eyes. "Abby's fine. She's with Emily and the others. They'll look after her. You can't go barging into their hen party! Bit odd, mate!"

"Yeah. Yeah- you're right. Just m'nerves, that's all. Let's have another round…"

The rest of the men cheered and clapped him on the back. Becker looked over and tilted his head, silently asking him if he was OK. Connor nodded to him, indicating he was fine. But it wasn't fine, not really. He wanted to see Abby, but he'd just have to wait…

**~~oOOo~~**

Jess plonked herself onto her seat, giggling and laughing. She had just spent the last half an hour bopping on the dance floor and now felt breathless and a little bit tipsy, if she were honest.

"This is a wonderful night, thank you Jenny!" she stammered, giggling again as she tried to get the words out. "I'm having so much fun!"

"I'm glad." Jenny smiled at the younger girl, but as she glanced over at Abby, she frowned slightly thinking that Abby wasn't having such a good time. She was sitting quietly, nursing her cranberry juice, hand softly caressing her 'baby bump'.

"You OK, Abby?"

Abby managed a smile. She'd actually been thinking about the wedding. She was beginning to get very nervous. What if things changed between her and Connor? You often heard that once the woman got a ring on her finger, the man turned into a stranger. What if that piece of paper ruined their friendship? But that was silly. She'd thought that about having a relationship with him, and nothing had changed, in fact it had only got better. Then when they'd found out about the baby, she'd been afraid…but Connor was just the same. She was just nervous and over reacting. She wished she could see him, though. Just to make sure…

"I…I need to see Connor." Abby stood up, but Jenny held her hand.

"Abby! It's OK, everything will be fine. Don't worry. Come on, sit down. At least finish your drink!"

Abby smiled and sat down again. She was just being silly, and in two days she'd be Mrs Temple! Jenny was right. One evening without Connor wouldn't change anything, she was sure…

**~~oOOo~~**

"Hey, Jen!" Danny said into his phone. "Yeah, same here! Becker's fine, didn't even flinch when a dancer put her feather boa around his neck, but Connor's pining like a lovesick puppy. It's just nerves. Should have had their parties last week! You've got an idea? Yeah, I'm listening…well, it's a bit unusual, but I like it! It could just be fun…OK, what do I have to do?"

Danny put his phone down and announced to the group that they were going to move on. There was a great place just around the corner, and the women there were well fit! Even had Bollywood dancers. The men became interested, and they all went out of the pub to walk to the place Danny mentioned. Some of the group were very merry by now, and sang as they went, arms around each other. Becker was in the midst of the group, laughing and joking, and even Connor laughed at their antics.

When they arrived, a burly man led them to some seats near the front of the dance floor, giving Danny a scrap of paper as he passed by him. Danny checked the note, nodded and then got everyone settled, indicating Connor by putting his hand on his shoulder and nodding to the man.

Another man suddenly appeared on the dance floor, shooing off the last stragglers, loudly announcing the arrival of the Bollywood dancers. Connor perked up a little as he saw the girls were dressed in tasteful sparkly outfits, and began to enjoy watching them twist and turn, waving their hands gracefully as they danced. One girl suddenly pulled him to his feet.

"No! I…" he began, but the dancers just giggled and surrounded him. After one chagrined look at the others, who were making lewd comments, he began to get into the spirit of the thing and wiggled his behind and waved his arms.

Suddenly they pushed another dancer onto the floor towards him. She had sparkling, shimmering material wrapped around her, and seemed nervous and was shaking her head, which was covered with a veil. As they swung her towards him, her veil flew off, and revealed a laughing blonde head.

"I can't do this dance!" she was laughing, and then they spun both her and Connor towards each other, and they just stared at each other in amazement. "Connor!"

"Abby? But…what?…You…you look amazing!" Connor stuttered.

The others had joined the men by now and were laughing at the two on the dance floor, who had moved to each other, but were dragged apart by the Bollywood dancers who made them both finish the dance.

Jess shyly joined Becker where he was sitting, and he grinned broadly at her. He pulled her onto his lap and kissed her soundly, ignoring the jeers of his men. "Now this is what I call a party!" he announced.

"I don't know how you arranged this." Danny said, looking at Jenny. "But you're brilliant!"

"I am aren't I!" she laughingly agreed.

"Come on, let's join them!"

Danny pulled Jenny onto the dance floor, and soon some of the others in the party joined in too. Connor looked at Abby with shining eyes, his dimple playing on his cheek. He glanced at Becker and Jess, who were kissing again and didn't seem to need air to breathe. Abby played with her veil, wrapping it around Connor's neck, pulling him slowly towards her.

Becker was right! Now _this_ was a party, and they were going to enjoy every moment of it…together...

To Be Continued…


	35. Chapter 35- Moving House

Disclaimer: Primeval and all its characters belong to someone else.

**Double Wedding**

**Chapter Thirty Five**- Moving House

Connor and Abby were really excited. Today was _the_ day. The day they were to move into their new home. Well, move their belongings anyway. They weren't actually going to live there until they returned from their honeymoon. They'd both got up very early and were in the kitchen having their breakfast to fortify themselves for the long day ahead.

Becker had stayed over in Jess' flat the night before, after nursing a slight hangover from the stag party but had still risen early as was his habit. He was in the kitchen with Connor and Abby, and Jess had just that minute joined them all.

Becker had arranged for some of his men to help Abby and Connor move, and they had been more than happy to oblige. The young couple were very popular with all the staff and they freely offered their time.

"I'll come too!" Jess brightly announced. "I can help Abby arrange all the furniture, if you like. We're not due into work now until after the wedding and honeymoon."

She looked shyly at Becker as she mentioned the honeymoon. As she thought about the two of them spending a whole week together, lying in his arms in bed and lazing on the beach dressed only in their swimwear, she felt her cheeks flush both with wonder and desire. As his eyes met hers, her flush deepened and she felt her heart begin to race. The look in his eyes always sent thrills down her spine- she could still hardly believe that this wonderful, kind, brave, handsome man loved her. He could have had his choice of women, and he'd chosen her! They shared a smile before Abby's voice broke into their thoughts.

"Oh, that would be great! Thanks, Jess. I was wondering how I'd manage to put everything away!"

"No problem, and Emily said she was free to come and help too! We'll all get it done in no time!"

"Do we need so many people?" Becker queried. "We'll all get in each other's way."

"Yes, we do, Becker- after all Abby_ is_ pregnant! You can't expect her to keep bending or stretching to put things away in her condition! You guys will provide the 'brawn' and lift the heavy stuff, and we girls will obviously be the 'brains' to tell you where to put it all!"

"Brawn!" Becker announced, looking affronted, but Connor laughed and flexed his muscles at Becker.

"Yeah! Brawn, Becker!" he laughed.

"Huh! Call that brawn, Temple?" Becker mocked, pulling his own sleeve up and tightening his muscles back at Connor. "Now, this is brawn. Need to eat more spinach, mate!"

Connor's mouth dropped open at the sight of Becker's muscles, not noticing that Jess did exactly the same. Although Connor had certainly changed from the scrawny boy he once was, he was no match for Becker who was a fully trained soldier with a powerful fitness regime that he and his men religiously followed- it was just part of his job. Jess reached out to touch his hardened muscles in wonder, her eyes shining like stars, whilst Connor ruefully looked down at his feet. Abby moved up to Connor, running her hand up and down his arm just like Jess was doing with Becker, to end up holding his hand tightly in hers.

"Just the way I like it" she whispered. "- strong enough to wrap around me and keep me safe, soft enough to caress and comfort me! Perfect 'brawn' for me!"

Connor looked deep into her eyes and saw that she wasn't making fun of him, and immediately a huge grin lit up his face. "Yeah- and I've got brains too! Can't compete with that, Action Man!"

Becker laughed and inclined his head, letting Connor win this time. He didn't want Connor to feel bad about himself- he really had 'beefed up' since being stranded in the Cretaceous and Becker believed in giving credit where credit was due.

All the same, Connor thought, as he lightly kissed Abby, it wouldn't hurt to do a little bit more training at the gym- maybe he'd start after the honeymoon….

**~~oOOo~~**

It had been a long day- the furniture had arrived in good time and the men gamely carried it here and there, changing the position of it to either Jess, Emily or Abby's instruction. After the third repositioning of the large fridge- freezer, Connor and Becker let the item down gently and stated that it was staying put- even if it looked better where it had been tried originally.

Emily and Jess had managed to put most of the boxes full of Abby and Connor's belongings away, but left the last few boxes containing their more private items or in Connor's case his prized collection of comics and sci-fi memorabilia.

"We'll leave you guys to it..." Jess began as she found Abby and Connor in a corner of a room having a hurried passionate kiss.

"No…no! We're coming back to the flat with you now, and we're getting the take away- our treat for all your help!" Abby stated, holding Jess' hand in hers. "We really can't thank you enough- for everything!"

Connor joined the soldiers who had just finished heaving the very last piece of furniture to Emily's direction, and thrust a bundle of notes at them

"Thanks so much, guys- we'd never have been able to do all this without your help! Have some drinks on us."

The soldiers gratefully accepted the gesture and with waves and goodbyes all round, left Becker, Jess, Abby, Connor and Emily alone. Emily turned round to the two couples and said that she ought to be going too, but they wouldn't hear of such a thing after all the work she'd put in for them.

"Please come!" Abby asked. "Call Matt and ask him along too. He would have helped if Lester had let him have the time off! We can all have a lovely meal together, and then the boys will be off to Becker's for the night. Can't let them see us in the morning, or it'll be bad luck!"

Jess squealed as she remembered that tomorrow was her wedding day! She hurled herself at Becker, and as everyone laughed at her, he gently kissed her cheek. He groaned quietly in her ear so that only she could hear.

"Can't wait for tomorrow, Jess!" he whispered. "I'm going to miss you so much tonight!"

"Me too!" she replied. "But I'm not going to risk bad luck- I want everything to be perfect!"

"I know!" he whispered back, and smiled so lovingly at her that she almost changed her mind and asked him to stay the night with her, but she really didn't want to jinx the day. She hoped that Abby would do better tonight without Connor, but thought that she'd probably be OK – she'd be busy doing her nails and getting prepared for the wedding.

**~~oOOo~~**

Matt had spent the day working at the ARC- there hadn't been an anomaly for a while now, and that was strange in itself, but he'd had a glimpse of the rotas for the next week and wasn't too pleased with them. He stormed into Lester's office where he was sitting with a woman called Christine Johnson- he'd read the reports on her and couldn't understand why she was back in the ARC after everything she'd done. Still, she had been through a hard time- getting dragged through an anomaly, and had been badly injured as a result. She was lucky to be alive. Maybe that could change people, but he'd be keeping a close eye on her all the same.

"James! There's not enough staff covering the ARC on these rotas!" he announced as soon as he entered to Lester's bored 'come in'.

"It's perfectly fine." Lester replied, swinging on his chair, dropping his pen in annoyance at the interruption.

"Look- there's only four guards on at any one time. How are they supposed to maintain security for the whole of the ARC? And look here- Archie's been put on co-ordinating the ADD. He's just a trainee, and he's only been here a few weeks. We need someone with more experience, in case of an anomaly!"

"There hasn't been an anomaly for over a week, Matt. Christine seems to think that New Dawn's affected them and they're getting fewer and fewer. We may be lucky and they'll stop forever. We'll be fine."

"Yeah, well I don't think _Christine_ is an expert on that subject- no offence meant, Ms Johnson!"

"None taken Mr…er...Mr Anderson?"

Matt nodded in affirmation. "I think you're making a big mistake, James."

"The last time I looked, it's my decision to make. Now go along…shoo…shoo. I'm sure you have some actual work to do!"

Lester turned away, picking up his pen again and as Christine shifted closer to him, Matt took one last disgruntled look and left the office. He shook his head as he went back towards the botany lab. Something wasn't right here, but he didn't have any evidence- just a gut feeling. He'd just had to bide his time- he was used to doing that, but he'd watch very carefully from now on.

Just then Matt's mobile rang and he answered a call from Emily, his face finally breaking out into a smile as he saw who the call was from. He and Emily had been getting closer and closer lately and he was hoping to take it to the next level soon. He was going to ask her to wear his ring, and although they both wanted to take things slowly because of their backgrounds, he hoped she'd accept. They shared his flat, but had separate rooms and he hoped that given time that would change, but he was happy to wait until she was ready. He understood that Emily was a Victorian lady, but she was fast learning about the modern way of life, although she still found some things hard to adapt to.

"Emily!" he said into the handset.

"Hello, Matt. Abby and the others asked if you'd like to join us for a meal and a few drinks tonight at Jess'. It won't be a late evening, as there are still things to attend to before the weddings."

"And what about you? Would _you_ like me to join you, Emily?" Matt bantered.

"Of course!" Emily's voice softened. "Of course I want you to come, Matt. I…I'd love to see you."

"Then, I'll be straight over!"

The ARC would have to look after itself for now…he deserved some time with Emily, and he suddenly realised he hadn't eaten all day – he was hungry. He went over to the ADD, and gave the young lad strict instructions to call him if there was even a hint of anything going on…no matter what Christine or Lester said. Archie nodded seriously. Matt wasn't sure the boy would dare override a direct order from Lester- or Christine for that matter, but at least he'd tried. With a quick glance around, he left the building to go and join Emily- he was really looking forward to it…

**~~oOOo~~**

Laughter rang out at Jess' flat as the six friends and colleagues shared a meal of pizza and various other 'sides'. Connor seemed relaxed as he chatted nineteen to the dozen, his mouth full of fries, making Abby swat her hand at him in mock despair. He looked at her with huge puppy dog eyes, his hand held high, clutching a handful of fries which were on their way to his mouth. He looked from Abby to his hand, which he suddenly lowered and placed the fries on his plate.

"Sorry! Bit over- excited!"

Abby laughed, and patted his arm, and his smile returned immediately. He suddenly pushed his plate away and shifted closer to Abby.

"Are you happy?" he whispered to her, a little scared she'd change her mind.

"Yes, Connor. I'm very happy. Don't you start over thinking things, now. I will be there tomorrow. I can't guarantee it will be on time- brides' prerogative, you know- but I swear I _will_ be there, Connor. Don't you doubt it for one moment!"

"I won't." As Abby gave him a disbelieving look, he amended his words slightly. "I'll try not to. Please don't be too late, Abby. Don't think m'nerves will take it!"

"I promise!" she whispered, and all remaining thought of food abandoned, they moved towards each other and fell into a soft embrace. As they moved even closer, their tongues desperately seeking each other's, they clearly heard a sigh from the other side of the room.

"Here they go again!" they laughingly heard Becker say. Connor raised his hand, giving Becker a very rude sign, mouth still on Abby's.

Jess giggled at the look on Becker's face. She was a little over- excited too, in fact Becker could almost believe that she and Connor were brother and sister, they were so alike! Jess had hardly eaten anything, though- she was bubbling over and chatted constantly. He decided the only way to stop her babbling was to capture those soft rosebud lips with his own. He'd long since stopped caring if other people saw him kiss Jess- they were very soon to be husband and wife, after all! He suddenly lunged at her, and her words died against his mouth. As he deepened the kiss, she wrapped her arms around his neck and returned his embrace with vigour.

Emily looked down at her hands, a little embarrassed by all the romancing going on around her. Matt looked at her questioningly.

"You OK? Is it a bit much for you? We can leave, if you like?"

"No…no! I'm sorry- I guess I'm still a little old fashioned in this respect. I understand it's a whole new world here. I…I also feel…"

"What?" Matt prompted as she broke off her words and actually blushed a little. She very rarely blushed, and he found it very endearing.

"I...I almost wish I could be as uninhibited too. It's so embarrassing, but I…I'd like…" Emily looked down at her hands. She really wished she could wantonly kiss Matt in public like this, without any inhibitions or her upbringing making her feel it was wrong.

"Come here!" Matt said gently, and put his arm gently around Emily's shoulders. "Let's just try it. See how you feel. Nothing too much- just a gentle…"

He brushed his lips against Emily's, marvelling at how soft they were. He immediately pulled back to see if she was alright. Emily was looking slightly pink, but her eyes were shining as she looked around the room. Abby and Connor had disappeared- she hadn't even noticed them leave, and Becker and Jess were softly whispering together, Jess sitting on Becker's knee, her arms wrapped around him. Every now and again, they leant into each other and kissed again, but Emily suddenly realised that in this era it was perfectly acceptable for adults in a relationship to show their feeling for each other. Obviously not in a public place, but in a situation like this…well, how could that be a bad thing?

She looked back at Matt's concerned face, and caressed his cheek with her hand. She still felt a little shy, but she wanted to show this very caring and gentle man that she really cared about him. She slowly moved towards him and placed her lips on his. Matt was surprised and extremely flattered that Emily could put aside her discomfort for him. He slightly deepened the kiss, murmuring 'You OK?' against her lips. When she nodded, he deepened the kiss further, parting her lips gently, and they let their tongues tangle together leaving Emily slightly breathless.

When they finally broke apart, Emily was bright red, and her eyes darted around the room again. When she realised that no one had noticed nor cared that she'd kissed Matt, she leant against his side and he held her tightly, both of them happy and content just to hold each other. A short while later, a very dishevelled Abby and Connor returned to the living room.

"Er…guys!" Abby announced. "I'm sorry, but you chaps need to get off to Becker's now. We've got a beauty regime to get under way here!"

"Yes! You're right!" Becker agreed. "We'd better let you ladies do…whatever it is ladies do!"

"Can't I stay with you?" Connor whined to Abby.

"Well, you can, if you have a face mask and let us curl your hair."

"Maybe not, then!" he quickly decided. "Coming with us, Matt?"

Matt nodded, and the men took their leave and began the journey to Becker's apartment to fond farewells from the girls, and admonishments of 'don't forget to turn up tomorrow!' and 'Don't let Connor wear his Star Wars outfit!'

Once the men had left, the women slowly looked at each other.

"Well, ladies…where shall we begin…?"…

To Be Continued…


	36. Chapter 36- Wedding Day!

Disclaimer: Primeval and all its characters belong to someone else.

**Double Wedding**

**Chapter Thirty Six**- Wedding Day!

Part 1

"Well, this is it!" Becker said to Connor as they shared a breakfast of sorts on the day of their double wedding. Becker had eaten a hearty meal and was feeling excited, thrilled and even a little emotional, but as a soldier he was trained in how to reign in his feelings and keep calm.

Connor was the exact opposite. He'd hardly taken a bite of his breakfast and looked very pale. His hands trembled a little as he held his cup of coffee between them, forcing himself to drink, but feeling very sick.

"Yeah." Connor managed to reply.

Becker looked closely at him. "Relax, Connor!" he advised sympathetically. "Try not to think too much and get panicked…"

"I don't think I can do this…" Connor began, jumping to his feet.

"Connor!" Becker leapt up, blocking Connor's exit with his body. He put his hands on Connor's shoulders, which had an immediate calming effect. "You've wanted this for a very long time. You and Abby- well, you've been together as long as I've known you both. Do you really want to back out of this now?"

"Yes! No! I don't know! I can't think straight! What if I mess up- make a fool of myself? Trip up, or muck up m'words?"

"It'll be fine, Connor! You won't mess up!"

"Easy for you to say. You're Mr Perfect! Never a hair out of place- not even after fighting off a raptor! How _do_ you do that? Me? I'm a walking disaster- you know that…told me often enough!"

"Well OK, yes you are. But that's part of your charm. Look- if you ever repeat this, I'll shoot you with my favourite gun, and trust me- that's not just an EMD!"

Becker sighed. He wasn't very good giving advice, or compliments for that matter. There had been a friendly rivalry between the two of them from day one but although they'd enjoyed all the banter and 'one up-manship' battles, they'd become close friends over the years and Becker knew that Connor wanted this wedding to go ahead more than anything. So he took a deep breath and tried as hard as he could to comfort the shaking mess standing in front of him.

"…it's part of your charm, Connor! The whole…bumbling geeky scientist, unable to string two sentences together, or putting your foot in your mouth and saying something totally inappropriate at the wrong time…thing. But I've seen you in full scientist mode. When it comes to your computers, your knowledge of everything dinosaur- even when it's the most dangerous situation, your intelligence, knowledge and bravery come to the forefront. Being brave isn't about not being scared. We all get scared. It's about facing what you've got to face even if you are afraid. Confronting your fears, if you like.

Look, Connor- so what if you stumble over your words, or your feet for that matter. Abby loves you as you are- not what you think you should be. Now stand firm, like a man- like a father and go and have your shower!"

"Wow! Thanks, Becker!" Connor managed, really appreciating the other man's words. He felt moisture at the corner of his eye and turned away before Becker could see.

Becker _had_ noticed, but refrained both from rolling his eyes and from commenting. The poor sop had enough to contend with as it was. His mind turned towards Jess. He wondered how she was this morning. He smiled- he could imagine her now, bounding around as excited as a kitten. He couldn't wait to see her….

**~~oOOo~~**

Over at Jess' flat, Abby was sitting quietly watching Jess frantically rushing around from here to there, first checking her nails were still perfect, then going into the bedroom to take another look at the dress hanging up on the wardrobe door, before going back to the kitchen to make some tea. She didn't seem able to sit still for a moment.

Abby was feeling very calm. She'd come to a firm decision that this was her day- hers and Connor's, and the other two as well, of course, and she was going to enjoy every minute of it. She wasn't going to revert to form and get scared and push Connor away again- she was past all that. He was _the_ one for her and she'd made a promise to him that she'd be there- and she fully intended to keep that promise. She laughed out loud, showing her perfect white teeth as Jess suddenly grasped her hands in joy.

"Oh, Abby! Our wedding day! The sun's shining, and it's all going to be perfect! I can't believe that in a few short hours I'll be Mrs Jessica Becker and you'll be Mrs Abigail Temple! Are you excited too?"

"So excited, Jess! I've waited for this moment for a very long time now. It just feels so right- me and Connor finally together!"

The girls squealed together, then became serious again. There was a lot to before they could relax. The hairdresser and make up girl was due to arrive any time now. They'd best get a move on!

**~~oOOo~~**

Connor began to get dressed in his wedding suit. He went through all the motions as if on autopilot, but finally stood, looking at himself in the mirror, smiling at his reflection.

'Hey- scrub up well, Connor!' he congratulated himself. He was dressed in a black suit over a crisp white shirt and pale blue waistcoat and cravat. His hair had been newly cut and was behaving itself for once. Becker glanced at him as he dashed past, with only his towel around his waist. He had just finished his shower and wasn't hurried about getting dressed- it was still early. Plenty of time yet.

"Looking good, Connor." he commented. "Don't get creased up, now! Better sit quietly for a while until Matt and Danny arrive."

"Yeah- you're right!" Connor agreed, suddenly worried he'd spoil his clothes. He gingerly sat down and opened his laptop. That would make sure he stayed clean and take his mind off of everything for ten minutes or so.

Becker began to dry and style his hair when he heard Connor's concerned exclaim.

"No- that can't be right!" Connor murmured, fingers flying over the keyboard.

"Everything alright, Connor?" Becker queried, peering over Connor's shoulder. "Dr Who been cancelled?" he tittered at his own joke, but grew serious as Connor looked from the laptop to him open mouthed and then back again.

"It's the ARC. Something's wrong."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I just thought I'd check the systems from here- I can do that you know, with the remote access I built into my laptop. But…the ARC's offline. Everything's been taken down."

"What? It's in lockdown do you mean?"

"No- not lockdown. The computers have been shut down."

"Maybe there's an electric cut, or that kid Archie pressed a wrong button or something. Let Christine Johnson worry about it."

"If I can just…" Connor's fingers tapped furiously and Becker could hardly keep up with him- sequences of numbers were rolling down the screen so fast that Becker couldn't even begin to read them. Suddenly they stopped and a new dialogue box opened up on the screen.

"Aha!" Connor said triumphantly. "Managed to bypass the firewall someone's installed."

"What do you mean 'someone's installed?' Who? What's going on, Connor?" Just then Becker's mobile rang, and he turned away to answer it, moving away from the laptop.

"Jess?" he said into the phone "Isn't it unlucky to… what? Yes, Connor said the same thing. Hold on…Connor- it's Jess. She's got an alarm on her portable device alerting her the ADD's been masked. She wants to talk to you…"

As Connor and Jess began to discuss something that Becker couldn't understand, Matt and Danny arrived, full of smiles and good wishes. Their faces grew serious as they looked over at Connor tapping madly and talking on the phone at the same time.

"Something's up at the ARC." Becker told them. "Jess noticed it too- that's who Connor's talking to." The men stood silently and watched as a picture suddenly filled the laptop screen.

"Oh no!" Connor stated. "That can't be good!"

He looked open mouthed at the others, as they all stared at the machine. No, it certainly didn't look good…

**~~oOOo~~**

Lester was almost ready for the wedding. He'd dressed in his best Italian suit with his silk tie and matching handkerchief. He suddenly patted his pockets and groaned. He sighed, visualising the last place he'd left the order of ceremony details and his speech. In the ARC, of course! He face- palmed his forehead angrily. How stupid he was- that was something Connor would usually do, not him! Oh well, nothing for it but to go and get them. He grabbed his keys and his wallet and rushed off to the ARC. Lucky there was plenty of time!

As he entered, his footsteps slowed. Something didn't feel right. He looked about him and noticed people sitting at various stations silently working. That seemed OK, if a little _too_ quiet. He suddenly glanced at his office where Christine Johnson was seated talking on the telephone, smiling as she swung the chair around. He silently entered the office and Christine sat bolt upright as soon as she saw him.

"I've got to go." she said into the telephone and rapidly finished her call. "James!" she said smoothly as she placed the receiver down. "What a surprise. Thought you'd be at the wedding."

"Forgot my…Christine, is everything alright?"

"Absolutely fine, James. Oh- is this what you're looking for…your speech?" Christine flicked through the papers she had just spotted on the desk. "Looks good!"

"Thank you. Well, if you're sure…" Lester turned, ready to leave, missing the smile instantly disappearing from Christine's face. As he turned out into the ARC, ready to leave, he noticed the young boy sitting at the ADD looking at him with panic in his eyes. Lester glanced back at Christine who had once again picked up the phone, and he slowly left the office and walked over to the ADD.

"Everything alright?" Lester asked Archie quietly.

Archie cast a glance around, looking terrified. "No, sir!" he replied in a low voice. "They…"

"Still here, James?" Christine asked from behind him. She put her hand on Archie's shoulder, effectively silencing him.

Lester suspiciously looked at the ADD screen which had been scrolling numbers down it in a continuous stream. A message box suddenly appeared with the words- 'DOWNLOAD COMPLETE' and the screen went black for a moment before displaying 'ANOMALY CREATED'. Lester knew that wasn't right. Created? What did that…?

"Oh dear!" Christine purred sadly, suddenly flanked by several soldiers in grey camouflage uniforms. "Sorry you had to see that, James. Now I'll have to keep you here. What a shame that you will have to miss the wedding."

"What! Wait! What are you…?" Lester began as he was manhandled by two soldiers.

"James, you remember Captain Wilder, don't you? Of course you do."

"Christine, what _have_ you done?"

"What have _I_ done!" she ranted, her whole demeanour changing. "What have _I_ done! No, James- it's about what _you_ did- or actually what you _didn't_ do! You and your precious Minister! Do you remember, James- I was frogmarched at gunpoint and pushed through an anomaly by that awful Helen Cutter! I faced that…that predator. I nearly escaped, you know James- nearly made it back through. Your little group were there. Standing right there. I screamed- I begged them to help me. They were slow, James- so slow. By the time they awoke from their stupor, I was dragged back by my leg. The pain! You wouldn't understand! The anomaly closed and I was alone! I grabbed at anything- everything as it pulled me along, my hands were cut and bleeding as I tried to save myself. I was lucky, if you can call it that! Another one of those creatures attacked. It wanted me too! It charged at the first one and as they fought over their meal, I managed to crawl into a tiny crack in between the rocks. I watched as they pulled each other to pieces! As one of them died, it managed to sink its jaws into the neck of the other, and killed it too!"

"I'm sorry for what you suffered, Christine, but that was down to Helen- not me!"

"You insufferable, pompous…bore! Don't you see- I was alone in that terrible place, in pain and I had to find a way to survive. I did it though. I finally made it back, and what did you do…nothing! Not a call. Not a well wish. Nothing. Oh, the Minister was flapping around - promising I'd have my position back, but what did I get? Filing! Menial tasks! The man's nothing but a fool. So, I met up with Captain Wilder, here. He's a loyal man…" Christine approached Wilder and smoothed her hand over his jacket and stroked his cheek. "He didn't forsake me, and we made our plans, he and I."

Christine moved away from Wilder and turned to Lester, staring straight into his eyes. "Captain Wilder planted one of his men in the ARC and he's been gathering so much information for me! You really need to sort your security out, James!" Christine paused before continuing. "Your little Connor's quite a genius, isn't he? Made his own anomaly. Well, we've reopened that now, James. We're going to use it to take over the government!"

"Just how do you expect to do that, Christine?"

"We're going into the 'monster collection' business, James. Thanks to our 'plant', we've got all the information we need on how your man Leek controlled the future predators. We've used the information from Connor's anomaly to open a bigger version and contain it within a sun cage. Then we'll capture the creatures and control them- and the world.

All the information's been downloaded…the sun cage that you thought had been moved onto another exhibition all those years ago was taken by me, James. We're all ready. The government will do as they're told or people will die. You're soon going to have a new Prime Minister, James! Isn't that nice…"

James Lester looked at the woman in front of him in disgust. She'd always wanted power- he didn't like this one bit! A familiar face took hold of his arm and grinned nastily as he led him away. It was Raif Roberts… the traitor…

**~~oOOo~~**

"We need to get to the ARC." Connor stated.

The others nodded. On the screen was a dialogue box with the words 'ANOMALY CREATED' emblazoned in red, flashing continuously.

"Someone's opened an anomaly- its details were taken from mine, but it's infinitely bigger though not as big or as deadly as Philip's!" Connor looked stricken as he gazed at the three men. "This is all my fault! I should never…"

"It's not your fault, Connor. Come on, we've been through this many times. You were tricked, just like Philip was himself. You thought you were doing the right thing."

"But it wasn't the right thing, was it Matt! And now it's come back to haunt me again. On my wedding day!" Connor looked down at the ground, desperately trying to keep his emotions in. He couldn't help but feel the prickle of tears at the back of his eyes, but he struggled to stop them from falling. Would he ever be free of what he did? He just wanted…but that didn't matter now. They had to sort this mess out. Everything else would have to wait.

"OK- let's go- we'll go to Jess' flat first where you and Jess can set up operations. You can show Abby what to do and then join us in storming the ARC. We'll need the girls to get as many soldiers recalled as they possibly can." Matt instructed.

The men looked at each other for a moment, then they sprang into action as they had so many times before. They worked silently together gathering any equipment they could find, knowing each other so well that no words were needed. Becker threw on some clothes and as Connor snapped the laptop shut and put it in his backpack, they took one final look around, then dashed out into the sunshine to try to save the ARC…

To Be Continued…

_Oh, oh! Didn't think it would all run smoothly did you? Really? Part 2 soon…please watch this space!_


	37. Chapter 37- Wedding Day!

Disclaimer: Primeval and all its characters belong to someone else.

**Double Wedding**

_***Warning- violence in this chapter***_

**Chapter Thirty Seven**- Wedding Day!

Part 2

Becker, Matt, Danny and Connor ran into Jess' flat where Abby and Emily were watching Jess work at her laptop, looking worried as they passed electrical equipment to her now and again. All three girls were wearing full make up, and their hair was styled with curls, beads and flowers, all of which looked totally out of place in comparison with the clothes they were wearing- Jess and Emily in torn jeans and baggy t-shirts and Abby in maternity slacks and a huge baggy top which covered her 'baby bump'.

Matt went straight to Jess' side and she explained that she was trying to set up a mobile unit so that she could co- ordinate from the flat. She was just setting up the comms before attempting to hack into the CCTV cameras in the ARC. Connor was about to dash to help when Abby caught his gaze. She clutched at his sleeve and pulled him to one side for a moment. She looked into his eyes, her own softening at the sight of him.

"Connor! You look…you look wonderful! If I didn't love you so much already, I'd fall in love with you all over again!"

"Oh, my God!" Connor exclaimed. "I forgot…m'suit! You've seen me in it! It's bad luck!" Abby couldn't help but laugh, and Connor calmed down as he hesitatingly laughed too.

"Connor! You doofus! That's seeing the bride in her dress before the wedding! I don't quite think I want to get married dressed like this, so I'm sure we're OK! Besides… I think our bad luck's already started, don't you!"

"Yeah, I guess you're right! Anyway, I _would_ marry you in what you're wearing, Abby! I think you look cute!"

They quickly glanced around and when they realised that no one was taking any notice, shared a quick but passionate kiss. When they drew apart, Abby looked seriously into Connor's eyes. "What's going on at the ARC, Connor?" she asked.

"I don't know…but I'm sure as hell going to find out! Come on, let's help Jess, OK?"

Abby nodded silently as Connor dashed to Jess' side and began hooking up his laptop to hers. They set up as quickly as they could and between both of them with a little help from Matt, they soon managed to get a comms system in place. Connor typed quickly as he tried to hack into the ARC's CCTV. The system was fundamentally his, so he had the best chance of finding a way through all the security. He suddenly stood up straight with a satisfied look on his face.

"Got it!" he exclaimed as the screen on his laptop showed several flickering views from the ARC.

"Right- good work, you two!" Matt said. "Let's see what's going on!"

"Those…those men look familiar…?" Connor began, frowning.

"Johnson's men!" Becker intervened. He'd had to work with them once before when Christine had tried to take the artefact…and Lester's job. He almost smiled as he remembered Christine's face when she failed. "They're all over the place, and heavily armed too…!"

They all watched as a grey uniformed man pointed his weapon at one of the ARC's technicians. It was the young boy, Archie. He seemed to be shaking his head at them, and held his hands in front of himself as if for protection. The soldier suddenly struck the boy with his gun, and the poor kid went flying! They looked at each other worriedly. This did _not_ look good.

"Wait…where's Lester?" Abby asked.

"Here, hold on…" Connor said as he pressed a few keys, trying to get another view on the CCTV. "Here's his office. There's Christine, sitting at his desk! She _has_ taken over the ARC again!"

"I think you're right- there's Captain Wilder too! They must have 'created' that anomaly! Christine said it wasn't over- I guess she just took her time, and this wedding provided her with the opportunity!" Becker added, angrily clenching his teeth.

"OK, we need to get back to the ARC. If this woman…?" Matt started, looking at Becker.

"Christine Johnson." Becker verified.

"Right! If she _has_ taken over control, we need to stop her." Matt continued. "Connor- go and change whilst Becker and I check this out. We need to get an idea of how many men this Christine Johnson has at the ARC and where they're situated."

Connor nodded and ran off to his room to take off his wedding suit. Abby followed and hung it up for him.

"We'll need it later!" she said positively. "Come what may- we're getting married today, Connor!"

Connor looked sadly at her as he quickly pulled the first t-shirt he picked up over his head. He wasn't so sure, but said he agreed with her anyway- he hoped they'd get married today- he really hoped so! As they joined the others, he heard Jess recalling the staff who had been taken off the rotas, ordering them to meet the team at the ARC underground car park, bringing their weapons with them.

"Alpha- make sure you're not seen!" Jess stated. "Oh- and hurry! Out!" she finished. "We're all set, Becker. Teams Alpha and Beta are going to liaise with you at the car park in fifteen!"

"Great work." Becker told her, smiling slightly. "Right- let's go! Keep us informed, Jess!"

Jess nodded, and Connor gave Abby a few last minute tips on accessing the screens to show the different areas of the ARC, and then they were gone, Emily going with them. Jess and Abby looked at each other as they were left alone to co-ordinate as best they could. Jess looked concerned, and Abby took one of her small hands in her own.

"They'll be OK, Jess. They'll sort it all out and come back to us soon. It will all be alright, I promise!"

"I know." Jess nodded. She sighed, then threw back her shoulders as she prepared to do her job and look out for the team, and the soldiers…

**~~oOOo~~**

They reached the ARC in good time, and moved silently to the underground car park. Alpha and Beta hadn't arrived yet, and as Becker and the others crept under cover of the cars and from concrete post to concrete post, they quickly eliminated any guards they encountered from Christine Johnson's team. Alpha and Beta arrived shortly after and Becker gave them quick instructions. They were to split up and try to take out as many of Christine's soldiers as they could without alerting the rest of their presence. They were to take the captured men to the panic room and hold them there under the guard of Beta team. Their main priority was to close the anomaly, and Connor and his scientists could dismantle it at a later date. Once the anomaly was closed and there was no threat of a creature incursion, they could storm the rest of the ARC and disarm Christine Johnson's men and take control once more.

"Connor- you and Becker take Ives and Grimes with you from Alpha, and find the anomaly- it's imperative you close it!" Matt directed. "Emily and I will try to find where they've put Lester. The rest of you- split up into small teams. Try not to alert Christine of our presence for as long as possible. Let's do this, people!"

Becker led the way and Connor, accompanied by the two ARC soldiers, followed him silently down the corridor. Connor held his detector in front of him as he followed the signal leading them to the anomaly. Suddenly Jess' voice came clearly through the comms.

"Becker, there's two men coming down Sector 3. They're heading straight towards you."

"Copy, Jess!" Becker whispered. He motioned to Ives to position himself at one side of the corridor in the doorway, and Becker took the other side. Connor and Grimes, who was carrying the large silver metal case containing the locking equipment, held back around the corner out of sight. It didn't take Becker and Ives long to take care of the approaching guards, and Becker whispered through his comms where they'd left the men for Beta team to find them and take them away to the panic room.

"So far, so good." Becker thought as Connor pointed towards a room.

Connor looked very nervous as Becker nodded to him, and they flung the door open, guns poised as they entered. Two white coated men leapt to their feet as they entered, hands held above their heads.

"It's OK, they're ours!" Connor stated, recognising the men. "You two OK?" he asked.

"Yes. Thank God you're here! We've been terrified something would come through the anomaly. A head looked through a few minutes ago, but it went back in and we haven't seen it since. We were told to keep the anomaly open and to gather as much data from it as possible."

"It's OK, we're taking the ARC back. Come on, Connor…lock it!"

Connor grabbed the case from Grimes and quickly began to set up the closing device. It didn't take too long, and his hand hovered over the button ready to press it when the door suddenly swung open and four soldiers dressed in grey stood in the doorway. Connor ducked down low over the suitcase as Becker leapt over him to smash his EMD over one of the guard's head, before he had time to shoot.

The second Johnson's guard executed a kick to Ives, and he fell heavily and lay still. The guard spun on the spot and hit Grimes with the butt of his gun and he also fell on the ground, where he remained groaning, blood pouring from his head where the gun had struck. Meanwhile, Connor grabbed the two scientists and pushed them back against the wall, trying to protect them from the man who had now set his sights on them.

A grey uniformed man had grabbed Becker from behind and held him as another swung his fist. Becker raised his arms and dropped down and the blow missed its target, catching the man who had been holding him square in the face instead. Becker grabbed the guard who had swung the punch before he had time to move, and easily overcame him.

With three of the four intruders out of action, Becker ran to help Connor who was struggling with the Johnson's man. Connor had got a few good punches in, and was holding his own but the guard was strong and heavily armed. Connor was unfortunately caught by the gun that the guard swung at him, and fell heavily into the scientists and they all fell in a heap.

This gave Becker the opportunity to grab the man and they grappled with each other. Becker finally administered a double punch, knocking the man clean off his feet. As Becker helped Connor and the scientists up, he glanced around noticing that Ives had finally managed to struggle to his feet and was helping up their injured man, who was bleeding from his head wound.

"I'm OK!" Grimes stated, as Ives pulled him up. "It's just a graze."

"Good man!" Becker breathed. "Temple- lock that anomaly- now!"

Connor dived back over to the silver case and in a few short minutes, the anomaly closed into a tight golden ball. Everyone spent a moment to look at each other in relief, panting heavily.

"Anomaly taken care of, Jess." Becker said. "We're going to move out now and help the rest of the team.

Becker nodded to the others and they left two guards watching over the anomaly and sent the scientists to the underground car park for safety.

"Come on, Temple- let's move!"…

**~~oOOo~~**

Matt and Emily stealthily ran through the corridors, fortunately not meeting any of Christine's men. Jess hadn't been able to tell them where Lester was being held as he wasn't wearing a black box, but they guessed it would be in the interview rooms as an obvious choice. They thought it was worth a try at least. This had been where Ethan had been taken and questioned, and where Abby and Connor had been de- briefed after their return from the Cretaceous.

"Matt!" Emily suddenly cried in warning as a Johnson guard appeared behind him. He ducked down and Emily swung her EMD like a baseball bat and hit the man hard in the chest. He fell, wheezing to the ground, and Matt hit him again, and he finally fell unconscious to the floor. Matt grabbed the man's arms and dragged him out of view, and they continued forward. They finally reached the interview rooms, and entered the observance area, where all the rooms could be seen on the various monitors. They searched the monitors, until Emily cried out as she saw Lester pacing up and down in one of them.

"There!" she cried.

"Good work. That's interview room 6."

"Two guards in there, though." Emily pointed out.

"That's fine- there are two of us!" They smiled at each other for a moment, and then Matt asked Jess if she could see any guards outside interview room 6, in the corridor.

"Yes. There are three guards outside. Be careful!"

"Copy, Jess! Come on, Emily- let's go get Lester!"…

To Be Continued…


	38. Chapter 38- Wedding Day- Part 3

Disclaimer: Primeval and all its characters belong to someone else.

**Double Wedding**

_***Warning- violence in this chapter***_

**Chapter Thirty Eight**- Wedding Day!

Part 3

Danny had separated from the others, leading a small group from Beta towards the panic room. Being part of the security team meant that he knew his way around very well, and all the times he'd tested Becker by physically trying out the security had led him to find a few hidden places that only a couple of people knew about, which had proved to be very useful in the past.

As they silently crept along the corridor, Danny suddenly caught sight of an ARC uniform ahead, trying to catch his attention. He signalled to his men to follow and went in the direction he'd seen the man, keeping alert in case it was a trap.

"Coles!" he said as he caught up with him, and recognised him as one of the new recruits to the ARC.

"Mr Quinn!" the soldier said, clearly relieved. "Do you know what's going on?" When Danny nodded, Kieran Coles shook his head apologetically. "I've been wandering around trying to find my way for ages- haven't been much use, I'm afraid!"

"Hey! Don't beat yourself up about it!" Danny said, clapping the man on his back- he looked so dejected. "You're doing great. Tell me what happened."

"Jennifer and Rob- you know, the other newbies… and I were in the tea room when it all started." Kieran continued. "We decided to make our way to communications to try to contact someone to help- Captain Becker, Miss Parker, or even the Minister himself if necessary. We didn't make it that far though. They had it pretty much covered and impenetrable.

We decided to try to make it outside and then raise the alarm. We mostly hid, but took down a few of them. Then we turned a corner and ran into a whole bunch of soldiers! As I pulled back against a doorway it opened and I fell backwards into a small cupboard. Nobody noticed me as I shut the door, but they captured Jennifer and Rob and took them away.

They said they were holding prisoners in the training room, so I was heading there- thought I might be able to get the guys out, maybe- I don't know, just had to do _something_, but I've been afraid to wander around too much because of the cameras!"

"No need to worry about the cameras, mate- Jess and Connor took care of it. They hacked the CCTV and diverted the view to their own equipment and disabled the monitors here… but I don't think they're even looking. They think they're safe! I'll come with you to the training room- see what we can do…You guys…" he said to Beta. "Carry on to the panic room- they need you there. We'll be fine…."

The men from the Beta team nodded and continued on their way to the panic room. They had their orders to follow, so reluctantly left Danny and Kieran. Danny watched them until they disappeared from view, then turned purposely back to Kieran.

"Right…let's go. No time to spare…"

**~~oOOo~~**

Matt and Emily hurried out of the room and made their way to the corridor where interview room 6 was sited. They peered around the corner and saw the three guards Jess had warned them about.

"Right, you distract them and then I'll take them by surprise." Matt suggested.

"Distract them? How?"

"Emily! You're a woman- your hair's all done up and you're wearing make- up. Use your…womanly wiles!"

"Womanly wiles? Oh…you mean sex! But I can't be sexy- I'm _no_t sexy!"

"Emily- of course you are! You're the sexiest woman I've ever met! Come on now- just do it! We're running out of time!"

Emily's eyes softened at the compliment, and she became determined to show Matt she _could_ do it. Right. He wanted sexy…she took the ends of her baggy t-shirt and tied them up, leaving her midriff bare. Matt's eyes grew big as the shirt stretched over her bosom, making them more pronounced and sending a bolt of desire through him, even in this tense situation. He licked his lips, which had suddenly gone dry and managed to nod to her, as she stepped out from around the corner and approached the guards, swinging her hips as she walked. Matt forced his gaze to stare straight ahead and not at her rounded buttocks as she swayed forward towards the men who suddenly stood upright, a leer on their faces as they saw a beautiful woman walking towards them. One of them whistled as she approached.

"Hey, darling!" he said roughly. "what ya doin here?"

"I…I er heard you were here. My friend and I work in the typing pool, and we've noticed you. She likes…him." Emily pointed to one of the others. "And I like you! Want to come and have some fun with us?"

"Oi, what about me, bitch?" the third man said angrily. The other men jeered and laughed at him.

"No one wants you, cos you're ugly!"

"Ha! You stay here and guard. You're not invited. Me an' him's gonna have some fun!"

"No!" the third man said infuriated. "You stay here too, or I'll…"

"Or you'll what?" the man said, right up in the guard's face.

"I'll report you…to _her_!"

This was going better than she'd expected. To have them at each other's throats would help Matt. She decided to up the ante a little. "Come on lovers!" she drawled. "Leave this loser and let's go. I can't wait much longer!"

The men turned to leave and the third guard grabbed them both by an arm. As the three of them faced up to each other, Matt silently ran from his hiding place and hit one quickly with his gun. As the man fell, Matt turned on the second, and karate chopped the back of his neck. Emily threw a punch as hard as she could manage to the third man, and he stumbled backwards. Matt grabbed him by the collar and slammed his head into the wall.

As Emily nursed her hand, Matt gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "See." he said. "Sexiest girl in the ARC!"

He put his ear to the door but couldn't hear anything coming from the other side of it. He knocked loudly. "Hey!" he yelled.

"Who's that?" came the reply.

"We're your cover. The Captain told us to take over for a bit while you guys have a break. You're to spend no more than ten minutes though!"

"Good- I'm parched…" a man began as he opened the door, only to have his words cut short by a fist in his face.

The other guard was quick and grabbed Lester. But when Lester saw who was at the door, he seemed to rally, and snatched at the man's gun, holding his wrist as they grappled. Lester suddenly threw a punch with his free fist and the man went flying.

"Good hit, Lester!" Matt approved.

Lester sniffed and took his comb out of his pocket and tidied his hair. "Yes, well er…it's about time you got here. Let's go!"

Emily and Matt shared a look, and then Matt shrugged and followed Lester out of the door.

"Alpha! Report, Alpha!" Matt said into his comms, as they hurried away.

"Matt!" Jess' voice echoed in Matt's ear. "We couldn't fix the comms so that you can all hear each other- we just couldn't do all that from here without more technology, but _I_ can speak to each person. I'll relay your message to Alpha's commander. Hang on…

OK, Matt. Alpha have secured all the corridors and taken the Johnson's men to the panic room. The only areas not clear are the Hub and Lester's office. There are a lot of men there, Matt- and they have some ARC staff manning the computers and the ADD, under armed guard."

"OK. Have you heard from Danny?"

"Yes- he's heading towards the training room where the ARC staff are being held. He's going to try to get them out."

"Good. Contact Becker and tell him to meet us at the Hub. Hopefully we'll have the element of surprise on our side, and round them up easily enough. Tell the Alpha commander to split his men up to cover all sides, but wait for my command before advancing."

"Right-…" The comms went silent for a moment. "Done!" Jess' voice confirmed.

"Let's move out!" Matt ordered and Emily and Lester followed his lead, Lester stooping as he grabbed one of Johnson's men's gun from the floor as he went.

When they reached the corridor leading to the Hub, Matt peered around the corner. "Look there- Jess was right- there _are_ a lot of them. But we've got plenty of men and surprise on our side."

Just then, Becker and Connor ran up to join them, and Matt nodded in greeting. "Becker can you communicate with Alpha?" Becker held up his walkie- talkie, nodding silently. "OK, tell them to advance on my order. Use force as necessary, but try to take them alive. Lester and I will take the office. Jess said there's only Christine and Wilder in there. Becker, you help us get through to the office, and Connor you head for the ADD and try to get it working properly, and fix the comms- stay out of trouble! Emily, go with him and make sure you've got his back."

Connor nodded, not sure if he was relieved he wasn't expected to fight trained soldiers or annoyed at being side-lined. Still, the ADD _was_ important. Matt waited until Becker had relayed his instructions and then yelled 'NOW!' so that Alpha could hear him down the walkie- talkie.

**~~oOOo~~**

Danny, Kieran and the four ARC soldiers accompanying them began the short journey to the training room. Suddenly a fluttering of wings greeted them and a little green creature flew around their heads, chittering as he flew in circles above them.

"Rex!" Danny exclaimed. "How did you get…" he stopped speaking as he heard a low growl just ahead. The men flattened against the walls as much as possible- there was nowhere else to go.

Some grey uniformed men turned the corner. They had a huge Smilodon walking alongside them on a lead. It had some sort of contraption on its head and as it saw them, it roared and showed its teeth, drool spilling from the side of its mouth.

"Oh my God!" one of the ARC men cried, totally terrified. He dropped his weapon and began to run- fear taking over any other sensible thought. The Johnson's soldier holding the animal dropped the lead.

"Get him!" he ordered, with a sweep of one hand, pressing some buttons on some sort of remote control with the other.

The Smilodon dived forward, past Danny and the others, who watched open- mouthed, unable to do anything. The creature sprung at the fleeing ARC soldier, and Danny awoke from his stupor and began to fire his EMD.

It was too late- the Smilodon's claws dug into the man's back, and it clamped its jaws down hard. The EMD struck at that moment and the creature collapsed on the floor. Another ARC man ran to his colleague's side, and sighed with relief- he was alive but bleeding and in pain.

"Put your weapons down." the Johnson's officer ordered.

They had no choice but to obey and reluctantly placed the EMDs on the floor. The officer sent one of his men to check on the creature.

"It's coming around now, sir." he reported.

"Get it back under control, quickly."

"You can control them?" Danny breathed.

"Oh yes!" the soldier smiled nastily. "Now bring your man before I let this 'pussy cat' finish the job. You are now our prisoners."

Danny, Kieran and the men were hustled to the training room and shoved inside. There were various members if staff standing or sitting around.

"Guys!" he said as they helped him regain his feet, and the guards closed the door on them. "We've got to get out of here..."

"It's no good, Mr Quinn." Lorraine Wickes said approaching him. "We tried- this door's the only way out and they have guards out there, sometimes with a huge wild cat or something!"

"Smilodon!" Danny corrected automatically. "There must be something we can do..."

He looked around the room. He'd been here many times... In fact...he'd tried to get in without Becker noticing through the...

"Ventilation shaft!" he announced gleefully.

"Sir?"

"Listen up! Move that cupboard there- be careful, it's heavy. That's it! There's a ventilation shaft behind it. Anyone got something we can prise it open with- ah, that'll do..." he continued as someone produced a screwdriver.

Danny used the small implement as best he could to prise the vent open. Tossing the screwdriver aside, he and Kieran grabbed the vent, pulling with all their might until they managed to remove it.

"OK!" Danny grinned, panting heavily. "Get through quickly. Turn left and continue forward through the shaft until you reach the very end, where you'll get to the car park. You'll be safe there."

"What about you? Aren't you coming?" Lorraine asked.

"No-I'm turning right. I need to get to the Hub and find the others."

"I'm coming with you." Kieran stated.

"Me too." Jennifer and a few others, including Rob remarked.

"Great! Thanks- well, let's go...

To Be Continued…


	39. Chapter 39- Wedding Day- Part 4

Disclaimer: Primeval and all its characters belong to someone else.

**Double Wedding**

_***Warning- violence in this chapter***_

**Chapter Thirty Nine**- Wedding Day!

Part 4

The ARC soldiers swarmed forward, suddenly appearing from all sides. Becker was immediately engaged in hand to hand combat with a Johnson's soldier, but his adversary was no match for him, and Becker soon left him lying unconscious on the floor. Becker and Matt quickly fought their way through to get to Lester's office. Lester was managing to keep away from the fighting as he followed. A grey uniformed man suddenly stood in front of him, and grinned nastily, grabbing at Lester's collar. Lester looked down and sighed audibly.

"My suit! That's pure Italian silk! Do you know how much that cost! _Now_ it's personal!" He swung his fist at the man who had been staring at him as if he was mad, and the man fell back into another soldier as he staggered.

Matt glanced over and nodded to him, clearly impressed. Lester sniffed and pulled his suit straight before they entered the office where Wilder was standing in front of Christine, his gun trained on them. Christine looked furious as Wilder indicated with a wave of his weapon that they should move further into the room.

"You're in my seat, Christine." Lester said.

"You do seem to have a thing about this chair, James!" she replied with forced humour. "Here, Wilder…give it to him to sit on."

Wilder wheeled the office chair towards Lester, still pointing the gun at them. They stood with their hands in the air until Lester lowered his and took the arms of the chair. He moved as if he was about to sit on it, and Wilder took his eyes off him for just one second, giving Lester the opportunity he had been looking for. He pushed the chair forcefully into Wilder, and as he stumbled against Matt, the latter making a grab for the gun in Wilder's hands.

Lester himself turned and grabbed Christine, wrestling her revolver out of her grasp, and held it towards her.

"Stop- or I'll shoot her!" Lester ordered Wilder.

Matt and Wilder stopped fighting for a moment, as Wilder hesitated, unsure what to do.

"He won't shoot!" Christine said scathingly. "He hasn't got the guts!"

"Are you quite sure of that, Captain?" Lester said menacingly, directing the gun to Christine's head.

Wilder let Matt take control of the weapon they had been struggling over and raised his hands in surrender. Matt wiped a drop of blood from his lip with his sleeve and pushed Wilder down into the chair and tied his hands firmly with the cord from the desk lamp.

"Recall your men. Tell them to lay down their arms. NOW!" Matt demanded.

Christine looked at Matt with a bewildered look on her face. No! This couldn't be happening. All her plans…her dreams ruined! When she'd escaped that creature's jaws and was left alone in that place for so long- afraid to sleep- afraid to look for food, covering her ears from the sound of roars in the night and trembling with fear, the only thing that kept her going was her anger and her desire for revenge. And now…she felt lost and afraid again, and visibly trembled.

Lester gently took her arm, lowering the gun. "It's over, Christine. Tell your men to put down their weapons…"

Christine sighed shakily, and straightened her jacket before standing straight and tall, and began walking to the door.

"Jess!" Matt said. "Tell Becker it's over- we have Christine."

"Thank goodness!" Jess cried, before his comms went silent as she tried to contact Becker, in relief…

**~~oOOo~~**

Danny, Kieran, Jennifer, Rob and the others pushed open the vent and peered down into the room. As soon as they saw the melee below, they jumped down, landing amongst the fighting people, and immediately joined in helping the ARC subdue the infiltrators. Connor suddenly noticed Danny as he surged forward with Emily, making their way to the ADD.

"Glad you could join us, mate!" Connor breathed, and Danny grinned before disappearing into the throng of fighting soldiers.

As Connor and Emily made their way forward, a few men attempted to stop them, but both Emily and Connor managed to hold them off. Connor reached the ADD, and stood at the controls, fingers typing at the keyboards. Emily stood back to back with him, gun raised to protect him. Suddenly two large men spotted them and made their way over to the ADD. One made a grab for Emily, and she became engaged in combat with him, holding her ground in the fight, but the soldier was gaining the upper hand. Connor spun round to help her, but found himself face to face with a huge man blocking his way.

"So! It's just you and me at last, Temple!" the man laughed. "I've been waiting for this for a long time…"

"R…Raif Roberts!" Connor breathed. His eyes grew large as he was confronted by the big, angry man. "You a Johnson's man now, are you?"

"Yep. Always have been. These men are real soldiers, Temple- not jumped up wannabes like your lot or geeky civilians. The only one I've got any time for is Becker. Shame he picked the wrong side. It's time, Temple. The moment I've been waiting for…"

Big R drew back his huge fist, and Connor immediately sprung into action. He hit Roberts with his fist with all his might, but the man didn't even flinch. He aimed a blow to his stomach- but he didn't move a muscle.

"Oh, oh!" Connor mumbled, and stood open mouthed waiting for the blow he knew was coming.

Big R grinned and slowly drew back his huge fist again. Connor screwed his eyes shut tight and waited…but nothing happened. He opened one eye and peered out…then opened both eyes in relief as he saw that Becker had grabbed Roberts' fist and the big man spun round to confront him. Connor put his hands on his knees and bent over breathing quickly in relief, then turned to see where Emily was. She was still trying to fight off the soldier, and Connor ran towards her, grabbing a stool and crashed it over her adversary's head.

"Thanks!" she muttered as the man went down in a heap.

They both went to re-join the fray, but it seemed like the battle was over. Christine had appeared and shouted for her men to stop and put their weapons down on the ground. The men slowly began to obey her, raising their hands in surrender, but Big R continued to fight Becker. He was enraged at the turn of events- he had been looking forward to the time he could teach that Temple kid a lesson he'd never forget, and Becker had ruined it.

His anger made him sloppy and as he roared and charged at Becker, the smaller man managed to side step his attacker, and as Roberts passed him, unable to stop, Becker finally managed to grab him by the back of his collar and slam him against the ADD several times. Roberts took one last disbelieving look at Becker and slowly slid to the floor, where his head tilted and he could no longer remain conscious, and sank into oblivion.

"Round them up!" Matt ordered Alpha team, and they quickly started marching the Johnson's soldiers off to the panic room where they were being held for the time being.

"You alright, Connor?" Becker asked the smaller man.

Connor nodded. "I…I think so. I owe you my thanks, Becker! Without you, I'd be mincemeat by now!"

Becker laughed and slapped Connor on the shoulder.

"No, really, mate! Mincemeat! Wouldn't be fit to marry Abb…Oh my God…the wedding? Will we be able…? Do you think…?"

Becker looked around the ARC, where the clean-up operation was beginning. He caught Lester's gaze, and Lester approached them both, after handing Christine over to a soldier to take away with the rest of them. Lester critically looked down at his suit.

"Hmmm. Lucky this suit is made with the finest silk by the best tailor in Savile Row! Not a crease or a mark on it. That _is_ fortunate because I have a wedding to conduct. Well? What are you waiting for?" he finished looking at the two young men in front of him. "You obviously don't frequent the same tailor- go clean yourselves up. The wedding will go ahead!"

Becker and Connor looked at each other, and grinned. Then they turned quickly and ran as fast as they could to get to the cars and Becker's flat, to get to the wedding on time. Matt called Jess and told her that she and Abby should start getting ready, and he'd bring Emily over himself so she could get ready too. Danny told Matt that he'd help sort out the staff waiting in the car park, and then join them all at Becker's. Matt and Danny saluted each other as they turned and quickly went about the business of getting this wedding back on track.

Lester smiled to himself as he sedately walked to his car. Yes, the wedding would go ahead, and it would be just what these young people deserved, he thought…..

To Be Continued…


	40. Chapter 40- Wedding Day- Part 5

Disclaimer: Primeval and all its characters belong to someone else.

**Double Wedding**

**Chapter Forty**- Wedding Day!

Part 5

Danny raced to the car park to tell the staff hiding there that it was all over and that the ARC was secure once more. They were overjoyed and a huge cheer raised the rafters as the staff yelled and clapped in joy and relief! Danny grinned and told them they could return to their posts safely in the knowledge that Christine Johnson had been taken care of. Unfortunately, Lester had left Christine in charge so there was no deputy to cover for him, but Danny pulled Lorraine out from amongst the throng of staff and told them that she was now in charge until Lester, Matt and he returned. Lorraine had taken on the responsibility many times before and accepted the role immediately, the other staff also accepting of her authority. He left them all safely in her hands and charged after Becker and Connor.

Becker and Connor headed back to Becker's flat, running into Danny on the way, all of them looking worse for wear. Becker's face was bruised and he had a cut to one eye, and another to his jaw. Connor had a bruise on his brow running from his temple down to his ear where a soldier had hit him with his gun at the anomaly.

They were dirty and sweaty but weren't sure if they'd have much time to clean up. Their guests were due to start arriving soon and Jess and Abby hadn't had any time to even consider telling them not to come or to come later- they'd all been far too busy. They finally reached Becker's flat and looked at each other, none of them sure what to do.

"Becker." Danny said, immediately taking charge. "Why don't you have a quick shower? I'll check with Matt how the girls are doing and Connor...you just try to relax, yeah!"

"Relax! How can I relax!" Connor cried. "M'suit's back at Jess' and Becker's clothes won't fit me! Everyone's going to arrive in a few minutes. There's no time..."

"Hey- you wanted to get married in a Star Wars outfit. Now you can!"

Connor looked down at himself. The t- shirt he'd grabbed so long ago had been his black t- shirt with the words 'Star Wars Changed my Life' printed in white across the left side.

"Abby's gonna kill me!" he sighed.

**~~oOOo~~**

Fifteen minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Becker had finished his shower and was now dressed in his officer's best, looking dashing, his hair perfect as usual, but the bruising and cuts spoiling the effect by standing out loud and angry on his face.

Connor and Danny had tidied themselves up as much as possible too, and Danny had tried one of Becker's suits, which fitted him well enough- they were practically the same height so that the sleeves and trouser length were fine. There was a loud pounding on the door and Danny went to open it.

"Abby! Jess! Should you be here? Isn't there a rule about it or something?"

"No, Danny! Forget the rules! They're old wives tales anyway! We need to make sure Becker and Connor are...there they are!" The girls spotted their husbands-to-be, and ran towards their men.

"Becker! Are you alright?" Jess cried, flinging herself at him and wrapping her arms around him tightly.

"Hey- I'm fine- looks worse than it is!"

"Your poor face!" Jess reached up and rained kisses on Becker's cheek. He flinched slightly but didn't want her to stop- it was so good to see her!

They clutched each other tightly and looked deep into each other's eyes. Although Jess knew he was more than capable of looking after himself, she was so relieved that he was safe and well. In fact- ignoring the bruises, he looked so dashing and handsome in his uniform that her heart began to race and her face flushed at the thoughts that randomly came to mind.

Becker cupped Jess' chin in his hand and raised her face up to him. He reached down and gently put his lips against hers, relishing the softness and sweet taste. As Jess parted her lips for him, his kiss became more passionate, and Danny smirked at them.

"OK, you two!" he laughed. "Save it, yeah!"

"Go away, Quinn!" Becker murmured against Jess' lips, but finally tore himself away.

They looked over to where Connor and Abby were standing, just holding each other tightly- Connor's eyes shut tight as he savoured the feel of her safely in his arms.

"Connor…" Abby finally said. "I hadn't noticed before…what_ is_ that you're wearing?"

"Er…sorry. First thing I picked up, wasn't it. Didn't do it on purpose!"

Abby laughed and reached into the case by her side, pulling out Connor's suit. "Connor Temple- don't even _think_ I'm going to marry you in that!" she laughed, but she knew in her heart that she would have married him no matter what he wore- but she wasn't going to tell him that! "I brought your suit with me."

"You're brilliant!" Connor breathed, clutching her again.

"Oh, no!" she suddenly exclaimed. "I forgot your shoes!" They looked down at Connor's feet, which were encased in big black Doc Martin boots.

"They'll have to do!" Connor decided, grabbing the suit and making a dash for the bathroom. "The guests have already started arriving- Matt's ushering them all upstairs to the roof now!"

"Girls!" Becker intervened. "You need to go into the bedroom to get ready! We'll finish up here and then go upstairs. Hopefully Jack will arrive anytime now to give you away, Abby."

Jess suddenly looked downcast. Her parents weren't coming. She hadn't anyone else to ask to give her away- Lester was conducting the service and Matt and Danny were the best men. In fact, she hadn't wanted anyone else to give her away other than her own father, and he was just too busy to come. She'd planned to walk down the 'aisle' alone. It didn't seem such a good idea now.

Abby noticed Jess' look, and took her hand in her own. "Hey! Jack can escort both of us!" she exclaimed. "He'll be thrilled to have two ladies on his arm! It'll be fun!"

Jess laughed and tried very hard not to cry. "Thanks, Abby. It's just…I so wanted my father to…"

"Wanted your father to what?" a voice intervened.

Jess opened her eyes wide and squealed, dropping Abby's hand and putting both of hers to her face in shock.

"Daddy!" she cried. "But….but I thought you and mummy couldn't come…?"

"So did we." her father said seriously. "Your husband-to-be can be very… persuasive, shall we say!"

Jess looked from her father to Becker, who held his hand out in greeting to Mr Parker. "Becker! You did this? For me?"

"I didn't do anything much, Jess. Just explained to your parents how important it was to you. They were thrilled to come, weren't you, sir?"

Jess didn't miss the pointed look Becker gave her father, but she didn't care. However he'd managed it, they were here for her on her special day. A tear crept unbidden from the corner of her eye, and her mother immediately ran to her.

"Don't cry, Jessie. We really are pleased to come to your wedding. We were already planning to when your nice young man telephoned, weren't we, father?"

"Of course- wouldn't have missed it for the world." Mr Parker added, immediately softening. They both loved their daughter- they'd just forgotten how much…they'd been so caught up in their work. Mr Parker actually felt a little saddened by that, but thanks to Becker they'd been set straight on what was more important. He was a good man, this Becker, he thought. He'd look after his little girl!

"Right, come on guys- we've got to go- don't be too long, ladies…" Becker added as a smartly dressed Connor now joined them. As they turned to leave, Connor looked back at Abby, and grabbed her arm, whispering urgently to her so that only she could hear.

"Abby…" he breathed. "…you won't…you er…"

"Connor?"

"You won't change your mind, will you? 'Cos if you don't want…if you're scared…I'll understand, but…please tell me now…don't leave me hanging…"

"Connor! Whatever made you think that? I swear on our baby that nothing…and I mean _nothing_ will stop me marrying you today!"

"It's just- well, you've pushed me away a few times in the past, you know Abby. No- don't say anything." Connor said as Abby opened her mouth. "I understand. I do. I just don't think I could take it with everyone there…"

"Please, Connor!" she whispered. "I promise you- I'll be there…I'll be the proudest person in the room. I love you!"

Abby pulled Connor to her and kissed him until he felt like he couldn't breathe.

"And…what if a future predator…"

"Wouldn't stop me!"

"Or a spinosaurus?"

"Nuhuh!"

"Or a…"

"Connor! I _will not_ leave you at the altar! For _anything_ or _anyone_!"

"Sorry." Connor said, looking sheepish. "It's just that damn song…won't get out of my head…scared, that's all!"

"Song?"

"You know…'There was I waiting at the church…

Waiting at the church…

Waiting at the church…

When I found, she'd left me in the lurch

Oh how it did upset me'…" Connor sang quietly.

"Oh, Connor Temple!" Abby stood with her hands on her hips, and they looked at each other for a second before they burst out laughing.

"Connor! Come on- we've got to leave- _now_!" Becker cried. "Wedding's in fifteen!"

"I promise I…we'll… be there!" Abby smiled, rubbing her swollen stomach, and giving Connor one last kiss.

With a huge dimpled, toothy grin, Connor turned, and with Becker and Matt, ran to take his place, and await his bride…

To Be Continued…

_Next chapter…the big event itself! _


	41. Chapter 41- Wedding Day- Part 6

Disclaimer: Primeval and all its characters belong to someone else.

_I have tried to research into wedding dresses, wedding ceremonies and double weddings, and I hope that any errors in any of these respects are overlooked. I've tried my best with the details, and hope that you all enjoy it for what it is- fiction. The wonderful, magical world where anything can happen, so I again apologise for any discrepancies and hope you like the glimpse into my fictitious world as our lovely couple finally begin their double wedding. Please enjoy!_

To my dear 'guest' reviewer (sorry, I don't know your name!)- Matt and Emily weren't really in much of this chapter, but I have added a little fluff for them especially for you, as you requested it so sweetly. I've not really written much Matt/ Emily so I hope it's in character, and that you enjoy it!

**Double Wedding**

**Chapter Forty One**- Wedding Day!

Part 6

Abby and Jess ran giggling to the bedroom. They had just fifteen minutes to get ready! This was it! The weddings were about to become reality at last! Jess' mother went with them to help but Emily remained in the living room, swirling her blue dress around her. The clothes in this timeline were truly amazing, she thought. They were as intricate as any in the Victorian era, but were so light and comfortable to wear- no corsets and definitely no bustles! Suddenly there was a loud knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" she yelled and answered the door to Matt, accompanied by Jenny and Jack.

"Just brought these two to get ready!" he smiled. "Met them on the stairs as I was coming down to see if anyone else has arrived. It's pretty crowded up there! Thought it was only going to be a small affair!"

"Yes, well- they're all pretty popular, you know. They invited more people expecting a few to drop out- usually happens, but not this time. Everyone accepted! But there's plenty of food- you know Jess- prepared for every eventuality." Jenny replied, before turning to say 'hello' to Emily.

"Hello, Jennifer…er… Jenny!" Emily smiled. "And you must be Jack…Abby's shown me your photograph! Please- come in. Jess' father's in the kitchen, Jack, if you'd like to join him for a glass of wine whilst the ladies get ready? Jenny- they're all in the bedroom getting changed…"

"Just _a_ glass? Need more than that…a whole bottle more like." Jack moaned as he headed towards the kitchen. "Got any vodka?"

"Oh- er…I don't think…"

"No? Well, I s'pose wine'll have to do then…for now…"

As he disappeared into the kitchen, the girls and Matt shared a glance, and shrugged.

"Becker mentioned he was a bit of an arse!" Jenny said. "Seems like he wasn't exaggerating! Don't worry Emily- I'll make it my priority to keep my eye on that one! But first, I'd better get changed. You look fabulous, by the way!"

Emily did another swirl. "Thank you, Jenny!"

"Yes! I think we made a good choice, don't you? We match both Abby and Jess even though their styles are different." Jenny smiled, and as Emily nodded thoughtfully in agreement, she went to join the others in the bedroom, with a wave of her hand.

Matt looked over at Emily as she smoothed out her skirts. In fact, he couldn't take his eyes off her and she flushed a little, looking down demurely before turning to him and whispering uncertainly.

"Do…do I look alright in this dress, Matt. I've asked Abby and Jess, but they're so…so…different in their dress to me that I'm still not sure. I mean…it is beautiful, but…but is it _me_? Am I…am I showing too much flesh? And I'm wearing _red_ lipstick! Everyone says that's alright in this era… but...I don't know…_red_! And- does my bottom look big in this?" she continued, turning to show him her rear.

Matt gaped at her "What?" he laughed.

"Matt! I'm being perfectly serious! Do I look how a lady from the twenty-first century should look?"

"Emily! You look great. In fact…you look more than great! You look stunning!"

"Now you're being perfectly ridiculous!" she admonished, her cheeks turning pink. "Even in my time, I was no beauty. That's why Father arranged for me to marry Henry. It was a very good match- but he'd never have chosen me by his own volition! I was an average looking child and grew into an average looking woman! My sister Beatrice had all the good looks in the family. Everyone said so."

"Then everyone was crazy!" Matt announced. He gazed into Emily's eyes, holding her gaze as her took both her hands in his. "You're…beautiful…"

He said the words very slowly as he moved closer to her. He bent his head to hers and very softly and gently kissed her red mouth. As they broke apart, Emily gazed up at him with slightly parted lips, and made no objection when he pulled her to him again and this time kissed her passionately. She clasped his shoulders tightly and let his tongue play with hers, feeling the goose bumps travel up and down her arms as she clung to him. She felt strangely bereft when he finally let her go.

"I'd better get back- Becker's going to need me!" he whispered. "But this conversation's far from over! I'm going to show you, Lady Emily, just how beautiful and desirable you really are- if that's OK with you…?"

Emily nodded, chills running down her spine as she thought of what was to come. It was time she left Victorian life behind. She was here now- in this wonderful, magical future and she wasn't going to miss out. She trusted Matt with all her heart and she was prepared to let him take the lead. She smiled and watched as he left the room…this was going to be a wonderful journey, she thought….

**~~oOOo~~**

Jess was now dressed in her wedding gown and looked and felt beautiful. She stood up to look in the long mirror, twisting this way and that to see her gown from all angles. Her reflection smiled back at her- she looked so different from how she usually looked and she really liked it- just for this one special day! She was dressed in a full white gown with a corset top, tied at the back with white satin straps criss- crossing and tied in a bow at her lower back. The dress had diamante over both the bodice and the skirt and shimmered as it caught the light. There was a pale blue sash at her waist with a diamante clasp at the front. A matching white veil cascaded down to the ground completing the ensemble.

Although the corset had been pulled as tight as it would go, it wasn't the reason she found it hard to breathe- it was the excitement and anticipation of the wedding and seeing Becker again in his officer's uniform. Her heart fluttered and her eyes sparkled as her mother held her close for a rare mother- daughter moment.

"You look stunning. I'm so proud of you!" her mother said softly. "Should tell you that more often! Now, I'd better join the congregation upstairs. See you soon, darling!" she added briskly, trying to hide her tears.

Jess nodded as her mother walked out of the room, dabbing at her eyes with a tissue. Jess sighed dreamily- she was so thankful to Becker for sorting this out for her- she was so lucky to have found him. She turned and glanced over at Abby who was looking incredibly nervous as Jenny helped her get ready. Jenny had already changed into her pale blue bridesmaid dress- although she preferred to call it her 'maid of honour' dress.

Abby's outfit was completely different to Jess'. It was a long pale blue maternity wedding dress. Abby hadn't even realised there were such things as maternity wedding gowns, but apparently there were all sorts available- even pale pink and black dresses too! It wasn't as full in the skirt as Jess' and had delicate pale blue lace set across her shoulders, neckline and on the elbow length sleeves. Underneath the intricate floral lace sat a layer of soft jersey that fell to the ground in long soft folds. A blue sash finished with a bow draped at the back finished the ensemble. Unlike Jess, Abby didn't sport a veil but had pale blue and white flowers woven into her hair, adorned with diamante at their centres.

Both women looked radiant and took a deep breath as they gripped each other's hands.

"Ready?" Abby asked Jess.

"More than ready!"

As they left the sanctuary of the bedroom, they were met by Jess' father and Abby's brother. Mr Parker was stunned at the sight of his daughter. Admittedly, he hadn't seen her in a while, but when had she grown into such a beautiful woman? He'd been too engrossed in his own life to even notice the years fly by. He'd been a fool, he suddenly realised- he'd missed so much of his daughter's life. He was determined that things would change. He may be based in India, but he was going to make the effort to keep in touch with her more often from now on.

"You look amazing!" he sighed, holding out his arms to her. He held her for a moment before he smiled at her and turned, offering her his left arm, exaggerating the movement.

"Shall we?" he asked.

"Yes!" Jess replied excitedly. "Oh yes, please!"….

**~~oOOo~~**

Jack stood in front of his sister, not really knowing what he was supposed to say to her. He was taking the place of his father and wanted to say something encouraging, but the words just wouldn't come.

"Er…looking good sis, although obviously being pregnant you're a bit…well fat! But it's…er…it's nice."

"Jack! Am I supposed to take that as a compliment?" Abby exclaimed.

"No…really. You look good. Scrub up well, for a girl…Look, Abby- I'm really no good at this, you know. But- well I just want to say that I know I've been a bit…difficult, but you've always been there for me!...OK, here's the thing- gonna say it just the once…I love you, OK? I really do, you know… Connor's a very lucky man! If he ever hurts you, or…"

Abby's face softened at Jack's words. She knew how hard it had been for him to say those things. She gently kissed his cheek, and smiled. "He won't hurt me, Jack. He's not like _him_… _Steve_. He's not like Steve. There I can even say his name now. I'm not scared any more Jack, Connor's done that for me. He really loves me, Jack- maybe more than I deserve, but he's …"

"A geek!" Jack laughed, finishing Abby's sentence.

"Jack! Yes- maybe a bit of a geek- but he's my geek and we'll be fine! We'll be just fine!" she whispered, trying to hide her own fears from her brother.

Jack also held his arm out to Abby, and joining the others, they began the ascent to the rooftop where Becker and Connor were waiting for them…

**~~oOOo~~**

Abby and Jess stood with their family and bridesmaids just outside the entrance to the rooftop garden, awaiting their cue to begin the slow walk towards the 'altar.' Jess couldn't stop smiling – a huge bright happy smile which reached her eyes and made them sparkle brightly.

Abby looked terrified and her bottom lip quivered although she tried her best to hide it. Both girls looked at each other, then at Jenny and Emily, who were standing right behind them.

"This is it!" Jess breathed.

"Yeah!" Abby squeaked.

Jess' father nodded to the usher at the door who made a signal and the sound of Mendelssohn's Wedding March echoed out from a CD player manned by a tech from the ARC. They'd planned the double wedding carefully, and had decided on having two aisles, allowing members from both parties to walk down their own aisle to meet in front of Lester at the 'altar.'

Becker stood on the left side of the plinth where Lester was standing waiting to marry the two couples. Matt was by his side as his best man, and when he saw Jess, he bent towards Becker.

"You're a lucky man! She looks beautiful, mate!"

Becker turned to face him and they shook hands before he turned back to the vision walking down the aisle towards him. Jess walked slowly, greeting the guests on each side of her as she went, but as she approached Becker, her smile widened even more, if possible, and she had eyes for no one but him. As happy and excited as she was, she couldn't help the tears of emotion from welling up as she gazed at the handsome man looking at her with such love.

"I love you." she mouthed.

Becker's face broke into a huge grin, showing his perfect white teeth, as he replied. "Love you too!", and they joined hands and moved together to face Lester, forgetting all about the crowd of people behind them. Only they existed in this moment, and they couldn't wait for the ceremony to begin.

**~~oOOo~~**

Connor was standing on the right of the plinth, opposite Becker. His mouth had dropped open at the sight of Abby and he couldn't take his eyes off her. Danny was by _his_ side and clasped his hand on Connor's shoulder in support as a single tear trickled down the young bridegroom's cheek.

Abby clutched her posy of white gypsophila and blue forget me nots tightly as she moved, trying to keep her breathing even. She looked neither left nor right as she went, and at one point, she almost stumbled. She was afraid to look up. For all her bravado to Jack, she was afraid Connor wouldn't be there. Although Connor had been the one to question her, she was also afraid _he'd_ turn and run. Why would he want her- she was moody and bossy? Her mother had told her often enough that she was worthless. Why would someone as wonderful as Connor want her?

"Come on, Abby- look up! Your fiancé's waiting!" Jack whispered in her ear.

She slowly raised her head, and when she saw him standing there, proud and handsome in his wedding suit with those ridiculous boots, all the old insecurities vanished in an instant. Their eyes met and locked and she finished the journey down the aisle gazing into his eyes the whole time.

The congregation watched the two couples and thought they were very different, but adorable in their own way, with Becker and Jess excited and overjoyed, and Connor and Abby terrified but so much in love everyone could see it.

Becker's mother wiped her eyes and grabbed her husband's hand as they watched their son proudly, remembering their own wedding and hoping he'd be as happy as they had been over the years. Connor's mother openly wept, not bothering to wipe away her tears. Who would ever have thought he'd get married. And to such a beautiful girl too! Of course, when he'd been bullied at school and ran home crying, she'd told him he was better than those 'jocks'- that he'd have a bright future and a brilliant job with that genius mind of his! She hadn't quite believed it, though... he'd been so gawky and stammering. Just look at him now! So she openly cried, marvelling at the sight of her handsome son.

Becker's two sisters sat behind their parents, giggling and making eyes at the young handsome soldiers from the ARC. The youngest sister was quite drawn to Matt, standing beside Becker, looking very dashing in his wedding suit, but Matt had eyes for no one other than Emily, so her gaze turned back to one of the other soldiers. They hoped the soldiers would ask them to dance later…

Lester cleared his throat, and began to address the congregation.

"Right! Well…er…as you know, we're here today to join these two couples together in…er…matrimony…" Lester blustered, but gaining confidence as he continued. The wedding had begun…

To Be Continued…

_Next chapter- the full wedding service. Virtual invitations to you all! Hope you can make it!_ _Please RSVP!_


	42. Chapter 42- Wedding Day- Part 7

Disclaimer: Primeval and all its characters belong to someone else.

_Bit nervous about this one- so hope you like it!_

_Time for the ceremony! Please take your seats, as honoured, invited guests. Becker/Jess' guests to the left. Connor/Abby's guests to the right. Please enjoy the ceremony- sorry if it's not a hundred percent accurate- but as I always say...it's fanfic- it's all in my head! Virtual flowers for your buttonholes for you all. _

**Double Wedding**

**Chapter Forty Two**- Wedding Day!

Part 7 

"Right! Well er... as you know, we're here today to join these two couples together in er... matrimony..." Lester blustered but gaining confidence as he continued. "This is a very important moment in their lives..."

He suddenly stopped reading from his script and looked up at each of the two couples standing in front of him, his face softening.

"In the time I've known these two couples, I've watched as their love and understanding of each other has grown and matured, and they're now ready to live their lives together. This is a very proud moment for all of us...Yes well..." he looked back down at the sheath of papers in his hand. "Hmmph...anyway...Where was I? Oh yes…If any person here present can show just cause why they may not be joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace..."

There was silence in the room for a second as everyone held their breath, but no one spoke.

"Who gives these women to be married to these men?"

Connor, Becker and the girls had decided between them that Becker and Jess were to go first, so Mr Parker stepped forward and uttered "I do." Jack repeated the action proudly for Abby.

"Wonderful!" Lester breathed- this really was harder than he thought, he wanted to do this right for these young people. "Well then, I believe we have some opening readings from both parties to enjoy. First up is Danny Quinn..."

As Danny was Connor's best man, he'd asked Becker if he could do a reading for him so that he'd be part of both couples' weddings. Becker and Jess had been too flattered to do anything but accept although now that Becker could see the glint in Danny's eye, he was a little concerned, hoping he'd not make any raucous comments!

Danny went to the front and stood facing Becker and Jess, smiling slightly but looking confident. "Becker, Jess, ladies and gentlemen- I'd like to share a wise quote from Ogden Nash with you... don't worry- it's quite short...

'To keep your marriage brimming

With love in the loving cup

Whenever you're wrong, admit it

Whenever you're right, shut up!'

Thank you" he finished as everyone laughed.

Danny went back to his position to Becker's relief. That hadn't been too bad at all! Duncan then got up from his seat next to Connor's mother. Connor had been unsure at first who to ask to be his best man- he didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings. Duncan and he had been very close a few years ago, but things had changed and they didn't really see much of each other now, although they had kept in touch after the Kaprosuchus incident at the container port. Connor still considered Duncan to be a dear friend, but he didn't know if Duncan was up for the job, he'd changed so much over the years. Fortunately, Duncan solved the problem for him, saying…

"I know you really want me to be your best man, Connor- but have you got someone else you can ask? Not that I don't want to…of course I do…I'm amazed that you and the hot blonde…it's just…your mum asked me to sit with her. Said she didn't want to worry you but she's going to be alone with a bunch of people she doesn't know. She's a bit nervous."

When Connor had stammered that he didn't mind…it was thoughtful of Duncan, and he was relieved his mother had someone to look after her…and what was wrong with him being with the hot blon…Abby?..."

"Come on Connor…this is _you_ we're talking about here! Remember I knew you in college! Your track record with the girls wasn't exactly great! In fact, I remember a time…"

"OK, Duncan. I get your point!" Connor replied, cutting him short.

"Knew you wouldn't mind." Duncan smiled... "I already promised her!"

Duncan now stood in front of the congregation, a small figure looking extremely uncomfortable in his suit. His voice wavered a little but after a false start and a cough to clear his throat, he announced in a loud voice… "Connor and hot…I mean Abby…My reading's from the Comic Strip- Calvin and Hobbes by Bill Waterman…

'Calvin: What's it like to fall in love?

Hobbes: Well...say the object of your affection walks by...

Calvin: Yeah?

Hobbes: First, your heart falls into your stomach and splashes your innards. All the moisture makes you sweat profusely. This condensation shorts the circuits to your brain and you get all woozy. When your brain burns out altogether, your mouth disengages and you babble like a cretin until she leaves.

Calvin: THAT'S LOVE?!

Hobbes: Medically speaking.'

Well, that's what always happened to Connor anyway!' Duncan continued as the audience laughed loudly.

Duncan went back to join Connor's mother, looking very pleased with himself. As he passed Connor, the latter grinned at him and whispered. "Cheers, mate!"

"Yes...well...that's all very amusing, I'm sure!" Lester said as he went back to his position to continue with the ceremony. "Well, back to the seriousness of the solemn vows you are about to make, and the new lives you are about to begin. Becker and Jess, if you would like to begin with your vows-"

The four of them had found the vows a very difficult thing to do. They had wanted to write their own, but they somehow hadn't been able to find the time to come up with anything that didn't sound ridiculous or too personal and embarrassing. Neither of the girls wanted the words 'honour and obey' in the vows, and both men were far too modern in outlook to have wanted them included anyway. Both couples had finally separated and Becker and Connor went into Connor's lab, armed with paper and Connor's laptop for guidance, and the girls sat in the tea room and finally managed to come up with what they felt were meaningful and not too difficult to say in front of their family and guests, although Becker had some eye rolling moments when Connor suggested he include that he'd share his Star Wars DVDs with Abby for all eternity! Abby and Jess found that as soon as they tried to write how they felt about their men, they either burst into giggles or tears! They all found something suitable in the end with a lot of help from wedding internet sites and were quite pleased with the result, even though Jess still felt quite emotional when trying to say hers.

Becker and Jess faced each other. Becker began to speak loudly and clearly, showing no signs of nerves at all. Jess was a little shy of talking about her feelings in front of her friends and workmates and Becker had always been the same too, after all- it had taken him forever to admit he liked Jess at all, never mind how long it had taken him to pluck up the courage to ask her out! This time, however, he had decided to ignore the people watching the ceremony- even his men who would probably give him a hard time over being so mushy. This was his wedding day and the one time he'd face up and openly tell the world about his feelings for the beautiful woman he was soon to call his wife.

"I, Hilary James Becker, take you Jessica Parker to be my wife. I will protect you, and love you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love from this day forward for as long as we both shall live."

"I...I, Jessica...P...Parker, take you Hilary James Becker…" a few sniggers from the congregation from those soldiers who hadn't heard Becker's full name before made her falter a little. She caught her breath and continued, hesitatingly. "...to be...to be my husband. I...I promise to love you through whatever life may bring us..."

Jess' eyes filled with tears and she found it hard to speak. When she did, her voice trembled and shook and she could only squeeze out a few words before quietly dissolving into tears. This meant so much to her. How she loved him!

Becker clutched Jess' hand as she strove to pull herself together. She took a huge shuddering breath as she calmed herself to Becker's soothing whisper.

"It's OK, darling. It's OK!"

Jess nodded, it was just that she was a little overwhelmed... it was all fine now! She looked over at Abby, whose eyes also looked suspiciously bright and was very grateful for her encouraging smile.

"…through laughter and tears. I …I promise that I will trust you and respect you. I give you my hand, my heart and my love from this day and forever."

The ceremony continued as Becker and Jess exchanged rings- they had all decided that both of the men would have wedding bands too.

Lester then turned to Connor and Abby. It was their turn to exchange vows and then rings. Connor began. He faltered at first but suddenly had the feeling that Cutter was somehow there with him, hand on his shoulder, saying the familiar words of comfort to him. 'Breathe, Connor!' He was amazed to find he was able to get through his vows with just a slight tremor in his voice. It helped that he kept his eyes locked on Abby's the whole time. He felt like they were they only two there and he was caught up in the depths of her startling blue eyes, like he was in the power of some sort of hypnotist and everything and everyone else had faded into a fog.

"I, Connor Temple, take you, Abigail Sarah Maitland to be my friend, my lover, the mother of my child, and my wife. I've loved you from the moment we first met, and that love increases every day. You hold my heart and soul and I promise to love and respect you forever."

Abby held contact with his dark brown eyes and they never flinched or moved as she in turn began to speak. "I Abigail Sarah Maitland take you, Connor Temple to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will be yours in sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow, in times of failure and in times of triumph. I promise to cherish and respect you, to comfort and encourage you and stay with you for all eternity.

Tears streamed down their cheeks as they finally tore their gaze away from each other, and gave each other their wedding rings.

As they all faced front again, Lester took a moment to compose himself. It would never do for him to succumb to the emotion he felt! He had his position to think about as senior staff!

"By the power vested in me by special dispensation from the Minister, I now pronounce you, Hilary James Becker and Jessica Parker as husband and wife. I also pronounce you Connor Temple and Abigail Sarah Maitland as husband and wife. You may now kiss your brides!"

Lester grimaced as if the sight of both couples falling into each other's arms was distasteful to him, but he was privately thrilled. Everyone knew how he felt, but played along so as not to embarrass him.

Becker and Jess looked deep into each other's eyes for a moment before moving together for their first kiss as husband and wife. As they pulled apart, they felt on top of the world. Jess 'whooped' and with a giggle, flung herself back into his arms to the cheers and claps of their friends and colleagues.

Connor and Abby also shared a gentle first kiss as man and wife, their tears mingling together. Danny patted both of them on their backs as he yelled. "It's about time, Mr and Mrs Temple!" and Abby and Connor broke apart, laughing at last.

"Oi!" Connor joked. "Hands off m'wife! She's all mine!"

The two couples turned to begin the merry walk back down their aisles, and they were delighted by the surprise that awaited them, courtesy of Danny. On the left, on Becker and Jess' side, Becker's soldiers had formed an arch of ceremonial swords for them to walk under. Jess felt her heart would burst out of pride as she walked under it, her hand on her handsome husband's arm. They beamed as they began the procession through the arch of glittering swords and men in uniform. They looked over to Connor and Abby's side and laughed with the congregation as they saw their wedding arch.

Connor and Abby could hardly contain their laughter. The arch comprised of scientists in white coats, all wearing stereotypical 'geek' glasses and holding up laptops which they walked under.

"Brilliant!" Connor said, as they slowly walked through, looking from the laptops over their heads to each other.

They all descended the stairs to Becker's flat where drinks had been set out for everyone to enjoy whilst the roof garden was transformed with tables and chairs for the wedding lunch and the disco was set up for the party afterwards.

"Jess!" Becker murmured against Jess' hair..."We've done it! We're husband and wife! I…"

"Time enough for that later, young man!" William Becker laughed as he and his wife joined them. "Congratulations!"

"You look beautiful, darlings!" Elizabeth Becker gushed. "Just beautiful. Welcome to the Becker family, my dear. By the way- did you post those application forms…?"

"Elizabeth! Not now! Come along- I want to have a word with Mr Parker. Very interesting man…"

Jess and Becker looked at each other and laughed. Mrs Becker wasn't going to give up easily!

"Come on…" Becker whispered, grabbing Jess' hand and leading her to their room. She followed, a little pink cheeked, and together they made their way to have some privacy before rejoining their guests…

To Be Continued.

_Next chapter- fluff and speeches!_


	43. Chapter 43- Wedding Day- Part 8

Disclaimer: Primeval and all its characters belong to someone else.

**Double Wedding**

**Chapter Forty Three**- Wedding Day!

Part 8

Becker pulled Jess behind him as he gently pushed his way through the congratulating people. The progress was slow, even though it was just a short distance from the front door to the bedroom itself. Becker could understand why everyone wanted to stop and chat to either Jess or him- he really could, but with desire coursing through his veins, he quietly groaned as he tried to smile and make his excuses.

He closed the door behind them after what seemed to be an eternity, and sighed with relief as he turned to his new wife. Jess stood in front of him, looking beautiful. Her cheeks were tinged with a rosy pink flush and her eyes were regarding him as if he was the most wonderful man in the world. The pink tip of her tongue ran over her lips as she looked deeply into his eyes.

Uttering a strangled cry, Becker couldn't restrain himself any more. He pulled her roughly to him and thoroughly kissed her until he had no breath left and had to pull away.

"That's better!" he whispered.

"No! No- it's not!" Jess replied.

"No? I…I'm sorry. Was I too rough? Did I frighten you? I…" Becker was immediately contrite.

"No. You stopped. I…want…more!" Jess laughed, pulling him back into her arms, "Much, much more…"

"Jess Par…Becker!" Becker laughed with her. "I…"

But whatever Becker was about to say was swallowed as Jess parted his lips with her tongue, and initiated another kiss. They forgot all about their guests in the other room…they forgot all about the tables and chairs being set up on the rooftop above. All they could think about was each other, and the love they had to share. They were husband and wife at last…

**~~oOOo~~**

Abby and Connor stood side by side as they accepted the congratulations from all their friends and guests. Connor had seen Becker and Jess sneak off, and privately thought it was a great idea, but it seemed everyone wanted to talk to him and Abby, and they hadn't managed to escape. Connor's mother was chatting to Abby, and Duncan was shaking Connor's hand vigorously.

"You and the hot blonde! I just can't believe it! There's hope for us all!" Duncan kept muttering. He suddenly seemed to break out of his reverie and grew slightly sad. "Tom would have loved all this." he said, looking around the room. "He'd have been proud of you, Connor!"

"I know!" Connor agreed quietly. He'd also spared a thought for his friend. Connor often thought about Tom- when he was playing a computer game, when he was choosing what pizza to eat, and sometimes when he was choosing a DVD to watch. Tom was sorely missed, especially on a day like today. As the two old friends shared a silent moment thinking about him, Abby turned to Connor and put a small hand in his.

"Connor! Your mum has to leave now. She'd love to stay longer, but she's feeling very tired!"

"Oh! Oh, of course. I'm sorry, ma!" Connor said "Shoulda thought. Let me take you…"

"No, no, Connor!" Duncan broke in. "I'll take her. "You're needed here!"

"Well, if you're sure…?"

Connors mother agreed and told her son to stay with his guests. "I'm so proud of you, son!" she said in a small trembling voice. "You've done so well for yourself! I'm so stupid for being too tired to stay! Just a silly old woman!"

"No, ma…you're never that to me! I know it's difficult…all these people. But, I tell you what- when Abby and I get back from the honeymoon, we'll spend the day with you, yeah…show you all the photos."

"That'll be grand. I'll look forward to that. See you soon, then. Congratulations! Abby, welcome to the family. I…I haven't got much, but I welcome you with open arms and would like you to share anything I have. You're my daughter now! What's mine is yours…"

"Well, I do like that dress you're wearing…" Abby began.

They all looked at each other for a moment, and then they all burst out laughing. "Maybe not everything, dear!" Mrs Temple giggled, and as she and Duncan left the party she had a huge smile on her face.

Connor watched her go, sadly. He loved his mother and felt bad that she was unable to stay. She hadn't been well for some years, and found it very difficult to be around too much noise.

Duncan turned back. "I'll come back later- like the look of Becker's sisters!" he laughed. "Don't worry, Connor- I'll see she's alright!"

Abby put her small hand in Connor's. "OK?" she asked. "She'll be fine, Connor- don't fret. Duncan's a good friend!"

Connor nodded. "I know." he replied. "It's just…I miss her, that's all. I know the others would laugh at me, but she _is_ me ma!"

Abby put her head back and he moved towards her to kiss her. Just as their lips met, a huge cheer broke out from the occupants of the room, as they noticed. They both went slightly red and broke quickly apart. Becker certainly had the right idea, Connor thought, as Abby and he turned back to their guests…

**~~oOOo~~**

The party soon moved back upstairs and they all settled down around the tables to have their food. It was a lovely spread- Jess had arranged everything with her usual brilliant organisational skills and everything went smoothly. With everyone fed and watered, it was time for the speeches. Jess looked up at her father as he stood up to speak, her hand never leaving Becker's for a moment

"Ladies and gentlemen! You're attention, please! It gives me great pleasure as father of the bride to propose the first toast."

He stopped speaking and looked around the room for a moment. So many soldiers and important looking people. He hadn't realised Jess had such a high- powered job. She'd just told them she worked for the government, and he'd automatically assumed she was a secretary or filing clerk. The conversations he'd had with these people still didn't make it clear what sort of a job she did other than to make him realise she was very well thought of, and was integral to the smooth and safe running of their operation.

"Jess was always very bubbly and intelligent as a child. She went to university at a young age and worked very hard. I just didn't realise the full extent of her ability until I came here today and met all of you lovely people. Jess, I just want you to know, I'm extremely proud of you…of both you _and_ your husband there. If it wasn't for him, your mother and I might have missed this wonderful day! So, I'd like you all to raise your glasses to Mr and Mrs Hilary…Hilary? Really? Yes, well…er…Raise your glasses to Mr and Mrs Hilary Becker!

As everyone reciprocated the toast, some of Becker's men even going so far to say "Hilary!" until his one raised eyebrow sent in their direction made them change their cries to "Jess and Becker!" instead.

Lester then stood up to speak. The room fell silent as he cleared his throat. "Well, well. They've gone and done it, haven't they!" he began to a few titters. "The ARC dating service has certainly struck gold! I just hope it ends there!"

Matt looked at Emily and as their eyes met, they knew it hadn't. Another couple drawn together because of the ARC and the job they all did there. Matt looked forward to finally being able to become close to somebody, and the fact that it was someone as wonderful as Emily was special to him. He'd never had time for relationships before- he had a job to do, and he couldn't let himself be distracted. But all that was over now, and he was free at last. Emily's beautiful eyes bore into his and he knew she was 'the one'. As Lester continued his speech, they turned back to listen, but now held hands under the table as he spoke.

"When I first met Becker, he was a brash and confident soldier. He didn't believe the type of work we did here, and made a joke about it. The joke was soon on him, as he realised what was involved. But Becker, being Becker… soon threw himself into his work…literally into some crates of strawberries, I believe…and soon became indispensable. He's looked after us all, and made sure we're safe. Jess, too...well, as you know I'm a man of few words, but I couldn't do without her- she's the centre of the ARC and it just couldn't function without her. What can I say about Connor and Abby …better known to me as Shaggy and Daphne!" Everyone laughed at the old name Lester used to call the young pair. "Abby has managed to keep Connor out of trouble for many years- probably because Connor has always followed her around like a lovesick puppy, even when he was just an annoying student- but perhaps more because of her kickboxing skills!"

"Hey!" Connor cried in mock anger.

"None of you may ever repeat this or mention it again or you're all fired, but…"

"I don't work here!" a very drunk Jack heckled.

"Hrmmph!" Lester glared at Jack and the boy seemed to shrivel at his look. "Anyway… I'm very proud of them all and know that Professor Cutter would have been too, had he been here. Ladies and Gentlemen, please raise your glasses to Becker and Jess and Abby and Connor…"

Lester sat down to claps on the back from his colleagues sitting nearby, as the room repeated the toast. As he took a long drink from his glass, he glanced over at the two couples. Yes, he thought, they were decent young people, and he was really pleased for them all. As he watched, Abby suddenly caught his eye and a bright smile lit up her face. Lester nodded slightly, and raised his glass to her. Connor saw the little action and squeezed Abby's hand, smiling at Lester.

"Ladies and gentlemen…" Matt began, standing up to toast Becker and Jess. "What can I say about Becker and Jess? You all know them as well as I do…some of you know them better than I do, but in the time I've been at the ARC, they've both become trusted colleagues and good friends. In fact- I think it was really down to me that they got together! No, really!" he continued to the raised eyebrows and questioning murmurs. "If I hadn't forgotten to bring Jess back that bar of chocolate I'd promised her, Becker wouldn't have thought to get her one himself! That was the start of it all!"

The diners laughed at the little story, and Matt looked pleased with himself as he continued. "Of course, we've had our little disagreements too- Becker certainly didn't like me bringing in the EMD's- he goaded me into shooting him with one to prove the point!"

"Matt likes shooting people!" Connor and Danny shouted out at the same time as the guests looked interested and amazed at Matt's admission.

"However, he forgave me once the headache and the humiliation went away! Please raise your glasses and toast the happy couple- Becker and Jess!" he concluded and sat down to hear Emily whisper in his ear that she was proud of him, and he'd done a good job with his toast. He moved closer to her and gave her a small kiss on the lips.

Lester caught the action and rolled his eyes. Not them too! Really the ARC was a hotbed for romantic liaisons! Thank goodness he was happily married or who knew who would have set their sights on him! He suddenly did a double take as Cerise caught his eye and smiled at him. No! He must be imagining…he slightly shook his head and looked away- raising his eyes up to the ceiling nonchalantly…no that wouldn't do at all.

Danny stood up, an evil glint in his eye. Connor knew he was going to get some stick from his old friend, and groaned inwardly. Abby rubbed his cheek lovingly, and his eyes immediately locked on hers, and he no longer cared if Danny embarrassed him or not. He felt the familiar tightening in his stomach and the sparks of electricity ran up and down his spine. His eyes dropped to her full lips and back again as his mouth opened and shut wordlessly. How he wanted to capture those soft rosebud lips with his own, and as they slowly began to draw together, he suddenly noticed that the room had fallen silent and the attention of all the guests was on him, and he dragged his gaze away from Abby to look around, slightly dreamily.

"See, what I mean!" Danny laughed triumphantly. "Totally whipped! "

"What?" Connor said bemusedly, making the onlookers laugh even harder. He'd completely missed Danny's speech. He joined in the laughter good naturedly, slightly red cheeked.

"Well, friends it's time for us to down our drinks and open up the dance floor. Our two couples will begin with their first dance as husbands and wives. Thank you!" Danny finished. Connor privately thought it might have been a good thing to have missed the speech, and he looked back at Abby longing for the moment he could be alone with her. But first, he had to get through the first dance. He was relieved Becker and Jess would be on the dance floor as well.

The two couples stood up and approached the dance floor. The music suddenly echoed out, and the men took their wives in their arms and began to sway to the sounds of Eric Clapton's rendition of 'Wonderful Tonight.'

Jess snuggled into Becker's shoulder as he led her around the dance floor. She sighed as she was encased in his strong arms, his face against her head, feeling his warm breath on her hair. They swayed gently together to the lovely tones of the music, Becker gently humming the tune.

_"And then she asks me "do I look alright?"_

_And I say "Yes you look wonderful tonight." _

Jess looked up in surprise. She didn't know he had such a lovely voice. "I didn't know you could sing!" she exclaimed. "There's so much I don't know about you, Becker. Do...do you think this was a mistake?"

"Mistake...what do you mean?"

"Us. Getting married. We don't know much about each other. Abby and Connor...they've had years... lived together... seen the best and the worst of each other- maybe we rushed headlong into this...?"

"Jess! I know all I need to know. Look…your favourite colour's pink, you love shoes, flowers and chocolate- but nothing with orange though- that's just weird!" Becker stated.

"And you love guns, tanks and prawn crackers!" Jess retaliated.

"And you look beautiful when you wake up in the morning- your cheeks pink, and hair tousled..."

"And you always leap out of bed bright and early, full of energy, ready and excited for the day."

"And you're the one I think of every waking moment..."

"And in my dreams..." Jess completed

"See? We know enough. As for the rest...we'll have lots of fun finding out!"

Jess finally smiled and nodded, and settled back against his strong chest. Oh yes, they'd have lots of fun finding out!

Connor and Abby giggled as they spun to the music, Abby twirling slowly out and then back into Connor's arms. It was only when other couples began joining them on the dance floor that they became serious and held each other close, nuzzling each other and whispering secretly in each other's ears.

"I love you, Abby." Connor whispered, stumbling over the words.

"I love you too." she whispered, tenderness in every word.

**~~oOOo~~**

As the party continued, the sounds of laughter and music echoing out into the night, a lone figure stood at the entrance door to the apartments, looking up at the flashing lights emanating from the rooftop. A voice clearly rang out above the music and general noise, reaching the listening person below- 'To Jess and Becker!' And an echoing call responded in kind, followed by a similar call for Abby and Connor, followed once again by the echoing partygoers. Tears slowly rolled down the watcher's face, whether out of sadness and sorrow for what had been or happiness for the couples, even the watcher wasn't sure. She slowly took one more look before sadly turning away.

"Good luck, Abigail! Be happy!" she whispered, before dashing her tears aside, straightening her shoulders and walking away from her daughter's wedding and out of her life forever.

So many regrets that could never be repaired now. She'd tried to be the best mother she could at that time- but it hadn't been good enough. She'd put drink, drugs and her 'man' before her children and they'd all paid the price. She really hoped with all her heart that her children had a better life now.

She turned to the broken down car with the rough looking man inside waiting for her with a leer and a bottle of lager, sighed and stepped in and as they began to drive away from the happy scene above their heads, she turned the music player in the car up louder and didn't once glance back as they raced away...

THE END

_Well, there we have it! Our couples are finally married and are now beginning their lives together. We wish them all the luck in the world!_

_I'd just like to thank everyone who has taken the time to read this story, added it to their alerts or favourites, and those who very kindly reviewed and offered advice and warned me of any 'boo boos' I may have made (saving me from a red face a few times!)._

_In particular I'd like to thank Prawn Crackers; Mijo54; musicgirl97; Fluff-N-UTTER-1; MrsLeePotts; YouHaveLovelyHair; SandyLeePotts and my lovely guest reviewer. I'm sorry if I haven't mentioned everyone by name, but you know who you are and I'm so grateful to each and every one of you! Your reviews mean the world to me, and I'm amazed and overwhelmed that you stuck with me all through the two stories- DD and DW. It's been a long haul!_

_Hope to see you back here on ff very, very soon! _


End file.
